On Our Own
by Viperberry
Summary: Everyone experienced tragic losses when the world came to an end. As even the most toughest and rugged men have someone to hold close to; but not all seems lost for good. When Francis is reunited with who he loves most, he shows Bill, Louis and Zoey not only is he a cocky and loud biker, but a man with a heart of gold. And he'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe.
1. End Of Days

**A/N:** **Hey all, I'm back with a new Left 4 Dead story. Finally. I'm sorry for not updating, I just lost interest in writing for a little bit. But I'm trying to encourage myself in updating my stories, after almost...three years. Damn. This story is going to be a little different and I will not give up on it no matter how long it takes to finish. It may be stupid and may not make any sense to some but entertaining to others but it's what I enjoy doing.** **Making random, silly stories.**

 **This one has multiple genres:**

 **Humor/horror/friendship/adventure/family/hurt/comfort/suspense/drama/angst.**

 **So, enjoy if this grabs your attention. And thanks for taking a look, hope you stick around until the end.**

 **Disclaim: I do not own Left 4 Dead or the characters. It all belongs to Valve.**

 **Claim: I own this story, plot, ideas and OCs.**

 **This fanfic also contains the following: Dark and sensitive content, heavy swearing, dark humor, gore and some possible mild sexual content/suggestions. (Probably not, but still a warning if there is in the future).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"FRANCIS!"

Zoey reached her hand up as she yelled his name, the fire escape staircase falling down from below her, taking the roaring Tank with it. Francis quickly reached down and grabbed a hold of her hand. They listened as the huge infected's body crashed into the concrete and crushing other infected. She dangled in the air for a moment longer, staring downwards, until the panting biker hoisted Zoey up and onto the roof. He sat against a brick wall while she crawled away and gazed up at the starry night sky as everyone worked to catch their breaths.

Louis then looked around slowly, silently, before a light laugh escaped him. "We made it...I can't believe we made it!" He exclaimed in joy, glancing at his fellow survivors and breaking the silence. "Son, we just crossed the street," Bill replied coolly, his back to the other three. The war veteran pulled out a packet of cigarettes and placed one between his lips. There was another moment of silence before he exhaled the smoke, "let's not throw a party till we're out of the city."

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the ledge. Making sure not to be seen by the infected on the other side of the building they managed to climb for the roof of after alerting a horde. Bill grimly stared down at them as Louis frowned, remembering they were still far from safety. He winced at the wounds a Hunter inflicted on him before hoisting himself to his feet and quietly joined Bill's side, also looking down at the seemingly never ending dangers that awaited them.

"So...what do you suppose we do?"

The two conversed while Zoey looked over at Francis who hasn't moved from his spot. The back of his head rested against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Francis swallowed before nodding. "Yeah, I'm alright. And you?" He opened his eyes to lock with hers.

"I'm fine. Tanks are fucking terrifying…"

"Heh," the biker smirked "they're just big, stupid and loud to me..." he reclosed his eyes. "I hate Tanks."

Zoey lightly chuckled at his famous quote. "That makes two of us."

"Alright Louis," Bill gave the analyst a quick pat on the back, "let's get those wounds of yours bandaged up. You're lucky Zoey got to you when she did." He led the way with Louis flinching and placing a hand against his bloodied, torn shirt. Following close behind. A cold breeze then wafted, Zoey got up as well and began to catch up when she stopped upon realizing she hadn't heard Francis do the same. She turned around. He was still sitting in the same position, a hand resting on his knee. He appeared lost in thought, his eyes focused on the concrete in front of him and full of worry. Snowflakes began to slowly and lightly drift down from the sky around them. In the short two weeks she has known him, Zoey learned when they got away from an attack like that, Francis would usually mock the infected and yell how unstoppable they are in that cocky attitude of his. But as of now and more recently, he hasn't done that.

"Hey."

He looked up at her.

She smirked back, "that big ole' brute scare you?"

His brow furrowed. "No! That was nothin'." He got up and walked with her, all evidence of worry in his face suddenly gone, replaced with the tough expression she had grown used to seeing once again. "Those damn things should run from me." She chuckled at the thought, Francis running after a sobbing Tank, shouting profanities at it and wielding his favorite auto shotgun into a sunset in the distance.

Francis rested said shotgun on his shoulder, lucky enough he was able to grab it again after the beast threw him into a brick wall; and it fell from his hands. He sighed and led the way down a set of stairs in pursuit of Bill and Louis. However Zoey couldn't help but wonder. She knew, though she didn't know what. But she knew something was bothering him. But the college student didn't bother to ask if he was alright again or to confirm if her suspicion was right, because all he would say was he was just fine.

"Ow! Hey, easy there ya know!" Louis exclaimed as Bill tightened heavy bandages over the cleaned, disinfected wounds. "Ah save yer sobbing for another day kid," the old man scoffed. "As I've said, you're damn lucky Zoey got to ya when she did." Louis sighed as he examined the gauze on his chest before looking to the only woman in their small group. "I know. Thank you Zoey." He smiled. Zoey nodded once as Bill packed the minimum medical supplies he found in a cabinet into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, then tossed a shirt he found shortly after rummaging through a lost and found box at Louis. "Do you have the energy to keep moving along, or do you want to rest here and continue on in the morning?" He asked the younger survivors.

"Honestly," Zoey began before a yawn escaped her "after that, I'd say we should rest for the night. Louis definitely needs it, and I'm guessing your old bones do too." She added as an attempt in humor. Bill lowered his head a little with his eyes still on her as a light scowl and she smiled warmly. "I'm only teasing," she said.

"I don't care." Francis shrugged from where he sat on a table, his arms crossed.

"Noted," Bill confirmed. "Everyone try to get a good night's rest. I'll keep an eye out."

"Old man, you need rest too." Francis started with a bit of annoyance in his gruff voice. Bill may be the oldest and the most experience out of all of them, since he was in the war in Vietnam. But the veteran always put them before himself it seemed and the biker wasn't a fan of it.

"I'll keep an eye out." He left his spot as Bill stared firmly at the large defiant man. "We'll take turns as we always have." Louis reminded as he examined more cabinets. He then gasped quite loudly and dramatically as Francis stood by a window just out of sight from whatever was outside. "Guys, I found my drugs!" He smiled in glee, pulling out a couple of painkiller bottles. One being tylenol and the other ibuprofen. Zoey looked over as she tried getting comfortable in a spot on the floor. "If you don't die from a mauling, you'll probably die from ODing."

"Hey!"

Francis laughed through his nose as Bill smiled from under his hat. Soon after barricading the room everyone had grown quiet. Louis snored lightly and Bill's hat hid his closed tired eyes. Zoey's back faced them all as Francis looked at his friends. He tugged off and hung his vest and fingerless gloves over a chair and kicked off his boots seeing it seemed silent and vacant outside. So they should be ok for the night. Although, he kept his gun close. Just in case.

A few hours passed. Zoey turned over on her other side and opened her eyes. They almost immediately focused on Francis. Quietly, she watched as he stood where she last saw him in a side view. He stared out the window, moonlight illuminated the room while raindrops streamed down the glass and made a light _pit pit pit_ sound on the roof. His mouth closed with unblinking eyes concentrated yet full of deep worry again. From what she can tell. Before she could speak up to offer to switch positions, Francis rubbed his face and walked away from the window, muttering something under his breath out of her sight. Leaving a thought in her mind begging to be truthfully answered.

' _What's wrong?...'_

 **...**

 _ **-Days later-**_

Zoey scanned the streets through the scope on her sniper rifle from the cover of the back of an overturned delivery truck. She picked off a few staggering infected, their blood spurted up into the air in thick and thin streams once their heads were blown off, and collapsed on the ground in a puddle of their own fluids. "Getting better at this kid," Bill praised. "Nice work."

He led the way after looking around once more. Taking caution if it was safe to go before motioning for the others to follow. They all quietly maneuvered through the streets. Quietly...until Francis' stomach growled noisily. "Augh...where can we get something to eat in this shit hole?" He started, "I'm starving!"

"We should have a little something one one of our bags if you wanna look," Louis offered. "Probably nothing I like. We gotta find some real food."

"Francis!" Bill hissed as Louis and Zoey sighed, "in times like these ya can't be picky with your food. So quit your bitching and grab something from one of our bags." Francis rolled his eyes and did as demanded. Louis offered him his bag to which he promptly reached his hand into and dug around. After a few seconds he pulled out a peanut butter granola bar and tore it open. He examined his surroundings while chewing greedily, until he spotted a market and pointed at the building with the granola bar. "We can probably find something in there you know."

"Alright fine," Bill replied when they all looked over at it. Everyone quickly made their way for the market. Some commons spotted the survivors and charged at them snarling, only to be cut down by Francis' machete and blasted away by Zoey's bullets. As they worked together in killing off their attackers while Bill and Louis searched around inside, Zoey did a double look at Francis while he wiped off blood staining his blade on a broken window frame they were about to climb through. He spotted her watching him, and she earned herself a confused look from the man.

"What?"

"Seeing you with a machete makes me think of Jason Voorhees."

"Um, why?"

"I don't know. Probably your built."

"Whatever that means," his stomach growled again. "God I'm hungry!"

"For once in your life, stop complaining. I beg of you." Bill pinched the bridge of his nose as they made their way further into the store. "I can't, I'm STARVING."

"Well then go get something," Bill grunted. He walked off in search of more small medical packs, cigarettes and other supplies. Louis raced over for the first aisle he saw. It contained bags of chips and pretzels. There wasn't much left in this store at all, however they would get by with what they could find. They could tell it's been ransacked many times, with shelves knocked over and broken. Blood decorated some parts of walls, wrappers and papers of all kinds littered the floor and shopping carts were either all dented up, pushed over or left forgotten and piled in corners. Broken glass from the coolers crunched under Francis' feet as he grabbed whatever he saw from either side of him and chucked them in his bag. Zoey took a water bottle from a cooler and chugged the liquid down quickly.

"Now I want to watch Friday The 13th. Thanks."

Zoey shrugged as she tossed the now empty bottle away. "Which one? There's like twenty of those movies."

"I prefer the 2009 remake. That was a good one."

"You don't like the original?"

"I hate the original."

"You hate everything."

"Not everything!" Francis defended, " _almost_ everything. The original was boring."

"Ok, ok," Zoey lazily motioned her hand at him. They continued on and eventually ran into Louis who was working on chewing a mouthful of pretzels. Upon bumping into him he began coughing loudly, then leaned over and spat some pieces out onto the floor, making Francis stick his tongue out in disgust and Zoey went to slap his back hard a couple of times. Turning the coughing into full blown gagging. "Louis, try this technique called swallowing next time."

"I!-I thou!-" He continued coughing until Bill rounded the corner. He paused upon seeing this and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Sure am." Louis finally managed to say, teary eyed after his coughing fit. "I thought for some reason Zoey was an infected and she scared the bejesus outta me."

"Well Goddamn I could hear you from the other side of the store!" The veteran shook his head, "dramatic coughing, slapping…just don't kill yourself by eating something."

He walked away as Louis straightened himself and Francis chuckled silently at the sight in amusement. "You good?" Zoey double checked, her eyes narrowed tensely at him. Louis put his thumb up with a smile, his lips pursed and eyes still watery. "I'm good," he placed a hand on his chest. "I'm good."

"We all set?" Bill called. The others checked over what they grabbed, and after they confirmed they did have everything they needed, gathered back together and started for the front of the store.

Zoey then heard Francis say something quietly from behind her, as Bill and Louis took the lead talking about what they should do while staying out of sight the best they could. She turned and saw his eyes were low.

"Francis?"

He didn't answer.

"Francis."

"...Yeah?"

"I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately. I know you're just going to say you're ok but I know you're lying. So I want you to tell me. What's bothering you?"

He watched her as they walked along before looking ahead. He thought of how to answer her question. There was a long moment of silence since he wasn't sure how to begin. He thought of just telling her it was nothing, although by now she has certainly noticed his odd quiet behavior a lot as the days went by. There was no use in lying or hiding it anymore.

"Zoey…I-"

He was cut off when suddenly everyone heard a single gunshot in the distance. Bill instantly held his fist up halfway and they all froze before pressing themselves against a building in a line. Listening intently, weapons ready, all stared in the direction ahead.

It was quiet again.

"That can only mean one thing…" Louis said with hope in his voice.

"But that don't mean they're friendly, and we could be outnumbered."

"We have a Francis."

"Wait, what?" The biker questioned.

"Shh!"

More silence. They waited for something to happen until a couple more shots echoed through the empty streets and ruined buildings. Bill grasped his gun with a look of seriousness in his eyes. "We should check it out. But stay out of sight while doing so at least." Zoey suggested. Bill contemplated the idea for a couple of moments, then nodded his head once. "Ok, but remember to stay outta sight if it's anything bad."

"No shit," Francis snarked. Only to be ignored.

They continued on in the direction they heard the gunfire. Dreading what they might find.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Sorry for the dumb, boring chapter. It's what happens when ever I start a new story. But it'll get better! (I hope!) This story also takes place in 2019, not when the games came out. You know what I mean? But yeah, stay tuned if you like.**


	2. Stangers

After some time the four survivors quickly crossed a street, keeping their eyes peeled for any danger. The sun's rays shined over what was left of Fairfield and Crows cawed to one another as they descended in pairs or soared in circles nearby. Francis glanced at the Birds, who were now making a meal out of a mutilated, partially rotting corpse from the corners of his eyes. They plucked its cold, dead eyes out from their sockets and poked around at the exposed organs before swallowing pieces of meat greedily.

He turned away. "So we're just going to walk up on whoever we heard?"

"They could be survivors. We could work together if they cooperate." Louis said.

"What if they don't want to? Who's saying they're 'friendly?' Have any of ya seen The Walking Dead? We're kinda-"

"That was the only gunfire we've heard in days," Zoey reminded. "And who's saying they aren't? We could probably get rescued."

"You should know this Zoey you said you watched a lot of horror movies. Most of the time this doesn't end well. Investigating leads to disaster, disaster usually leads to death. I rather fight more vampires than be held at gunpoint."

Bill shook his head. "I swear to God he's a child trapped in a man's body. And for what seems to be the hundredth time, they ain't vampires for Christ sake. You're what, thirty-five years old and you still can't tell the differences between zombies and vampires?" Louis and Zoey giggled lightly from behind as Francis shot him a look.

"Well I haven't seen them eat people either," he retorted. His stomach growled again. "...I'm still hungry."

Soon an apple was chucked at his face.

He bit into it while giving Louis a thumbs up when Bill suddenly paused. He watched as fresh blood slowly flowed into view all over the sidewalk from around the block. The other three leaned over in unison to see what stopped him, as Francis chewed intensely. Upon seeing the crimson liquid, he and Louis gazed at one another. "Told you," Francis pointed with his mouth full, "death."

The sound of buzzing flies met their ears as Bill quietly inched forward with Zoey close behind. He peeked around the corner, the buzzing growing louder. And he uttered a groan.

Zoey quickly moved ahead hearing this and stopped in surprise.

"Holy shit."

Louis was next to look and immediately turned away, looking like he was going to vomit. Francis stepped up next to them to see what it was.

Bodies. Awfully torn apart and shot up bodies of from what they could tell, were once prowling special infected among commons. One was a Hunter, its throat was slashed so wide open it was almost decapitated. Its windpipe was exposed. A metal pipe stuck out of its stomach, staining its tattered white hoodie with dark blood. Another was a Smoker. Fluid and more blood widely stained the brick wall it slouched against with the stain streaking above it. The body was shot so many times some of the bullet holes seemed to touch each other. Two more looked like a Boomer and a small impish infected that wore a torn grey tank top and dirty tan shorts. Its hunched back exposed a severed spine, with large puncture holes stabbing through its ribs; half of its face was missing, revealing the lower jawbone. The arms were long, and its large hands had crooked, broken fingers. The infected's still, opened eyes looked crazed. Vomit, intestines and brain matter splayed all over the ground and onto nearby vehicles as the common infected seemed to have been at the mercy of a chainsaw. Their torsos and stomachs slashed open, limbs violently dismembered; leaving broken, splintered bones and muscles poking out of the wounds. Many of them laid in a pile, where the mass of blood had come from.

"Good God," Francis muttered. Although infected the macabre visibly shocked him.

He turned to Louis. "Still think they're friendly?" He tossed the apple core aside.

Louis gave him the eye, "they were defending themselves, like we have. It's not like they were killing people."

Zoey shield her nose, and gazed at Bill who looked the gory sight over. "...Let's get going. They may have been defending themselves but as Francis said they probably ain't friendly." He finally said. Francis rolled his eyes at the order, but was glad the old man agreed with him. Louis nodded and coughed at the morbid smell. The biker lingered in the back as he kept his gun ready. As he observed the slaughtered sick while taking some steps, he made a double look when something on the messy ground caught his attention.

Francis knelt down on one knee and picked it up. Finding it was a piece of clothing. It had been torn off a little above the cuff from a multiple dark and pastel colored flannel, with the buttons still intact and stained with small amounts of blood. Upon further inspection when he turned it over in his hand, his breath caught in his chest and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw an old, white acrylic paint stain the size of a tennis ball on the fabric.

' _...No way…'_

A memory quickly flashed through his head.

 _A door flew open as he yelled. Startling a girl which caused her to jump and whirl around. Sending a small tray of white paint on the floor from a desk it sat on. Some splattered onto her, and Francis laughed in amusement upon his success in scaring her. She then had hollered and threw some paint brushes at him, dotting his hoodie in different colors._

Francis stared at the fabric and grazed his thumb over the hard paint surface. This couldn't be real. This was just a coincidence. It had to be a coincidence...

"Yo, tough guy get your ass moving!" Louis called, they were about fifty feet away. They waited, but he didn't move like he didn't hear him. Maybe he hadn't.

"Now what's his problem?" Bill asked, voice thick with annoyance. "...I don't know." Zoey replied after some seconds, not taking her green orbs off the biker. She walked over to him.

"You ok?" She asked. She was surprised to see him jump, seemingly out of his thoughts. Francis looked up at her, and Zoey was further surprised seeing stress etched in his face. Distraught filling those brown eyes of his.

"What's wrong?!" The alarmed college student spread her arms out to the sides as he jumped to his feet. "Will you talk to me-what's that?"

"Something's up," Louis confirmed as he and Bill watched the two. Both men jogged over, "we _cannot_ stay out in the open like this!" Bill harshly reminded once they reached them, earning the large man's attention. He took a second to collect himself, inhaling shakily while doing so. He looked down at the fabric and everyone followed his eyes.

"You're freaking out over a piece of clothing?" Louis criticized.

"Bill, guys, this is...this gonna sound fucking crazy but-"

Francis was once again interrupted when the sound of a truck's engine alerted them all. At once, the four looked in the direction it was coming from. Until it sounded like it was getting closer.

"Aw shit…" Louis muttered.

"Assemble inside and stay low!"

Bill, Zoey and Louis hurried for a clothing store. However Francis stood his ground as he continued looking in the direction the rumbling was at. He tucked the fabric into his pocket. "Francis, come on!" Louis cried, as he pointed his shotgun forward. "Hold on!"

"Don't be stupid they could just run you down!" Zoey said as they all watched him anxiously.

Francis stared forward for some seconds, before glancing between them and ahead of himself; then visibly sighed. He lowered his gun and jogged to what was closest to him. He jumped through the red-stained window frame to a drug store and dove around a corner. Then carefully peered back to see outside.

Soon, a large black chevy silverado truck rumbled by. It looked heavily smeared in blood here and there. Francis narrowed his eyes, the windows were dark, so he wasn't able to tell who could be inside.

From the clothing store, Louis, Bill and Zoey huddled close to one another hidden behind some clothing racks. Listening and watching stressfully as the truck slowly and carelessly rolled over bodies before disappearing from view. "Did anyone see who it could be?" Louis quietly asked.

"No, the windows are too dark."

The engine was shut off. They could hear passengers clambering out which grabbed the attention of a single infected. Francis watched as it charged around the corner, heaving and snarling as it went. Almost immediately, the sound of a blade slashed into it with a sickening, cracking and squelching noise. The body dropped back into view revealing its head was now gone. And then it was yanked back out of sight, followed by a young male voice.

"Tell me again why you like to frisk these things?"

"They could have something useful." Came another slightly deeper voice.

"Alright, circling back around is wasting enough time as is. Let's make a quick sweep and get the hell outta dodge." A female directed.

Footsteps sounded, from what Bill could guess there were maybe five to six people. He strained his hearing as the footsteps, chattering and light laughter went in different directions. "They sound really young...like, Zoey young." Louis observed, looking at the veteran.

"I heard."

"So maybe…"

"Young or not Louis, you can't trust anyone in this world."

Louis' shoulders drooped, but then he softly gasped, "Zoey you ain't the only girl left after all!" He whispered.

"Shh, I think some of them are coming this way…" Zoey whispered back and completely dismissing the good news. The trio ducked down into the shadows of the clothes. In between the rows, four silhouettes swiftly made their way inside. They all appeared almost the same height, three were feminine. Three of them had a smaller body structure while The man was a bit taller and had a medium-toned build. Not too muscular, but toned. They ventured further into the dark store so Bill quietly gestured at Louis and Zoey to slink back further and follow him.

"I hate dresses." Said another female.

"What don't you hate?" The male snorted.

"Hoodies, I don't hate hoodies."

Louis and Zoey looked at one another, "is that a female Francis?" Louis joked in a hushed tone. Zoey held back a snicker.

"Quiet…" Bill said softly. The sound of a large gun cocking met their ears. The three of them froze, but Zoey was the first to carefully peer over the clothing racks, just in time to see two of the strangers. Both were girls. One wearing a black hoodie with a black and white celtic knot on the back and from what she could tell, the girl had shoulder length medium dark brown hair with some black in it. She looked to the side quietly for a moment. After, she jumped up onto a counter and strolled across it. Kicking items off in her way while the other walked beside her. Medium length blonde-brown hair under a beanie hat and carrying a bag slung over her shoulder. Zoey ducked back down when they neared, "is that really necessary?" The third female voice scowled.

"Yes."

"It's the apocalypse, we can do whatever the fuck we want."

"Without dying," the male reminded.

They listened as the strangers rummaged and made a mess of things while quietly trying to sneak pass them. There was an occasional "ooh! I like this," or a "yeah no, I'll pass."

At one point, a shadow strolled by the rack the three were hiding behind. As they passed, the tip of a dangerous-looking blade dragged through the clothing.

Louis visibly looked more concerned than before now. Maybe they weren't friendly. Without Francis on standby they could probably be slaughtered in an instant. Even Bill. He could see the other two, the third female and the male talking about something. The man chuckled at the girl's comment. She appeared to be wearing dark rimmed glasses with dirty-blonde, medium length silky hair while the man had short dark brown hair and freckles dotting some parts of his neck. He had a colored tattoo of vines and a Spider web running from his right mid upper arm to his mid lower arm. As Louis moved along, he wasn't paying attention and his shoulder bumped into one of the emptier racks. He flinched badly and tried to grab it, but made things worse. The analyst actually punches it and sends the thing noisily toppling over as Bill turned around in alarm. Zoey leaped onto his back from her crouched position reaching for it, but it crashed to the ground.

At this, both of the stranger's heads whipped in the direction, and Bill hastily motioned for them to move away while the strangers walked out of sight.

"Hey what the shit was that?" one of the girls from the back called. "I don't know. Could be a Hunter, find it and kill it." Replied the man.

 **...**

Francis listened carefully while hiding behind a wall. He heard the other two strangers come in, but were unsure where they went. Although they didn't sound dangerous, he knew better. Looks are deceiving. The biker peered his eyes around the corner as the lights continued to flicker in an eerie fashion as they had when he took cover in here. "Let's go see what we can find for drinks, I'm getting pretty damn thirsty." A man suggested.

"I could go for some blue voltage right now." A woman moaned.

"If I knew where to find a whole shit ton of it, I'd get it to you."

"For Beth too. She would beat our asses if we didn't give her any."

Francis froze at that name while they conversed. His eyes widening slightly. And it felt as if a ton of bricks was dropped on him.

Beth?

"Yeah you're right. If there's one thing scarier than these infected, it's Bethany without her voltage. Hey let's get some cold ones while we're at it!"

"There isn't any alcohol in a drug store!"

"I know but somewhere."

The girl laughed as Francis lost his train of thought. He could now hear the pair going through stuff, but he wasn't concerned about that right now. He mouthed the name, and then his hand was in his pocket, fidgeting with the fabric nervously. He pulled it out to look at it and Francis felt a slight nausea in the pit of his stomach.

It...had to be a different Bethany. _It had to be._ She was somewhere safe. Both of them were somewhere safe…

He wanted to keep believing that.

He wanted to so badly believe they were not dead somewhere. Or infected. Or left behind like he had been.

But this piece of fabric said otherwise.

As Francis stared down at it, from behind him a door leading to a back room slowly opened. Francis snapped back to reality when he heard a deep, vicious snarl. Francis whipped around, and came face to face with a large crouching Hunter. It was about his size. He quickly went to pull his machete out but it was too quick. With a shriek, the infected lunged forward in half a heartbeat and tackled the survivor before he could get out of the way. The machete fell from his hand; Francis shouted as his back slammed into the wall and connected with a fire alarm. A loud, piercing beeping ripped through the air as Francis fell. Stunned, he grunted and rubbed a throbbing sensation in his back until the Hunter growled once more. He looked up in time to see it lunging at him. It dug into his biceps while trying to reach for his chest and neck. So Francis reared back a fist and gave it a good punch in the face, snapping its head to the side. But it only looked back down at him baring yellow and red stained teeth. Saliva dribbling down its chin. It fought harder, as Francis struggled to keep it at bay, now holding its wrists away and trying to knee it in the stomach.

"What the fuck happened?!" Screamed the woman's panicked voice.

They all could now hear wailing infected from outside. And they were coming fast.

 **...**

"Who the fuck sent off the fire alarm over there?! _IAN!_ " Shouted one of the girls angrily. Alarmed Bill, Louis and Zoey all leaped up from they were hiding. Startling the strangers to look at them all at once, while preparing for a fight.

"Hey there!" Louis happily waved.

The girl in the beanie hat quickly pulled out a pistol and fired some rounds at the approaching sick. The others did the same, pulling out weapons and started to either blast away or slash into them with whatever blades they carried. Infected tripped over each other or over objects as they scrambled in a frenzied fashion to get in, gouging themselves open on glass while doing so and crashing through untouched windows. Blood splattered on the floor from their wounds but they kept coming. Clawing, grabbing, lashing and shrieking at the air rabidly. Zoey and Bill were back to back shooting down what came at them, including infected children. Their small bodies were blown back and slammed into shelves, then trampled by others when they hit the floor.

The man cut down those who got too close and whirled around right in time as another lunged at him from behind. Only to have its skull cracked open by a quick and powerful swing of Louis' baseball bat.

"I've got your back!" The analyst yelled over the noise.

"Someone needs to turn that Goddamn thing off!" One of the girls yelled.

"No shit!"

Bill kicked back an infected and held it down with his boot before blowing its face off. He gritted his teeth as he looked up and gasped when a Smoker came in view from outside. "Get outta the way!" He yelled at the girl in glasses. She didn't hear him. The Smoker screeched and shot its long, slimy mutated tongue out and wrapped it around her waist. She cried out when it yanked her back, so Zoey raced forward and slashed the appendage in half, resulting in clearish, green fluid and blood squirting out. The Smoker screeched in agony as the beanie hat girl cracked one side of her neck and sent a bullet between its eyes. The body collapsed in a heap of smoke as brain matter sprayed on nearby commons. Meanwhile the black hoodie girl chucked a large knife of some sort into another's face. She swiftly raced by it as it fell, swung again to slash an infected's throat open, then quickly sheathed it to pull out an AK-47. She sprayed furious bullets into even more of them while Zoey ran side-by-side with the girl she just saved. Panting as they went, together they stabbed, slashed and gunned down more of their attackers.

"Heads up! Boomer!" The man hollered. Sure enough the sight of a large and fat gurgling infected appeared in everyone's view and was trying to make its way inside. Almost falling through the window frame from being pushed around. "Everyone get back!" Bill ordered. He raised his M16 assault rifle once the others did so and shot a couple quick rounds at it. One in the face and the other in the stomach, resulting in its body exploding in a mass of vomit and gore. Decorating the outside of the store in crimson. Other infected stumbled away as the bottom half of the Boomer staggered backwards and fell into the streets, where remaining intestines spewed out. Bill then pulled out his own large knife and began slashing away with the man and girl in glasses doing the same. Fluids stained everyone's skin and clothes as more of it, limbs, gore, flesh and guts splattered in all directions; While objects in the store where also being tossed and bashed around or used as makeshift weapons during the battle.

"Where in the holy hell is Francis?!" Louis screamed over the attacking infected's inhuman roaring. He yelled again and kicked away a sick woman before stabbing her straight through the heart with a large piece of glass, then quickly shot the others behind her one by one. He looked over just in time to see the girl in the beanie hat pull something out from her bag and switched it on.

"Bombs away!" She hollered, and tossed the beeping white object outside. Many of the infected raced after it only to beat on it and each other until the beeping increased before exploding. It tore the commons apart, decorating everything nearby in sloppy chunks of bloody flesh.

The girl in glasses decapitated and killed off infected that didn't run for the explosive. "You'd hope those pipe bombs would kill them all off!" The man yelled, shooting others over his friend.

"Don't even dream of it," the beanie hat girl replied, "there's always leftovers."

More of them ran around the block with the fire alarm still piercing the air, as a small horde made way for the drug store.

 **...**

"God fucking damn it!" Francis yelled in fury as the Hunter continued to fight him. Its strength felt equal with his. It screamed in his face and gnashed its teeth rapidly at him, the flickering lights making the infected look it was moving much faster while it violently swung those talons at him. His blood flicked in the air in specks, dotting the floor and nearby objects until Francis was able to punch it in the face again then in the neck and chest. The bodies of charging infected dropped dead in front of them as they brawled, their blood also splashing onto the floor. The two rolled and crashed violently into shelves before the Hunter swung a clawed hand up again and caught Francis across his chest. With a yell he pushed himself away from it and kicked when it immediately jumped at him again. Meanwhile the shrilling fire alarm, the screams of oncoming infected and gunfire from behind him deafened his ears. He kicked it underneath the jaw, sending its head upwards and biting its tongue so hard it bit the tip off.

The Hunter squealed in pain and backed off in a daze. However, it only took a second for it to snap out of it when the special tried to grab Francis again. So the biker head bashes it.

The Hunter's head whipped back once more. This time, sending the hood to its brown, dirty hoodie off and revealing grey-white, blistered and cut up skin. Its dirty matted brown hair looked like it was violently ripped out of its head in bloodied clumps. Slowly, the special infected glared at him again. Francis ignored the throbbing in his own head now and looked into its sick, disturbing eyes. Black and dark red eyes filled with an animalistic hatred he couldn't understand. It made him pause what he was doing seeing this when another gunshot rang through the air. The bullet buried straight into the Hunter's forehead.

Francis spun around where he sat to see the two strangers. A girl holding a VZ-58 rifle stared with a cold look at the Hunter. Her partner rushed up from behind as Francis scrambled to reach for his machete and shotgun.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"You're welcome!"

Francis quickly rose to his feet, and they both watched in shock as he towered over them to the point they had to crane their necks. "Good Lord he's enormous!" The smaller man cried.

Francis' eyebrow twitched, "excuse you?"

"No time!" The girl reminded as the infected continued to pour in.

All three of them backed away as they continued to fire into the horde. Until Francis remembered. He raced for the fire alarm and switched it off, then punched a lunging common away before blasting a hole in its chest. A loud, freakish cackling was then heard from somewhere outside, but the smaller man quickly took care of the second impish infected Francis had seen when it threw itself in the store in an attempt to leap on one of them. He held an arm out in front of the girl before taking her hand, while holding his M16A4 in the other with a look of seriousness on his face. "Hey, let's go!" He yelled, leading the way while Francis and the girl killed off a couple more from either side of them.

The trio jumped out of the store and began to shoot after the rest of the horde. Francis frantically looked around for his group, just to see more of the infected racing for the clothing store.

 **...**

"I've had enough of this horseshit," the black hoodie girl grumbled.

She quickly grabbed a bottle with a rag hanging out of the top from one of her group members; at the same time Bill lit a cigarette. She held the bottle out to him.

"May I?"

"You may."

Bill lit the rag which only took a few seconds for it to burst into flames. She chucked it at the horde, and once breaking against the gored road, engulfed everything nearby in fire. The infected caught in the growing inferno wailed and cried in sheer agony as their skin started to melt and burn off their bones. They staggered around wildly trying to distinguish the flames, a few even kept running at the survivors. But it didn't take long for them to collapse. Some crawled weakly across the ground still shrieking at the survivors, until eventually they laid still.

Finally, everything started to quiet down. The air now reeked of gore, burned flesh and hair. The fire was slowly being taken out by wet patches on the ground, and snow falling from above. Leaving charred marks on concrete and wood.

All the survivors in the store stood or sat where they were panting heavily, observing the carnage leading outside.

Louis heaved a breath as he sat resting against a wall. "Haha...hahaha! Yeah!-"

He stopped when the barrel of a gun was pointed down at him. Frightened, Louis looked at it then up at who was holding the weapon. The girl in glasses. She watched him silently. A part of her sleeve of her flannel was torn off with dots of white paint speckling the fabric here and there.

"...Get up."

Louis obliged immediately, holding his hands halfway to show they meant no harm.

"Great way to say thanks for working together," Bill sneered as Zoey looked on, holding her own gun up to defend her friend. He looked over at the black hoodie girl, now seeing she was nowhere in sight.

"Whoa hey, I think they're alright," the man next to her said gently.

"How do we know they are?"

The beanie hat one looked between everybody as Francis and two more were heading towards the windows, while Louis both carefully and gently shooed Zoey to put her weapon down. She hesitantly obeyed.

"I-it's ok…" he started, trying to keep calm. "We're good people. M-my name is Louis." The girl before him watched his every move as he gestured to his partners. "This is Zoey and Bill. We have another, but he's somewhere outside."

They all remained quiet until the man gently pushed the barrel down, telling her it was alright. She retracted and took a step back as he took over. "Name's Jordan."

He looked at the girl who was just holding Louis at gunpoint. "This is Bethany." Then gestured to the beanie hat girl, "Keirstan."

Francis made it inside with the two strangers and observed his surroundings.

"Over there is Ian and Amber." Jordan continued when he saw them.

"Hi!" Amber smiled.

"Sup," Ian greeted.

In appearance, they were all North American Caucasian. Bethany was one of the girls with the smaller build, had the dark rimmed glasses and the dirty-blonde hair. Her eyes were dark green-hazel. Jordan was the man with the tattoo, short dark brown hair and toned build, his eyes were a deep brown. Keirstan had the Blonde-brown hair. She also wore red-rimmed glasses, had a small build and also had brown eyes. Amber had a small build as well. She was slightly taller with light brown eyes, thin framed glasses and medium short brown hair with a tattoo under her right arm saying "be brave" in bold black letters. Ian also had a toned build, but slightly smaller than Jordan's. He was also a little tall in height, his eyes were a dark brown with short black hair. They all looked in between 5'3 to 5'6 in height; and freckles dotted their skin here and there on all five of them.

"And this here is…" Jordan looked around, as did everyone seeing one of them was missing.

"Where did that little shit go?"

"Probably out back, looking at hoodies." Keirstan shrugged a shoulder.

Bill stepped up more relaxed now as Zoey had put her gun away. "It's nice to meet you kids, you all did a good job handling that horde."

Francis took a quiet step forward, his eyes scanning over the group as they all conversed.

"I'm sorry about pointing my gun at you," came an apologetic yet familiar voice.

"Hey, no worries girl!" Louis cheerfully replied, "we all get a bit suspicious in a world like this."

Francis' attention lingered over to where they were. And saw her.

Beth laughed among the jokes and conversations the group was having. His heart pounded and his lip trembled. Francis couldn't believe it.

She was here.

This could mean...they both were.

Ian was the first to see he seemed to have been petrified in place. He gave him an odd look. "Uh...you alright man?"

Francis instantly knew this was no hallucination. Louis and Zoey were talking to her and Jordan as Bill nodded at something Amber and Keirstan were saying.

They were not safe. They were here. They were _here._

"Hey, I said are you ok?"

He barely heard Ian's voice, as his own caught in his throat.

"...Beth?" Francis whispered hoarsely.

It was loud enough for her to hear, because she turned around. In almost an instant, her eyes widened and her face fell. Jordan looked at her then the biker. Small tears sprung in her eyes as she ran into his awaiting arms.


	3. Reunited

Beth dropped her weapon as she ran over to him. Francis' arms immediately wrapped around her the very second she jumped in them; he cradled her tightly but gently against his chest and rested his face on the top of her head.

"My God…" he murmured, his cracking voice only audible in her ears. "You're alive...thank God you're alive…"

He swayed very lightly side to side on the spot and pulled her closer to him as Beth huddled her face in his chest. Gripping onto his vest with tears silently leaking from her tensely closed eyes down her cheeks. She softly whimpered before moving to wrap her arms around his neck and tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hold on," Zoey softly began, as everyone watched in wonder. "You guys know each other?"

"We do," the biker said while looking at them. "For a long, long time."

"What?" Ian muttered quietly.

Jordan carefully observed the large man in silence with narrowed eyes, as if trying to remember something. After a minute his face lit up. "Alright. Now I know who you are."

Francis looked at him.

"She's told me about you."

Keirstan leaned against a counter while crossing her arms. "Well, you got a name or what?" She was also watching him warily.

"That's Francis." Bill introduced. Amber nodded.

Louis smiled warmly as Bill watched with soft eyes. He never thought Francis had this side of him. And it looked like the biker didn't care if everyone saw he was showing affection and weakness. They kept holding onto each other in their embrace as Beth sniffled through her stuffy nose and exhaled through her mouth.

"I missed you…"

"Missed you too kid." He chuckled lightly, resting his chin on the top of her head now. "I was so damn worried…"

The realization hit Zoey. This was why he was acting so strange. He was thinking about this girl. He was scared, no, absolutely terrified for her. He didn't look like the kind of man who would care about anyone other than himself so much as she was witnessing, all because of his appearance and attitude.

She also smiled softly at the sight.

Francis looked around again with his eyes before he finally and tenderly pulled her away to look at her. "Where's your sister?" He asked, concern clear in his voice again.

"I uh," Beth glanced around "she was just…"

"You talking about the kid in black?" Bill spoke up, "if so she was just standing by me. Don't know where she went though."

Amber sighed, throwing her hand out. "She has a tendency to wander off. Probably went out back as Keirstan said, or to the truck. She's got the keys." She made a walking motion with two fingers as she said wondering off.

"I ain't sticking around in here anymore," Keirstan then piped up while collecting her weapons, "This smell's getting to me."

"Yeah let's go." Ian agreed.

Jordan gave the two a kind look as they all began to head outside. It felt nice to see how happy and relieved Beth looked. He walked beside her as she held Francis' arm which made the biker chuckle again. "Kayla you asshole where'd ya go?" Amber called, though not too loudly for more unwanted attention to hear. Keirstan led the way around the store and soon the truck appeared with the last girl sitting on one of the vehicle's bed rails. Holding and sharpening her knife. Her head turned to them and upon seeing Louis, Bill and Zoey following her friends, she suddenly had a bitter glare in her eyes. A look of an Eagle that was about to attack, signaling she wasn't pleased in seeing them. Although she had just worked with the three in killing the infected. It made Zoey and Louis pause in their tracks; as Bill just nodded when the girl lifted her chin by a pinch, sizing them up.

"Stop wandering off!" Ian scowled during this.

She stared at the three for another moment before shifting her eyes to her friend, and gestured with her knife to the truck. "This isn't wandering off."

"You know what I mean."

Zoey observed the knife. It was big for sure. From what she could guess, it was sixteen inches in length. The stainless steel blade with a sawtooth edge being twelve inches long and the handle another four.

The girl looked at the unknown survivors. "And you are?"

"That's Michaela, we all call her Kayla for short. This is Zoey, Louis and Bill." Keirstan explained, pointing to each of them. Kayla nodded.

"Hey," Zoey warmly greeted as Louis flashed a peace sign. Bill grunted.

Kayla's appearance was also North American Caucasian. Like everyone else in her group she was unknowingly to the three in her very early twenties. She looked to be about 5'2 in height and had the medium dark brown, silky shoulder length hair now pulled back in a ponytail. Her built was also small, there was a small scar on her left cheek and freckles also dotted her skin in various places; while her eyes were a dark blue-hazel. Her right eye was a noticeably lighter shade in color than her left eye.

"Sorry guys, she's not a people person." Amber apologized.

"Neither is Francis," Bill replied.

At the sound of the name, Kayla's expression softened as if she recognized it. "Wait, who?"

"Stupid!"

Kayla looked in the direction of Beth's voice, her eyes growing large upon seeing her and Jordan standing in the back pointing at him. He was smiling with relief, looking tired but at the same time in absolute content. He raised his hand and waved.

"...Francis?..."

"Hey Kayla," he softly greeted when she jumped from the truck, her knife clattering in the bed. She stood there staring at him in disbelief.

"It's me sweetheart." He confirmed when they started to walked over. Hearing his voice again made her visibly tense. Her face fell in realization that she wasn't imagining this. She bolted for him, shortening the distance between them and into his now awaiting embrace. He grinned when she did. As with Beth, he instantly wrapped his arms around her little body and held her close. His own visibly relaxed from the rest of the stress it held. Her arms also wrapped around his neck as she nestled into him, and he bowed his head onto hers.

"Wow, that's the most affection I've ever seen from her!" Jordan laughed in a friendly manner, with Ian in agreement as they all once again looked on. "I can say the same with that brute." Bill said kindly.

"Who...are they to him?" Louis asked in curiosity.

Ian shrugged.

"Hey!" Keirstan called "can we get an explanation now?"

Kayla pulled away just enough to look over at her friend. "Wait. A. Sec-ond!" She replied before promptly re-burrowing in the hug. Francis grinned wider as he cradled her close.

"You're ok…" he quietly said as he gently stroked her hair. His voice, also a bit shaky.

Jordan went over to the truck as the group moved around, some occasionally looking over at Francis and Kayla until they slowly let go of one another. He rubbed her head gently, with pure relief still washed over his face. She looked at the cuts on his arms and chest in concern, but he assured her he was alright. Meanwhile, Zoey looked around at the bodies and eventually spotted one of the odd-looking impish special infected, which was lying mutilated beyond recognition. However, she could still tell it wasn't familiar by examining its body shape and mutations.

"What is that thing?" She asked. Keirstan turned and walked over upon hearing her question and stared at the corpse for a few seconds in silence. "Oh. That, that's a junk-uh, Jockey."

"What were you gonna call it?" Zoey smirked, looking at her. "A junkie."

"Junkie."

"Yeah," Keirstan calmly looked at her "because they look like they were on a lot of drugs before they mutated. And the shit they were on took its toll."

Zoey pursed her lips and nodded with hands to hips. "So...how do you know they're called Jockeys?"

Keirstan motioned a finger to follow. Her new acquaintance reached into the truck's glove box and pulled out a packet. "We found this during the beginning of the end of the world one night on the road." She started, grabbing Louis', Bill's and Francis' attentions. Zoey took it and looked it over. There was a biohazard label and the words "top secret" in bold on the cover. "Must've fallen out of a window from a truck or something, but inside is information about this green flu. There's eight of these special infected bastards, three will be new to you. Since I'm sure you already know about the other five." Keirstan concluded with her arms crossed again. Zoey opened the packet with her group staring over her shoulders now. They were startled seeing a series of scientific numbers, photos of infected body cells and data charts.

"I hate science and math. I never understood it well in school." Francis grumbled.

The four scanned the strange sets for a moment before Zoey slowly flipped through the pages. Until she found the section they were determined to read.

 **The Green Flu:**

 **Identified as the "Green Flu" by the government organization CEDA, this unknown and highly infectious disease seems to be a heavily mutated rabies-like pathogen. The strain attacks the hosts brain, causing them to lose higher brain functions. This causes the hosts to become extremely violent, homicidal and angry. Even completely overtaken by adrenaline, allowing the victims to vault over barbed fences within seconds. The virus was also observed as it mutates daily, with the extensive mutations arising from common factors. In which infected individuals may acquire various mutations such as enlarged tongues, enhanced muscles, large claw-like fingers, incredible strength and resistance and acidic fluid buildup. However, these factors and the origin of the disease is unknown. It was classified as a biohazard level four.**

"Did they mention this on the news? Kinda forgot." Francis said.

"Not...everything." Louis answered.

' _So that's how these mutations must work…'_ the analyst thought back to when Bill had found Boomer vomit on a corpse in the alley, and wiped it on Francis' vest. Before they were attacked by that horde.

The report went on, explaining more about the infection than they ever learned. It horrified them, although they didn't show it. Zoey then moved on to the special infected reports, there was a picture of each one beside them. Where they read more up on the ones they've met before moving to the newest enemies they have yet to face. There was one called the Spitter, it had an elongated neck and ruined jaw and nose. The report said it is able to spit up large balls of mutated stomach acid which causes extreme harm upon contact, and usually forms into a large burning pool on the ground. They took a guess that the acid was what caused the damage inflicted on its body.

The next one was called a Charger. The mutations are similar to the Tank's but its legs were better at supporting its weight. Its muscle mass increased excessively in either its right or left shoulder and arm, while the other shrunk to the point it became useless. It was believed the body broke down to add to the bulk, which was also added in either leg. Causing the infected to lean to one side and ripping its clothes. It was also reported to charge, grab a victim and pumble them to death.

Then there was the Jockey. The mutation had developed a large lump of muscle mass on the upper back and neck, making it jump around like a Spider-Monkey. The limbs were enlarged and the lips and skin of the lower jaw were either chewed or ripped away, the report read possibly due to mania. Giving it a skeletal look. The Jockey is animal-like and leapt on its victims, pulling them around while tearing violently at their flesh.

"Have you uh, seen a Spitter or a what is it, a Charger?" Bill asked.

"No. Not yet at least. I think they're more common down south. But probably moving up here considering we've seen two Jockeys already. I don't know." Keirstan replied while taking the packet back. Francis held back a snicker.

' _Heh, hillbilly infected.'_

"Someone we went to college with became one."

Francis immediately frowned. _'...Oh…'_

The four of them watched her in sadness and surprise. "A Jockey?" Louis quietly guessed. "Yeah. It was...it sounded terrifying. I didn't see what happened, Beth did."

The biker's face fell anxiously. He turned to her, seeing she was standing close by and looking away. "I did," she nodded, obviously thinking about it. "He was...he was ripping pieces and chunks of skin off around his mouth and eyes when I found him. It was during all the panic. When he saw me he started begging me to help him. Screaming that it hurts or, it itches. Then he was laughing really...maniacally while saying it. I mean he laughed kinda crazily before all this but it was different. It was so wrong…I ran. I was too scared to do anything, not that I could but I just left him..."

The four were silent while listening to the experience. Francis made a small noise like he was about to say something but trailed off. He couldn't imagine the fear, the absolute terror she must have felt. "Beth," Keirstan piped up hearing the guilt in her voice. "He was far too gone to be saved. He would've killed you. We did what we could to help the others, but we can't save everyone."

"I know."

Francis sighed through his lips and stretched his arms out to her. "C'mere."

He pulled her in for another hug and she instantly returned it. He rubbed her head as Kayla, Jordan, Ian and Amber looked on in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry...wait, did you say college?" Zoey asked with a squinted eye.

Keirstan nodded.

"I'm a college student too."

Bill took in a breath, "alright. I think we should save the rest of our stories till we find a secure place to hold up in. The sun's setting, and as I've said we can't stay out in the open like this."

"Yeah." Louis muttered, a little surprised seeing how quick it was getting dark out. "I guess it's safe to say we're sticking together right?" He added a chuckle for humor.

"Of course!" Ian said, "um…" he looked at their vehicle remembering it only held five people in the cabin. They had to squeeze all six of themselves inside. "Some of us are gonna have to ride in the trunk. Mm! I guess I will."

"Hey no, I want to," Beth pointed to herself after snapping out of her thoughts. "Ya both can!" Amber reminded as they went to make room in the trunk by pushing small bags and their weapons out of the way, and tossing an empty chainsaw out. Kayla grabbed her knife and sheathed it, then watched Francis and Louis walk over to another truck across the street to take the camper shell in order to protect themselves from the elements. They proceeded to put it on, until Bill noticed something strange with dried blood covering some parts of the object in the trunk. He picked it up.

"Why do ya have a bloody chain back here?" The veteran eyed the kids strangely.

Everyone looked at it before noticing Kayla had smiled slyly, making the others in her group other than Beth who just half-closed her eyes and raise her eyebrows, suddenly look stressed. "You'll just find out I guess." Ian said.

They moved on. Louis, Bill and Zoey all eyed Francis suspiciously as he looked at them. "What? How am I supposed to know?"

"You somehow know two of them." Zoey pointed out.

"And I just found them..." The biker gazed down. He bit his bottom lip, as she and Louis watched him. Next he held up a hand. "...I'll explain everything in a little bit." He said after a silence.

Bill huffed and dropped the chain back in the trunk. "I'm driving," Jordan announced. "No, I'm driving!" Kayla exclaimed, pointing at herself. "You've been driving all day."

"I don't care and I still am 'cause I've got the keys." She bragged, pulling them out then away as Jordan tried to reach for them. "Alright you two!" Beth called as they squinted their eyes at one another. "How 'bout I drive," Keirstan suggested, walking through and taking them by surprise. Jordan huffed a laugh and Kayla flicked him off.

Everyone finally clambered inside. Francis, Beth, Ian, Bill, Louis and Zoey in the trunk while the rest sat in the cabin. Francis pulled out supplies to clean and cover his cuts up while Ian then slid the little window to the cabin open, right as Amber asked a question. "Did we even grab what we went back for?"

"Nope."

"Then why did we go back?"

"It's a good thing we did," Jordan said, referring to their new group members.

The truck rumbled off and all the passengers soon felt more bodies being run over, leaving bloody track marks behind. Zoey cringed at the impact as the survivors in the cabin talked about something. "So did you guys all went to the same college?"

"We did. We also escaped from our campus together…" Ian's voice trailed off, "it was...awful. Not all of our friends made it...I don't know who got away."

"I can already tell you guys have close friendships with each other," Louis said as he looked over to Beth, who was nestled in between Francis' side and arm. He was holding her close again which deepened his curiosity. "Who's the oldest among you guys?"

"Kayla."

"Uh?" Kayla looked back at them.

"You're age."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm older than all of these savages." She said, gesturing to Ian and Beth, then to everyone in the cabin. "Savages? Says the one who blew up that tanker, which blew up those cars next to it, which send one flying into that gas station, which also blew up and knocking down the building beside it." Jordan scoffed.

"What?!" Bill, Louis and Zoey yelled in alarm, eyes wide, as Francis' jaw slacked with astonishment. Beth and Ian groaned at the memory.

"I'm not lying about this." Jordan added, eyeing the trunk passengers.

"It was a big horde. I panicked."

"You were laughing."

"Fight me scrub I was SAVING OUR LIVES."

"Yeah ok."

"The explosion killed 'em off. We're still here ain't we?"

"Thankfully!"

"I'll cut you."

Francis' laughed heartily as Bill stared on in bewilderment. "How the Christ did you do all that at once?"

"She threw three pipe bombs at the truck." Amber pinched the bridge her nose as she too was thinking of the memory while Jordan and Kayla bickered at one another.

"Oh my God."

Keirstan sighed through her nose; lips pursed.

Louis then listened intently at the bickering while Francis covered his mouth with the side of his fist in an attempt to control his laughter. "Do they always argue like this?" The analyst asked. "No, don't worry, they're friends. But they do pick on each other. _A lot._ " Beth exaggerated the last word. "Oh alright." Louis said. Then he added, "hey Zoey, how old are you since you're a college student too?"

"Twenty."

"What?" Kayla looked to her.

"I'm twenty."

"Damn girl you're older than her too you ancient fuck." Amber smirked.

"Not by much."

"Stop being older than everyone!" Beth joked.

"Excuse me for being born."

"Hey, at least you ain't older than Bill, that'd be a problem." Francis reminded. "That'd be a very bad problem." Kayla agreed, giving him a concerned expression. "Wait which one's Bill again?"

The biker pointed a thumb at the veteran who closed his eyes.

"Ok."

"How old are yo-AAHH!" Louis shrieked when the truck slammed to a sudden halt. All the survivors were thrown forward, crying out different things. Kayla eyed the driver intensely, seeing Keirstan staring out the windshield. Her bottom lip quivering.

"A Raccoon's crossing the road. What a precious boy he is!" She said the last two words aggressively, as Kayla looked to see a large, beautiful trash Panda disappearing into some grass and noticing they were about to arrive in a neighborhood.

"Oh! What a sweet soul! I love him."

They continued on, as the group felt relief that nothing was wrong.

 **…**

After sometime, dusk had arrived. Keirstan drove into a deserted, messy driveway leading to a large two-story house. They noticed a very large blood stain on the front of the building, and more of it on the porch. It was actually quite creepy with the dusk setting. Once more they all climbed out with weapons ready. Guns pointed, they scanned their darkening surroundings. It was quiet, some nodded to each other signaling it was alright.

Keirstan pulled the truck into a big, empty garage after they grabbed some things from the bed. She shut the engine off and locked the truck and trunk up. Then carefully and silently, Francis and Bill led the way inside the house with flashlights and guns still drawn. Their eyes searched the eerie home, noticing the were coming in through the kitchen. Bill flicked on a light switch, weakly illuminating the room. It was a mess, with pots and pans scattered around on the floor, broken dishes, cabinet doors left open and food boxes and containers thrown all over the place. The table was also knocked over and the chairs were broken. With old blood here and there.

"Let's make a quick sweep." Bill suggested.

With that, Zoey locked the door as the others ventured further into the home. Which was no better than the kitchen. Furniture was pushed around, some up against the front door in an attempt to keep the infected out. A window was cracked, some curtains were torn and blowing gently in the breeze that wafted through. Lamps and knick knacks were knocked around and or shattered, and some picture frames had fallen off the wall. The floorboards creaked under their feet until they hit carpet, and Louis peered his eyes up the staircase, fearing what may be found up there.

They all spread out in search for any unpleasant surprises. Zoey investigated the second floor with Jordan and Ian. They found clothes tossed everywhere, all the bedrooms were messy with deserted duffel bags half full of belongings on the floor. The three checked closets, corners, the attic and even under the beds. But the more they looked around aside finding more blood, the safer it was to say it was clear.

"It's all good up here!" Ian called downstairs as Zoey marched down the steps.

"Clear!" Amber yelled, with Beth repeating the word from a man cave.

"Clear as well," Bill stated from the living area, as Louis double checked the kitchen. "Yup!"

Keirstan and Kayla hollered back from the laundry room and restroom it was ok.

"It's clear in here too." Francis reported from the garage as he closed the door to it.

With the sweep over, the group worked together in locking and barricading the house up. Closing the curtains and dimming lights in the process.

Francis then heard Amber call for Kayla and Beth from upstairs afterwards. He gazed at them as they disappeared up the steps, and he smiled in content again after them.

He was just so, so happy they were ok.

"...Francis."

The biker quirked at the sound of his name. Seeing Bill motioning with his head to come over from the kitchen with Zoey and Louis waiting.

"Alright, now can you tell us who those two are?" Zoey asked when he came up to them.

Francis' eyes lightened at the question.

 **…**

"Who is that guy?" Keirstan quietly questioned, motioning a finger at the stairs. The six were assembled in a bedroom, with herself, Ian and Amber standing in a curved line in front of Beth and Kayla. Jordan sat on the bed with his arms crossed. "I know who he is." He smirked.

"Good on ya, we don't." Ian hissed.

"Ah shit we forgot to tell the rest of you." Kayla remembered as she rubbed an eye. Beth looked down, then at her friends. She took in a breath and began to explain.

 **…**

"...Ok." Francis sighed as he sat on a counter. He quietly gazed at the floor and held his hands together for a long moment as his friends watched, waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat at last, "so, um...you guys wouldn't guess this about me because of me being...me."

"Go on?" Louis inquired. Bill raised an eyebrow.

Francis shyly glanced at them.

"I uh...I raised them."


	4. Let Me Tell You A Story

**A/N: The information about the green flu is what I found online. Any movies, bands and song lyrics mentioned throughout this story are not mine either. Just to put a little disclaimer there. As the story progresses there maybe a pinch of OOC-ness as a warning. Not too much. There will also be character development for Francis as well during this journey.**

 **Also thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews so far! I appreciate it very much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. So far I'm having a lots of fun with it! But I do have to say something with reviews. I'm all open for friendly criticism, however I'm politely asking if you review, to tell me how I can approve and/or what you think of the story so far. Because leaving reviews as just a bunch of random letters, symbols and numbers with a bizarre message is not a review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hold up...you're a father?!" Louis exclaimed, after recovering from a long pause of shocked silence, much like Bill and Zoey had.

"No, I'm not their dad. I didn't raise them on my own..." Francis sighed and rubbed his face. "It's a long story. A long, sad story."

"What happened?" Zoey asked in peaked curiosity. Bill just listened, too stunned to say anything.

Francis cast his eyes down and swallowed. "I went to high school with their parents. Where all of us met. Our friendships started out slow because we were so different from each other; though we just eventually began to warm up with one another and started hanging out and talk. During three out of four years in high school, we had most classes together which helped in getting to know one another better until we became best friends. The three of us got into so many escapades and trouble, went out a lot like to bars and bonfires with others in our class." Francis explained, as he could see the past running through his mind.

Bill nodded, and he continued. "I started growing feelings for their mother. She's such a kind, beautiful soul. You would know that immediately if you met her. She's the most wonderful woman I'll ever know. Always there for others, always smiling, and has lived through so much awful shit it's unbelievable. She's a soldier, I'll tell you that." He huffed.

"But I never made the first move or said anything. I mean, I was gonna, but then I heard she wasn't into men like me. She didn't say that to me directly I overheard her in the halls one day."

"Oh," Louis and Zoey both muttered.

"Yeah I was a little saddened 'bout it, I still liked her but that was ok. She had found someone else. That someone was their dad. Remember when I said we were best friends?"

"Yeah?" Bill replied.

"Ok I'm still friends with their mom, but after we graduated...their dad, he became someone else..." Francis' voice trailed off, his eyes darkened at the memories before he took another breath. "They eventually had Kayla. But soon afterwards he was suddenly a Goddamn asshole. I'm not gonna go into the personal details but I'll just say they argued alot," he began holding his fingers up. "He stole from her, cheated on her…" then he stopped, as his mind sunk back into more bitter memories.

"What a fucking dick!" Zoey sneered as Bill shook his head, brow furrowed and arms crossed. "I don't know why people think it's ok to do that to each other…" Louis sighed.

Francis bit his lip. "I don't want to say what-"

"You don't have to," Bill reminded.

"Well, I'll say he did something really bad one night. Their aunt called the cops, but he took off and they couldn't find him for a while. I don't exactly remember everything what happened afterwards, but when he came back, things were kinda-sorta alright for a while. Sometime later, I'm getting the news she was pregnant with Bethany."

Zoey's arms dropped to her sides, "even after whatever happened?"

"Mm-hm."

"What the hell." Bill shook his head again.

"She thought they were ok again. We all did. But we were wrong. He abandoned all of them before Beth was even born. Kayla was barely a year old."

Francis shifted on the spot. "She got alot of support from her family. Her parents and sister especially. So, being one of her best friends, I decided I would too. I supported her as much as I could and what do ya know? I end up helping her raise them. I hated it at first because I hate kids and babies-"

"But you love them since and now." Zoey added for him. Francis nodded in strong agreement.

"I sucked it up and did what I did. Hell, I even helped with paying for their college and deal with that shitty fafsa crap." He finished his sentence.

"Oh God fafsa." Zoey groaned. "I feel your pain."

"So, you're their stepdad then?" Louis guessed.

"Actually no. I was still a teenager when this all began for me, so I was referred as a big brother. Still am. And when I became of age to drink, when I wasn't at their home I was at the bars half the time with my gang. Or out riding the bikes I had, or hanging out with other friends and working. I stayed away when I was drunk because I can be a dick when I'm under the influence. But yeah...other than that, everything was fine."

"That's good," Bill commented.

Francis cleared his throat. "Sometimes I thought it wasn't going to be. Because I wasn't much of a brother to my own two brothers. And my dad's a prick. A real mean prick. I was always afraid I would become like him if I ever had my own kid. He's real abusive. But no," he shrugged his shoulders with lips pursed. "I guess I proved to myself I'm not."

"Alright, alright, let me stop you there for a sec." Louis smiled, holding a hand up and grabbing their attentions. "Francis, you can be an asshole, you really can be. But you ain't abusive. And I don't think you ever will be. You and your father may be family but you're two different people. You build your own path to who you become."

The biker blinked at his words. Then, he felt a light smile slowly grow on his face. "Thanks bro."

Louis nodded.

He rubbed his arm and took a moment to collect himself. "Um," a breath. "Anyway, their mother met another man several years later. He…"

Anger suddenly filled his voice.

"He was a monster."

The three were now completely silent.

"I'm definitely not going in details with this." Francis waved his hands at chest level. He looked angry and disturbed, but he kept his voice calm. "For the longest time, all he did was hurt them. Did the worst things imaginable...much worse than what their real father did. I had them at my house with their animals for days at a time. I fought him numerous times to protect her and those kids. It was just..." He put his face in his hand. "It was horrific."

"Why didn't you just take the place then? Instead of going back and forth?" Zoey asked. Francis shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I...I don't know." He replied quietly in a breathy tone, with a hint of guilt. "It got to the point where Kayla grew and still has bad, bad trust issues. Sometimes I felt like she forgot she can trust me. She hates being touched." He closed his mouth and eyes.

"Well that hug said otherwise," Bill said to the last sentence.

The biker opened his eyes again and nodded. "It finally ended recently. Before this apocalypse I mean. I think Beth healed a little better than Kayla did. But she gets real angry at the mention of his name. Also the answer to your questions of why Kayla won't warm up to you for a while. Unless you can prove to her she can honest to God trust you. On the bright side though, she may not like being touched, but, she does like head rubs." He said with another shrug of the shoulder. "And tolerates hugs."

The trio chuckled.

Francis sighed. "Kayla and Beth have never once in their lives seen their biological father. Or heard his voice. He just left their mother, wondering what she did wrong. When she hadn't done anything. He did even more dumb shit so I've heard over the years; but she didn't keep 'em away from him. She tried to include him in their lives. We both tried. He just didn't come back...it's better off that way. They know what happened and never asked about him, or want anything to do with the asshat either. They've done good and grown strong without him. This isn't everything with what happened but it gives you an idea. May sound harsh to hear, but it's safe to say both of those 'men' are dead now." He motioned quote fingers around the word men.

"Aw Francis," Zoey quietly adored. He didn't hear her.

"...No one deserves them. Not even me." Francis concluded.

All three of them watched him in silence, as he slightly bowed his head.

 **…**

"So you mean during all that, the abandonment and hurt, Francis was the one who pretty much subconsciously adopted you as his own?" Ian specified while pointing a limp finger towards the bedroom door.

"Pretty much." Beth nodded. Keirstan's jaw was slacked. She has been true friends with the two for many, many years and knew a lot about them. But did not know everything about the dark past they had survived. Although whenever she heard any part of their story, she felt awful. Absolutely awful for what they had endured. At least both were alright now. They have someone, even if they weren't his blood. He loves and protects them when no other man did. She was very glad they got a happy ending after all.

"Wow guys...I-I didn't know that much."

"Yeah. Good Lord," Amber muttered. She had been true friends with the pair for a couple years herself; but did not know everything about them either. She gazed at Kayla who was sitting by Jordan. "Now I know the origins to your personality," she stated. The oldest of the young bunch cocked her head and squinted an eye as they laughed warmly together.

"He may look rough. He may have lots of tattoos but guys, you can trust him." Beth then assured everyone.

"Good to know." Ian nodded confidently.

Kayla leaned on her side as Jordan spoke up next. "It still hurts to hear the story hun." He slapped Kayla's foot away, when she slowly lifted it to poke the side of his head with her toe. "You all deserved so much better than what you lived through. As we can see it didn't beat you. Though it's important to never let your past become your anger. Or define you, but to use what you've learned from it. Because then you grow to be even stronger than you'll ever know."

Kayla poked his head again. He sighed deeply, "even if you're a pain in the ass." He gave her a side glare.

When hearing the last part, a tongue blep occurred.

"You both are tough, that's for sure. It's like the same thing with your fears. Don't ever let anyone use them against you. Make your fears as your advantages and they'll have nothing to beat you with. If that makes since with what we're talking about." Keirstan said.

"That makes perfect sense. Thanks you guys." Beth smiled as Jordan reached and gently pulled her over to him. She sat on his lap and kissed her head, while resting his arms around her waist. "As a reminder, we won't ever abandon you guys. Ever. We all love you and we're family, even after the end!" Amber smiled as Ian grinned.

"That's right," Keirstan nodded, also smiling softly.

Kayla thoughtfully took in all what everyone was saying. It warmed her heart, but she didn't know what to say. So, she poked Jordan's head once more, resulting in him snapping his head at her with the most intense look in the history of intense looks.

"WILL YOU CUT THE SHIT?!"

"Shh Jordan, you'll attract something." She calmly put a finger to her lips.

"Way to ruin the moment," Amber half-closed her eyes as Keirstan just laughed.

 **…**

Bill carefully pulled dark curtains apart to look outside. From what he could tell, there wasn't any infected aside from a single common who wandered around aimlessly from across the street. It then stopped to stare up at the moon. He withdrew the curtains and walked away, all the while hearing the kids upstairs laughing about something. Louis was busy investigating if the flat screen TV still worked as Francis and Zoey stood side-by-side against a counter downing cups of water. The college student swallowed while gazing at the floor. "That was one hell of a life story."

"Hell of a time living it."

She turned to him, eyes looking him over before meeting with his. "Well," she quietly began "you're the better man. You didn't leave."

"I will never abandon them." He cast his eyes towards the living room. "Long as I'm breathing, I'll fight to keep 'em safe."

"You did a wonderful job. They're beautiful."

"Thanks Zoe."

They stood in silence. Zoey softly smiled at him again until noises from the TV broke the quiet. "Yes! It works!" Louis cheered, only to have Bill swat his hand at the air and loudly shush him. So then the analyst rushed for the remote to turn the volume down with a deep, gaping frown and worried eyes on his face. "I'm not sleeping in these beds until the sheets are replaced," Keirstan's voice wafted down the stairs. "God knows what's in them." The rest of the group soon stampeded down the stairs, as the biker and college student entered the living room to see Bill helping Louis rearranging some furniture to settle down on. "Got the TV going!" Louis announced.

"We heard."

"Hey, is the water still working?" Beth asked.

"Yup! Still is." Zoey replied. "I checked."

"Awe thank God, I'm taking a shower!" Beth exclaimed. "I shall join you!" Jordan shouted in glee, as both rampaged for the staircase. "Wait you guys are dating or something?" Louis guessed, pointing at the two. "Happily," Jordan answered, "we're also planning to get married."

"If we live," Beth's sister remarked.

Jordan gazed over at Kayla right as Francis did, and she squinted her eyes. Jordan returned the look before they vanished up the steps; "how long have they been together?" Francis asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"A year."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?"

Kayla shrugged and waved. "I'm perfectly fine with it, I just like being a nuisance." He smirked, "something you're a master of."

"I'm a Goddess." She corrected, placing a hand on her chest.

 **...**

For the next while, the survivors went on a scavenger hunt around the house for supplies to take with them and worked on fixing and cleaning themselves up. The washing and drying machines still worked, so they searched through the clothes hanging in closets and dressers while their own were being washed, and picked numerous outfits to take with them for when they left. All the girls took tomboyish clothing; there were even clothes in Francis' size luckily. They put new outfits on and each waited for a turn to shower. They waited for the next person to get their asses out, but some took far too Goddamn painfully long. Especially Louis, who was yell-moaning obnoxiously loud and leaning back against the shower wall, with his head hung back and arms spread out on some shower railings. The medium-hot water hit his body and steam heavily engulfed the whole bathroom to the point where inside could barely be seen. He was very suddenly startled, and even screamed sharply when violent beating came from the door. "Will you fucking hurry up and stop wasting the hot water? Have yourself a solo porno another night I can hear ya from down the damn hall!" A grouchy Bill's voice boomed from the other side. Steam was leaking out around where the veteran stood from underneath the door. Louis hollered something but he couldn't understand what. For some reason he sounded far away, it also sounded like panicked gibberish.

"Just hurry up!"

"Oh my GOD! Whoever's house this was had kickass taste in music!" Amber shrilled. She excitedly scanned through albums, holding them way too close to her face. Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, Muse, Slaves, Five Finger Death Punch, Starset, Red, Bad Wolves, Imagine Dragons, Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy and many more were part of the previous owner's collection, ranging from each band's oldest and newest albums. Including a band called Midnight Riders. Whoever they were. She observed the case curiously, and flipped it over to read the list of songs. In the background, everyone was doing their own thing. Jordan was chasing Beth around from the second floor causing them both to laugh and such, until she slipped and fell down the stairs. "Oohh! Are you ok?!" Jordan cried as he ran down the steps after her. Amber paid no attention as she discovered a song called "All I want For Christmas (Is To Kick Your Ass)." She decided to put it in and play it.

The sound of a guitar ripped through the air from the television but it wasn't too loud. Just loud enough for them all to hear.

 _"~Haha hoho. Alright._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Yeah I'm naughty, not so nice._

 _Someone who wants you dead._

 _Know when you're sleeping and I know when you wake._

 _Got a sock full of bolts and I'm hiding under your bed. Got your cookies, got your milk._

 _Got my shotgun trained on the chimney._

 _Stole my woman and all I want for Christmas is to kick your ass!_

 _All I want for Christmas is to kick your ass!~"_

"The hell is this?" Keirstan turned to the TV sharply. "It ain't Christmas."

Zoey laughed as Ian praised Amber about the good music choice. She was now reading the band's description inside the cover on why this song was written. The paragraph ended with **a few years later, the Riders grudgingly agreed to participate in a 1998 Christmas album in exchange for not having to do 30,000 hours of community service. "All I Want For Christmas Is To Kick Your Ass" was written, recorded and mailed in less than one hour.**

" _~All I want for Christmas is to kick your ass!~"_

She nodded as the music kept going. Seemed reasonable.

Francis side glanced at the noise strangely and headed down to the man cave. He hasn't seen it yet, but had already taken it for himself to sleep in. Looking around, he saw a pool table, recliners, a nice couch with blankets and pillows thrown all over them, alcohol bottles of all kinds thrown in a corner and overflowing a recycling bin, gym equipment, a smaller flat screen TV. Books scattered the floor and there looked like more dry, old blood staining different spots on the light blue carpet. The biker wondered who lived here. Strangely they haven't seen any family portraits anywhere. He shrugged the thought away then looked at the door leading into the basement, when he saw movement from the other side of the room.

Startled, he turned his full attention on it. His body bristled for a fight, immediately thinking it was an infected that they missed during the sweep.

But how could they? There was someone in each room...

It moved again and he stormed forward, deciding to sneak up, break its neck and chuck the body outside. However, he instantly stopped once getting a better look. It was just Kayla rummaging through a box of old magazines. She held one, stared at it for a moment then tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. He watched until the girl noticed him from the corner of her eye after another second and jumped absolutely startled.

"Heh," he snickered as she held a hand up half way, taking a breath. "You good?" He added after she held three fingers together, mouthing the word 'why'. It was quiet, the only noises came from upstairs from the others. Francis felt another small smile grow on his face, opening his arms up when Kayla looked at him and made a small, weak noise. She swiftly leapt into them again, and wrapped hers around his neck once more. "I missed you too hun," he said softly, pulling her closer and holding her tightly in his large arms. One around her waist, the other across her shoulders. His face buried in the crook of her neck with the heavy feeling of relief washing over him again. "I can't stress how scared I was for you both."

"I was scared for you too. But deep down I knew you'd be ok. Because you're 'indestructible'."

"Damn right I am."

Both laughed softly, then just held each other in silence for a while. He felt her rise and fall as she breathed in his hold, he moved his hand to rest it on the back of her head. She had her chin resting on his shoulder gazing off to the side, an arm also draped over his shoulder now.

"You…" Francis' voice trailed off when he suddenly heard a soft, content rumbling coming from her. It took a few seconds for his brain to process what he was hearing. He looked forward perplexed now. "Are you...purring?"

"Mm-hm."

"What?" They finally pulled away, as he looked at her curiously. "Since when can you purr?"

"Since always I guess."

"...Do it again?"

And so she did, inhaling and exhaling with her mouth closed. It went from soft to loud and sounded just like a Cat's. He listened in surprise, "how the hell are you doing that?"

"No idea. I found out I can purr in the beginning of the school year. I don't feel anything either. So I looked it up a bunch of times but couldn't find the right answer. What's cool though I can do it whenever I want too. It freaks people out."

Francis glanced to the side and smirked again quite impressed. "Well shit, guess you really were a Cat in a past life." He said, thinking back to all the times he and friends had called her one, or commented she must have been the feline once because of her unintentional acts.

"I know, I...mm..."

He looked back at her when her voice faded. Seeing her eyes cast down at the floor. A frown etched on her features. He blinked, he knew what she was thinking. He leaned a little closer from where he sat against the couch.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

She sat down also. "It was so bad."

The biker nodded.

She took a large breath and sighed deeply while holding and rubbing her face with both hands. Francis waited patiently for her to begin. Kayla remained quiet for another minute, her eyes still low while feeling his on her, until she finally began to explain.

"What was the last text I sent you?"

"Oh...um, I think the last one was you said everyone's getting sick."

She didn't answer immediately. And was quiet when she did. "It was getting so bad I wondered if it was even safe to leave the dorms..." She trailed off again. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"It just happened so suddenly. In the middle of the night."

"Mm."

"I was doing homework and listening to my scary stories on youtube like I do, when I heard some weird noises outside. I thought it was just guys being idiots again, when I heard bunch of students under my window passing by or whatever...they sounded worried, and when I heard what they were saying, I looked outside."

She looked disturbed from her own memories.

"There was a guy who staggered from outta nowhere. Probably from the woods nearby. He walked around strangely on campus. Really, really strangely. Then, even from where I was, I could see he was twitching. A couple of public safety officers were trying to talk to him but he didn't say anything. When he came closer in the light, I saw he had dark red all over the front of his clothes and skin," she motioned to where it was on her skin. "It was blood. I heard sirens in the distance and everyone down below becoming more nervous, one of the pub safety officers radioed for backup while the other instructed the kids to get inside...and then...he looked at them and screamed this _ungodly_ scream. It-it was…" she shuddered, as the scream she could not shake from her head once again echoed through her thoughts. It was a sound she would not soon forget.

"He sprinted rabidly and tackled one of them. That's when everyone starts screaming. And you know, pub safety don't have actual weapons," she smiled nervously, although it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "This guy just starts wildly beating him. They were about the same size so he just couldn't push him off. The other officer went to help him, but the crazy fuck quickly reached up and tore his throat out," She made a yanking motion with her hand as she talked. "Then went straight back to beating the first guy. He even picked up a rock nearby and…"

"Kayla…" Francis sadly whispered, he could only imagine what she saw.

She took another breath. "I was too scared I didn't look away. More were running out from the dark. When he was done, He almost instantly shot his head up to where my window was. I pulled back as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do. But then thought 'I have to find Beth, I got to find Beth.' My phone's going off with all sorts of texts from everyone, and at this point, I could hear complete panic out there. I grabbed my measly pocket knives 'cause that's all I had, grabbed a bag and shoved whatever I could inside and went on my way. I can't even begin to stress how insane it was."

"...Yeah." He murmured, his hands held together.

"People were running, people were being attacked. There was so much going on at once it was too much. I ran into my friend, Tark." She let out a small laugh "I called him Tartar Sauce. He called me Squish…" Kayla trailed off again, her eyes full of fear and sadness now. "H-he helped me through it; and gave me this." She unsheathed her trusty hunting knife that Francis stared at solemnly. There was a long, quiet pause before Kayla continued. Looking over the weapon while speaking. "...We...went on our way, to find Beth and the others. More like, were about to." Her voice was quiet and distant, thinking about what happened. "But…"

Some of the last words her friend said echoed through her mind much like the screams had.

" _Go Squish...please...go…"_

"You were close." Francis said. He knew all too well she saw him die by listening to the experience. He didn't dare ask how.

Kayla nodded.

"I'm sorry hun."

"Eventually, I found Beth and our friends." She pointed to the stairs. "We made a break for the parking lot, we had to fight to get there. I almost got bit a couple times, but only got some scrapes and bruises. We could hear multiple gunshots from town." A pause to clear her throat. "There were people...there were people running others over while speeding away. Others that were both infected and not infected. Never heard bones break so loudly before in my life." She looked at him, the stress from hearing all of this clearly visible. His body stiff and eyes full of concern. He felt scared just listening to it.

"We got to the parking lot right as Keirstan was driving up. She was like 'come on! Move!' We all scrambled inside then took off. It was hard getting out of town. But obviously did. Later we all get messages from our families telling us not to go home, they packed up all of our animals and what they needed and told us what evacuation center to go to. Luckily, I left my Fish I usually have in my dorm at home this time." She smiled lightly.

"Ironically, all of our families told us to go to the same evac center. So, we collected what we needed, stole the guns and headed over to where it was at. It took a long while. When we arrived everyone was already gone. Eventually, we lost contact with them. We tried to find ways to contact you, contact mom, or someone...now all we can do is hope and pray they're somewhere safe. Same with our friends we have left that got away."

Francis was silent.

"Been on our own since." She concluded.

He was too shocked to say anything. She could see it too. Guilt was twisting and tearing him apart inside. It was overwhelming. While he was up on a roof drinking and shooting a horde down with his buddies from the bar and having a good time, they were out there fighting for their lives. Impossibly afraid, confused and watching their friends die. They didn't even know if their mother was still alive…he could only do the same. Pray that she was ok.

He suddenly found staring at the floor was more interesting. Too ashamed to look at her again. Why in the hell didn't he go out looking for them right from the beginning? What was he thinking?

Before he could say something, the sound of footsteps marching down the stairs met their ears. Francis looked at Kayla again as she stared pass him; the lights from above reflecting in those striking heterochromia eyes of hers. "Oh hey!" She greeted.

He turned seeing it was Ian. "We found something decent to eat tonight guys." He reported proudly. Right after, Kayla's stomach loudly growled. She showed annoyance at the sound before rising to her feet and stretched. "Ok."

Francis got up to follow the two. He made it to the top of the stairs and saw everyone eating tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches; with various bite-sized sides like carrots and chips. Most of the group were inside watching a show called Ghost Adventures, seeing as the title appeared on the screen right as he looked.

Someone bumped into him.

"Excuse me tree!" Beth exclaimed when she turned and came face to chest. So he just pushed her away playfully. But He couldn't stop feeling horrible for what they went through. It was so much worse than what he experienced.

He was going to get them out of this shit hole and somewhere safe. No matter what it takes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Well that was a longer chapter than expected. Least I got a lot of what happened out of the way before the two groups met up right?! Also! The names mentioned that are not in the group are friends of Kayla, Beth and the other four from their college. Just to make that a little clearer. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Bonding

The eerie night silence outside was interrupted by two common infected bickering and fighting with each other. Both swung their fists violently in an attempt to take the other out; soon they began to kick and pound at each others' faces with their aggressive gibberish-like gurgling increasing in volume the harder they brawled.

"I root for the one on the right!" Ian cried.

"Nah man, the one on the left's gonna beat his ass!" Louis exclaimed. The boys were watching them through the curtains, they were fighting from a driveway across the road from the house the group was settled down in. They've been at it for a while now. Until suddenly, the infected on the left unexpectedly shoved its opponent down, patted a joint then quickly elbow dropped on its challenger. However the losing infected didn't give up. As it was getting its face rapidly punched in with the fist's owner on top of it, the downed infected reached up and began strangling the over-powering foe. Louis and Ian watched a little surprise at the sudden turn of events, "what the hell? Never seen them do that before." Ian said.

"Neither have I. But hey! I won the!-"

Louis stopped cheering as both were startled when a Hunter very suddenly dropped from one of the roofs on both common infected. It started ripping them apart viciously; the survivors saw dark liquid spraying and splashing up into the air in thick and thin streams, before it drove a fist into one of their backs and savagely ripped the spine out. Louis quickly withdrew the curtains and both looked at one another nervously from the corners of their eyes while gritting their teeth.

"Ha," Bill snorted from his spot on the couch, reading a newspaper. "Man dressed as Jack Sparrow runs over cars with a tractor and screams 'Barbossa, your bitch ship will never be greater than mine.'"

"What?" Zoey narrowed her brow strangely, "Why?"

"Don't know, it doesn't say. He was probably on drugs." Bill flipped the page.

"Pirates of the Caribbean is an awesome series!" Louis held a finger up before turning back to Ian. "Now your name is...Ian, right?"

"Yep. Yours is Louis?"

"It is."

Amber wandered into the living room followed by Beth, who was downing a box of leftover cheez-it as they conversed, "and this here is my wonderful girlfriend Amber, just to remind you." He grinned as she chortled. He ran over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek right as Francis came stomping down the stairs.

"You're together?" Zoey stated, "aww!"

"We haven't been together long." Amber replied, "but it's been a truly wonderful relationship!"

"That's good."

Beth munched on the mouthful the same time she went to put more in the hole. "God I'm hungry," she announced, her words muffled. "Killing infected's a good way to get the exercise in and all, but after I can eat like a Goddamn man." She sat cross-legged on the living room carpet, only to hear a soft whimper from behind her. She turned to see Jordan with large, sad eyes staring where she was. Gingerly patting an empty seat between him and Keirstan, who was mindfully watching a show on the quiet television. She leapt up from the floor and crashed into the spot, startling Keirstan out of her trance to look at her as Jordan smiled while putting an arm over her shoulders.

When he saw the move, Francis suddenly felt defensive. They didn't notice he had stopped moving and locked his hard stare on him.

Beth's eyes looked like they rolled entirely into the back of her head from the savory flavor of the snack; as Keirstan watched with a furrowed brow and mouth slightly hung open. "Fool, you're gonna choke slow the hell down-Jordan!" She threw a hand out, gesturing to take the box from her. So Jordan did just that, but only does the exact same thing, shoving handfuls of cheez-it into his mouth. Keirstan sighed and turned back to the TV. Zoey, on the other hand was watching them hopefully. "Oh. Oh Lord I need some. Can I have some? I love me some cheez-it."

"Sure," Jordan handed her the box and she went to reach for it from where she sat. But he quickly pulled away with a muffled chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Stop being rude." Beth scowled when this repeated three to four more times. She went to grab the box back but accidentally slaps it hard out of his hand instead. His eyes widened as the box went flying and spilled the contents all over the floor, causing Bill and Amber to sigh and Francis pursed his lips like he was about to laugh. Breaking him out of his glowering demeanor.

"Smooth."

Keirstan closed her eyes as a devastated Zoey, now fake-sobbing picked the box up to peer in it. She reached inside for some remaining contents as Ian said something about another box in the kitchen. "So how did you guys find each other?" Ian then inquired as whatever on the TV quietly continued to play. At the question, Louis's eyes tensed up and he looked at Francis who raised an eyebrow in return.

"Well this fucker," he gestured at the biker, "thought I was an infected and chased me with a chainsaw like Leatherface through the streets."

Beth shot him an odd look as everyone reacted differently. Francis laughed through his nose "oh yeah, I remember that." He chortled like a little kid. Louis stared at him with extreme intensity as he thought back on the night. "Yeah, SO DO I."

 **…**

 _The roar of a chainsaw ripped through the air followed by the sounds of panic and crazed laughter._

" _You know what I hate more about these vampires? Vampires who wear TIES!"_

" _Dude I'm not infected you fucking psychopath!" Louis shouted back as he pumped his arms and legs, desperately trying to get away from this stranger who came from nowhere. How did this happen? First he was alone, after escaping from his workplace when the infected got in. He wandered around with only a cricket bat looking for a safe place when he heard the rumble from the dangerous weapon. Then it roared followed by an evil chuckling. In dread, Louis turned and watched as Francis lurked out from a dark alley, horror filling his soul. He had tried telling him he was immune, but it probably didn't help he was covered in blood and his panicked cries may have sounded more like them since the chainsaw was reveering loudly. So he went to defend himself, but his measly cricket bat was sliced in half._

 _Now he was being chased by this lunatic._

" _AH!" The analyst screamed "somebody help me!"_

" _Quit being a pussy and face your demise like a man you diseased freak!" Francis had shouted._

 _Louis kept running until he staggered by a metal trash can. He halted, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Francis was still coming, so, Louis grabbed the lid._

 _Both weapons were raised high above their heads, but Louis was quicker. "STOP!" With all his strength, he swung the metal lid, cracking it across Francis' face. AND IT WORKED._

 _The biker's body snapped sideways and Louis hit him hard again with a sob. The chainsaw dropped from his hand and Louis tripped him onto his back. Francis stared up dazed as the smaller man kicked the weapon away, breathing heavily. He placed a shoe onto Francis' chest in a hunched position, holding his arms to his chest._

" _I! AM! NOT! IINNFFEECCTTEEDD!" The analyst had angrily screamed his ass off. Francis blinked in the moment of silence that followed. "...What? Why didn't you say so?"_

 _Louis stared at him in disbelief as he tried to slow his breathing. "I tried! You weren't listening!" He defended through pants as the biker got back up, dusted himself off then rubbed his cheek and head tenderly._

" _Oh. Sorry," he cleared his throat. "Um...I'm-I'm Francis."_

 _Louis stared at him with tense, narrowed eyes and then introduced himself somewhat rudely. Some awkward minutes passed before Francis broke it again. "...Well, I'm gonna go now. We've probably attracted the vampires with that commotion."_

 _Louis blinked "wh-what? Vampires?"_

" _Vampires."_

" _They're not vampires, they're zombies."_

" _You think what they are, I'll think what they are. Now uh, bye."_

 _Francis began to hurry away as Louis stared after him in bewilderment. Then he shook himself out of it and, for some ungodly reason, clumsily followed. "Wait! Hold on a second!...What am I doing?..."_

 **…**

Louis and Francis stared at one another, the analyst's eyes were half-closed in unamusement while Francis pursed his lips again in complete enjoyment. Until his face slowly faded into a hard look as he thought of what he was called.

"I hate Leatherface."

"I think most people do," Bill remarked in a smart-ass tone. Francis mouthed his words in a sarcastic, mocking away before he added, "can you believe it's a true story? That's so fucked up!"

Louis sighed then cleared his throat amid the comment. "Sometime later, we found a gun store. We broke in through a window after discovering the doors were locked; leftovers were stored away in a backroom. The lights didn't work. So as we're rummaging through what we thought was the best choices for weapons, I suddenly heard angry, tired grumbling. Next thing I know, I have a barrel pressed up against my nose." Louis looked over at the veteran, who gave him a cocky half-smirk, "at your service."

"Yeah we woke him up from his spot on the floor. Zoey was already with him, we didn't see 'em because of the dark blankets they had. Then after some talkin' n' bickerin, we all decided to stick together." Francis finished.

"My God poor Louis!" Amber chuckled with the others. To this, Louis shook his head, "it was a rough night I'll tell you that. Wait...why are ya'll laughing?!"

He didn't get an answer as they continued to laugh a bit. Making him look at each person in disbelief.

The biker then looked up the stairs, seeing Kayla resting against the staircase railing listening and watching everyone. She looked entertained by the story, yet not too thrilled about their new team members. She made her way down the steps and into the kitchen, "she doesn't look like she cares about the three of us all that much." Louis observed with concern as he and Amber watched her vanish from sight. "Eh, right now she doesn't. But, give her some time. She'll get used to you."

"I sure hope so," Francis heard the analyst reply before he followed her to the next room.

"But Francis said it'll be a little while before she warms up to us." Louis recalled, "we just have to be patient." He looked at Amber confidently as Bill shouted an 'ow' after getting smacked by something from behind them. She nodded, "just talk about things you think she's interested in. She loves animals, especially Dragons. I can't stress enough how much she loves Dragons. Also other things like urban exploring, paranormal stuff-basically anything creepy, photography…"

Francis spotted her leaning against the sink sipping on some water. "You alright there kiddo?"

She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem to have quiet down a bit since we got here."

Another sip of her drink. Next she set the cup down without looking at him with a shrug of the shoulder. "Mm."

There was a silence between them. "You know," he began softly, "I didn't like 'em very much either at first." Francis recalled as she continued to watch whatever unpleasant things were outside. "They turned out alright. You can trust them. I promise."

Kayla blinked at him and then trailed her eyes away for a second. Silently taking in what was told. Francis hated almost every person he's met. That she knew all too well. However if he could tolerate, even like these three, then maybe she could possibly give them a chance. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"...Ok." She finally muttered. "And you can trust Jordan. I saw how you were looking at him."

He nodded, "alright. I'm glad to know."

"Excuse me," Bill suddenly announced, charging towards the door with his rifle in hand. "There's a Hunter outside and I need a smoke." He promptly opened it and was greeted with a strong breeze of cold air. " _Phew_ , it's chilly." He muttered before slamming it shut behind him. The two watched him go, then glanced at each other.

 **...**

As the night progressed, everybody subconsciously worked to strengthen the bonds that had begun to grow although the two groups had met that same day. They talked, laughed, shared some stories, and picked on one another. Amber had found a variety of angry orchard and corona in the far back of the garage and gleefully danced back inside with the packs. Her and the other five had also learned through their conversations what the four's lives had been like. Where they lived, worked and went to school and such. Bill's name was actually William Overbeck; they just went with his middle name for the hell of it. They also learned that he and Francis had known each other for a couple years before the outbreak. Bill found him caught in a cold blizzard stranded on the side of a road when his car broke down, so he gave him a ride back home. The favor returned a few months later with the biker breaking into his house trying to steal his TV. He got arrested, however, Bill had bailed him out, telling the police he was just a stupid fool.

"Ah so this is the guy. I remember that." Beth had wisecracked, taking a sip of her corona.

"I didn't know it was his house!" Francis retorted.

"Yeah. Bullshit." Bill fumed.

Then Francis had tried to steal a TV _again_ and was going to get arrested until the epidemic did start, along with the rest of his story. He had decided to leave his bar buddies and go his own way because they were too stupid to survive with after his sniping party on the roof. Louis told the rest of his tale of what happened at his workplace, up until he met the Texas chainsaw Francis. Next Zoey bitterly explained to them what happened with her. What happened with her parents at home. It took her time to finish the story since it was still fresh in her mind, but she was able to tell it otherwise. Bill had escaped from a hospital when he was suppose to get surgery on his knee, he had armed himself up and began his trek killing the infected in search of a safe place. Until he found a shaking, crying Zoey hiding in an abandoned shed. They stuck together until Louis and Francis arrived. Together, they had also tried to get to an evacuation center but were too late. They watched the helicopters leave. In return, Keirstan told the three what happened with them. Then explained she has known the sisters since early middle school; and that her, Kayla and Beth were called the three senpais. A nickname among the trio they had for years. It was a nice time for the group to spend together, everyone freaked out upon hearing Kayla's strange ability to purr when Amber mentioned it. She hesitantly made the sound and got different reactions from each survivor at the same time. Even again by those who already knew about it. However at some points they got a little too noisy and got a reminder to quiet down.

This went on until it got pretty late, around into the very early morning hours from everyone could guess. At this point most of the team had gone to bed. Now Beth was checking out the movies stacked up next to the television.

"That. Is. An. Awesome. Movie." She stated while pointing to each one she's seen. "Especially these two!" Beth pulled out a couple of cases, one called Jurassic World and the other a 2013 remake of Evil Dead.

"Oh my God. Evil Dead. NOW." Keirstan demanded as Zoey watched Beth salute and did as told. "Is it good?"

"Is it good? IS IT GOOD?" Beth nearly screamed as Kayla shuffled in followed by Louis. "You watch horror movies and you haven't seen this one?! It's fucking awesome!"

Zoey stared intensely "I've seen the original, I'm...sorry?"

"Play it. She'll see." Keirstan grinned.

"What movie?" Kayla asked.

"Evil Dead 2013."

Her mouth and eyes flew open in excitement. "I love that one! It's one of my favorite horror movies!" She cheered while hopping over to the couch. "Oh no," Louis mumbled, "I don't do so well with horror movies."

"We're living in one now." Zoey reminded. "Yeah but...ah, alright. I guess I'll try it. Is it gory?"

"...No," Beth said, painfully hiding the lie.

"That's what the world was and always will be. A never ending horror movie." Kayla said.

Zoey nodded puckering her lips. "Good point."

They soon began watching the film. It was very intense from the start.

" _I'LL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT!"_ Screamed the demon.

"What ALL the infected want to do to us." Louis sighed. At this, the girls burst out laughing as Kayla snickered.

Francis then came in rubbing an eye. It was obvious he couldn't sleep. He stared at the TV, trying to figure out what it was. But his groggy mind couldn't come up with what film they were playing. "Whatcha watchin'?"

Right as he asked, the movie title popped on screen with dramatic music.

"Oh! This is a good one," he sat down by Zoey, as Louis looked on nervously.

Time passed with the movie going on. It got much more scarier and gorier. _"You're all gonna die tonight."_ The possessed sister had said in one scene.

"Probably," Keirstan replied to the line.

Louis looked like he was verge of heart failure. Towards the end of the film, Zoey jumped to her feet spluttering madly with the others eyeing her. "No, no, no, _NO!_ " She howled when the cabin was blown up. "Oh come on!" She flipped a coffee table, startling them all. "He was so hot!" Zoey added, talking about the brother in the film. Kayla gave her a look which read 'I know!' followed by some silent fake-sobbing.

"Is that all you cared about?" Francis asked.

"I hope the actor's alright!" Zoey exclaimed, stretching an arm out to a window and completely ignoring the question.

"AUUUGGGH! It's not!-It's not DONE!" Louis screeched in misery, eyes bugging sorrowfully out of his head with a very deep gaping frown. He also looked like he was sweating. "Oh suck it up Louie this movie's beautiful.~" Francis snarked. "This...is beautiful?!" Louis sharply snapped back, as they were now on the part when the sister was hacking the demon in half with a chainsaw and screaming blood-curdling screams.

"Yes!" Francis nodded, raising his eyebrows. "We've done it multiple times already."

Everyone laughed loudly, until they were startled again when Bill's voice boomed down from upstairs. They couldn't see him, just heard him.

"QUIET DOWN!"

A moment of silence filled the room, with the survivors shifting their eyes or turning to look.

"...God?" Kayla meekly muttered.

The credits then rolled onto the screen. So Keirstan got up to take it out. "Alright, we watching another one or hitting the hay?"

At this, everyone unexpectingly started yawning and rubbing their eyes at different times. Looking more tired than they were during the film.

"Bed it is."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and have some nightmares now." Louis tiredly said, pointing a thumb behind himself. "Of demons or infected?" Zoey asked.

"Both. Infected demons."

"Did you like it?" Keirstan asked. Zoey nodded arching her eyebrows "I really liked it. But damn it why does the cute guy always die!"

"Alright, good night." Beth headed upstairs as Francis made way for the mancave.

"Good morning." Kayla mumbled.

"Huh?" Louis quirked.

"Oh, she does that. Night is her day and day is her night." Beth explained.

"Ah. A night owl."

Soon they had all went to bed; and Louis indeed had some very freakish, very bizarre dreams. He laid awake in bed eventually, staring intensely at the ceiling. Veins were visible in his eyes. "Goddamn it I can't sleep for the life of me!" He cried, which caused one of the girls to noisily laugh in pure bliss from another room. He shifted his eyes to the side in the direction and squinted them, then pulled his blankets over his head.


	6. The Quest For Coffee

"Thank God for generators."

Bill watched the savory liquid brew from the keurig machine. The delicious, steamy smell of fresh coffee filled the whole kitchen.

"I hate generators." Came Francis' voice.

"Why? They keep power on."

"Until they become a piece of shit."

"I'm sure the generator hates you too."

The veteran looked over at the biker who had his feet up on the fold up table they had found in a closet. Discarding the broken one outside, where Francis had impaled one of the broken legs through an infected's skull into a tree in the yard. He had then wrote in blood on its bare chest: _"fuck you, you smelly, fugly cock waffle."_

He glared outside as the sun broke through the clouds a little bit. Snow was very slowly accumulating on the ground and he squinted his eyes. "Can I guess everyone will agree with me when I say this? I hate the cold."

"I don't know Francis, we're not all in the kitchen to say." Bill scavenged around for some creamer powder and sugar. He found some in a bottom cabinet. He poured himself a cup as Beth, Jordan and Zoey walked in. Beth made a beeline for the coffee, greedily made herself a cup as well and worries Zoey by making strange motions with her tongue. "She does that a lot, especially when she hasn't had coffee in while." Jordan explained.

"It's been too long." Beth downed it and went for some more.

Francis watched the boy dangerously as Jordan wrapped his arms around her waist. But seeing she was happy, he didn't say or do anything other than get up and walked in the next room. Zoey sat down next and looked at the couple. "So what was your guys' plan? You know, before we ran into each other."

Jordan cast his eyes to the side in thought, "I think we were going to go find whatever evac center was still operating. But if that didn't work out we were gonna head south before it gets too snowy and cold again."

Beth nodded, "not sure what we plan to do if we go south though. What about you guys?"

"Looking for the next evac center as well." Bill replied. He was also sitting at the table and looking through another newspaper. "Well if it doesn't work out you guys wanna tag along?" Jordan asked.

"What kind of question is that? We already decided to stick together. Safety in numbers and all that shit." Beth reminded.

"And your brother."

"'Course. He'd never leave us."

Zoey nodded in agreement with going down south with them, as did Bill. "Got nothing better to do than fight for our lives if there's no more evacs." He pointed out.

Jordan went for the coffee next as Zoey spoke up again, "you know, ever since this whole thing started I haven't seen another female survivor. I was starting to think I was the only girl left. Glad I was wrong." She smiled. Bill glanced at his comrade as Jordan and Beth both gave her semi-odd looks. "No other female survivors?" Jordan repeated.

"No, why?"

"We've met others, most of them were guys. But there were some girls."

She rested her hand on the table, "oh really?"

"Really."

"Yeah!" Beth chirped, "there were some girls but not nearly as many as guys. This disease is sexist."

"I'll say."

Ian was the next to waltz into the kitchen. He stretched and took a big whiff of the delicious smell in the air. "Oh thank God, I was losing hope I would never have coffee again."

"Help yourself," Bill motioned at the pot.

Ian gladly obliged, eagerly taking the rest of the pot for himself. Zoey smiled at his excitement, and then looked over at Beth when she asked the next question, "so Bill, you said you're a Vietnam veteran?"

"I am." Bill confirmed kindly, side-glancing at her.

"My uncle's a veteran too! Not from Vietnam though."

"Is he?"

"Sure is. He was in the army for twenty years, and has been everywhere. He also taught us how to use guns...I hope he's ok…"

Bill hummed in reply, as Jordan rubbed her arms in comfort with Ian watching them. "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this. They keep coming and coming and don't Goddamn stop. But I'm sure he is Bethany. Have faith. That's a great thing he taught you two how to use firearms, now that we're in this battle. He'd be proud if he saw how well you both use them on your own."

"Thanks Bill. I miss them, you know?"

Ian patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find them. We'll find all our families. We'll get somewhere safe where they'll be waiting for us."

Zoey snickered, "I'm guessing you're the other Mr. Positive?" Ian tilted his head at her confused. "Francis calls Louis Mr. Positive because of how optimistic he can be."

The boy blinked. "Oh...yeah. Of course, now that I think about it Kayla's called me that a couple of times. That's all you can be, especially to get through this."

"Exactly." Jordan agreed.

"You kids are a close, strong bunch I tell ya. Especially you and your sister Beth. You two have real tough skin, having a veteran uncle and raised by an ani-I mean biker." Bill complemented.

Everyone laughed heartily at the bit of humor. Then Zoey was next to speak once more, "I'm glad you're ok. Francis was really worried about you two. He told us how you guys know each other. That's...hard."

Next Jordan had a dark look in his eyes, "I would shoot those two myself if they weren't already gone."

"How do you know for sure they're both dead?" Bill asked. "Because Francis knew their dad and all three knew that monster. So they know how their actions were. They didn't make it, although if they have, they deserve to suffer horribly as infected."

Ian nodded in agreement as Beth went to check if the biker was out of earshot. When confirmed, she returned to her spot. "Francis once told us while growing up he was scared he would become like his dad. He especially became a lot worst towards him and his brothers after their mother passed away."

"What?" Zoey watched her in surprise, Bill turned to them from his newspaper again. "Francis' mom died from bone cancer nineteen years ago when he was sixteen. She had a rough battle with it for years while trying to deal with their douche canoe father in their house back in those days. Until she just couldn't hold on any longer. After she died, as he grew up it became much worst. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Let me remind you, painfully, his dad's an _asshole_. The two of us have known both sides of his family our whole lives and he has every reason to keep us away from his father's side. I should stop there. It's not my story. But even if Francis does act like an asshole he doesn't mean to. He ain't a bad guy."

"Mm." Bill responded, taking this information in carefully. Zoey looked off to the side thinking about Francis; all the times she saw his angry, hateful attitude before the meetup. Then how sorry he looked afterwards. It wasn't because he claims to be that person now and then. All that aggression, it didn't just come from nowhere. It manifested because of what happened to him as a kid. She now felt bad for yelling and arguing with him, half the time in defense for Bill even if he deserved it some days. Maybe it was time she and Bill tried to understand him a little better.

"Anyway. Is there anymore coffee?"

Ian pushed over the grain container, "uh pfft...whatever's left in here is what there is."

In the living room, Amber stared down at a lump of blankets on the floor. She raised her foot back and kicked it as hard as she possibly could, cracking her toes upon impact. The lump flinched, then, after a few seconds Kayla slowly rolled to where she could see her best friend. Dark, irritated eyes only visible from under the blankets stared up at her. "Is the floor so comfortable you have to become a safety hazard?"

With no answer she rolled back into position and hid under the blankets. "That's what you get for staying up all night."

"As always."

"What if a horde was coming? Would you just lay there and get attacked?"

"So be it."

Amber shook her head with half-lidded eyes. She turned and went in the kitchen mid-conversation. "If you went to college with the six of us Zoey, you'd question your sanity." Ian explained, "our school was an insane asylum."

Bill chuckled as Beth and Jordan groaned stressfully. Remembering every escapade they and other friends had gone through together, among what they witnessed and heard before the outbreak. "So much happened during Kayla and I's freshman year it's a blur!" Amber recalled, "both good and bad of course but oh man, it was an insane clusterfuck cataclysm of events!" She joined Ian's side, where they embraced with a morning kiss. "That makes me wish more I went to school with you," Zoey replied. "My school was boring. I didn't leave my dorm very much but when I did nothing exciting ever happened. What grade are you guys in?"

"Some of them sophomores, some juniors. I graduated early." Jordan answered.

"Damn. I'm still a freshie."

In the background Louis came lurking up the stairs from the mancave, surprisingly not looking or sounding tired at all despite last night. He was carrying a box, from what they could see sticking out from the top were old dishes and silverware. "Sup ya'll."

The sound of a door slamming sounded from the other room while Zoey threw an arm out. "What are you eighty years old now? Why do you have a box of antiques?"

"Hey!" Louis shouted, "Bill's close to eighty!"

"Sixty-five son." He reminded.

"My mother and grandparents are into antiques! So, I took a little interest myself. After all, I am an analyst.~" With his nose in the air, he made his way for the living room. "Not an antique analyst!"

"Woman, I!-" Louis was cut short when he tripped on something, they didn't see what, but he violently jerked forward and the box was sent flying. Amber and the others ran to see what was happening in time to watch all of the dishes and silverware soar from the box high in the air and very, very loudly, crash into hundreds of pieces upon smashing hard against Kayla. Immediately, everyone saw her body go from dead still to thrashing from underneath the blankets. From the other side of the living room by the front door, Francis' mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide. A startled Kayla then jumped to her feet and wildly looked around as a commotion stirred. "Oh no, you woke the Dragon." Amber observed.

Francis held a fist to his mouth trying not to laugh, but it didn't help that Jordan, Ian and Beth were now cackling like witches as Zoey and Bill reacted the same as him. His body trembled in laughter while Kayla laid her eyes on Louis, who backed up and held his hand out cautiously. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" He panicked. She sneered at him after seeing all the broken pieces of glass and now partially bent silverware. Looking like she wanted to murder him six times over.

From upstairs, a bedroom door opened. Keirstan stood in the doorway, grouchy eyes half-closed and a deep frown slid down her face.

She soon stormed down the stairs with the same expression, "what is all the noise about?" She snarked as Kayla looked like she was about to throttle Louis. However she stopped when she smelled the lingering scent of coffee. She mouthed the word and rushed for the kitchen as Amber began to explain to Keirstan what just happened. Louis was now in the fetal position on the floor, as everyone was now having a good time with the episode. Francis had leaned his face against the doorframe with a hand over his head and just boomed laughing his ass off.

Kayla's eyes were full of hope as she saw the keurig. "Oh…" she reached her arms out and raced over to it, now smiling happily...just for the gaping smile to drop into a gaping frown when she saw there was none. She looked in the container, there were no more grains. All through the cabinets. Nope.

No beans. No soul fuel. No hope.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, as Keirstan looked around the floor in disbelief. "Calm down," Amber ridiculed. "We'll go to town and get more."

 **…**

The squelching, tearing sounds of knife through flesh and thrashing filled the air in an empty market.

"Fuck!"

 _Rip!_

"Off!"

 _Riiip!_

"Kayla, I think it's dead now." Amber called as she calmly watched her over kill the infected. Its mutilated hand twitched, and the now shredded inside out body decorated the floor. The older survivor bowed her head to look behind herself at her comrade. She yanked her knife out of the head sideways, sending a messy chunk of cranium flying into a shelf with a sloppy _thunk_. "Now it's dead."

Amber hummed in reply, before movement caught her eye. She looked over in time to see another lunge at her, so she quickly kicked it back and bashed its face in a couple of times with her metal baseball bat.

The two walked side by side until Keirstan came into view. "No coff-"

"God fucking damn it." Kayla turned the other way.

"There's no more coffee in this whole market?" Amber quirked. "No, don't know what that's about. Man she's pissed today." They watched Kayla lurk away and vanish around a corner to double check if the confirmation was true in the coffee aisle.

"When you're kicked then have thirty pounds of glass and silverware drop down on you, and there's no coffee left, you'd be pissed too."

For coffee lovers, coffee was the friendly version of alcohol. Once the cup is full, it's hard to put down. When one smells the delicious aroma, it's like blood attracting a Shark. But when there is none, one is a tired, enraged soul.

Francis came into view from investigating the storage room out back. "There ain't any back there either." He reported, then watched as an even more sour Kayla walked pass with a cart and using her arm to push random things of sugar and creamer powder placed on the shelf they were by inside. In case someone did find some coffee.

"You're gonna lug that thing back to the house."

"Yes."

He followed with Amber and Keirstan close by. They soon heard Ian's voice full of dismay yell as the four exit the store. Slush and wet snow splashed under their feet. "There isn't any coffee in those stores either." He pointed a finger to the buildings he, Zoey and Louis investigated.

"For fu-which one of you jackasses took the rest of it?"

"Have faith, we're in Fairfield. There has to be some around." Zoey rested her gun on her shoulder as Ian gritted his teeth while backing away nervously. Kayla just blinked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey! We found some warmer coats and stuff! I just remembered that's what we went back for yesterday too but never grabbed anything!" Beth called from a different clothing department through a window.

"Ya'll, we need to stop hollering."

Bill also manifested into view with a jacket for himself. "Augh I keep telling you all that but none of you listen."

Jordan helped Beth haul their own choice of winter clothing back to the truck. Since they both knew the other fours' sizes it was easy to just snatch and run. "You three are gonna have to go in for yourselves, don't know what you wear."

"Alright, let's go." Louis encouraged Zoey and Francis to change into some more comfortable coats from what they were wearing now. It was leftover winter gear what they found in their last hideout. The biker went to yell something over at Bill, when he stopped once hearing a familiar growl. Alarmed, everyone gripped their weapons and scanned every inch of the area. It wasn't in sight, so they didn't know where it was. Some of the boys aimed their guns in random directions preparing for a surprise attack.

"Just gonna hide huh? Come on out pussy!" Francis challenged.

"No, let's go. It sounds like just one we can leave without anyone getting hurt." Louis said.

Francis groaned, annoyed, as the survivors all seemed to mentally agree and headed for the truck. But then the Hunter began screaming loud, deep screams.

"Ah shit!"

Keirstan peered her eyes up to see it on a roof, tucked between some air vents shrieking down at them. Infected began crawling and throwing themselves out from where they were hiding, alerted by the special infected alarm system. "Good, I weren't leaving till I get me some soul fuel." Kayla beamed. "Are you serious?" Jordan shook his head while Francis laughed and exclaimed "atta girl, up for a fight!"

The infected raced at them wailing their usual angry wails and lashed at them rabidly. Movements the survivors were unfortunately used to now. Everyone began to fire into the swarm in all directions before they spread out, so no one would end up harming each other. Ian pulled out his hatchet and drove it into the side of one's neck as Amber shot a couple on his right. She looked ahead when cackling erupted from somewhere in the swarm and soon spotted a hunched thing sprinting at them with a crazed look in its eyes.

"One of those Jockey things!" Amber warned.

Her and Ian went to shoot at it, however it veered away and lunged wildly forward. It latched itself onto Louis, causing him to scream out in shock, drop his weapon and run about the area as the Jockey, madly laughing harder, scratched at and steered him around. "Help! Get this fucking thing off me!"

"What the hell?..."

Commons ran for him as Bill and Zoey stared on in confusion and disgust at the sight before Bill chased after them. He raised his weapon and fired some shots and missed. "Hold still!" Missed again, "hold still!"

"I can't!"

He then felt the thing jerking against him, "is this thing humping me?! _Augh!"_

Bill closed one eye, grumbling to himself as the barrel followed Louis and the Jockey. He fired once more, this time blasting off a side of its head. Louis stumbled to the ground as the corpse slumped against him. He threw it away and whirled around to see the commons were closing in fast. The analyst frantically backed away until furious bullets sprayed into them; Ian, Amber and Keirstan ran to his aid shooting away, as Francis used his machete to slash and stab the ones in front of him. Beth decapitated many at once with her katana as he stood beside her and fired even more rounds as backup, shouting insults and profountites while doing so.

"He who tongues!" Everyone heard Kayla holler. A Smoker had appeared and shot its tongue at Zoey who tried to dodge it, but was shoved back in place when a common smacked against her. She yelped when the appendage started dragging her backwards as she fought and struggled to get away until back in the fight Louis aimed his submachine gun up and fired madly into it. Zoey felt the tongue go limp and was going to thank him, when the Hunter immediately dropped down on her.

She screamed again. "Zoey! Hang on I'm coming!" Francis tried to run over where they were, shoulder barging infected as he went and proceeded to pull his gun out. He took aim, but struggled to catch a clear shot. He yelled in frustration and pushed forward to try again. However there was so much movement he was afraid he'd shoot his comrade instead; he kept trying as the flailing infected continued to block his way all around him. Seeing this, Kayla found a clear way where she was to Zoey and switched positions from firing to quickly pulling her knife out, flipped it into the air, caught it by the blade and hurled it at the hooded attacker.

Zoey pushed its head back and struggled to keep its claws away when the knife impaled deep into its snarling face, startling her.

Francis watched the special drop lifelessly on top of her. He finally was able to charge his way over as she shoved the body off. While luckily spared with tears in her clothing and small cuts, he couldn't help but ask. "You ok?"

She nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

"Beth! There's a starbucks over there!" Zoey and Francis heard Kayla shout next as the biker helped the college student to her feet. She pulled the knife out of the dead infected, and both watched as she ran for the coffee shop. "How didn't we see this before?"

"Are you kidding? Right now?!" Beth ran after her.

"It's coffee! MOVE!" She hollered right as a Boomer exploded after shooting it.

Jordan shouted as he dove for a discarded pipe bomb he spotted under a bench, as more infected tipped a car over during their charge in an attempt to kill them all. He glared at the disgusting things and chucked it towards them. "Eat shit you stupid fucks!"

They changed course in pursuit of the pipe bomb, giving himself and others time to recover. Keirstan, Ian and Amber immediately shot at the ones who wouldn't make it to the bomb as it blew the ones who did to pieces. Bone, muscle and parts of intestines flew all around as they were ripped apart. Meanwhile, Bill successfully dodged another shrilling Smoker, shot up its tongue and fired bullets into its face. He then pulled out his knife as he and Ian with his hatchet worked together in taking down more side by side. "Louis! Look out! Here comes another one!" Zoey shouted as she sliced away more of them with the hunting knife.

"NO! KEEP IT AWAY!" Louis screamed when the next Jockey came in sight. It chased after him as he quickly backed away, shooting at the monster when Amber ran up to it from the side and swung her baseball bat into its ribs. It yelped in pain as it soared into the air, and Keirstan shot into the special. The body slammed into a brick wall with the sound of its joints cracking.

"Where did Kayla and Beth go?!" She yelled as it slumped to the ground.

"I don't know!"

Francis and Zoey ran side by side, she slashed throats open before reaching down to pick her gun up as he raised his to take out another Hunter. Ian called out there was another Boomer behind them, at the same time he and the biker fired after it vomited, narrowly missing Louis, who scurried away shrieking in disgust. The analyst then worked with Keirstan and Jordan to kill commons that raced around a corner of a building. They slipped and fell in the gore and snow but tried to keep coming, just to lay still when bullets lodged into their bodies.

"Another bomb or molotov would be very useful right now!" Bill hollered.

"I'm sorry I don't have one!" Francis sarcastically yelled back.

 **...**

Kayla made an excited noise when seeing the coffee machines.

"Seriously, how did we not see this before?"

The sisters hacked and shot away at the incoming threats, glass noisily broke over their shrieks and cries as they were back to back. They flipped tables and chairs trying to get to them, and their blood soon decorated the walls.

Beth then accidently shot a bag of coffee grounds lodged between some shelves with a loud bang, and Kayla shouted at her as the grounds sprayed all over the place; she placed her face in her hands as her sister apologized profusely.

"Beth..."

More infected were crashing their way in.

Beth grunted in aggravation when Kayla remained in this position. "Stupid! Now's not the time!"

Kayla slid her hands down her now determined face.

"Nothin's gonna get in my WAY OF-"

Kayla was cut off when all of a sudden, a loud, deep howl erupted from outside the wall behind where the machines were sitting against. Next, something very large violently exploded through the wall. Dust, pieces of machinery and debris flew all over the place creating a haze and sending both girls into a mad coughing fit.

"What the shit?!" Beth yelled as a burly, grey skinned infected slammed against the other side of the restaurant.

Kayla's eyes helplessly followed the coffee machines as they soared through the air and exploded into fire when they crashed into the floor. "NO-HO! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

She turned back to look at it crazily.

The new infected also turned to glower at them. It had a large arm and ripped overalls. A Charger. Beth narrowed her eyes at, readying her combat rifle. But Kayla had none of of it.

"YOU BITCH HOLE!" She screamed with so much rage. At this, all the infected suddenly and shockingly stopped what they were doing and went quiet. They looked nervous, much to Beth's surprise. Even the Charger's face slowly fell into a look of concern. Beth stared up at her since she was standing on the counter, "do you realize what you've done! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW ATROCIOUS THIS MORNING WAS FOR ME?! THE ANGUISH I FELT? THE DISAPPOINTMENT I SAW! HUH?! "

From outside, both survivors and dwindling infected stopped everything. All stared in the direction of the starbucks as the shouting was the only sound now.

"Holy fuck she's livid." Jordan said.

"THAT'S IT! YOU AND I!-" She sneezed. There was a pause, then she continued raging.

Amber, Ian and Keirstan were not surprised at all and stared ahead with Francis whose mouth was hung ajar.

Next the sound of slaughter met their ears. Mixed with a blade clanging against metal and slicing through flesh.

Bill grunted, "least they're finally lighting up."

Zoey killed one more as the group trotted over. After looking inside, they were surprised finding a large hole in a wall towards the back, unrecognizable gored corpses, and the sisters standing over their work with Kayla fuming through her nose and holding Beth's all bloody katana. There was larger dead body, with a message written above it in fluids saying: _"I fucking hate Chargers."_

"Did you kill them with your bare hands?" Keirstan looked around in awe. "Might as well have!" Beth exclaimed, "but then my sword was stolen from me."

Her sister handed it back and walked off as Francis praised. The two high-fived, as Zoey reached out to return her knife. "Hey. Thanks for the save back there." She smiled.

Kayla eyed her then the weapon. She took it and moved on. "Mm."

"So this is a Charger," Bill observed the body with Louis and Zoey when she went over to them, as the others went back outside. Someone called that there was a coffee truck nearby, and the sounds of frantic footfall stirred. "Similar to a Tank don't ya think?"

Louis nodded, concern clear in his eyes. "Yeah…"

Zoey folded her arms. "It's just gonna get harder as we go."

Francis opened up the back of the truck. With very little lingering hope, Kayla peered inside. Her eyes grew big.

Among the litter, there ironically sat in the middle of the trailer three extra large bags of coffee. She scrambled in the trailer and snatched them, one was labeled maple pecan, one caramel coffee cake and the other vanilla bean. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Finally…"

Francis chuckled.

"Got some?" Ian called.

"Yeah-has!"

"Can I have some?!"

"No-ho!"

Once collecting everything they needed, including creamer powder and sugar from another store, the group headed back to the truck.

"This was all for coffee?" Jordan deadpanned.

"And winter supplies, you know that." Keirstan reminded during the ride back to the neighborhood from the other side. She then noticed a medium-sized house that stood out from the rest as they passed by. For some reason, it sparked her curiosity.

 **...**

Francis started a fire as the group settled down. They soon played Jurassic World. He plopped down in a recliner as the others were busy with whatever they were doing while watching it. "Didn't think that would of been a suicide mission for coffee."

"It was successful at least." Louis replied.

"And everyone was spared. She was on the brink of killing us all."

They both looked over at Kayla, who was much too comfortable on the couch, wrapped in blankets and holding a very large mug full of hot steaming coffee. She was smiling, her eyes closed.

And purring.

Louis stared at her intensely until his eyebrow twitched. He looked over at Francis for answers, who just shook his head with his own brows arched up and shrugged.

"I don't know man, I don't know. You're the analyst, you tell me."

"I ain't a doctor!"

Louis glanced back at her. "How are you doing that?!" He yelled.


	7. Uninvited Guests

**A/N: There are some dark themes of content (maybe, judge for yourselves) of a family and gore. At least I think.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gusts of wind whipped up flurries of snow noisily around Jordan and Louis, as the two lugged some wood from a shed behind the house. Zoey was on standby at a window, her pair of desert eagles ready while she looked around carefully for any threats. Jordan led the way up the back porch, squinting his eyes against the wind. She held the door open for them with Louis thanking her as they passed before she closed and locked it up tight.

"I'm glad it's not all that cold right now, but the wind can settle down a little." The analyst breathed as they set the wood on the floor. Jordan just shrugged it off, "this is nothing compared to what I've experienced." He replied.

They took off their coats as Zoey set down her weapons. She then investigated what they had left to eat. They had found good food and drinks the first night here, now there wasn't much left around the kitchen. Mostly just boxes of snacks and some things of gatorade and various juices; the alcohol was mostly gone already. This was fine for now. She claimed a thing of oreos while Jordan tossed a couple of pieces of wood in the fire, and settled back down in the living room with the others as they chatted with each other.

"You know a great thing about the end of the world? We're no longer in debt." Ian said. "Amen to that. I think that's more horrifying than any apocalypse." Beth replied.

Kayla came down the stairs from another shower, ruffling her hand through her hair.

"What if we weren't?" Zoey grinned, earning herself a series of appalled looks. "Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed.

"Can you imagine? Ah," Keirstan deepened her voice to mimic a man. "You've survived the outbreak of 2019. Congratulations, you still owe student loans forty-thousand or more." She made an odd gesture with her hand and rolled her eyes back disgustingly. "I would gladly sick a pack of Hunters on them if that was the case." Beth said, "or face one than deal with that bullshit." Jordan's eyes tensed dramatically as he came over to sit down, earning a heart-warming laugh from her at his expression "hey, I would you know!"

"Unless I kill them all before they touch you."

"Nah dude, I'd bathe in what are they called? Spitters?" Zoey pulled out the green flu packet from one of their bags and skimmed through it. "Yeah, I'd bathe in a pool of their acid."

"How about fighting a Witch with hand-to-hand combat." Ian suggested.

"Bro, she'd decorate the area with you like fucking confetti." Jordan reminded, before leaning to the side to kiss Beth a few times as she laid against him.

"That's the point! To avoid debt."

Kayla and Keirstan looked at them all before side-glancing at one another.

"...I'd take my chances with a Hunter or Witch." Kayla muttered.

"Ah ha! See?" Ian exclaimed.

"It was nice knowing you."

Kayla shrugged, "it wasn't a boring life so it's good."

She received some giggles and shocked expressions. Causing her to smile a little.

Amber leaned back against on the couch, "don't know about you all but I would personally either sick a Tank on them or face one. Or two. Or maybe even eight." She chuckled as the others reacted wildly at the thought.

 _Little Amber stood alone facing a horde of huge Tanks, katana in one hand, gun in the other. With fire all around them in a burning town. They roared as she gritted her teeth angrily, her face full of fury and the light of the fire causing a glare in her glasses. She then roared a furious battle roar before charging forward to whoop their sorry asses, as the Tanks howled and raised their fists._

Kayla and Ian got up to get more coffee as they expressed different things about it, while Louis and Bill listened in amusement until Zoey looked through the packet again. For the first time, she noticed some of the back pages were missing. She checked the bag, they weren't there. "It was missing pages when we found it." Jordan answered her silent question.

"Oh...hey," she cleared her throat, "so what do you guys think the green flu does to people?"

"We've seen what it does." Beth said.

"No like, what is it. The military doesn't even know what it is. Other than it could be mutated rabies."

"Mm. I don't know."

Bill walked through, followed by the coffeeholics. "Francis thinks it turned everyone into vampires." He rested in the recliner and flipped through the channels on the television.

From the man cave where he made himself busy with a work out, Francis paused in lifting a fifty pound weight when hearing them talk about his theory. He cocked an ear when he heard the veteran comment how many times they had corrected him.

"They are vampires!" He annoyingly called from where he sat.

Kayla turned to them after glancing at the man cave's entrance. "They are pale."

"Please don't feed it." Bill begged with a sigh.

Louis chuckled when all heard the biker coming up the steps. "They are not, Francis!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove they're zombies. They're not decaying, they scream when we shoot or hack 'em and I haven't seen them eat anyone other than beat people."

"Got a point," Kayla shrugged quietly.

"Why do you think they're vampires?" Amber inquired with squinted eyes. "'Cause a lot of them have bite marks on their necks." He answered simply.

Bill grinned at his answer. It was his turn to be cocky. "So Francis, have you seen them drink anyone's blood?"

He blinked taken aback, "uh...no, but-"

"That's what I thought."

The two began squabbling as the college kids returned to their own conversation, with Louis joining them. "So, not vampires and possibly not zombies. What do you think they are?"

"I think they're all just really sick people." Keirstan narrowed her eyes.

"...Aliens." Kayla suspiciously answered and holding her coffee close. Jordan, Ian and Amber eyed her strangely.

"Are we really arguing about this?!" Bill hollered exasperated from behind them.

"Yes! Because they _are_ vampires!"

"Francis there are two more things wrong with your ridiculous logic. One, they can go out in the sun. Two, you can see them in mirrors. Now can you girls tell your brother that's not what they are?"

"Hunters do remind me of the 30 days of night vampires when they scream."

"Stop!"

"Ha!"

Beth folded her arms, "I call them targets. Nothing more."

Zoey couldn't help but giggle to herself at all the comments of what everyone thought they were. "Alright, next question," Louis piped up. "What ya'll think caused this?" At this, Zoey reread the paragraph about the sickness out loud causing a spark in Ian's eyes.

"Maybe a legendary or mythical animal caused it."

"Why would they do that?" Louis asked.

"Because they finally got fed up with the human race's bullshit that's why."

Keirstan shrugged, "hell if I know. Probably."

The discussion went on for a little longer, followed by thoughts of how the flu determines what kind of special infected a victim became, why they were called a certain name and what their thoughts must have been before, during and after losing their minds. Including the commons.

After this discussion, they talked about when they should move along. Which was agreed with sometime tomorrow.

Zoey then asked what everyone had gone to school for, next she revealed she had enrolled for a film maker's career. She then explained that her father wished for her to become a cop like he was, however she refused and followed her own dream. More like, was going to. In return, each told the four what theirs were. Beth, media arts, Jordan, accountant, Ian sociologist. Keirstan, a novelist while Amber was also media arts. Kayla was a photographer with Beth answering for her. Since she still wasn't up for decent conversations with Zoey, Louis or Bill yet. Louis then retold the group what his career was about.

However another unrelated bickering match between her and Jordan sparked about whether aliens existed or not. Since Jordan was a skeptic. It was quite confusing yet amusing hearing all the conversations branching off in different directions.

"So you really think earth's the only planet with life on it?"

"If there was other life, nasa would've found it by now."

"They have. There's area 51."

"That's just a crock of shit."

"Than explain all the ufo sightings."

"Also bullshit."

"Your face is bullshit!"

Beth tried to calm them down as the energy between the two intensified, while Bill and Amber stared on in hopelessness. They sprung to their feet and Jordan pulled back a fist. In return, Kayla pulled out a pocket knife from her hoodie's pouch that none of them knew she had and calmly flipped it open. Her sister held back his fist and pointed at her while scowling to put it away over the fight.

"Where did that one come from?" Someone asked.

"Least I have someone on my side!" Francis leaned back on a second sofa with hands behind his head.

"Put it down!"

"I can't win!" Jordan hollered.

"What is happening?" Louis questioned. "I uh…" Zoey's voice trailed off.

"Aliens are real quit being a bitch about it!"

"NO THEY'RE FUCKING NOT YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

"YES THEY FUCKING ARE YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!"

Francis clapped his hands once in another fit of laughter. As Bill and Amber whirled away together, putting their fingers against their temples. "I _cannot live_ with two Francis's/Kaylas!" Both cried in distress.

Ian and Keirstan just watched without a word. Mostly because they didn't know what to say or do; until Beth pushed Jordan down then grabbed and chucked the knife somewhere across the room. Suddenly, there was pounding and shrieking from a couple of the windows. All looked towards them, "great, we've upset the neighbors." Ian deadpanned. "More like they did." Keirstan corrected from beside him. So then Francis rose and grabbed his shotgun to take care of the disruption. Once outside, he merrily blew them away.

"And they're gonna be future in-laws?" Louis cocked his head. Beth nodded as the two once again squinted their eyes at each other. "Mm…" Kayla settled back down in her seat. Her sister made a good guess what she was thinking by the look on her face.

' _As I've said, if we live.'_

She earned a punch for that. Francis came back in, flashing a thumbs up.

 **...**

Later on, the group had quiet down. Bill made himself busy with cleaning his gun, while Louis rummaged through what he could find as a makeshift meal for everyone. Keirstan was peering down the street through the curtains, eyeing the house she spotted on their way back from town.

"What are you staring at?" Zoey asked, walking up to her.

She pulled back and looked at her, "what don't we have that we haven't found here?"

"Uh I don't know. Ammo?"

"And?"

Zoey thought hard for a few moments. "...Medicine?" She squinted an eye. Her comrade nodded, and pointed in the direction of the other house without looking. "There's a house over there that might have that stuff." Confused, Zoey went to look. "...That house?"

"Mm-hm."

"That specific house?"

"Yeah."

"Why that one?"

There was a pause as Keirstan shifted her eyes. She sighed, "alright. I don't know why but I sort of want to check it out. I guess I'm just bored."

"Ok. So you wanna just...go over there?"

"For the hell of it. Before it gets darker out."

"Don't you remember how dangerous it is out there?"

"Been out there numerous times way after dark."

"So?"

"Still here. It's not far."

A look of disbelief spread over Zoey's face. But, she couldn't shake off the curiosity that was slowly blooming inside of her now. She peered back outside, the house did look a little spooky. She liked spooky.

Keirstan was watching her.

"I guess I can go, to cover ya and all."

"Cool. We'll bring our melee weapons, so we don't make much noise."

In minutes, the girls collected their things with Kayla and Amber joining them for some snooping around. "Guys! We'll be right back!" Amber called on their way out the door. "It'd be nice to know where you're going." Bill said.

"Just to a house down the road."

Francis stepped up to Kayla from behind. She turned around then looked up. "And why?" He asked, his voice thick with suspicion, staring down at her. "Just to see if we can find some ammo and medicine I guess."

No answer.

"What?"

"Hm."

"I'll be fine."

The large man peered outdoors, feeling highly hesitant seeing that dusk was approaching. "I...would rather you guys didn't."

"I'll be ok." She assured.

There was some bickering, until he looked at Zoey, who just shrugged. He could see in her eyes she was a little hesitant too. "Don't worry biker dude, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Amber comforted with confidence.

He took in a breath, "kid..."

"It's three houses away. I'm not alone."

He groaned lightly. _'You've always been a defiant little one.'_

He watched her in silence. Until he finally answered.

"Be. Fucking. Careful. Do you hear me, just be careful. Please."

"I will."

After, the four ventured outside. Francis watched them for some seconds until he turned away, unsure if he should of let her go. Than again, she's in good hands; and always has been. They were out there for weeks and did just fine.

But still…

This couldn't wait until morning?

Francis walked away grumbling something under his breath. He shouldn't of let her go.

 **…**

The girls made their way over to the house with little difficulty. Only having to kill off three or four infected. They looked up at it. The home was two stories as well with a wrap-around porch. A roof hung over it and was dark brown in color. Some windows were broken, which was expected. There were also little kid toys scattered about on the porch. A garage sat by its right; its door was open, revealing an abandoned, broken jeep sitting inside. The wind made the architecture creak and groan. It was also dark inside.

"Alright-"

Keirstan paused, as they all froze in alarm when they heard crying somewhere nearby. "Go, go, go, go!" She hissed. The four hurried into the house, where all turned on their flashlights. They were in a back room now. Slowly the survivors ventured in further. Until they found themselves in a living room. Keirstan flicked some light switches on but the power was out. As also expected, the place was a mess, toys were thrown all over the place, broken plant pots laid around and showering the floor in dirt and dead foliage. A bashed up Bird cage with luckily no prisoner inside, the TV was cracked and flipped onto the floor and so on. There were also large and furious claw marks ripping up furniture and some parts of the walls and floor. The house's structure creaked again, as the darkness, quiet and dim light made the place feel eerier.

Amber looked at the walls, her flashlight slowly passed by portraits of a smiling little boy in his school uniform. Another of a teenage guy. There were a few more by either side of them. There was a man and woman with these two, she guessed they were their parents.

She moved on. "Amber and I will look around upstairs, you two check down here." Kayla instructed. The other three nodded and went their separate ways.

Zoey watched the two disappear up the steps. "You guys move like you do this for a living."

"Well, have you urbexed before?"

"A couple of times."

"We do all the time. So moving through buildings, recently or long abandoned isn't a problem for us. Although that fucker rampages through them in excitement like she will never fall through something." Keirstan explained, referring to Kayla. Zoey chuckled, "all the time?"

"Everytime. It gives me anxiety."

The two walked around the room, "we're looking for ammo right?" Zoey asked.

"Uh-huh."

From upstairs, Amber checked out what looked like a child's bedroom. She scanned her eyes around but didn't see anything dangerous, so she ventured down the hall. Kayla had gone the other way, but she could hear her comment about something which sounded like an insult. She held her baseball bat in case something happened, and shines her flashlight around the corner.

Nothing was there.

She looked behind herself, it was so eerily quiet. She couldn't hear Kayla anymore.

Amber looked forward once more, suddenly her partner was right there.

Amber screamed and flailed backwards, and Kayla started laughing madly at her reaction. "Son of an Ape ass, you bitch!" Amber kicked her behind the knee. Causing her to buckle, "where did you even come from?"

"This floor circles around as a square."

She sighed aggravated, trying to ease her heartbeat and breathing.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"I know."

"Come on."

As they passed by another shadowed room, they didn't notice the tall dark figure standing in the middle of it. The figure heaved and twitched quietly where it stood, with slime and drool dripping from its face. It gripped something sharp in its hand as it shuffled for the ajar door.

"I didn't find any bullets." Zoey sighed in defeat.

"Neither did I." Keirstan met with her back in the living area from the next room. "Maybe there's a basement? Some people keep their weapons down there. Or the garage."

"Didn't find any in the garage."

"Ok, let's find a basement."

The pair wandered around until they slinked towards the back where they came inside from. To the right was a door they didn't notice before. Keirstan opened it and found what they were looking for. It was extremely dark and cold, while smelling musty and something rotted. Both plugged their noses as they stared down in disgust.

"There's probably nothing dead down there." Zoey sarcastically said.

"Nah, Maybe not."

Keirstan shines her flashlight down the stairs and very carefully descends. "Be ready." She raised her newly found cricket bat and lead the way.

Zoey placed her hand on her hip and followed. The bottom was all concrete. There was nothing much but several empty storage containers, wet clothes, a washer and dryer. Water dripped noisily from some pipes up above. Zoey shivered and looked around until her flashlight revealed a body laying crumpled in a corner. She jumped, then gaged soon after at its condition. Flies buzzed around it somewhat noisily; it looked like a teenage boy. Or rather, what was left of him. He was covered in old blood and deep claw marks, his hair was a nasty mess and his wide eyes rotted into a sick, raw, fleshy red mass. His jaw hung open in a wide, frozen scream; teeth were missing and there were small bite marks from insects all over. An arm looked broken. The skin looked slimy, rotting and peeled away. There were also ugly red wounds all across the exposed skin. From what Zoey could see from some of them, something was moving underneath.

"Ack...oh...oh-ho...God…"

Insects tore out from underneath the wounds, making a soft tearing noise. They writhed, squirmed and wriggled around frantically across the corpse.

Zoey had enough. She backed away with a hand over her mouth and bumped into Keirstan. She whipped her head at her with wide eyes, but Keirstan stared back calmly. "Let's go," she glared at the body, "there's no ammo down here." Quickly they stormed back up the steps and Zoey slammed the door shut, closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air that blew through the broken windows. It was getting darker. She followed the blonde-brunette, the darkness making her more nervous and she gripped her hip again. "You know, I don't think things will ever be the same again when this stops."

"I know it won't be."

"Yeah. With the end of the world-"

"It's not the end of the world Zoey."

"What do you mean?"

Keirstan looked at her. Their flashlights illuminated their faces. Zoey's full of confusion and Keirstan's cold yet intelligent.

"You know what I mean. If it was the end of the world, to me the planet would be destroyed. Broken apart, and everything's floating around. Or disintegrating or whatever in space. Or even looking like what the planet first appeared as when it began forming. This is the end of a species. This time, the human fucking race. It happens, and will happen again long after we're all gone. Yes, there are good people who helped animals and the wilderness, but do you really think this world will miss humans? After all they've done? Kill, destroy, invade, sleep, repeat? What's happened to each other, animals, the lands, and oceans, because of people? I don't think so. They called it the end of the world because they acted like it was theirs. In reality, nothing ever was. They acted like the smartest and most dominant ones, and that they couldn't be wiped out anytime soon. But it happened so much sooner than they realized, just not in the way we thought. Nothing lasts forever and karma taught them that in the most horrific form imaginable."

Zoey stared at her, absolutely dumbfounded by her words. It took her time to answer as the words soaked in. "You made yourself sound like you aren't human…"

Keirstan didn't take her eyes off her. "I am human. I'm just one of those who respects the world and other life."

She walked away, the only sounds now were of the house creaking. Zoey cast her eyes and flashlight down at the floor and sighed quietly through her nose. Seconds later, she heard something in the far back. It sounded like something sharp trailing down a wall. Zoey tilted her head in the direction, casting her eyes aside in growing dread.

A soft cry filled her ears.

In a panic, she pulled out what was hooked to her hip and aimed it in the direction.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

"ZOEY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Keirstan screamed, absolutely startled. She whirled around, just in time to see the sparks of light the bullets gave off in the dark as she shot one of her desert eagles. She ran over to her "what are you doing? I said melee weapons only!"

"I don't have-"

"Don't have one? Why'd ya come, we shouldn't be making noise!"

"Th-there's something in here!" She motioned in the direction.

"Hey! Is everything alright?!" A panicked Amber's voice shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah we're good. Just have to check out something."

Amber took in a breath in relief. She glanced up at the ceiling...until she heard a bed frame squeak as if someone was jumping on it. She glanced at the child's room. "Kayla, quit jumping on the bed."

Kayla was in the bathroom.

When she heard her name being scowled, she frowned. Pausing from stuffing items in her bag she found in the bottom drawers.

"I'm over here."

Amber's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her when she heard her voice from the opposite direction. She looked to see her comrade standing in confusion from the restroom entrance. Her heart skipped a beat, as the bouncing ceased. Something thumped on the floor.

Both were now staring towards the bedroom. A small figure then slowly convulsed from the dark. Its glaring eyes glistened and half the face was torn away, goring its permanent sneer. Blood caked its blue's clues pajamas and it growled at them. They all stood still while the two survivors stared in silence, when the infected sprinted at them gurgling and screaming psychotically.

"Oh no!"

Amber quickly raised her baseball bat and swung at it a couple of times. It kept coming, despite the hits and she kicked it away. Kayla ran to her aid, and both struck it with their weapons. The infected dropped on the floor, with more crimson and brain fluid staining the carpet.

"I hate kids. And babies." Kayla wiped the blood away on a balcony railing from her knife as Amber backed into the bedroom behind her in distraught. They could hear something going on with Keirstan and Zoey as Kayla moved closer to her partner. There was nothing behind her.

"That poor boy."

"...Well," Kayla quietly said, looking from her to the body. "He's at peace now. Let that bring some comfort." She glanced at Amber again, there was now someone else behind her.

Kayla's eyes widened and she moved faster than Amber could blink, she was shoved out of the way when someone's arm was raised into the air. The thing it held quickly plunged into Kayla's right shoulder. She screamed in agony as blood flecked into the air, on the walls and on some opened family photo books laying on a dresser.

Horrified and mouth agape, Amber cupped the piece of metal as Kayla staggered backwards. She followed as both looked to see what stood in front of them. A tall man stared back darkly. He was also covered in blood and other bodily fluids, his clothes torn and disgusting. His face and chest was also marred with fresh, deep cuts and dark veins. The man twitched as they moved away while Amber stared back in terror. The two raced for the stairs, with Amber supporting her shoulder while the infected heaved and wheezed, slowly stumbling after them. He staggered over the small body as Kayla looked back to see him in pursuit. He twitched again as his unblinking grey-orange eyes bored into hers.

She kept yelling as they ran down the steps, "what's going?-" Keirstan ran into view, and froze upon seeing her friend's injury. She looked above them to see the infected man not far behind. Kayla shouted in frustration, grasping the shrapnel sticking out of her and kicked a coffee table away, as Amber shakily prepared to strike the infected. He never blinked and his expression never changed. He wheezed again as he reached for a heavy-looking fire poker leaning against wall.

In the kitchen, Zoey seemed frozen, her flashlight held low as she stared at the figure sitting on the floor sobbing in the second back room. Wet footsteps led to it from outside. The sounds of panic and chaos were muffled in her ears.

She must of came in when they were in the basement.

Witches scared her.

They absolutely terrified her.

Her breath caught in her throat and every inch of her body trembled. Her breaths that did come out were short, quiet gasps as she slowly backed away. Not wanting to piss this thing off.

"-Ey! We gotta go! We gotta go now!"

Someone's terrified voice, crashing, breaking glass and the noises of melee weapons with effort, cracking against a skull and body snapped the college student out of her faze; at the same time the Witch snapped her head to look over at the survivor.

Zoey quickly increased the distance before whirling around as the sounds of beating continued. Whatever they were fighting against wasn't going down easily.

"Fuck! This! Shit!" Amber yelled with each whack.

The Witch stared at Zoey in hatred from over her shoulder.

Zoey turned back in the previous direction, when a loud and angry, drawn out growl met her ears. She watched as the Witch began to rise and Zoey's heartbeat did the same.

The blood-stained claws on one hand flexed and cracked by her side as the Witch slowly advanced towards her. She glared at Zoey through strands of tangled brown hair. All of a sudden, she was coming at her. Wailing and swiping furiously as she went; Zoey instinctively shot her last bullets at her, which only caused the Witch's anger to increase.

"No! Don't just!-You pulled it out." Amber watched as a hollering Kayla did just that, blood squirted from the wound. She chucked the metal shrapnel by the infected man, whose head and body was now all bashed and stabbed into oblivion. Pieces of his flesh and brain laid about on the floor and furniture. She held the bleeding wound, and the three raced towards Zoey as she ran for them. "No other way! Run like hell the other way!" She screamed throwing her hand out.

"Holy fucking shit I'm gone!" Amber shouted when the Witch barreled towards them. She caught Zoey's jacket, but Keirstan was able to kick her away from the side, just for a few moments. The Witch screamed as she stumbled and began slashing up the wall with much more fury any of them had ever seen from this strain. All four survivors scrambled wildly for the nearest exit as the special tore other things up during the chase. They threw themselves out of the house onto the porch, where Keirstan and Amber shot back up to slam the door shut. A clawed hand went straight through the door, making them jump back, just barely missing their faces from being ripped off.

Zoey helped Kayla up, despite her rants and they rushed for the street, taking out commons as they went. They could still hear the Witch's wails while they ran for the house, and eventually saw Ian pointing at them from where he and Francis stood. They must have heard a commotion because both were prepared as backup; or were about to make a break for it to assist them. They fired into a handful of commons racing at the girls from behind, and were highly alarmed seeing there was blood all over Kayla.

"What happened?!" Both men yelled in fear.

"I uh...wasn't careful."

"Fucking hell!" Francis carefully scooped her up and everyone rushed in the house. The girls panted heavily as the others came rushing in, reacting upon Kayla's injury. Amber began explaining through heavy breaths while Louis hurried over with a small first aid kit. Whilst Bill ran a hand through his hair as he examined the wound once her shirt came off. It was bleeding somewhat heavily; they immediately began to clean it, causing her to release small cries at the fizzling, burning alcohol.

"And so we should of done a better sweep." Amber finished in a shaky voice. Ian held her close, his face painted with worry much as Jordan and Beth's were while watching the procedure of taking care of the wound.

"I told you kid, Goddamn it!" Francis snarled, as he further examined the injury with Bill. She shrunk at his tone.

"She'll be alright. Be glad it's not anything worse." The veteran reminded in a calm voice.

"It shouldn't of happened in the first place!"

"Francis no, it was my idea." Keirstan stepped up. He glanced at her as Beth moved forward to get a better look. Kayla eyed her, then shakily handed her the bag. The younger sister stared at her then the bag, and hesitantly took it while the men continued to work together on the wound.

"You're gonna be ok." Louis comforted as she felt around inside. Beth assumed was medicine. She pulled out some cartons and realized they were brand new, still in the box inhalers. There were two of them, five in each packet. Beth looked back at Kayla in surprise, as did Francis once he saw what they were. She just watched in silence.

"Just in case."

Jordan blinked in stunned silence as small tears sprung in Beth's green-hazel orbs. She placed the inhalers back in the bag, "...stupid, don't do that again…"

Bill huffed out a breath with a shake of his head.

Kayla only smiled lightly. Next, she frowned, as her eyes narrowed nervously when Francis took a needle from Bill. She tensed and went to move away, he gently grasped her arm. "Hold still." He murmured. A small noise came out as she looked away.

Kayla grimaced as it pierced her skin. God she hated needles.

She could feel a burning in her eyes, so she turned her head away further from everyone. Amber wandered over to see how her friend was doing, "you didn't have to do that." She muttered.

"You didn't know it was behind you."

Amber didn't know what to say next. She lowered her eyes.

Francis gazed at her when he heard her sniffle. But she didn't look at him. He focused back on the stitching. "Yup. I'm sure it hurts, just hang on. Almost done."

 **...**

After some time, the wound was well cleaned, stitched and tightly bandaged up. It took ten stitches to close the whole thing and it ran horizontally over her shoulder under her collarbone. She flinched at the pain as Francis and Beth helped her get comfortable on the sofa.

"Where'd the Witch go?" Ian quietly asked as he and Amber now stared outside.

"I don't know." Came the hushed reply.

Keirstan stared down at the floor from the recliner when she heard someone sit beside her. She knew who it was.

"...I should have known better. It was my idea. And someone got hurt..."

"Dude, this whole thing is out of our control. We can't predict what'll happen. She was willing to go. She knew the risks." Zoey replied.

They met eyes. "I know. She and Beth have always taken risks for me. I'm also sorry for snapping at you in there."

Zoey only smiled, "It's quite alright. I understand every word you said."

Keirstan cast her eyes away.

"Let's all..." Louis stopped when everyone out of the blue heard a helicopter in the distance. They listened as it became louder the closer it came.

"What the hell? What's this?" Bill exclaimed as all but one hurried for the front door. Jordan opened it, they were greeted by the cold night's now screaming winds and whipping snow. The helicopter hovered above the neighborhood with spotlights blaring down from inside.

" _To anyone who can hear this!"_ Someone yelled, _"in two days there will be an evacuation at mercy hospital!"_

"Really? Two days?" Ian snarked.

" _Yes, two days!_ _I repeat! Proceed to mercy hospital for evacuation!"_

The chopper began to fly off in the direction the city was in.

Jordan slammed the door shut and wiped the snow from his eyes. "Everyone got that?"

"Well I guess we know where to go now." Bill proclaimed. Francis shifted his orbs over to the sisters since Beth was sitting by her now. Worry flowed through him for the pain she would feel. He felt they should stay another day for her to rest; as everyone was now discussing the message with one another.

"I'll be fine," she smiled ironically at the thought of last time she said that. "We need to get going, right?"

Francis observed her quietly. Then cast his eyes down. "...Yeah. We do."

' _Tough little shit.'_

"Be fucking careful!" Beth slapped her good shoulder.

"Alright," Bill said after some minutes. "Let's prepare and get some rest. We've got a long day ahead."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Yay they're finally moving on! What will happen in the city? Stay tuned!**


	8. The Breed

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews so far! They really make me happy! I will also tell you throughout the story, (not all of it I promise) there will be storytelling from the survivors of experiences they had before the apocalypse. Some will be made up, some will be of experiences I have had in real life. I'll tell you if the story is true or not at the end of the chapter that has one. I hope they give you a good laugh if you're having a bad day!**

 **Francis: I hate stories.**

 **Me: You love mine.**

 **Francis:...**

 **Me: Thought so!~ *Punches his arm.***

 **Francis: I know. *Squints his eyes at me.***

 **Kayla: *Kicks him.***

 **Francis: Hey! The hell was that for?**

 **Kayla: Just because.**

 **Me: *Also kicks him.***

 **Francis: Stop. Kicking. Me!**

 **Both of us: Nope. *We start attacking him.***

 **Francis: Son of a-*grabs laptop.* Can anyone see-er-hear this?! *Screams as I elbow drop from above, Kayla somersaults him.***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"AAUUGGHH!"

Jordan sprung awake and arched his back when he felt a pair of freezing cold feet from underneath the blankets. Beth grinned at his reaction before promptly pushing him out of the bed playfully, "c'mon. We have to get ready to go!" She exclaimed, leaping out of bed with the blankets. Beth ran for the door, as Jordan watched her go. She was nothing but a heap of sheets racing away. "Darling! Wait! The stairs!" He leapt to his feet and went to stop her. But was some paces too late. Beth tripped on one of the blankets and fell down the stairs...again. Just in time as Ian approached the steps, he stopped seeing the unmoving pile of sheets while Jordan groaned from above. The boys looked at each other until Ian sipped his coffee, nodded and went on his way.

Everyone was preparing for the journey ahead. The truck was warming up and waiting for its passengers as they checked over then tossed their supplies in the bed. They cleaned themselves up while doing so since the group was already sinking into paranoia about when they were going to be able to shower next.

"Why did the apocalypse have to start in the middle of winter?" Louis blew into his hands and rubbed them together after he packed his bag in. "I mean seriously, why?"

"Oh just to pull on the thin strings our luck's running on." Bill replied, slamming a door shut.

Zoey strolled in the living room and paused, seeing Francis and Kayla had passed out next to each other. He was snoring through his nose and she was curled up peacefully. She smiled, but felt bad for what happened. She walked over and crouched down next to him. "Hey."

More snoring.

"Hey biker dude," she flicked his nose a couple of times. He flinched and squeezed his eyes tighter before cracking them open. "...Mngh?" Came the slurred reply as her figure came to focus in his vision. "Hurry up," she nudged her head in the direction behind her, "got to get going."

Francis blinked a few times in a daze as she rose, he rubbed his face then turned over. He went to shake Kayla by the shoulder but stopped himself right as he was about to. So, he did as Zoey had, flicking her in the head; causing her to look at him with half-lidded, scowling eyes soon after. He passed on the message before asking, "how's your shoulder?"

"Sore."

"Mm."

She closed her eyes again. "Hey come on, we have to start moving." He encouraged and helped her up. Then she stretched and yawned deeply, "do you want any pain meds?" She shook her head and waved the offer away. "No, I don't like pills."

"If it hurts, you should take a couple."

"Meh."

A bottle of ibuprofen was thrown across the room that caught them off guard. Though Francis reacted in time to barely catch it with one hand. Both glanced at who had tossed it. Beth stood in the living area's entrance with a serious face. "You may hate pills but I don't care. If you're in pain you're gonna take them." Kayla rolled her lidded eyes as he handed her the bottle. Taking it, she did as told.

"Just don't tell Louis. He's a pill Piranha."

 **…**

The truck roared down the road heading towards the city. Bill had taken the wheel as he stared ahead. The morning light reflected off the snow as a cold mist flowed over the land. The group talked among each other about different subjects; Zoey, Amber and Beth were chatting about hot topic, different animes and shows like Black Butler and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Which had almost everyone in the truck yell how great that series is. Other conversations were of urban exploring adventures Keirstan was sharing. She was telling one very intense experience she, Kayla, Beth had one weekend. The others were listening as well as they spoke, but fully tuned in with wide eyes on the climax.

"Shh! Senpai, not in front of the war veteran!" Beth loudly whispered, gazing and pointing at Bill as he peered his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Too late, I'm in the middle of the story. So that's when we realized it _wasn't_ abandoned..." Keirstan smiled and cleared her throat as the sisters chuckled madly at the memory. "We were all like '...hold on.'" She mimicked their expressions in the moment of time. Looks of fear, surprise and wonder. "We turned around and hauled ass, and eventually found this old decrepit building and dove inside to hide."

Louis and Zoey looked at Francis with bewildered eyes. He shrugged while holding his hands up as the story continued. "I wasn't there so…"

"And then Beth!" Keirstan laughed, "had the greatest Captain Jack Sparrow moment ever. We can hear people hollering and charging up the hill, she was looking in their direction and then, as calm as ever fucking can be, turns to look at the rest of us then says," she reenacted the way how Beth looked at them. "'...We gotta go.'"

Kayla erupted into laughter much like the others did as she thought of it, while Beth grinned with pride.

"Jesus Christ." Bill chuckled shaking his head.

"None of us were thinking of each other at this point as we were running back for the car. You know the Gravity Falls intro when Stan is running with the register? That was basically us. Someone asked if we should hide. So I call back, 'no we'll be fine! We'll be fine!' Although I was unsure myself. And then…"

She had to keep from laughing too hard and recollect herself. Keirstan looked at them all, pursing her lips with a small noise. Holding her hand out before slapping it down on her knee. They watched in suspense, "right after I yelled this, we uh...we hear a...helicopter! Heading straight for us!"

"Good lord." Louis' mouth fell open as the others reacted differently with more laughter. "It got more and more terrifying the closer we could hear it come. We got away though, no worries there. We wildly clambered into the car and wildly sped off," Keirstan smiled. "Afterwards, we went to walmart."

"Where I bought a rug for my dorm." Beth nodded, "we acted like nothing happened in the store. So I was like, '...I'm gonna buy a rug.'"

"For fuck's sake." Zoey's eyebrows were arched at the story, "that gives me anxiety hearing it."

"How do ya think I felt." Francis replied, "you should of heard them on the phone when they got back that night."

Bill breathed through his shaped lips, "you kids are damn lucky."

They continued on until the ruined buildings of the small city came in view. The veteran weaved through abandoned cars scattered about on the streets, some lingering infected chased after them in the process. "Why don't you just drive on the sidewalk?" Ian suggested. However Bill didn't hear him over the chit chat, and all became wary when they suddenly heard the engine revving, but the truck didn't accelerate. It started to jerk and shift patterns; so Bill tried the gear shift, only to find it was no longer working. He looked to the dashboard, where lights started to flash or come on. "Ah great."

"Transmission?" Jordan guessed.

"Has gone to shit." He was able to park the truck and the group jumped out. Francis cracked his spine as all collected their bags where some reached inside for a small snack. Keirstan gazed at Kayla who was munching on some potato chips. She noticed her wince slightly and immediately, the events of last night crossed her thoughts. She approached her, "are you alright?"

The older survivor cast her eyes at her and blinked. "I'm fine," she answered through chewing.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kayla nodded, looking away. "I'm alive." She went to sling a strap over her shoulder, until Keirstan caught it. "I'll carry it for you. I don't have much in mine."

Everybody looked around for the next available vehicle, however after some time they found many had been too destroyed by fire or vandalism, or flipped upside down. They gathered back together, "guess this means we're hiking the hell over there." Zoey said. Then added, "next time we're looking for a vehicle, we should find an RV that can hold all of us comfortably. Or two five passenger cars." Francis nodded in agreement, since he was the biggest person in the team. He normally found himself in the trunk otherwise he'd be crushing whoever he sat with since everyone was a lot smaller than him. And sitting in the far back had gotten pretty uncomfortable. "I like the RV idea better."

"Wow, you like something?"

"Shut up."

"I still want to know what that chain was for." Bill reminded.

As the group snuck their way down the road, looking for any sudden attacks with their weapons ready like usual, Francis looked ahead seeing Jordan and Beth walking together. They were talking about something. The biker felt his brow narrow and the overprotective instinct was starting to kick in again. He was told he can trust this guy, but he needed to get what he wanted to say off his chest.

"Hey Jordan."

Both looked over at him, Francis nudged his head for the boy to join his side. He did just that as Francis called to the group they'd catch up. Francis paused to think of how to begin as they faced one another, a little surprised Jordan didn't ask the cliche questions of, 'what's up' or 'is everything ok.' Instead, he waited patiently for him to speak first. Though Francis figured Jordan most likely knew what the talk was about.

"I know you and Beth have been together for a little while. And she loves you very much. I can tell you do too, but I want you to know this now. Before this, she has been through far too much. So, if you take one wrong step. One wrong move, if you do anything to hurt her…" he warned.

Jordan nodded. "You're her brother, you don't know me. I understand. Of course you're cautious. I promise, I will never hurt Beth. Ever." His darker eyes were full of assurance and confidence, "you can trust me. I give you my word, you can trust me."

Hearing this, Francis' mind complemented if he can really believe him. But Beth was happy, so everything must be just fine. Their sister even trusts him. That was a rarity.

Some long moments passed of the two staring at each other. Then Francis finally nodded in silence as well. "Alright, I'll take your word."

Jordan held his hand out to him and they shook hands; he didn't notice that Beth had snuck up from behind. She smiled and leapt up onto his back with a yell. Startling the biker and causing him to shout, which made an echo and earning a harsh shush from someone in the group. She and Jordan laughed as he hooked his arms under her legs with shock still all over his face. Jordan carried his gun and they moved to catch up.

"I hate winter. And the north." Kayla groused.

Louis hummed in reply, "where would you be right now?"

"Old orchard beach."

"But that's in Maine, which is further up north."

"Yeah, but I love the place. The ocean's my most favorite place in the world." She unsheathed her knife and looked at it as she walked. While Louis thought of tropical places with a coast she could go to. Instead of a coast further north.

"...I should find another to have a pair."

"You should, and then you can give the zombies a knife show."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, "I'll give you a knife show."

Louis figured it was time to give her space. With a nervous grin, he skipped over to Zoey, Ian and Amber. She gazed across the street, her hard features slightly relaxing when she saw a large silver ram 1500 parked soley. "Eh! There's a truck!" She jogged over to it excitedly, and earning everyone's attentions. Kayla opened the door as some followed, finding a body hunched over the steering wheel. "Excuse you," she grabbed its shirt and dropped it on the concrete. Peering inside, she saw the keys were in the ignition causing a smile to spread over her face.

"Kayla, these super duty trucks dwarf you." Amber said expressionless.

"So? They're good trucks."

She went to see if it would start up, until Keirstan's voice pulled her attention towards her. "Don't you think, you know maybe we should find some disinfectant before you sit in there?" She placed her hands on her hips, as Kayla side glanced inside the cabin. She reached in, and pulled all the seat covers out to toss them on the road. "There, disinfected."

"That's not…"

"As I've said numerous time before, your smartass is gonna get you killed or maimed one day. And it happened," Beth pointed to her sister's shoulder from her Koala position on Francis' back. "I wasn't being a smartass, I was savin' someone else's!" She gestured over to Amber before going in to turn the engine on. It spluttered over and over as she tried multiple times. "Aw come on…" She kept trying.

Francis didn't like the thought of being shoved in the trunk again. "What about-"

Ian's voice rang out, "hey guys, I see a Dog over there."

He was pointing in the direction and everyone's eyes followed. From a short distance, there stood a large german shepherd. It observed them as it panted, then cocked its head when it heard them speak. "Do you think it's a stray?"

"I don't know, it could belong to another survivor."

"Ooh! Can we keep it if it doesn't?"

"We don't know if it's friendly."

Beth slid down Francis' back and his gun was returned to him, as Louis and Zoey knelt down on their knees. "What a beautiful animal," the analyst breathed. They hardly noticed the smile on its face was beginning to fade, and when Zoey carefully reached a hand out to try to coax it to come over, it began to growl quietly.

"Hey it's alright. Come here, you're a pretty boy, girl...I don't know." Zoey began making clicking and squeaking sounds. But the Dog didn't budge.

"Maybe it's shy?" Francis raised a brow.

"Doesn't look shy." Amber answered.

It slowly tilted its head the other way and sniffed twice.

Zoey, along with Louis and Ian tried kept trying to encourage it to come over. However all it did was just stare at them. Until its growling sounded louder.

Meaner.

Louis immediately stopped and pushed her hand away, despite it not being very close. "Uh…"

Ian froze.

Its eerie stare darkened and drool dripped from its maw. Bill stared back with a solid gaze. Something wasn't right.

Something was seriously wrong.

"There's another one!"

Turning around, all but Bill who raised his gun see a Doberman who seemingly appeared from thin air. It watched them unblinking. Unmoving, in silence. The first one suddenly began barking, its fur and body now bristled and head lowered as it glared at them. Drool flew from its lips as it snarled and barked deep, vicious warnings.

"Shoot at them! Scare them away!" Amber exclaimed. The doberman pulled back its lips in a sneer, a drawn out growl came out as Francis glared at it. Bill shot in the spot right next to the german shepherd, however, it didn't flinch.

Bill lowered his gun and observed it in surprise much like the others reacted.

"The fuck? It's acting like you didn't fire at all..." Jordan muttered.

"That's what I was afraid it'd do."

While he shot a few more times, it stood its ground. Still barking, still snarling. The doby suddenly barked as well and began charging at them, so Francis quickly raised his gun and fired a bullet in its head. It yelped and hit the ground unmoving. Seeing this, the german shepherd immediately backed off and trotted further away.

"Francis!" Zoey yelled.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" He retorted while the sisters, Ian and Keirstan looked at the body in horror and sadness.

An eerie, deep howl pierced the air. It was soon accompanied by more howling all around them. The german shepherd started panting again as it watched their every move.

"We need to get the fuck outta here." Louis said with panic in his voice.

"Right."

The group started to hurry off, with Bill's gun still trained on the animal, until they all heard a blood-curdling scream. To their surprise a man came running with a limp out from an alley behind the Dog. His face was full of absolute panic and tears. He breathed so hard he might as well start hyperventilating. He was bloodied and beaten up, his clothes shredded, hanging in rags. The Dog snapped its head at him as he looked to the group and stopped with wild, pleading eyes. He cried out in distress seeing the first animal.

"Help me! Please! They're everywhere!"

"Yeah we heard!" The biker replied, despite seeing the condition the man was in. The others looked on in growing dread, holding their weapons in front of themselves. The Dog's full attention was on the man now, he backed away shakily holding his hand out in sheer terror.

"Kill it! They killed my friends! They're!-"

What occured next happened too fast. The german shepherd lunged at him. Someone fired at the animal, but missed. Then two more large Dogs leapt out from the alley and full on tackled the man down. They chewed and tore into the man viciously, shaking their heads as blood violently gushed all over the place while he screamed and tried to fight them off. The startled survivors watched in terror and shouted profanities as Bill and Francis stood next to each other to shoot at them. Bill ordered the others to start running the other way. One of the Dogs loudly barked at them as the other two savagely dragged their prey off to a secure place.

The sound of galloping picked up in the alleyways.

"This way! This way!" Ian panicked, he led them towards a building as they frantically looked around for cover. They could hear more of the animals running and barking. The team cried out and wildly scattered when some of them sprang out from where they were about to go. A rottweiler charged down a flight of stairs from inside and threw itself into Beth, shoving her to the ground; she yelled and used her gun to push it back while it rabidly chewed down on the barrel like a bone. She could hear its teeth grinding and breaking against the metal while it stared gravely with black orbs. She kicked into its stomach as a greyhound slammed Louis in a brick wall. Slobber and blood flecked onto his face and neck while he tried to keep its much too close snapping jaws away. As he stared into its wild murderous eyes, he was met with the all too familiar signs of the green flu.

As a matter of fact, most of these Dogs were showing the effects all over their bodies. Missing fur, chunks of grey-white skin, ears, cuts, veins. Many were foaming at the mouth. Some had large, ugly healing wounds. The dead, soulless look in their filmy, pale or inflamed eyes…

"They're infected!" He screamed with so much horror it ran everyone's blood cold.

Francis rampaged over to the rottweiler and angrily shot at it, then kicked the body off. He stood over Beth and fired at more of them as she laid where she was, shooting rounds in the opposite direction. Louis was able to shove the greyhound away and sprayed bullets into its stomach, at the same time Jordan drove an axe through its shoulder. It yelped and screamed before passing on, and both barely had time to jump away when an english mastiff soared and slammed straight into the wall. It scrambled up and barked like mad while running after them.

A couple of them took Ian down. He shouted and kicked as they tugged at his pants and jacket. He screamed for help as they attempted to drag him away whilst another went for his face. Zoey ran over and beat them off before shooting at the crazed canines. Yelping and whining, they retreated some feet away as she helped him up. Next one of them decided to go for Bill. It charged and shoved him against a car, making him lean backwards on the hood as he also used his gun as a shield like Beth had. The Dog thrashed violently against him, its barks deafening in his ears and its snarling equal with a Wolf's. The nasty long claws scratched his chest and wrists as the veteran tried to push it away. With a mighty yell, and as Louis rushed over to help; Bill kicked it away as hard as he could right before another jumped up onto the hood behind him. He immediately took aim and fired some rounds at the animal. With the analyst taking care of the second with his baseball bat.

The Dog shrieked when it felt the melee weapon collide with its ribs. The same moment it hit the ground however, it lunged at Louis again. He went to swing once more but it moved out of the way, resulting him to smash one of the car's side mirrors. The Dog ran away, so he and Bill jogged off in the opposite direction.

Kayla, Keirstan and Amber were chased into a jeep cherokee. They quickly scrambled inside with Amber slamming the door shut. Almost instantly, Dogs were attacking the car. One leapt up on the hood, clawed at the windshield then jumped on the roof, as others slammed into the vehicle; rocking it while doing so. Francis turned when he heard two of the girls scream. He shot some of the animals around the car, and most took off; while trying to keep them away from Beth as she got up and fought beside him. Jordan joined them and used his axe as she pulled out her katana. Slashing into the vicious, violent mutts while the biker continued to try to keep them from breaking into the jeep and help the others all at once.

"Fuck! She's in there! Someone help me get those Dogs away from the car!" He yelled desperately. Francis pulled Beth close and began to run for the cherokee.

He swung his machete at a couple as a warning. "Get outta here!" He screamed furiously in a strained voice. They snarled and jumped away.

They barked and clawed at the vehicle as the girls fired and yelled in fear. Amber was knocked over, sending her barrel upwards and she shot through the roof. The Dog dropped from where it was while its partners left blood and cracks in the glass. Especially when they scarily slammed themselves into it. One broke through a back window, so the girls flailed, hollered and fought to keep it away. It twitched and crazily struggled to get in, since Kayla briskly unhinged the seat and used it to hold it back with her legs. It barked and gnashed in their faces until Keirstan managed to stick a barrel in its muzzle. The Dog chewed down on it and she fired a bullet. Its body now dangled through the frame, but aside a couple who leapt away, roaring deeply, they barely let up like the first Dog had.

"Ah! Cujo!" Amber shrieked, her eyes wide and panicking at the sight in front of her.

A huge, gored st. bernard was suddenly barreling its way for the car from the front. The trio shot at it, breaking the windshield, fearing it was going to dive straight through. But assistance arrived in time. Ian and Louis furiously blasted at it. The Dog looked at the men and changed course to avoid the bullets and disappeared from sight; so Keirstan threw the door open and shot an incoming canine. "Fuck me Jerry!" Amber wailed as they clambered out. Kayla looked ahead then dodged another and it went straight through the other back window. It shook the car while tearing its way back out and bloodying its downed pack mate.

"What?!" Ian screamed as he backed up and fired. He suddenly looked very, very concerned. "Who's Jerry?!" He sounded like he was going to full on cry.

"No! No one! Never mind!"

Kayla could hear Francis yelling her name from somewhere in the chaos. She shouted back, although she wasn't sure if he could hear her. She and her companions sprinted away while firing some rounds when a couple more galloped after them. They weaved that caused the bullets to miss, barking at one another as if they were coming up with what to do.

Another doberman tackled into Francis from behind and sends him tumbling into the ground. It clawed and tugged at his vest before going for the back of his throat as he tried to shake it off. Beth and Jordan kicked it away, and it came straight back. So Francis grabbed it from underneath the jaw and broke its neck at the same time a second rottweiler shoved into Jordan's legs. He stumbled as it ripped tears in his pant leg. He raised his axe and yelled when he felt it start biting into his muscle. Francis and Beth were right on it, they both fought the two away from each other before Jordan finished it off.

Not far away, Kayla slipped and fell with a pained cry. Her weapon clattered out of reach in the fall. Soon she had an akita on top of her so she held it back by holding its neck away. Both thrashed and she grunted, kicking her legs as pain screamed through her shoulder while it panted and barked psychotically. Spit and blood dotted her face and shirt. She cracked her eyes open to stare into the Dog's whose pupils were smaller than usual. It was unnerving. Keirstan raced to the aid and started whacking away at it with her cricket bat. She hollered and screamed as the Dog whined, until Amber came in view with her weapon raised high when the akita trampled over her to escape the hits. It heavily stomped down on her injury; and she yelled at the agony.

"Hurry! Come on get the fuck up!" Keirstan shrieked, with both pulling her up.

Bill and Zoey raced into an alley, the sounds of snarling, barking, their shoes and paws slapping against concrete echoing in their ears. Along with the familiar screams of human infected in the distance. The commotion had attracted them.

The pair turned to shoot at their pursuers. Some yelped, some turned around, others took the bullets without a problem. They ran harder, with Zoey ahead. She sharply turned a corner as Bill slowed with a cough. He glared back at the homicidal canines who decided to stay, seeing some of them leaping over trash cans and palettes and continued firing.

"Bill, come on!" Zoey screamed.

"Gimme one damn second, I'm not done here!"

The college student froze on the spot trembling. Until she heard a sick, ripping noise and looked ahead.

There was a body of a single common infected. It twitched and convulsed disturbingly on the ground; standing above it was another large black Dog. It snarled as it chewed wetly into the rotten, disgusting, diseased meat. Next it paused, then snapped its head up. Tearing another piece off. From how it looked, she guessed this one was a Wolfdog.

It swallowed the meat whole.

So that's how they got the infection.

The Dog paced some steps to the side with its head hung low. Growling as it did so. The animal lifted its head as its next move, fully baring its sharp dirty teeth, bristling its bloodied, matted fur and laying a pair of white eyes on the survivor.

Zoey quickly raised her desert eagles and fired once more. It yelped as it dropped down. Went to get back up, then yelped again as another bullet lodged into its body. The Dog laid there as she watched it; but it slowly rose again with another deep growl and horrifying her even further. It planted a foot down showing it wasn't done yet. She went to shoot again, and both clicked. Her pistols were empty. She quickly put them away then reached for and aimed her rifle.

 _Click, click._

The Dog growled once more as she raised her eyes on it, her panic increasing; and she started to back up when it took some menacing steps forward.

"Zoey!"

She jumped when Bill yanked her backwards, pushing her through a doorway to her right as he aims his gun darkly at the panting creature. Another one barked angrily from some crates above it. A bernese mountain. He threw himself inside as they charged ad slammed the broken door shut. They both immediately jumped up onto the weak barrier repeatedly before biting in and started tearing into the wood; the survivors jogged through the dark building to turn around and meet up with the others. Breaking glass, wood and howling erupted from behind them. They could also hear something zig-zagging in the far back of the place, claws against tile. They were in here too. Another barked then snarled, as it charged down a staircase right as the two passed the flight.

"Through this door!" Bill hollered and pointed. He shoved Zoey ahead of him and they barreled out of the building while another Dog jump over a car's hood at them from their left. However, Louis fired one in the head just in time. Both jumped to either side of the entrance, narrowly dodging snapping jaws that followed from behind. Three other animals struggled to a stop after throwing themselves out from the dark.

The veteran and college student looked around and were surprised to see human infected, even specials also running at them had been ambushed by the pack. Some of the Dogs were even snapping at and fighting each other over some corpses. One was battling a Hunter, until the canine bit deeply into its throat. The Hunter screamed then gurgled and choked while pathetically clawing at its sides. The animal savagely twisted its head to rip a chunk out, resulting in the special's windpipe to dangle out and shoot blood up like a hose all over its fur. Louis, Ian, Francis and Jordan all backed away together with Francis holding an arm out in front of Beth who was behind them. Unknowingly Jordan was doing the same. The biker called out for his other as Beth held her gun over their arms at the threats while the rest of the group fought their way to them. Francis looked to his right and finally spotted Kayla. He immediately rushed and snatched her by her jacket and threw her behind him.

"Get together! Now! Francis, Jordan, Ian! Up front! Kayla, Zoey, take the left! Keirstan and Beth, take the back, Louis, Amber and I will cover the right! Everyone stand your ground!" The veteran ordered, pointing at each of them.

Everybody quickly took their positions as the Dogs neared. They raised their weapons, bracing for what would come next.

The pack glowered, snarled, and panted. Some tilted their heads while standing over the sea of bodies and red-stained snow, staring at them. More of their members trotted into sight from various places. Some appeared behind the group; everybody looked around waiting for something to happen. They took this time to recover and could now clearly see how zombified the Dogs really looked.

One howled from far behind which they couldn't see. They looked like they were preparing for another attack, so the survivors prepared to fight once again. A showdown between the hunters and the hunted.

But the attack never came.

All at once, the Dogs suddenly stiffened and most of them cocked their ears. Listening carefully for something. Some sniffed the air. Making the team question what they were doing. After a few moments, they began to run off. Some looked in a certain direction whimpering while moving on, allowing the survivors to relax their muscles a little bit. Nothing other than the retreating pack made a sound as they all looked around, or watched the Dogs run off, bracing for something else to come.

The Wolfdog Zoey encountered paused. Its pack members passed by as it quietly observed their prey. Blood and drool slowly dripped from its lips while its white eyes bored into every one of them.

Zoey, especially, stared back. The time they spent this way felt it lasted for hours. Then, a deep vicious bark snapped it out of its trance. It continued on its way, vanishing around a block.

Francis watched them go. And through a breath he took he yelled in triumph. "Yeah bitch! We are unstoppable!"

"Uh...but what are they running from?" Keirstan pointed out.

Before anyone could guess, The ground beneath their feet vibrated. The ram 1500 from earlier, with its alarm shrilling now, was suddenly soaring across the street.

"Really!" Kayla shouted as the truck crashed through a building. A deafening bellow ripped through the air. She and Francis looked at one another in alarm.

"HULK'S COMING!" She hollered with a hand cupped around her mouth.

"No shit!" Ian yelled, as the group began to run down the road.

"And you know what that means!"

"What could this possibly mean?! Other than death?!" Louis shouted.

Ian and Amber were now praying in gibberish as everybody fired even more into commons up ahead.

She ran through an entrance of a garage followed by Beth they were all passing by. Shocking everyone. "Where are you going?!" Francis demanded to know. He skidded to a stop and dove in the building after them; the Tank's roars shook the walls around him.

"I've gotta fucking plan!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I thought using a Dog pack would be pretty neat and different other than being attacked by the commons and specials for once. But I also felt bad! I love animals!**

 **Francis: *Calls from next room.* Viper! Did you take my vest?**

 **Me: Possibly. *He walks in, and sees me wearing it.***

 **Francis: *Sighs* I'll never get it back will I?**

 **Me: I'll think about it.**

 **Francis: Mm…**

 **Me: *Squints eyes.***

 **Was the story Keirstan told in the truck true?** **No.** **No it was not.** **I just thought of random things as I wrote this piece out. Some storytelling will be chopped up like that as well. But yeah, see you in the next chapter! Sorry they're so long! I have too much fun!**

 **Francis: No ya won't. I'll be shipping her out to Cuba next week.**

 **Me: Excuse you?**

 **Francis: You heard! *Smiles.***

 **Me: Well then, the vest is coming with me.**

 **Francis: *Grumbles* We'll see…**

 **Me: Is it your security blanket?**

 **Francis: Yes actually, it is.**


	9. Of Apes And Chains

Francis ran through the depths of the garage. All he could hear was screaming and the Tank's roars from back outside. He looked around quickly then caught up behind Beth when they were in sight again.

A loud boom erupted from somewhere on the streets, causing the building to shake. Followed by even more gunfire.

"Beth! Kayla! What are you guys doing!" He yelled as the two disappeared through a dark room. The biker was about to go in, only to be stopped when they came running right back out. An infected with its jaws wide open threw itself into his face. Francis stuck the barrel of his gun into its mouth and blew the head off, splashing the walls behind it with pieces of skull, brain and blood. He looked to the side in confusion and seriousness before asking again.

"What are you up to?!"

He ran to stay close to them. Panting, he found both in another room with Kayla looking through equipment and tools, both on walls and tables as Beth leaned against some shelves with her arms crossed. They could feel his stare on their backs.

"Can someone answer me?"

"Squire! What about this one?" The older sister held a medium-sized chain out to her.

"No, something bigger. I can't believe you're gonna do this with how your shoulder is and all. And I'm not a man!"

"Ah, it's just a flesh wound. You wouldn't be standing here, if you didn't want to do it too. And you act manly at times. Yahaha."

Francis raised his eyebrows eagerly and held his hands out a little, glancing between the two. "Hello?"

"Hm?" Beth looked at him from rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Oh," she started, as Kayla yelled an "aha! No." And continued to look through the wall of chains. "Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Because it's kinda too bizarre to explain."

He stared at her unblinking and mouth ajar. "What is?"

Suddenly, they could hear a riot of laughter.

"You sons of bitches! Get out here and-and see-he this! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Came Bill's voice.

"Yes!" Kayla held the perfect chain up in her hands and snapped it. The length and thickness made her try to hold back a snicker.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Beth criticized when she saw a cocky smile on her face. Francis' contorted in disgust. "Really?" He overlapped Beth's words.

She looked back at them. "Let's go."

Beth shook her head and Francis felt concerned before they jogged towards the front of the garage together. He had no clue what was happening. Why did they need the chain and why was everybody laughing like mad outside?

They were just attacked by a vicious pack of Dogs for God's sake!

Now there was a Tank outside.

And everyone was laughing? What is happening?

Francis was too confused.

Little did he know one of his questions was about to be answered. They ran outside, "what the fu-"

He stopped when the Tank's roar boomed closely. Wind from the bellow blew through the girls' hair as the three of them closed their eyes and leaned away. When they opened their eyes to look at the brute, they saw the most bizarre thing ever. Though they couldn't help but explode in laughter like the others had.

Zoey, Amber, Ian and Louis, with his fists clenched tight and eyes squeezed shut ran by while having a good laughing fit.

"Hey! Nice blouse!" Jordan howled from over his shoulder.

The Tank was indeed wearing a multi-pastel colored, tutu skirt. It was also wearing a pair of light blue ballerina shoes and a white bra.

Beth dropped to the ground as Kayla leaned away. No one heard the Hunter's scream as Francis leaned down and rested his hands on his knees at the same time it leaped at him. It soared right over him, crashed through a window, and kept crashing through things inside. Screaming in pain.

The Tank bellowed again, raising its meaty fists above its head and twirled forward. After some spinning, the special infected brought one hand down and punched a car nearby.

"I-it's dancing!" Kayla chortled and pointed with tears in all of their eyes. She leaned against Francis as he and Beth continued laughing, while the Hunter crawled up from behind. It went to swipe at them with a shriek; so without looking, Francis punched it straight in the face, breaking its nose and knocking it over.

"You guys! Lo-hok ou-hout!" Keirstan cackled from the other side, as she and a laughing Bill held an arm over the other's shoulders. They heard the strangled warning and moved out of the way. All but Louis, who quickly bent backwards and the car flew just mere feet over him in the distance. The analyst staggered throwing one hand up and the other to support his back.

"Augh…"

He stumbled around trying to find something to help correct his posture. "Ok, OK! Ok…"

"Alright, let's go." Kayla giggled. She ran off with Beth in tow and vanished around a corner.

"Wait! Where ya going?" Francis called between laughs and wiping his eyes.

He blindly ran for them but met up with Zoey and Amber instead. "What are they doing?" The college student asked.

"I...I don't..." he howled in laughter once more.

"I know what and it's fucking crazy." Amber answered.

"Well what then?"

"Just watch."

A Charger then appeared from another street, commons rushed forward from behind it as the special stopped. It was confused from what it was seeing. Among the bodies, Bill, Keirstan, Ian and Jordan were running off and blasting infected away in hysterics. A man was bent backwards, there was a manly Tank in girl's clothing raging around and three others were dying of laughter as they sprinted in the other direction. It traced its eyes around until they settled and narrowed on Louis, then raced forward.

Louis wildly staggered backwards until he tripped over a body and fell against a car. His spine cracked loudly, "OH! Oohh…" the analyst supported himself with his hands as he was able to stand up straight with squinted eyes. He then cheerfully threw his fists in the air. "I'm al!-"

The Charger howled and slammed straight into him. All four of his limbs splayed as it carried him away.

"Louis! Don't worry bitch we're coming!" Ian shouted as he and Keirstan chased to rescue him. But that was not needed. The Tank ran up to the Charger brandishing part of a telephone pole. It swung the thing like a baseball bat as hard as it could and sends the second largest infected flying across the concrete land. The Charger released its victim, and Louis sailed through the air in a daze. Meanwhile, the Tank resumed its ballerina dance. Hopping and prancing around.

The Charger violently slammed against a Boomer, causing it to fly backwards and project vomit into the sky and all over commons. Which made them start fighting each other.

"...Ew..." Ian watched in disgust.

"I fucking wish we had something to get this on video!" Zoey shrilled, her eyes bright with laughter.

Bill, Jordan and Francis made themselves busy fighting back other infected, although it was a bit harder to stay focused with what was going on behind them. They chortled until Jordan caught a Smoker's tongue freehanded. Scaring it badly.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The Smoker panicked while coughing and yapping uncontrollably in protest as the survivor started to pull its tongue in with an evil, excited glint in his eyes. It tried to resist and hold onto something from where it was as Jordan laughed, "yeah! C'mere you cunt sock!"

 _'Where the fuck did those two go?'_ Francis wondered in his mind, running through the madness. He still couldn't find them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream made both Francis look up to see Louis falling from the sky. The biker caught him, and Louis breathed a sigh a relief. "Thank-" he immediately dropped him.

Laughter from above caught their ears the group looked up again. The sisters stood on a roof of a two-story building, having a good time with what they were seeing from where everyone else was. Kayla held the chain, making Francis look from it, to the Tank, then back to the chain.

Finally it clicked. His eyes widened.

Oh no…

"Hurry the hell up if you ever so desperately want to do it again!" Keirstan sarcastically called up to them.

"Why are you encouraging!" Amber yelled at her bewildered, "it's dangerous!"

Beth slid down out of sight having another episode as Kayla hollered. "Lead the bitch over here then!"

Francis' full attention was on them now. The Tank was twirling again with its arms spread to the sides, holding a car in each hand.

"No! Get back down here now!" He shouted, causing her and Beth to look at him when she pulled herself up. Keirstan, Ian and Amber began shooting at the huge beast as Zoey ran over to the boys with a Jockey not far behind.

"Fucking piss off!"

Louis laid limp on the ground, with his head hung back as he raised his submachine gun lazily and fired without looking. The bullets tore up the ground and Zoey had to jump away. She yelled angrily at the analyst as the Jockey scurried for the cover of other infected.

"We'll be down there in a second!" Beth hollered.

"Use the stairs!"

"But this is much more fun!" Kayla retorted.

When the bullets entered its flesh, the Tank immediately grew furious. It released the cars, and everyone had to scramble to get out of the way. It pounded its chest much like a Gorilla then the ground as its assaulters continued shooting. So it dug into the cement, tearing it up from the ground with ease and chucked it at them with an angry growl.

"And you were just yelling at me not to encourage!" Keirstan laughed. Amber rolled her eyes as they all raced out of the way. "I'm shooting to kill it!"

The Tank charged for them, "are they insane?!" Bill cried when he saw Kayla whip the chain in both of her hands. "A little closer!"

"This is close enough!" Ian exclaimed ten feet away.

Francis ran over but kept a safe distance. "Kayla don't! Please you both are gonna get _hurt!_ " He begged. The stress he could feel was overwhelming. She was defiant, that was for sure.

The sisters looked at each other, "ready?"

Beth nodded, "as always!"

Kayla started yelling. "By the power of America!" Her voice was echoing. "I! HAVE! THE POWER!"

Together they skydived straight off the building. "What the fuck's going on?!" Zoey shrieked as all watched them fall.

"Hoooooly shhhit!" Jordan was equally surprised, this is not how it happened last time. He watched with wide, concerned, shocked eyes and his mouth hung agape. He held the Smoker in a chokehold, who was watching the scene as well.

"Ughnhgh?" Louis slurred.

Beth wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, laughing and grinning as they fell.

"That's right!" Kayla whipped the looped chain down around the Tank's head. She pulled them in and they landed perfectly on their asses on the Tank's back, using the chain as a halter.

Once it felt the two survivors sitting on it, the Tank raised its arms roaring. It tried a few times to grab them but failed at each attempt; as both ducked away. They laughed as it arched backwards with Beth holding an arm in the air.

"TANK RO-DE-O!" Both cheered.

Bill and Francis stared in stupefied wonder. Then Bill walked off. "...I need a cigarette." He pulled one out and lit it.

A gaping smile spread across Zoey's face in astonishment. "Fuck, let me on! I wanna try!"

Amber nudged her shoulder gaining her attention. "No. This is when we run."

The Tank pounded its fists into the cracking concrete again and ran around screaming in blood-curdling fury. Trying to throw them off. Everyone scattered and the infected, including the Charger who survived the assault started to retreat as Louis finally returned to reality with a groan. It took a moment for him to process what was going on as he shakily rose to his feet. "Augh...oh hey, your girls are riding the Tank," he sniffed and smiled pointing. A moment passed, his smile quickly dropped and his eyes grew big at the realization. "YOUR GIRLS ARE RIDING THE TANK!"

"I see that!" Francis hollered as he ran, so Louis fled too.

"How?! Why?!"

"Ask them!"

Next Ian ran pass the two, "this is not how it happened last time!"

"What do you mean last time?!" Both yelled to him in unison.

The rest of the group burst out laughing again. The brute looked absolutely ridiculous. It thrashed and flailed and crushed unfortunate infected. Also it used ballerina moves in an attempt to be rid of the survivors who were just laughing away and holding on tighter.

"Faster you hairless, naked Ape!" Beth ordered.

Kayla whipped the chain harshly and the Tank barked before making sounds like it was sobbing. It skipped ahead throwing its arms out. She steered the infected while it bucked and barreled down the street chasing everyone at once. Both infected and survivor.

From behind them all the beast continued its ballerina skills, swaying its arms and such. Everybody was panicking and shouting over each other in either gibberish or infected spluttering; while some bullets were fired into the crowd at random. The sisters cheered and hollered to spur them on.

From an alley, an agitated Witch stormed out from where she was hiding to investigate why there was so much fucking noise. It sounded like the world was ending all over again. Or Jurassic Park in the apocalypse. She halted in surprise to see what was happening while a dump truck was hurled through the air, then bounced across the road. She was further shicked to see a couple of survivors on the huge infected. The Witch's eyes followed everyone as they passed, and when they were gone, she just blinked in stunned silence before turning around and headed back to hiding. Questioning what she just saw.

"How long is this gonna go for!" Zoey screamed.

"I don't know! Until they decide to get off I guess?!" Amber panted.

Suddenly, a bullet was shot straight into a gas tank sitting in the bed of a truck. The explosion made the survivors dive for the ground to avoid being set aflame.

The Tank also staggered violently. So violently the girls couldn't hang on and were sent flying off its back.

"Now who the fuck did that?!" Keirstan shouted as the sisters flew overhead. They crashed into a cardboard dumpster some yards away.

The infected all screamed in pain as they were burnt alive, flailing about and dropping to the ground. The Tank released another earth shaking bellow and ran from the fire, looking much like a hellbeast while its odd costume began to burn off. Revealing its all naked glory. The disgusted confused group all scrambled up and away from it. Firing their remaining rounds into its body. However, it didn't charge after them like they thought it would. Instead, it made more sobbing noises and pounded its chest again before running over to a building and started slamming its head face first into the wall repeatedly, driving them into deeper confusion.

"What the hell is it doing?" Jordan questioned.

"I can only guess being burned alive doesn't feel great." Bill replied.

Finally, with one last groan, the Tank dropped heavily on the ground. The flames continued to lick its skin and sent a nasty smell in the air.

At last, at long glorious last, everything was quieting down. For now. Aside from the crackling and popping the fire made. Everybody looked around to check if anything else was coming for them. Which was confirmed as a temporarily all clear. Tired and shaken up, the group tried to take everything in that has happened in the last few hours or so. Gathering their thoughts, they stiffly moved on. Kayla and Beth rested on a bench not far away, without anyone noticing they had moved to it. Francis shuffled up to them with a soft look on his face. They watched each other, until he gestured with his hands.

"...Tank rodeo?"

"Uh-huh." Beth replied.

"That's what you're calling it?" Louis called over with a tense look.

Kayla burst into another laughing fit at the thought of the Tank. She curled in herself giggling hysterically. "I've never seen anything wear somethin' like that!"

The biker sat down in between and held them close, "don't scare me like that again." He very gently swatted the backs of their heads.

"Francis, was that your first time you've seen a Tank?" Beth asked as she leaned against him.

He shook his head, thinking about his first encounter with the brute.

 _A car was sent flying through the air. It rolled at a high speed at the four, squishing swarming infected in its way and taking down a chain link fence. Louis, Bill and Zoey looked at it then over their shoulders in alarm from behind him as Francis gravely stared ahead._

"The one I met almost got me."

"...Oh."

He went to say something else until Ian spoke up and pointed a finger.

"Kayla you piece of shit you're bleeding!"

Francis narrowed his eyes at him in defense, but noticed she didn't take any offense to the name and all looked at her shoulder. Through her jacket and now ripped shirt they could see red staining the gauze. Bill walked over, and she tensed. "May I see?" He asked, knowing she still wasn't too trusting.

She watched him quietly.

"It's ok," she heard her brother soothe.

With a little more coaxing, she eventually relaxed slightly. But kept her eyes on him as he went to check on the injury.

"You said last time," Zoey reminded as Jordan looked at her from his spot next to Beth. "What the hell happened last time?"

He traced his eyes away. Then softly laughed at the memory before he started telling it.

 **…**

 _It was cold, it was raining and the group of six were having none of it._

 _They were looking for shelter._

 _Kayla, Beth and Amber were trying their hardest not to slip off a staircase they were on, but that's exactly what happened. With a cry, Amber fell into the sisters, making all three of them tumble down the hard steps towards something that looked like a large piece of cement. They didn't know, it was just right by the front of the staircase. And the trio fell on top of it._

" _Goddamn rain," Beth glared to the side._

 _Amber groaned, "sorry. Are you two alright?"_

" _Told ya you should've taken the other way!" Ian called._

 _Kayla felt around what they were on with her eyes cast aside suspiciously. "Guys, this doesn't…" her voice trailed off when the thing beneath them began to move, alarming them all._

 _The Tank rose from its slumber to its feet with the alarmed girls still on it. As Keirstan peered around a corner to see what was going on as it roared in anger._

 _Jordan and Ian stared up at it for a moment in question. Then they recoiled, screaming in horror like little girls._

 _It began chasing after the boys as the Tank's passenger's cries of fear turned into ones of enjoyment while they held on tight._

" _Hey, whatever this fucking thing is it's like some kind of rodeo!" Beth laughed._

" _What?" Ian cried, "get off that thing!" He shouted as they shot bullets while running._

" _Hell no! Whoo!" Kayla whooped as the Tank thrashed and rampaged after them. "One of you! Toss me that chain up here!" Kayla hollered, pointing at it from the back of a tow truck they were about to pass by. "Why?!" Jordan replied through heavy breaths._

 _"I need it!"_

 _"No you don't!"_

 _"Yes! Just throw it up here!"_

 _Jordan looked away and groaned in defeat. He sprinted forward, grabbed it and chucked it as hard as he could behind him._

 _Kayla caught it, then quickly wrapped it around the Tank's head as it bellowed in protest; she began steering the infected, hollering in excitement. Beth and Amber shouted out in surprise as Ian scowled Jordan._

" _Senpai! Come and try this!"_

 _Keirstan leaned against a wall with her hood up and hands in her hoodie pouch observing the scene in quiet amusement. "Nah," she replied, closing her eyes and looking away with a smile. "I'll pass on that."_

 _The sisters continued to laugh and cheer while the guys yelled in protest._

" _Who raised you two?!" Amber shouted as she too held on for dear life._

 **…**

The group of six all laughed lightly at the experience as Bill and Louis stared at them in shocked silence.

Francis shook his head in disbelief.

"I have to admit, it was kind of fun." Amber said.

"And that was how Tank rodeo was invented." Jordan finished.

"So you've taught them it's fun to mess with dangerous things?" Zoey teased.

"Hey! Not as dangerous!" The biker defended.

"That's-what?"

Bill rose again. "It'll be fine. Just a couple popped stitches that can be fixed. But as of now," he looked around, "we should find some ammo and get inside somewhere. I'm sure none of us want anymore company. Especially from those Dogs."

They all silently agreed and collected their things. Francis rubbed Kayla's head with a smile, seeing how much she enjoyed it by the serene look on her face before they got up to leave. He playfully punched Beth's shoulder, and she kicked him in the shins.

"Hey Francis," Keirstan piped up.

"What?"

She smirked, "since the infected are 'vampires', than what are the Dogs?"

He looked at her quietly until he trailed his eyes away. "I...dunno. Hellhounds?"

"Mm," she pursed her lips and nodded.

"That I'm sure we can all agree with." Louis said.

"But they don't have fire." Zoey reminded. "So what not all hellhounds have fire." Francis started.

"They come from hell, they all have fire."

"Whatever."

The veteran sighed with a groan. "Don't start."

"Well! She asked, I answered, he agreed, she don't! How is it something not to agree with?"

"Thanks Keirstan."

"You're welcome."

They continued on down the street, now with a new topic to bicker about with each other. What the Dogs were, as they left the destructive mess the team barely escaped from behind, and resumed the trek further through the city.


	10. Spitting Problems

**A/N: If anyone's interested, I've started drawing art for this story. It's nothing extraordinary. I'm not good at drawing people or weapons.**

 **But you can find it on my page. I'm Viper-berry on Deviantart; it'll all be in my gallery folder under the name Left 4 Dead: On Our Own. If you want to look.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A scream echoed from somewhere far off in the city. It was eerily quiet again.

The team was able to find a pawn shop with ammunition; and took some time to check over any injuries from the Dog attack. Jordan looked at where the rottweiler had bit him, making Beth worry when both saw blood trickling from the wound. They took care of it right away, he hissed at the disinfectant and rubbing wipes. The two looked at one another after securely wrapping it up. Jordan smiled and rubbed the back of her neck with assurance when he saw concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm alright." He had said.

The hospital loomed over the buildings and all could see lights slowly swaying side to side from the roof. Bill stared up at it in thought. Wondering if there was a quicker way to get there. It seemed a good distance away. With the distractions and obstacles, it could take them longer than necessary.

Louis gazed at him and might as well have read his mind. "If I'm not mistaking, I think the subway can take us straight to mercy hospital." He suggested.

"Hm…" the veteran turned his head and stared down the road, worn blue orbs shifting in search for danger and the entrance to said subway. "Good thinking. It might not be a bad idea to get off the streets."

Francis growled, but casted his deep feelings of annoyance from being ordered around aside and looked at what was behind the group. He scanned the area quietly after hearing another strange noise before moving along, pushing Beth ahead of him to keep up. They traveled down a set of stairs, squeezed by a car that had crashed next to the entrance and some rubble; then descended a couple of escalators into the station. A light flickered steadily while Bill walked up to a subway map and studied its directions as the others studied their surroundings. Ian, Zoey, and Keirstan hopped down on the tracks and chatted about something as a couple of them kicked some rocks around or chucked them at the wall.

"The red line north will takes us to mercy." Bill finally announced, tracing his finger across the path. Kayla looked at the map from behind. She scanned her eyes curiously around at the tunnels the subway had before gazing to the side. She moved on to hop down on the tracks as well.

"Echo!" Ian hollered down the tunnel.

 _Echo!...Echo!...Echo!..._

"Sh!" Keirstan shushed, "we don't know what's down here."

"Hwaa!" Zoey whooped.

 _Hwaa!...Hwaa!...Hwaa!..._

Louis gave her a discouraging face from where he stood on the platform. Suddenly, they heard something respond, causing all three of them to look towards the darkness. A few commons came charging out of the shadows, they bent down then backed up, chucking the rocks they collected at the attackers. "Alright, quit horseshitting." Bill grunted. So Keirstan and Ian took them down with their melee weapons.

"I hate subways." Francis sighed as he pushed off a wall he leaned against to follow. Amber, Beth and Kayla had made themselves busy throwing rocks in the opposite direction on the tracks, until the biker nudged the three. They wandered behind him until a rock was tossed back at the four, making them pause and turn where it had come from. Nothing could be seen, even when they shined their lights down the path. It sent chills down the girls' spines. They hurried ahead of Francis as he glared into the inky blackness.

"Francis, keep up."

He stared in the dark for some seconds, then continued on his way.

None of them noticed the rock was steaming.

Their flashlights illuminated the dark path until red lights on either side of an open area did the task for them. As they moved closer they could see how ruined the place was. There were bodies, litter and trash cans laying around. Rats raced off for a place to hide, doors were torn off and thrown to the ground, piles of brick and debris blocked some entrances and exits. Smoke and steam hissed from pipes and trains. As for the trains, some laid on their sides dented and smashed up; others sat abandoned either crookedly on the tracks or perfectly enlined. Most still had lights on inside. There were also a couple of fires blazing in debris laying on escalators with fluid and old blood staining the graffiti covered walls.

Jordan pulled his jacket tighter over himself, feeling how cold the underground truly was. "Man it's freezing," he hissed. "Just wait, it's gonna be a whole lot worse once we get to the top of the hospital." Zoey replied while strolling beside him. "I know, who's idea was it to put an evac on the roof of a building that fucking high?"

She laughed, "yeah that's-"

Zoey stopped when everyone heard Ian scream at the top of his lungs. Causing both to jolt. He fell backwards and scrambled away from a train. The others ran over with panic written all over their faces as Louis stomped down on a piece of debris, which flew upwards and slammed against his face. Stunned, he fell into a beam.

"Fucking A Kayla!" Ian scowled.

Her laughs were muffled from inside the train as her comrade got up and dusted himself off with Amber brushing his back, giving her the eye. She really lost it when Louis became friends with that piece of rubbish. He stumbled away from the beam with a moan and rubbed his forehead. "Screaming isn't the best thing to do in a place that echoes." Keirstan reminded, as Kayla moved on through the train, visibly shivering from the cold.

"Tell her that and to not scare us!"

Suddenly Jordan screamed when a hollering Beth leaped out from a hole in the wall, followed by Louis' and Zoey's shrieks as one person got scared by another in various places. Someone even roared out of fright and causing laughter to bounce off the walls. "Remember how vacant this place looks to be? That won't be the case if you don't stop playing seek 'n scare!" Bill scowled the crew.

"Quit having your wuss fit old man. We're fine, loosen up for once and save yer bitchin' for another day." Francis grumbled from the back.

Gritting his teeth and narrowing his brow, Bill whirled around and shined his flashlight straight into the biker's eyes. He clamped a hand over them and staggered backwards then tripped and fell rather clumsily over a large chunk of metal. Another piece clattered noisily next to him on the tracks. He groaned where he laid and blinked the dots in his vision away, now finding the veteran looming over him. "So screaming in a subway makes perfect sense to you? You're still thinking about your sisters' safety, right?"

He could hear cackling from behind their leader as he walked away. "Get up and stop your moaning."

Francis sat up and rubbed his lower back as Beth came up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked through her giggles. "I'll live." He answered as he glowered at the dirt in front of him. "Are you two staying warm enough?" He added, glancing up at her.

"Eh, I mean, I've been better. Don't know with Kayla but she looks a little chilled."

He got up and nodded, "ok. We'll find somethin' warmer to wear once we're outta here." He looked at the older sister who was sitting on top of the train now, and she was smirking. "How'd the ground feel?"

"Fabulous."

Air hissed from some pipes above as Kayla rose and walked along the train roof, tapping the pipes as she went. Louis looked around at the ground until he spotted a syringe laying in the dirt. Curious, he bent down to pick it up, until Keirstan saw what he was doing. "No!" She yelled, running over and kicking his hand, cracking his fingers and causing him to squeal. "Really? Do you normally walk around and pick up needles from the ground?"

"Sorry, it kinda looks like an adrenaline needle to me."

"Don't pick it up you lunatic. We don't need it." Keirstan shook her head as they walked away with Louis sticking his lip out and holding his hand.

"The vampires give us enough adrenaline as is Louis." Francis scoffed.

"Again with the 'vampires.'" Zoey said.

"I will not stop calling 'em that 'cause that's what they are."

At his statement he saw Amber, Kayla, Beth, Ian, Keirstan and Jordan all looked at him at once. Making the biker wonder what he looked like to them. Other than the hulking, tattooed, intimidating man he was. Of course, he knew what the sisters saw him as, but sometimes he couldn't help but think what else. Their friends seemed to have grown more trusting towards him in the short time they have been together. Although Amber and Ian still showed a bit of hesitance around him.

Time was the key to trust and respect. They had to get used to each other a little better that was all.

"I hate the infected and such," Amber started, as she kicked some rocks aside. "But I wonder if they remember anything. Mostly the specials. Like, they see something or a survivor they may have known previously, but then the sickness takes over and they attack. I wonder what they think. If they can think."

"Maybe somewhere there's a survivor traveling with a not so insane infected. Like a Hunter. Can you imagine?" Zoey replied with her fantasy, trailing her hand along a train and resting her gun against her shoulder as she walked.

"Hard to. I wouldn't show them mercy either way. I'd still kill them." Bill answered, tossing the butt of his cigarette aside. He went to pull another one out, only to find his packet was empty. He stared into it horrified in a long pause before crumpling and also chucking it away.

Amber looked around, taking in how empty and quiet it was. "It's also kinda unnerving there isn't any infected down here."

"That should be a good thing. Saves us bullets and energy." Louis reminded.

"Yeah but, you'd think a subway would be crawling with them."

"Maybe they're at the other side."

Bill eyed them all, "which is why we need to stay quiet." He stressed.

"Hey," Keirstan then pointed to a corpse ahead of them shortly after. She was eying it strangely, "speaking of infected…"

She walked over to and bent down to examine the condition it was in. The others gathered around for a peek. The body was severely burned. The wounds were ugly, bubbled and red, as parts of the corpse looked caved inwards. Exposing ribs and damaged organs. Upon closer look, a hole burned into the ground underneath it. The skin, especially on the face, looked dissolved. Not charred but _dissolved._ This wasn't from fire. This was from…

"Acid." Bill confirmed.

They looked ahead and around themselves, finding more bodies in the same state. There was also damage to equipment and objects. Beams had fallen down from one section after being struck with the merciless liquid, same with a train cart.

"Hold on," Francis piped up, "isn't there something that spits acid?"

"Oh fuck that's right…"

From behind Amber as they tried to remember the name, A long, lanky arm emerged from the darkness of a room by the tracks. Bony fingers traced through her hair right as Kayla hollered her name and she turned around with a startled yell. All whipped their eyes at what was happening, and see a tall, screeching infected lash into view. Kayla shot a bullet at the same time Amber ran off and it spat a ball of clearish-green liquid in defense. It burned up the bullet, and the survivor rushed away as the strange fluid splashed onto the train, where it rapidly burned through the metal body. She stared at it in surprise.

Louis looked at its horrid appearance, as everyone yelled different things while scattering to avoid being hit by the attack. It had a long neck with an eroded jaw, cheekbones and nose. More of the slime spewed uncontrollably from its skinless, lipless mouth. There were open wounds in different spots on its body, especially on its bloated stomach. It was awkwardly proportioned, including sagging breasts and skin. The red hair was also dirty and knotted into two messy pigtails. It hacked and gagged as it stumbled after the shrieking analyst, who stared at it in disgusted fear.

"Ah!"

" _Argha!"_

"AH!"

" _Eeeee!"_

The infected sprayed more fluid right as Louis spat back. He scrambled out of the way and the liquid made contact with the wall behind him. It swiped dirty long nails at whoever it could hit first until a loud boom scared everyone further and made their ears ring.

Beth uncovered her ears, and gazed at who made the shot with Keirstan lifting her head to also look from beside her.

Francis stomped forward, holding his ground and gun shoulder level. Staring at the thing whose head he had partly blasted off with cold eyes. Like he dared it to try to attack again. The others stared in silence as the infected staggered back, the rest of its head had snapped to the side. It groaned and twitched, as it slowly gazed back at them. Slime stuck all over its face and hair, glistening in the red light as brain fell to the dirt in clumps. It swayed and gurgled in its acidic spit and blood until Francis shot again, sending the special into the cement before sliding to the ground unmoving. Leaving a dark stain streaming down the wall behind it.

Louis spat at it again.

"Son, I don't think your saliva will do any damage." Bill shot down.

Next, Zoey and Beth went over to study the body. "Well that's just great, if we're hit by this thing's acid, we're done for. It was nice knowing you guys. We're fucked." Beth sarcastically proclaimed, throwing her hands about.

"We weren't fucked before?" Keirstan glanced at her.

"Ya'll need to stay positive!" Ian exclaimed, "we're heading to an evac center, we're being rescued."

Shrieking sounded from the direction they came from, causing all to look down the tunnel with alarm.

As they did, Ian and Amber glanced at one another with her half-lidding her eyes. "You just jinxed us with positivity."

"I know..."

"Kayla, let's go!" Francis called. She jumped from the train, performing a roll once hitting the ground with ease. She sprung to her feet and shot at the horde they couldn't entirely see yet; but judging the number of frenzied shadows dancing on the walls and because of the limited space, they would be down in a matter of seconds.

Alarmed further by the size, he charged towards her and reached out a hand. "GO!" Francis ordered, roughly grabbing her and pushing her ahead of him. "Get moving! There's too many of them down here!"

And then they were running. They sprinted as fast as they could go, shooting at the overflowing crowd which was now in sight. Bodies that went down were trampled into oblivion as the others' faces twisted in ugly, hellbent detest. Their whoops echoed off the walls and they vaulted over rubble or tripped over themselves as the survivors frantically scrambled around a corner. To their horror, the tunnel was blocked by a train pile up.

The group struggled to stop by the blockade where Zoey was already quickly looking around for an escape. She laid her eyes on a back door to a train that sat perfectly on the tracks. She raced over and fought to get the door open. Seeing this, Beth ran over to help. With some effort, the girls were able to pry it open.

"All aboard you fucks!" Zoey shouted.

The survivors look at what she was yelling about, then raced over to wildly climb inside. Francis shoved the sisters in despite they were going as fast as they could. Beth yelled in pain when her leg bashed off the ledge, as Zoey and Bill stood back to try to keep the sick away. Next more acid came hurling out of nowhere, barely missing them by mere feet and melting the tracks. Some sprayed onto the college student's jacket and it burned the fabric away quickly, she gazed down and hastily unzipped then tossed her coat aside before Bill yanked her in and the door was slammed shut.

Immediately, the infected were all over the back and sides of the train, rocking and bashing it until they broke bones in their hands and other limbs. But continued to assault the metal barrier. Sweat, saliva, blood and fluid streamed all over the windows as some tried to climb on the roof while the terrified survivors backed further to the front of the cart, firing while doing so. Amber covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out all the screaming. Then she opened her eyes in terror at the sound of breaking glass, although sees many of the infected screaming out in pain as another ball of the liquid made contact with their bodies; causing them to flail even more violently from the agony as their clothes and skin burned and bubbled away. Consuming them in steam until they sunk out of sight.

"It's going to burn the door down," Bill grimly observed.

The special infected ran in view, clawing down commons in its way. It once again shot another round of acid as most of the group hypersalivate and profusely spat back at it, and the veteran looked at them strangely before he raised his weapon as it attempted to jump straight through the window. He fired a bullet through its head, and it dangled through the partially broken glass. Acid sprayed from its body which made them all yell and scramble back further while it burned through the floor.

"They're gonna get in!" Keirstan screamed in fear.

But that was not what happened like she thought. Suddenly and unexpectingly, the team felt the train cart shift. To their surprise and confusion, they looked around as the wheels screeched while it moved forward.

"Are they pushing the fucking train?!" Louis yelled, his eyes narrowed in shock.

"No, they're pulling it backwards." Beth remarked, earning herself an exasperated look from him.

The infected roared as they continued beating on and pushing the train, unknowingly accelerating it in speed. Everybody watched on while this happened until Louis hollered out again.

"I never thought this day would come! But everything changed when the fire nation attacked!"

"Yes!" Amber exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"You mean when the zombies actually attacked!" Jordan corrected.

The train raced down the tracks from the large horde's efforts. They pushed the special infected's body in the cart and making it burn through the floor at a quicker rate.

"You know, those mutations have got to hurt." Ian sighed as the body eventually melted into itself and dropped through the floor. "I'd say…wait!" Zoey gasped, "I remember what they're called. Spitters!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ian's coat. He blinked in silence, then snickered, "still want to bathe in their acid?"

"What? No!"

"Uh…" Bill traveled up to the cabin of the train, examining the gears nervously. He glanced up as bullets were fired in the background and saw they were about to hit a turn. "Do you have any clue how to steer this?" Francis asked who was suddenly beside him.

"Nope. But I'll damn well guess." He grabbed a gear by random and twisted it, causing the train to screech to the left where the were about to go. Surprising them again.

"Now I know."

Loud shattering glass caused them both to jump. They shifted their eyes and heads to the side hearing more commotion.

Commons tried to leap in through the broken windows as most kept on pushing. The train veered around multiple turns as one of them ran at the group, however it was cut down by Ian's hatchet. Who spat on it afterwards.

"Where are we going, anyway?!" Keirstan shouted over her shoulder.

"I don't know!" Bill grunted as the train rocketed noisily down the path.

" _~Aahhyyeeeeeee!...Leedle leedle leedle leeeeee!~"_ Jordan yodeled at the ceiling, holding his axe close.

"When I was in New York City during a class trip," Kayla started casually, as if the chaos around them wasn't happening. "We were about to board a subway train. I saw a Rat scurrying down the tracks. All I thought of was Final Destination. I thought 'this is how I die.' Before we left, a Mexican guitarist hopped on and started singing and yodeling in Spanish."

Amber laughed, "I think you told me about that."

"Now you're on a train operated by murderous infected." Zoey said with all three of them sitting down like this was normal.

She received an unfriendly side glance. So Amber replied for her, "she probably didn't think this would happen."

"Oh shit!" Everybody heard Francis and Bill holler in unison. Beth, Ian and Jordan paused their infected slaying; who were still trying to get through the windows.

"What?"

"Brace yourselves!" The veteran shouted.

There was a loud screech. Next a bang, followed by crashing and the sounds of rubble falling on the roof. Some debris crushed the attackers and blocked the back door, while others were painfully smashed between the train and walls the cart was now lodged in between. They all stumbled as some fell before regaining their balance, although didn't have much time to think about what just happened. Because they were now being yelled at to get out. They smashed some windows and did as told, hopping onto a platform and looking at the train to see what happened. It was lodged into an area that was much too narrow for it to squeeze through. At least it was blocking the screaming infected from getting to them. Which they could still hear clawing and bashing at the cart.

"Through here!"

The team fled through a doorway, readying their weapons as they did not know what could be waiting for them while climbing up a set of stairs. They came upon another open area, which was illuminated by more red lights; from what they could see there was an exit on the other side. The infected that charged were quickly taken care of as the group continued their trek. "What did you say those things were?" Francis asked.

"Spitters!" Zoey exclaimed, looking ahead from him and firing a bullet. He followed her gaze, seeing yet another ball of acid soaring their way. The body laid on the ground as its fluid burned down through the dirt behind them.

Everyone moved passed the corpse, some loudly spat onto it while they walked by.

"Seriously you guys?" Keirstan snarked.

The biker narrowed his eyes at it oddly. "God, they're ugly."

He continued to look it over, noticing this one looked like a male. Other than the female-like counterparts they got away from.

The group ventured through the exit and up another flight of stairs leading into a generating station. Where some bombs were found and confiscated. After passing through the turbines and ruined equipment, everyone traveled a third set of stairs before making multiple guesses and arguments on where to go once on the second floor. Settling on a doorway to their left, the survivors passed through a suite of offices, picking off some staggering infected as they went. Kayla laughed at one after shoving it through a window until Francis pulled her back to keep up.

Finally, but much to their dismay, the team was back on the streets.

Although the hospital was much closer.

But there was a problem.

Everywhere they looked, all paths were either ruined and blocked off by debris and vehicles.

A metal lid was soon pried open by a discarded crowbar. It scratches across the bloodied road when pushed to the side.

"I'm not going down there." Keirstan immediately protested as they all looked down in disgust.

"I think you'll be alright kid, you've lived through worse." Bill said, tossing the crowbar aside. It clattered on the pavement as he spoke.

Francis released a glob of spit into the manhole.

"No."

"It's the only way."

"Repeat. I am _not_ going down there. And I'm sure everyone agrees."

Bill shook his head, "will one of you-"

He stopped wide eyed as together the others all hurriedly lunged themselves backwards. They stopped a good distance away and watched judgingly; leaving him fuming in annoyance.

"Christ Bill why do we have to go through the sewer?" Amber questioned, with her nose still plugged.

"Do you see any other way?" He asked, gesturing to their surroundings.

"I see an apartment complex." Louis pointed over to a building.

Bill blinked as he looked at it, "o-oh."

"Bye," Keirstan made way for it, like everyone else had.

The veteran watched them go for a moment and sighed. He gazed at the hospital behind him. Cold rain sprinkled from the clouds. He could hear Francis whining about something and giggles among the young survivors. He then said how whatever was said kind of hurt before Bill heard rabid gurgling drawing near. His old eyes laid on a charging common and he rolled them. "Oh fuck off." He snorted, tripping it and shoving it into the manhole. It splashed around in the nasty mess below as he walked off towards the apartments.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or stupid. I've been so busy and really wanted to work on my story, I wasn't thinking where this one would go. Yay! Midterms and constant work! Not haha. The little NYC tale Kayla told is true. It happened last year on one of my art class trips. Simple and short, but silly I hope. I hate subways, especially those trains! They're always way too crowded and go way too fast I swear at one point, one of them I was one caught air.**

 **Ok. See you all later.**

 **-Viperberry.**


	11. Trust

"Lead the way, cookie."

Keirstan knitted her brows at the declaration with Jordan gesturing ahead with his hand. "Huh? I'm not your damn cookie."

"Well you were so hellbent on avoiding the sewer, so go."

She walked off. "Did you want to traverse through that shit?"

"Yes." He answered in a as a matter of fact tone.

The survivors ventured inside the dark complex as Bill caught up with them, most were ahead of Francis and climbed up a flight of steps. He sighed through his nose feeling how little room there was. "Why are these stairs so freaking small?"

"They're fine to me," Zoey squeezed pass him to catch up. Bill stood behind him, staring up impatiently waiting for Francis to go as he shifted sideways for a pinch more maneuvering space. "Will you go already."

"I'm trying! They're small!"

He painfully inched his way up the impossibly tiny stairs, cursing under his breath as he could feel Bill's blossoming impatience wavering. "Oh my God. Faster."

"What part of-"

"GOOOOO!"

He cocked his M16 alarming the biker. "Or I'll blast your ass off!"

The others suddenly heard panicked footsteps booming up the stairs and splintering wood with Bill's evil laughter haunting the air. Beth, Louis, Amber and Ian peered back around the corner together to see Francis' silhouette charging towards them and moved out of the way before he barged through. The others jolted and glanced at the scene while the veteran snickered smugly as he appeared in view, stepping up from the now broken steps while Francis glared at him from over his shoulder.

"Fuck you."

Bill waved him off as he strolled down a long hallway. The biker glowered after him while massaging his arms where he felt throbbing from slamming against the cramped walls. He then held up and shook a fist while mouthing threats.

Either side of the hall were doorways leading into the small homes. Much like a hotel. Everybody separated to check what was left. Investigating cabinets and tubs, then tossing to whoever was with who to pack what they found away, or to open something to satisfy their hunger or thirst. Some of the girls luckily found things of period pads that were snuck in their bags for private matters.

Louis peered his eyes down in disappointment from finding an empty drawer. He ventured passed another doorway until he heard a whine coming from it. Pausing, he turned where the noise had come from and raised his weapon before reversing towards the door. The analyst peered inside the dark room and flailed and screamed at what he saw, while falling against the counter behind him and sliding to the floor.

"Oh holy shit! What the fuck are you doing!"

Kayla was standing in the middle of what he could now see was a bedroom. She was bent and twisted all the way backwards, almost folding her body entirely in half with no support around her. Startled from hearing his fit, she jumped, yelled and twisted sideways with a surprised look on her face before flipping onto the floor and scrambled up against a wardrobe, holding her gun up as well.

"What?!"

"That!"

"Wha-hut?!"

"You! All that twisting!"

"Now what?" Someone called flatly.

They could hear their comrades approaching. "I was stretching!" Kayla exclaimed, staring at him appalled.

"You were stretching?! You looked like the exorcist!"

"Haven't you heard of double joints?"

Keirstan, Zoey, Francis and Ian were now standing over Louis, finding the two pointing their firearms at each other. "What part of stop screaming does everyone not understand?" Bill complained from the back.

The sound of guitar strings strummed through the air, _"~ooohhh!~"_ Beth and Jordan sang from somewhere in the complex.

"Put it away." Francis snarled, kicking Louis' gun down.

"What happened?" Keirstan asked. The analyst gestured with his hands, "sh-sh-I don't know! She was trying to break herself in half or something."

"She has hypermobility." Ian stated, as Keirstan walked away snickering. "We used to call her the ghost, grudge purring thing. Until Amber nicknamed her Ghost-Alien for it."

"You're gonna ruin your back doing that." Francis sighed dryly, feeling this was the millionth time he's said it in the youngin's lifetime. "But it's useful." Kayla replied, as the two rose and continued on. Zoey listened interested. "What's the ghost part about?"

"She appears and disappears without us noticing or making a sound."

"Anything else? Can you fly?" Bill asked jokingly. Kayla blinked at the floor, while twisting her left arm at an impossible angle and stretched it across her back to scratch an itch before gazing at him. "I know a little parkour." Was the quiet answer.

The three looked on in surprise at her movement. She didn't seem to care about their reaction.

"And...this," she then started moving a joint in her ribs under her right armpit. Making a loud, bumping-cracking sound. Shocking them further. "Ok! Oookkk! Stop!" Louis cried, covering his ears. Zoey curiously tried it herself, but was unable to do so. She pouted at the failure.

Bill continued staring at her in silence. "Is that natural or was it from an accident?" He asked hesitantly.

"Car roll accident."

The trio turned at Francis suspiciously, he returned the look with slanted eyes. "I wasn't driving." He voiced.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed from behind down the hall, causing them to turn around. Followed by Amber's startled yelp. Hearing her made Ian bolt in the direction, "honey!"

"We're all gonna die." Bill moaned.

"One day." Zoey commented.

Ian panted as he turned towards a room. He saw her frozen in her tracks, staring at him from the corners of her eyes with a guilty smile on her face. A hulking dresser had fallen over, crushing an infected who's hand sticking in view was quivering with blood seeping from underneath it. "Are you alright, what happened?"

"I was just about to check something when that," she gestured to the now still common, "jumped at me from a closet. So adrenaline sets in and I was able to push the dresser over."

Both suddenly heard a guitar strumming again. They looked to see Jordan in the doorway, holding the instrument close and playing it dramatically. Staring at them unblinking. Then Beth ran by slapping his ass, so he chased after her still playing some sort of incoherent musical.

"Sweetheart! Let me sing you a song!" He hollered.

Kayla was now lingering behind everyone as they traveled through the building. Ian and Amber walked by when they all caught up. Keirstan and Beth were chatting away with Zoey and Bill, which they chuckled about something one of them said. She looked at the analyst and tilted her head a little. She had awful trust issues. She thought of the cold shoulder and attitude she gave to the three; the rude comments that were hissed from time to time.

But...during the days they were together, the more Kayla realized that Francis was right.

This trio of strangers put in unlimited amount of effort to get closer to her, and she pushed them away. Just for them to cast her aggression aside and kept trying. Or respected her space when she wanted it. Although they were happy to get a short laugh out of her through conversations or gestures, only for her to fade back into silence and look away when she saw them notice. She witnessed how well they got along with everyone else the majority of the time, and found herself amused from the stories they shared about their lives during the nights they were able to relax for.

Louis, Bill and Zoey were some of the most loyal, caring people she's met. They all took care of one another, and worked together amazingly. They always checked and asked if someone was ok after an attack; or simply if they didn't look well. One of them would always rush to the rescue as best as they could if someone was overwhelmed and she remembered how quickly Zoey was by her side to help her during the Witch attack.

How Bill assisted Francis with her wound.

Of course, there were arguments, bickering and disagreements. Including looks and insults or threats among everyone. It didn't stop them from being there. They just wanted to be her friends. And it made her think more clearly.

They were honestly not so bad after all.

"...Louis…"

Hearing the small voice call his name, he glanced at her with a warm expression. Just for it to fall in a disgusted, frightened look when she raised an index finger eye level, smirking, and bents the joints. Locking them up making the appendage look like a Spider leg.

"Aauugghh! Stoooooppppp!"

He scurried away with a wild expression confusing the hell out of everyone. She giggled darkly.

Stage two began.

As the group explored the apartments, Kayla would appear in random areas and scare the three. Or follow them around and slowly poke at their cheeks with a couple fingers. She would also watch them curiously and bat at them whenever they were doing something or walked off. Next she would annoy by tripping them around or with constant rambling, earning a few shouts of 'stop' or 'what are you doing'.

This also surprised them, especially Francis. He didn't think she'd start to soften up this early in their relationships. But he was glad she finally was. He chuckled softly when he saw her toss a pillow from another home out a door into Zoey's face.

"What is this?" Bill asked.

"It's what I call stage two. She's testing how well you guys can handle how she is." The biker answered.

"If I can handle you, then she ain't a problem at all."

"Is there a stage three?" Zoey quirked.

"No, just two."

Louis' shout was cut off when a door from somewhere slammed shut.

The prodding and teasing continued. She would swat things shut if they opened something, or grab at their pant leg from a hiding spot, startling the ever living shit out of them.

They also had small objects tossed their way.

Zoey had a mattress flipped onto her.

Louis was intensely stared down at as he rummaged through a box. He looked up into her eyes, his being serious while hers weren't entirely focused. She then fixated them and started purring; and his mouth quivered while he held his shaky hands up half-way.

"What are you?"

At one point Bill was dragging the young survivor across the floor as she held onto his jacket. He had a grouchy expression on his face, but went along with it.

"If your belching has ever caused an avalanche, you're an unstoppable force of nature."

"Huh?"

"Do not use an axe to kill a Fly on someone's head. Unless it's an infected. Aim, swing, repeat."

"Usually."

Amber scowled her for some things she did. But she continued to be a pest, like testing them further by throwing something against a wall out of sheer random. When they would go to pick it up, Kayla would scowl them or give them a grim look. This would repeat until they would either break or kick it, and would receive a satisfaction from her.

Another thing was she would steal something from one of them and they'd chase her through the homes. Francis and the others would watch them dart in and out from different places, hollering after her to give it back until they either gave up or she threw it over her shoulder before diving for cover like the thing she took was a bomb.

There were also staring contests, and more freakouts when she showed off her double joint abilities. Other times when they tried to talk to someone in the team, Kayla would interrupt with some sort of noise or exclaiming, 'and then' or 'uh-huh, yeah,' and so on. They would give her a warning look with tense eyes, then watch a thin smile creep over her face.

Sometimes they would reach out as a threat to touch her. Her face would darken as she bat their hands or moved away.

Bill had even held a long piece of fabric over her as she laid on her back on a couch and jerked it around. She swatted at it amused much like a Kitten would. He snickered with a huff.

"You're such a Cat, kid."

It was obnoxious, but cute in a way. It was nice to know she was growing to like them.

She moved on to annoying the others, like shoving Jordan into Beth when they leaned in for a hug by pushing a foot against his ass; they then got into a punching war as Beth sighed from next to them.

She scared the hell out of Keirstan by falling through a wall after tripping over herself and laid on a floor in a daze in front of her. Keirstan stared ahead unamused with half-lidded eyes. Soon after, she was chasing Amber and Ian, throwing random things while they yelled in protest before leaping up onto a not so ready Francis' back like a Jockey. She pointed forward yelling, "onward! There's fuckery to spread!" As he staggered into a forced walk ahead of everyone else.

"Alright," the biker eventually said afterwards. He ruffled her hair, "quiet down before Bill has a heart attack."

"You're a heart attack." The veteran sneered.

There was some laughter while Francis shot him a look. They strolled towards the end of the building, when a helicopter sounded close by. Lights filtered through the windows of the homes as it hovered above the street. The occupant from before yelled an announcement.

" _To anyone who can hear this! There has been a change to evacuation measures! We will be evacuating tonight! Repeat, please proceed to mercy hospital to be evacuated tonight!"_

The helicopter started to fly off. "We better hurry. I think they sometimes show up sooner than they say." Ian barked with urgency in his voice.

Shortly the survivors had cut through another apartment home and traveled into the kitchen where they found a very large hole blown in the floor. Where some infected staggered in and out of view below. "Who's going down there first?" Jordan asked.

"You can my friend." Keirstan pushed him through the hole as Beth yelled at her. He bounced off a discarded bed, shooting a couple of them as he flew on his feet. He then glared up and gave the younger survivor the finger before they followed pursuit. Screams flowed through the air as all ran for a demolished section of wall leading outside. Infected ran at them from an area just before the one they were in; jumping over a military humvee which crashed through a wall and a tipped over vending machine in blinding fury. Amber and Zoey took care of the attackers, since there weren't too many of them before they ran outside where there was much more. Everyone raced through the alleys feeling hands grabbing at them. The yells and wails were deafening, and Louis tossed a pipe bomb in the opposite direction, giving them a chance to escape. The bomb went off, severed limbs and torsos flew ahead of the survivors when they sprinted into a large open area. Water and wet snow splashed under their feet as they jogged for their destination.

"Hey we're here!" Zoey exclaimed, seeing the hospital entrance not far from where they were.

"About Goddamn time." Bill breathed.

Amber stared up at the hospital that towered into the heavens. An eerie light cast a glow through the rainy, cloudy sky. "It's gonna be cold and dangerous up there." She muttered.

"But we'll be ok, we're going to make it!" Ian encouraged, holding her hand. She looked at the entwined fingers, then to her partner and smiled at his warm face. "I know," she rubbed his hand with her thumb. "We will be."

Another small horde ran after them, weaving pass ambulances and vehicles at the same time the group ran by. Some got tangled up in downed telephone pole wires, but kept thrashing and grabbed at the air, tearing their skin and gritting their teeth angrily trying to free themselves. "We gotta get to the hospital!" Francis shouted, swinging his machete around and connecting the blade with flesh.

"We are at the hospital!" Beth sarcastically replied.

Suddenly, the sounds of angry barking met their ears, soon followed by pained screams. Everybody turned around at once, to see the Dog pack appearing from the shadows and attacking the unfortunate infected while some ran with them. Jumping and snarling over the hoods of cars, their muscles visibly rippling under their diseased skin and their eyes full of a vicious, violent desire to rip them apart.

"Run! Go!"

Bullets were once more fired at the threats, as a screaming Hunter sailed through the air along with a Smoker and Spitter shrilling from somewhere above. Bill made himself busy taking care of what was in front of him. He shot a lunging Dog then slashed a human infected away, not aware of what was coming at him from behind. There was a shriek which was cut short. He turned around finding Kayla holding her knife tightly in one hand with the body of a woman at their feet. Blood dripped from the blade as they watched one another, he nodded once before she trotted off to Francis and Beth while he watched them go. He observed the three quietly, especially the biker. A ghost of a smile crossed his face seeing how determined and caring he is for their safety and survival.

Zoey lit and chucked a molotov into the crowd. The Dogs whined and growled deeply while moving back from the fire as the commons succumbed to the flames.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Francis ordered. He and the others were now waiting for the two by the double doors. The pair rushed inside before the fire could spread towards the entrance while a ball of acidic spit mixed into the inferno, missing them by inches. Louis shot into the crowd as he backed away, then Francis and Jordan heaved the doors shut in an attempt to block the infected off.

The barking, wails and shrilling was muffled from behind the glass. They moved out of sight to keep from encouraging anything to break through the weak barrier.

"...Well, this is it." Louis shrugged after some time, shifting his eyes from the ground and looked around. They were now walking down a hall pass multiple bodies. "What's everyone going to do once we get to the zone?..."

"Not sure, probably look for family after completing whatever they need us to do." Zoey answered. She saw a saddened expression waft over his usually cheerful face hearing her. So she flashed one of comfort. "Hey, cheer up dude. We'll still see each other around. We will." Zoey assured, nudging him with her elbow. He looked at her and smiled thoughtfully.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Bill reminded. "I'm sure we have unpleasant surprises waiting for us up there."

"Like the cold?" Keirstan shivered at the thought of how freezing it will be.

"Sure. Like the cold."

Francis and the sisters walked together while conversing, teasing and laughing with one another. Some of the others had looked on warmly at the sight. He scooped Beth up in his arms while Kayla hopped onto his back again, causing him to lose balance and stumble wildly into a room as one of them cackled. There was a crash, along with a deep yell as if they fell into something. Hopefully a bed.

As they strolled pass abandoned equipment, destroyed furniture and debris, Jordan looked at it all, then at the group.

"Guys."

Everyone gazed at him. Seeing his face was grim and serious. His eyes dark and devoid of any life all of a sudden.

Ian blinked, a little stunned at his expression. "What is it man?"

"Before we get to the top, there's something we need to do. Something important."

"Important?" Amber repeated, "how important?"

"Very."

"Ok, what then?" Bill asked.

Jordan motioned a finger towards himself. "Follow me. I'll show you."


	12. ER Mayhem

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or the characters. *Sobs uncontrollably* I wish I did. But it all belongs to Valve. I also Don't own any song lyrics or movies in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Claimer: I own this story, plot, ideas and OC's.**

 **Francis: Also, I own Viper.**

 **Me: Uh?**

 **Francis: Yeah you. *Grabs me, pulls me in and a wrestling match erupts.***

 **Louis: On with the chapter folks! *The two of us are struggling in the background.***

 **Amber: *Listens to the commotion with her face in her hand. Then looks at us.* You two are gonna break everything! *Louis stares in concern.***

 **Me: AAAUUUGGGHHH! HELPPPPPP!**

 **Francis: Nope.~ *Laughs as he reaches over and shuts laptop.***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muffled shouts of excitement, protest and laughter sounded from behind a set of double doors. As the noises of metal bumping against metal, squeaking wheels and stampeding feet thundered down the hall.

The double doors slammed open. Francis, Jordan, Ian and Louis charged through pushing the others on various hospital equipment as fast as they could. Kayla stood on a bed with a serious expression and her arms spread out, staring forward while Beth rested on her knees next to her hooting and throwing a fist in the air. Zoey sat behind the two and looked ahead grinning, enjoying the feeling they were having some fun and not fighting infected for once. A startled Bill was pushed forward in a wheelchair, gripping onto the armrests tightly as Keirstan and Amber held on each other in a stretcher so they wouldn't fall off. Laughing as they went.

"This was important?!" Bill yelled over the noise.

They raced down a large hallway. Jordan moved his head around and slanted his eyes trying to get a better view of ahead. "Sit down so we can see!" He demanded, and Kayla shot daggers at him. She then glanced behind the guys when there was shrieking. A small handful of commons were chasing after them. The bed ran over a body part, causing it to jerk and had her fall back against her sister and Zoey as Louis whooped with joy. With a mighty shove, he sends the wheelchair barreling ahead and whirls around to open fire at their pursuers. Cackling over his gunshots. The infected went down easily; so the analyst ran back when Bill started to slow down and resumed pushing him.

The veteran smiled realizing he was actually enjoying this. "Ahhaha," he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"My turn!" Jordan announced. He punched Francis hard in the arm before switching positions from pushing the bed with him to vaulting over the frame by the girls. At least, tried to anyway.

"'Eh! No! I ain't pushing all of ya when I didn't get a turn!" The biker yelled and reached for him. Jordan saw a hand hover overhead before he grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him back. The other three hollered as his body shoved against them. "It was my idea!" He laughed. "Bethany help! He's strangling me!" Jordan added while he stretched back towards Francis. Beth slapped his stomach as Kayla grinned and assisted on shoving him away.

Zoey threw her hands up as his legs thrashed on hers, "watch where you're kicking damn it!"

The bed bumped into the stretcher repeatedly which jerked it off course, while Keirstan and Amber shouted and tried to push it away. "You're gonna send Bill over!" Ian exclaimed while trying to keep the stretcher straight.

"If you send us over, I'm gonna send all of you over." Amber warned.

"Says the one who won't have everyone's weight put on 'er!" Bill pointed out, now also trying to shove the stretcher away.

"Ian! Go!" Keirstan made a whipping motion at him and he tried to run ahead of everyone, but was unable to when caught in between the bed and wheelchair. "I can't! We're trapped!"

"You will not beat me," Louis spoke, "for I! Shall! _P_ _revail!_ " He went to run through clenching his teeth and knitting his brows together. Jerking the wheelchair harshly which made Bill almost fall out. Louis made some steps ahead as they continued to race down the bloodstained halls, when the stretcher rammed against the wheelchair again, after being slammed by the bed once more. Everyone was yelling as Ian and Louis tried to keep control of where they were going; while Francis kept his squabble up with Jordan who was now just baby slapping him. But they were still having a good time until they came across an opening. They ran through another doorway, where a large reception area came in view at their left. A part of a guard railing was broken off on the second floor where they were; and Francis wasn't paying attention to his steps and tripped over a piece of debris. He fell forward, the bed rammed more violently into the others again. The occupants were thrown around as everyone finally lost control and the team hurtled towards the broken rail. Louis went let go of the wheelchair but his shirt got caught on a hook, Ian was stuck in the middle and Francis tried to pull the bed back to keep them from falling over. But there was too much weight. The team soared over the edge and plunged towards the reception area, spreading apart in the air.

" _FFRRAANNCCIISS!"_ Louis and Amber howled in midair.

Kayla spread her arms out to the sides again, with the same serious look on her face from earlier.

"WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO! WHEE-WHOO!" Zoey and Beth screamed in panic.

They kept hollering as the floor got closer until the group crashed into it.

Bill bounced away in the wheelchair until it toppled over and he rolled across the floor. The stretcher flipped vertically, sending Amber and Keirstan flying into some vending machines while it crashed and leaned over them. They looked up at it wide-eyed from their spots on the ground. Francis, as he shouted, was dragged across the floor since he held onto the bed frame which barreled through the area. Meanwhile Jordan, Beth, Kayla and Zoey all stared worriedly at the incoming wall. Until they smashed against it, leaving dents in the bed frame while they jerked forward into each other shouting in surprise. Louis pumped his arms and legs to keep up with the speed his body was going until he slammed head first into some crates and boxes. Then Ian fell on top of him as he went to remove himself from the pile. Plunging further into it.

"Uh...oh, my fuckin' back…" Francis muttered and placed a hand on it, scrunching his face as he went to get up.

"Someone's getting old." Beth proclaimed.

The groans soon turned into fits of laughter from where everybody was. In time they slowly shook the impacts off. Louis rubbed his head tenderly as he sluggishly walked away. All collected their weapons which were laid scattered around on the floor and Francis continued to massage his back uncomfortably. Bill laughed some more, "I'm old but didn't throw out my back."

"Yeah? So?"

"Would you like an X-ray?"

"No. I hate hospitals."

"Me too!" Kayla chimed.

"The reason being?"

"I was born here. Wait...hold on." He replied, as the veteran murmured something of that wasn't a good reason.

"Really?" Amber piped up.

"No. Forget that, I was born 'n raised in New Hampshire." He replied.

"Where?"

"Woodsville."

Soon commotion erupted and filled their eardrums before the conversation could go on. "Aw man, some are still in those gowns!" Keirstan pointed and chortled, as Ian jumped into the wheelchair before aiming his gun at the charging opponents. Amber ran to push him as he assaulted the infected.

"Francis!"

He turned when he heard Beth yell his name, finding both sisters standing behind the bed as she patted the mattress. "We got it ready for your achy spine!" She teased. He gave her the eye and a shake of his head before turning to kill off the commons. Seconds later, he felt it shove into him from behind forcefully, sending him toppling into it as it rocketed forward. "Guys what the hell?"

"You wanted a turn!" Kayla reminded.

"Oh right, I did. Onward! Move!"

"So do I!" Louis bellowed. He ran towards them from the side as they hurried in an opposite direction trying to get away. "Run you two! Go-ho!" Francis laughed.

"We're trying!" Beth exclaimed as they struggled against his weight to gain a good speed.

They failed as Louis body slammed on top of the biker who grunted loudly. "Get off you bastard!"

"Tough shit!"

"Puuuuush!" Kayla hollered. After a couple of moments, they were able to get good traction and took off as Francis wrestled the analyst away trying to shove him off. "Fire as we go fool!" Louis shot rounds over their heads and Francis punched him in the ribs, "be careful they're right there!"

"I know! I have eyes!"

Francis took care of the front as he leaned back in the bed. "Faster you tiny runts!" He picked off the ones jumping down from the floor they fell off from; their joints and bones cracked loudy and blood splattered all over upon crashing into the ground.

Keirstan gracefully danced around bashing in heads of those vaulting or were about to jump over another rail nearby. She spun all around, sometimes with her eyes closed as Zoey sang an odd tune in different tones. Suddenly, everyone heard a Charger howl from the shadows. It barreled through and sends the stretcher high into the air, taking Jordan and Bill with it while the special grabbed Zoey. The boys fired at it in determination as they flew through the area and the college student screamed in protest and pain as the Charger raised its arm mid run to slam her against the floor. It managed to couple of times, making her scream out more as it ran. Seeing this, Keirstan had stopped and she and Amber quickly found a tarp; Amber tossed one end over to her comrade while sending Ian and the wheelchair into the wall. They stretched it across the infected's path and watched with wicked grins on their faces. It tried to stop but ended up tripping over the trap and falling flat on its face while Zoey was torn from its grasp as the other two shot forward with it. Zoey skidded across the ground before coming to a stop; she laid there for a minute as she groaned, her bones aching now. She shakily lifted herself on her elbows, then brushed hair out of her face and sees them now ganging up on the grey thing. Yelling and beating on it mercilessly with their own fists and kicks.

"This is how we feel!"

In the background Jordan and Bill crashed on top of Francis and Louis. The wheels broke underneath the bed creating sparks and had the sisters run into it from the back. Meanwhile, a Jockey came leaping out from the hall, spreading its arms out trying to grab someone. Which caught Ian's attention. He gasped and pounced from the wheelchair shouting, "it just wants a hug ya'll! I'll give you one ya fugly miserable cretin!" He spread his own arms out and ran for the Jockey, who paused and watched in confusion. It retreats the other way as Ian swung his arms after it.

Moaning, Bill looked up from the heap on the bed to see the commons had stopped to watch the scene in front of them.

Francis looked barely conscious, Jordan was impaled between him and the large man and Louis hung over the frame limply. Kayla and Beth laid silently on the floor.

"H-why'd ya stop you filthy beasts?" Bill slurred, "come get some!"

The commons looked at each other. Some shrugged before they started screaming again and barreled forward. The survivors collected themselves, with some slaps against others to regain focus. Some swayed as if drunk, and the team ran forward together as well. Shouting battle cries. A Hunter and Spitter sat on the ledge from the second floor watching as though this was a movie. While a Boomer nervously peered around a corner from the room it was hiding in.

Everyone raised their arms once both sides were just feet from each other.

 **…**

The reception area now looked like a war zone. The survivors had took some beatings however all of the commons were slaughtered. It made the specials run off to save themselves, and they moved on further up the building. Not without some fooling around though.

"Augh ngh!...Auh...I'm gonna need surgery…Someone! Where the hell's a doctor at!" Ian sobbed and laid across a surgical table as Amber held his hand. A light from above was pushed over him, they both looked at who moved it before Amber sighed unfazed. "I'll play doctor." Kayla held a scalpel in one hand, wearing a uline mask.

"Hey! Now that we're in a hospital, we can figure out how she can purr and the other crap she does!" Zoey exclaimed, throwing papers around as Kayla looked at her while narrowing her gaze.

"No!"

Then the scalpel was knocked out of her hand when someone threw a tray at her.

"No's right you hoodie wearing derp," Keirstan repeated. "Guys we need to hide _all_ the sharp objects."

Amber hugged her as a thank you.

Louis stomped across a large desk with sass. He held a pipette and sang loudly into it while kicking things away and started to dance around.

" _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays. Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me, I love it. Love game intuition play the cards with spades to start, and after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.~"_

He slapped his ass, "what is he doing?" Beth asked. "I...I'm not sure." Bill replied as both watched in wonder. The analyst kicked an infected hard in the face, then punched another away who leapt at him from behind before swinging his hips.

" _~Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh. I'll get him hot, show him what I've got. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh. I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.~"_

He chucked a computer monitor at a third common. Then snapped his fingers.

" _~Can't read my! Can't read my! No he can't read my poker face! She's got me like nobody. Can't read my can't read my, no he can't read my poker face! She is gonna let nobody. P-p-p-poker face. P-p-p-poker face. Muh muh muh muh. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face. Muh muh muh muh!~"_

He continued to sing with spit spraying from his lips and sway around. "I'm concerned for you boy!" Bill turned and walked away as Beth kept watching slightly amused. She soon ran off to find her brother.

Francis looked around a surgical room, where a body laid rotting on a table with X-ray sheets hung up on a wall. A blood bag hung from an IV pole; the crimson liquid looked quite old. Possibly contaminated by the way its color was looking.

"Does the deceased need surgery?!"

He turned finding Kayla still wearing the mask but now snipping a pair of scissors in the air.

"You'd be the worst doctor ever." He shot down with a smirk.

"It's called practice." She marched forward, "what are you doing? Don't touch it!" He kept her back using an arm, laughing lightly as she snipped furiously at the corpse. "I'll give you surgery!" Beth's voice rang. They looked towards her seeing she was holding a packet of needles with a dark excited expression. Her sister frantically scrambled into Francis, causing him to back up a little as Beth ran at them. Kayla blocked her and they started an odd version of sword fighting with their little instruments, leaning into their brother as he tried not to fall on the table and keep them from going too far with this. They all yelled over another, one for superiority, one for surgical matters and the other for reason as Francis held his arms in between them while the thread and needle criss crossed in different directions through the scissors. Entangling the handle as Kayla yelled something about plague doctors yet hating needles.

The biker eventually stumbled backwards and the table bashed off the wall making the corpse jerk off and topple the IV stand over. The blood bag burst open all over the floor and wall, and both girls had to pull him back from falling into it. A gross odor invaded their nostrils which all three of them made disgusted noises at and moved away from the mess quickly.

"Get outta my way senpais," Keirstan raced through the hallway pass them, pushing a yodeling Zoey in a wheelchair. "I need to send this patient to an asylum!"

" _~You had to have it all? Yes I do. Well haven't you had enough? No, I'm addicted to it. You greedy little bastard you! When it comes to peanut butter, yes, yes I am.~"_ Zoey sang in an off key, obnoxious way. She glanced into a nursery they were passing by, then quickly turned away. Knowing well what was inside and not wanting to see it.

"I can feel her slipping away," Keirstan said to herself. "Do not worry my friend! I will save you!"

"AyEeEeEe!"

"Back in my day," Jordan croaked in an old man's voice, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes while using a walker carefully. Bill looked to him repulsed. "We!-"

"Can it, you'll hit my age before you know it."

Bill then felt something poking and stroking the back of his neck. Something cold. He went to grab it as he turned, and was startled when he felt clammy flesh. He cried out seeing he pulled a severed arm away from a chortling Amber. She blew up into loud laughter seeing the wild, repulsed fear in his face. Before he could saying anything though, a TV was thrown out of another room. Crashing loudly across the floor. Ian barreled out pounding his chest and howling at random.

"Fucking Tank." Jordan commented with Amber and Bill jumping at the crash.

Soon the team continued their trek up many floors, passing through some lobbies and by several quarantine rooms while taking care of pesky infected, and fooled around some more as they went. Francis, Jordan, the sisters, Zoey and Louis all flipped tables, stands and stretchers over at random while Keirstan made a face at the smell in the air. She looked around at the rooms and shields her nose, "I highly doubt this is safe to breathe in." She grumbled.

"Hang in there, we're almost out of here." Amber assured.

Some jumped over a bed sitting in the middle of the hall before Ian pushed it out of the way. They rounded a corner, finding an elevator by the end of the next corridor. Everyone stared at it in silence, "does it work?" Louis asked.

The floor number hummed softly above the silver doors. "Well, that's still on. So probably." Bill walked forward and pressed a button. The gears shortly started grinding from the interior.

Beth went to sit down on a second bed closer to the elevator as the waiting began. She rubbed her leg then pulled up her pant leg, revealing a large bruise streaking across the upper half. She hissed softly at the sight of it. She felt it, but didn't bother her. She just wasn't able to see it yet. Francis caught sight of the bruise and went over to her and knelt down, "what happened?" He asked, looking it over.

"Um...tc, I think it was when you pushed us in the train."

Francis met her eyes a bit surprised. He thought back to their subway episode, when he basically manhandled both of them during their escape. He realized how rough he had been. "O...oh…" he cast his eyes away shamefully in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry…"

Beth waved it off, "hey it's fine."

"Alright, alright. Come on!" Bill complained, as he, Zoey and Jordan watched the numbers slowly countdown. "I hope they're ready to pick us up." Zoey said with crossed arms.

Meanwhile Kayla wandered over to a fountain in hopes to get more water. Amber joined her side as she pressed the button while everyone else conversed behind them. The fountain gurgled a couple of times before spitting up some water. A satisfied look spread across their faces, only for them to fade in disappointment when the water turned a rusty brown; then it became a thick blood red. "Stop." Amber slapped her away when she went to flick some on the wall.

"How long will the trip be if anyone can guess. Like, where's the zone at?" Ian's question wasn't answered, however, since the team heard a Smoker scream before shot its tongue out at its target. It wrapped around Kayla, she yelped when jerked away as she and Amber scrambled to lock hands. Francis hurried for them while Ian and Keirstan went to help pull Kayla back. The biker blew the Smoker in pieces with the powerful bullets of his shotgun, then pushed her over to Beth while she made her way back.

More shrilling sounded from all sides. Jordan stared down the long hall before leaning in closely at the button and pressed it frantically multiple times. "Here they come guys!" Louis announced. He raised his gun.

From the left, front and right, the sick ran while raising their fists and swung at the air. The survivors showered bullets into them in unison, shoving the ones they missed away and taking them out with their melee weapons. "We're all attacking and way to close to each other!" Zoey hollered.

They spread out a little, Keirstan picked off a Hunter that was coming through an air vent; it dropped from the ceiling at the same time a Spitter came into view. "Hey someone take care of that cuntbag!" Beth nudged her head in the direction of the special infected while she blasted down some more of the attackers, so Louis did just that right as a bell ringed.

"Elevator's here!"

Acid burned the floor as the survivors went inside the shaft, alarmed seeing a large crowd of angry commons stampeding towards them from down the hall. Their footfall booming in their ears. Ian fell over a body, he scrambled backwards as all kept firing rounds at them while Jordan pulled him inside. Francis made sure Kayla and Beth were beside him before the doors closed right as they came up on them. Everyone listened to the commons pound against the elevator doors while the shaft shifted upwards. Music wafted from the speakers among the shakened group.

Louis looked up at the floor number, seeing they were now at nine out of thirty. "Huh," he broke the silence. "Thirty floors. At least we'll get a nice view of the city before we leave."

"Or die with one." Francis shrugged. Beth punched him.

They fell into silence again after Zoey yawned. The gears and wires grinded the further up they went. Kayla sat on Francis' boots; Amber hummed to the music solely.

"I hate elevators." Beth, Kayla and Francis said together.

Unknowingly to them, from the interior another Spitter climbed up a shaft wall and into a vent. It stared down at the incoming elevator before looking at the wires.

"Why? I find them kind of relaxing." Ian said. The number hit fifteen.

The Spitter sprayed its fluid all over the gears and wires.

There was a sudden tremor, alerting the group. The elevator stopped and a long metallic groan filled the air, as the survivors locked eyes with each other in concern before a very loud snap was heard.

And then they were falling.

Immediately, everybody grabbed onto what they could, screaming at the top of their lungs in sheer terror, feeling the shaft plunge down.

"THIS IS WHY!" Francis screamed.

The shaft screeched and moaned loudly, creating sparks against the gears and cables as it descended.

"Get down!" Bill roared, "everyone get the hell down now! Lay flat on your backs!"

Francis went to protest, but Zoey, Kayla and Beth pulled him to the ground. "Just fucking do it!" Zoey shrieked.

Soon they were all lying on the floor; squinting their eyes at the flickering lights while the elevator shook around. Some whimpered in fear and shouted seeing how quickly the floor numbers were decreasing. The weight of the pressure from falling felt unnaturally heavy on their stressed bodies. They were all now really screaming when the numbers fell into the one digits.

"Listen to me damn it!" The veteran bellowed, "once we hit the bottom! Ju!-"

There was a deafening boom as the elevator crashed heavily into the ground. The lights buzzed and cut off. Plunging the survivors in darkness and silence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:**

 **Me: *Resting a foot on Francis' chest with hands on hips in victory.* From this day on, never forget that you will not beat me!**

 **Francis: *Looks at me and scoffs.* Yeah sure kid, I let you win.**

 **Me: *Confidence terminated.* So? You'll snap me in half if we were actually wrestling. You're three times my size.**

 **Francis: Three times?**

 **Me: Height, weight and built.**

 **Francis: *Looks down at himself.*...Alright true.**

 **Amber and Louis: *Looks around wrecked living space and sighs unfazed.***

 **Louis: Who's picking this up?**

 **Amber: You are Louie.~**

 **Louis: Excuse me?**

 **Coming up with a past for Francis is quite fun. That is all.** **Please if you like, leave a review, favorite and follow! Thank you!**


	13. A Sight For Sore Eyes

Metal creaked and groaned where the bashed up elevator laid. The sounds echoed through the dim interior as small pieces of steel, cable and rubble fell from above. A large cloud of dust had blanketed the space as wails sounded from far above.

The lights buzzed quietly and flickered weakly. Some of them dangled from where they were installed as chips of tile fell from the ceiling on the survivors, who all laid motionless in dead silence. Dust had also stirred up inside the shaft around them. Nothing else happened for several minutes until they started inhaling it. Jordan stirred, squeezing his eyes tighter and moaned through his lips. He coughed, rubbing his face with one hand and inhaled sharply and cough more. His eyes cracked open hearing others coughing quietly and looked around. Some of his partners were very slowly moving. Keirstan and Amber stiffly rose a little; one on her elbows and the other against the wall. They looked at him with deeply stunned faces.

"Are you guys ok?"

Keirstan nodded, "maybe…" she flinched at the throbbing in her back. Amber slowly blinked while observing her surroundings, seeing everyone was still breathing. "Holy shit we...survived that?..."

Louis laid back over Zoey with his mouth hung open; she also came to but just rests her forehead against the floor as Keirstan and Jordan turned on their flashlights for more illumination. Several more minutes passed before the rest of the team showed signs of gaining consciousness. Moaning, coughing and asking each other if they were alright. Francis grimaced at a cut on his forearm through his coat, but ignored the aches and pains he felt-as everyone felt and immediately turned to the sisters, shaking Kayla first by the shoulder. She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She looked around. "...We're alive?"

He smiled softly, "what a surprise eh?"

Beth groaned and he looked at her right as Jordan knelt by her side. He went to ask her the same thing, but her partner did for him. She nodded as he watched the two for some seconds before lowering his gaze.

Bill heaved a cough while holding his hat in one hand, shaking off the dust and debris from it before resting his head against the doors. "Christ almighty…" he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Louis," Zoey grumbled, head still against the floor. "...Uuhuoh...?"

"You can get off me now." He raised a finger, "one...second…" after some moments, he sluggishly flopped off.

Francis was silently checking over if both were actually ok before grabbing a bag and reached inside. He handed Beth an inhaler, she took some puffs to clear her lungs from the dust. Bill looked on at the three as Francis then rose before he closed his eyes a second time.

"Mr. Positive," Kayla sighed and pinched her nose. Ian and Louis looked at her; she pointed to Ian, her eyes dull and lips pursed before speaking. "Still think elevators are relaxing?"

He shook his head "I take that back."

"Oh my appendix," Zoey rested a hand on her abdomen. "Completely useless but it still hurts."

"We're all going to be a bit bruised after this." Keirstan muttered with her head low.

"My spleen!" Amber exclaimed.

The biker gazed around at the ceiling before raising to aim the butt of his firearm and bashed against an escape hatch a few times until it popped open. He held it up and glanced at the others, "is everyone ok to move?" There was a series of responses while Louis held a thumb up drinking some water; he went to push it open when a sharp, deep scream ripped through the air. Next came a loud thud and sounds of splintering bones; startling everyone and Francis who jolted away before falling against Jordan and Beth. Both yelled at his weight crashing down on them. "What the hell?" Ian wondered out loud.

All around the group from outside the elevator, more screams and thudding was repeatedly heard at a rapid time. The survivors shrinked back and looked around exclaiming different things as some covered their ears from the disturbing sounds.

The infected were attracted to the noise and had barreled through air vents and holes in walls from several places. They fell to their deaths in numbers and smashed violently into the ground or bashed off the shaft. The lights flickered more as they longed for this to stop, they could even hear fluids splash all over. It went on for a short while. Bodies smashing against metal, the sounds would echo in their minds for a long time.

Finally it began to stop. A couple lingering more fell before it ceased all together.

Blood dripped through cracks, causing the group to look down and move away as Bill and Francis gazed at one another until the veteran stood. He placed his hat back on his head then cautiously pushed the hatch open, being careful as to not let any blood fall in his eyes or mouth. He peeked around through the crack before slowly pushing it open, bodies fell over and he looked up to see nothing. "...Ok, I think we're good to go." He announced some minutes later.

With that, everybody rose and helped one another out of the shaft, wincing in pain yet managed to shake it off. Some stumbled over broken corpses as they studied the mounts. A few hung over the shaft as they searched for a way out of the interior until Keirstan pointed to a ladder. "There's a way out." She called.

Zoey took the lead and all began the ascend. After some climbing and no dares of looking down as nervous as some were, she made it to a vent leading to one of the stories. The college student shifted her eyes around being sure they were in the clear. When confirmed, she attempted to beat it open.

"Come on Zoe, harder." Ian encouraged.

"Tyring."

She kept hitting it, until pressure wafted from her friends.

"Hurry!"

"I'm getting nervous."

"Want me to try?"

"How can we switch positions?"

"Faster!"

"Go!"

"Really?"

"Harder!"

She gets it open. Once through she helped Amber onto the floor followed by the others. They exclaimed in relief as Ian laid on his back on the floor. "Alright, let's take the stairs." Bill threw a hand out just for Francis to scoff. "I hate stairs."

"Want to find another elevator?"

His eyes grew big. "Nooo…"

"Stairs it is."

The team eventually found and began another climb up many flights. Fortunately they were not bothered by anything which made the trek easier. Although they were tiring a little the further they got. At one point Francis slipped, with a yell he tumbled back down a set. "Repeat, I hate stairs!" He had cried midfall. His back slammed against the wall as his comrades called after him if he was ok. Francis grunted and looked above at them. "I'm fine…" he stiffly got up, "guys."

"Yes?" Louis answered. All eyes were on him, as he rubbed his jaw then held his hands away. "How's my face?"

"Horribly, God awfully disfigured."

He half-lidded his eyes and raised his brow a little at Beth's comment. They resumed the climb, eventually getting to the twenty-eighth floor. Bill stepped out and looked around for any threats. His face fell seeing the condition the area was in. "Oh shit."

"What?" Keirstan looked for herself and her expression went from bland to fear, staring out at the vast openness and the tall buildings beyond it. "This floor's under construction. Be. Careful. Stay close to the walls."

Bill cautiously went ahead, as everyone behind him stared on in absolute worry. Noisy panting wafted from the stairs and three pairs of hands appeared at the top. Kayla, Beth and Amber hauled themselves over the last step, heaving breaths as they rested where they were. "I hate stairs." The older sister rasped. Amber nodded before they looked at their surroundings, now in surprised dread. Beth stared on unamused, quietly and unblinking for the longest moment at the new danger.

"And God hates us." She sarcastically groused.

Rain splattered on the edges of the cement floor while caution tape drifted in a breeze. Some commons ran towards them so they were taken care of by a shot to the head or pushed over the edge. "Look out for any Chargers and Smokers," Louis warned as Zoey seemed to freeze on the spot. Her face was etched with nervousness seeing they were level with the top of the buildings and horizon, breathing raggedly. "Or Jockeys, or anything up here." Francis said.

"We're so fucking high up." Zoey whispered.

Ian nudged her to keep going, assuring her they would be alright. Then, they heard the significant Hunter's growl.

"Oh shit…" Francis looked around. "Just keep going. Keep moving." Bill said.

They hurried along until a Smoker coughed from somewhere afar. It sounded much closer in seconds before it started screaming. Soon the Hunter was too as a tongue whipped out from where the special was hiding. More commons came sprinting around corners and a spray of acid spewed all over.

"Really? Did they set up an ambush or something?!" Jordan shouted.

"Flee! Stay close to the walls, shoot 'n flee!"

They pushed infected over and fired into the distance. As they ran, the Hunter leapt from the shadows and tackled into Beth, she screamed as they slid across the ground to where her head hung over the edge. While it snarled above her, she reopened her clenched eyes and turned to face it. They stared at one another for a brief moment, until it released a deeper growl with curled, cracked lips. She sneered back and spat in its face.

"Fuck you!"

They fought viciously. It tore into her mercilessly, cutting into clothes and skin while she punched and pushed at it screaming back until it grabbed her and slammed Beth up and down a couple of times before resuming clawing her up. Francis, Kayla, Jordan and Keirstan raced to her aid together shooting at the thing. However, a booming roar erupted. Suddenly another Charger barged through them after barreling around construction. It barely missed them by inches, although its force knocked them all away. Francis stumbled and was sent into a beam closest to Beth, shouting in frustration as he whirled to punch the Hunter off. He held its head down with a boot while it thrashed and stabbed with his machete straight through its sick, beating heart. He snatched her up away from the edge as the other three were thrown over with the Charger, screaming as they fell.

Francis let out a roar of terror as he and a wailing Beth ran after them, followed by a shouting Louis, Amber and Ian who were killing off their attackers as quickly as they could to rush for them. Luckily the trio was able to grab a rope strung up tightly on a rail. As they dangled in the air, the bellowing Charger fell until it was a tiny dot to them.

"Aawwee fuck...fuck!" Keirstan cried over Jordan's shouts and heavy breaths. Both stared down at the long fall.

Bill had been snagged by the Smoker who was now flailing and scratching at him. He struggled against the tongue for his knife. Grunting angrily, he forced his hand down to his weapon and pulled it out with strained effort to slice through it furiously. The veteran whirled around before the pained Smoker could strike again and slit its throat. The special dropped to the ground, twitching and grasping at its neck choking for air with smoke wafting out. He witnessed Zoey murder the Spitter and Francis reaching for the kids.

Kayla gripped the rope tightly, her knuckles white, eyes squeezed shut as she curled into herself. "Come here," Francis quivered. Reaching. She hesitantly looked at him after some seconds, orbs the size of plates. Strands of hair wafted in her face from the cold air, and rain drops dotting her dark hoodie and jacket as he reached out to bring her in. "Come here, you're ok…"

He had locked arms with hers and she hung on him until he placed her on the ground then helped Jordan and Keirstan up. They all scrambled away from the edge, with the three trembling badly. Keirstan was on the verge of tears, so Amber went over to comfort her and Jordan rested his hands on his knees. Staring at the ledge. The rest of the commons went down without a problem while Beth went over to see how her sister was. Ian placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder, his eyes also big from what he saw.

Louis heaved a breath, "that was way too fucking close."

The older sister shook in Francis' tight hold, not doing anything else but vice gripping on him. She stared at the city scenery over his shoulder; tears forming at her corners as he stroked her back a couple of times slowly. "It's ok," he soothed. His voice cracked and shook with lingering fear. "You're alright…I gotcha. You're...alright..." He rested his face in her hair.

Keirstan nodded at what Beth asked before hugging Amber, burying her face in her neck as Jordan went over to them and rubbed Keirstan's back. Beth return to her sister and he pulled her in the embrace. Holding them close absolutely shaken he almost lost both. Ian sighed; as the group rejoined and Francis lifted his head at them. "Let's go NOW!"

They didn't hesitate and ran through the construction area, zigzagging through obstacles and equipment. Finally, Zoey pointed to a doorway where everybody rushed through for temporary safety. After taking a short break to recover from the attack, they kept going. Climbing up two more floors, breaking through another air vent and ascended up a couple of ladders before the team made it onto the roof. Where they now towered over all of Fairfield. Cold wind blew furiously, whipping up snow and thin streams of water, making everyone cover themselves in an attempt to shield themselves from the elements and they looked around. A voice could faintly be heard from somewhere.

 _"Mercy hospital, pick up if you are there. This is chopper pilot five."_

"I think it's coming from in here!" Bill called, pointing to and leading the group over to a structure once they descended the roof from yet another ladder. As they made way inside, following the voice, they noticed a makeshift defensive position on top of it. Including a mounted gun and what looked like several bombs and molotovs.

"Oh hey! I've always wanted to shoot one of those!" Louis excitedly grinned.

"When the time comes Louis." The veteran walked over then answered a radio. He pressed a button. "Hello?"

" _Hello! You made it!"_ The pilot answered instantly, excited to hear a voice.

 _"I will be on my way immediately. However, it will take me some time to get there. Prepare yourselves, there's a mounted gun, ammo and explosives on the roof of the structure. Be sure the area is clear once I'm there."_

"Heh," Bill looked at everyone. Determination clear on all of their faces, bodies bristled for what was to come as they waited for him to make the call.

"We've been ready. Come get us the hell outta here."

" _Ok I'm on my way. Just hang in there. News chopper five out."_

He pumped his gun shortly after. Until he saw the girls now huddled in a corner together shivering from the cold. He watched them lazily, "we're not!" Zoey protested.

"You just were ten seconds ago!"

Louis howled in glee and raced up a set of stairs. He spread his arms out skipping towards the mounted weapon as water dripped off his skin. "Love me-ah!" He cried when a blast of arctic air hit him. The analyst pulled his coat in tighter and rapidly rubbed his arms before embracing the firearm. The group separated and Francis looked down at his shotgun before gazing ahead. He spotted Beth staring out at the city's horizon, nothing beyond it but more and more dark sky. Her hair blew aside as she held her katana in one hand, combat rifle resting on the opposite shoulder. She turned hearing him coming.

"Ready to kick ass?"

"You mean more ass? Hell yeah!"

He laughed through his nose.

"...Hey Francis, what do you think will happen once we get there?"

"I hate this! It's too cold! Seriously who the hell's idea was it to put an evac up here!" Kayla complained in the distance.

"We'll find out soon enough," Francis replied. "All I know is you two will be safe. That's everything I care about."

Beth watched him, next she lowered her eyes for just a second, then locked with his again.

"What if it's not?" She asked quietly.

As they watched one another, Francis felt a sudden twinge in his stomach. His expression faltered at the question. Before he could speak, Amber hollered out.

"I see them!"

A horde was approaching from where the survivors emerged on the roof. "Stay in groups or pairs! Watch each others' backs!" Bill called. They fell over the roof and scrambled to their feet, others climbed over ledges while everyone shot at them. Heads flew back, blood sprayed as they gagged, the ones they missed simply pulled the frost bitten bodies down and continued their pursuit for their targets.

"Where do they come from? Honestly?" Keirstan huffed, running beside Ian. "I know right? It's like they spawn! Imagine if this were an xbox game or something." He replied, as both turned in the direction away from one another. He shot at ones coming from the front as she took care of others coming from their sides with her cricket bat. "If only it was!" Soon the two switched weapons, and protected each other from more running at different angles until a path was clear, enabling them to move on.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YEEEESSSS! I'MMA KILL ALL OF YOU! HEAR ME?! WHOO!" Louis screamed in absolute bliss over the mounted gun's rounds. A constant light emitted from it as he turned it from side to side with a twisted, psychotic grin sprawled across his face. Commons flew away and slammed into concrete walls in pieces, staining areas as bullets lodged through steel rapidly, making a clunking noise and leaving a trail. Zoey, Amber and Bill quickly moved away while looking up in surprise, "damn it Louis watch that thing!" Zoey scolded while Bill kicked and shoved a couple away from her. He slashed into their heads, spraying chunks of brain everywhere while the college student ran ahead blasting her desert eagles.

"And swing!" Amber hollered while doing just that. She broke the neck of another while a second lunged rabidly from behind. Quickly, Amber used both hands to block it with her bat then shoved it to the ground. She stomped on it repeatedly while it gnashed its teeth until Zoey came and blew a hole in its face. The effects were enough to make both of their stomachs turn; its nerves made the body convulse. Jordan took cover under a piece of broken concrete as he hurriedly reloaded his firearm, looking aside as he did while Kayla walked along the edge. Her own gun resting on her shoulder until she brought it down to blow off the head of a Spitter who was about to spray its deadly liquid over Beth and Francis. Acid and blood poured from the corpse during its drop, burning a hole in the cement floor where it fell through.

Jordan rose and took aim in the horde as Beth and Francis raced for them. They hacked and slashed when a shrilling Jockey dropped down on the biker to steer him away. He shouted as he pulled at its raking hands, a swarm quickly overwhelmed him as the three rushed to the rescue.

"A-fuckin'-ssistance!" He wailed, unable to see. The Jockey laughed horrifically in his ears through the commons' screams as he was shoved around. It yanked his body viciously with others slamming their fists wildly against him; he could barely hear his partners' voices as black dots clouded his vision. They beat the swarm away, and he finally felt them grab onto the impish infected, trying to pry it off with one slashing into its flesh. They yelled and hollered as Keirstan, Ian, Amber and Zoey raced around different corners to attack another small flood at once. Cutting and beating them until they were nothing more than gory pulps.

"Hurry! Get it off!" He heard Amber yell as she shot away. "Fuckin' trying!" Kayla grunted.

Finally, the Jockey was yanked off. It left long ugly scratches down the sides of his neck and chest. He inhaled deeply, moaned and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain as he pushed off a slab of cement, holding a hand over some of the bleeding wounds. "Gonna make it?" Beth asked, handing him his machete he dropped. "Yeah," he swallowed and took it back. "Thank you."

She nodded, as Ian flicked on a pipe bomb. "Fetch!" He hollered, chucking it over a ledge. Several commons ran for it to fall thirty stories. They watched them go as Kayla rose over her comrades and flicked the infected off with a grin. Suddenly, another beeping bomb landed at their feet, alarming them all. She, Amber, Zoey, Francis, Beth, Jordan, Keirstan and Ian all see another horde racing at them for it. They scrambled away shouting panicked profanities with very little time to get to a safe distance before it blew up. Turning the sick into sloppy, gored chunks of meat which splattered and painted everything nearby in dark red.

"You old bastard! What the shit?!" Francis boomed. He had searched among the chaos to find who threw it and spotted the look of guilt on the veteran's face.

"Sorry!" Bill yelled back. He placed a boot on a piece of debris and shot a thinning female-like Boomer. Lingering vomit dribbled from its lips before it was blown in half; the upper part rolled across the ground, intestines trailing behind as it blubbered in agony. Clawing the air with stubby slimy fingers while he raced ahead to assist Louis. The analyst was still playing with the mounted weapon gleefully until the rounds of bullets ceased. He looked at it in horror and sadness as the triggers clicked. "God fucking ass waffle pancake bitch!" He ran away picking off infected cursing up a storm with tears in his eyes.

The biker and his girls fought side by side, moving around one another slashing into rabidly lunging infected. He observed them and smiled adoringly, thinking back to when he played with them outside or wrestled with the two when they were so much smaller and younger. Now, here they were working together in the fight for their lives. What a change. A bad one, but a change. He let out a yell and kicked a Spitter away, it went to claw at them with acid burned hands so he impaled his machete through its skull. Pulling it out, Francis pushed it back as Kayla ducked, dodging a Smoker's tongue. Beth aimed her gun at the thing, she was able to shoot the special through a wall of commons; the body left behind a cloud of smoke and streaming blood.

Francis watched it fall with raising eyebrows in amazement. "...Beth. Good work." He breathed.

She bowed, "you're welcome."

"Damn…"

A Hunter screamed as it jumped at them, but Kayla stopped it by stabbing through its jaw. "Aye! Pay attention!" She reminded. "I am paying attention!" Francis exclaimed, "staring into the distance is not paying attention!" She flicked a sharp finger at where the Smoker stood. "Oh yeah?!" He laughed as he whirled around to see another special barreling for their teammates.

"CCHHAARRGGUUUURR!" He bellowed over their heads. Jolting, both looked at him. "How's that for paying attention?" Francis grinned raising his gun. They all fired at it and ran, Francis took the front and the sisters taking either side and back, covering each other while making their way forward. The Charger crashed into the group sending Zoey, Ian and Louis across the ground, almost over ledges and grabbed Keirstan. She yelled while punching and clawing at its fist. It raised her up and started pummeling her against rubble. Her joints and body popped each hit, but she glared up and continued to hammer wildly at it. Keirstan felt her strength fade, her head swam the more times she was slammed. But she refused to show pain. As she continued to strike back, the thing holding her spluttered in pain as blood flew from it when bullets and blades cut through its skin. Suddenly, it collapsed, its grip on her loosened and she could breathe again. She gasped seeing Louis and Zoey by her side. She laid there for a short time before she struggled to stand.

Keirstan staggered as Jordan hollered while decapitating others with his axe, "are you ok?!" Zoey shouted while shooting infected from above and behind her. At first her legs trembled and she held her ribs until she shakily nodded. Keirstan gripped on debris for support, trying to deal with aching soreness and a growing headache now. She tried her best to push off the swimming sensation she could start feeling, especially in her vision and wandered into the structure just in time to hear the pilot announce he was almost there.

"Five more minutes!" Amber repeated, tossing another pipe bomb out a window over the edge at the same time Louis did. Francis, Kayla and Beth came running inside as all could suddenly feel the concrete roof vibrating.

"Shit! Here comes a Tank!" Bill screamed.

"What?! I can't hear you over all of this!" Amber bashed in another Hunter's head who was mere inches from getting her, blood flew from her melee weapon across the ground.

A very loud explosion ripped through the air. Keirstan, Francis, Amber, Kayla and Beth were extremely startled when a chilled, oversized fist punched through the wall above their heads, they looked up fearfully at it. Louis was sent screaming and soaring away out of the structure from getting hit by debris while a pair of angry eyes peered through the hole.

So then Amber wildly flicked handfuls of rubble and sand into them, deepening its anger as it blinked at the stinging. "Don't piss it off more!" Francis cried, they ran out of the structure to see it pick up a piece of concrete and held it high over everyone. With a howl, the Tank hurled it at the survivors. Five of them dove to the floor, the other five running out of reach. It broke in pieces as the brute barreled ahead; punching more cement and tossing commons away.

"You look a bit nervous Beth!" Zoey yelled, seeing the worry spreading over the other's face. "Don't want a Tank rodeo challenge?!"

She turned to her appalled. "Not when we're thirty stories in the air!"

The college student snickered while they scattered, shooting at the hypothermic brute as Zoey grabbed a gas can. Jordan grabbed a second and they tossed both towards it. "The best way to slay these beasts!" Bill cheered, shooting both cans and setting everything ablaze. The area lit up as a hot, intense whooshing sounded. Smoke billowed into the sky and Louis heard something else heading for them. He frantically looked up and around then spotted a helicopter flying over head.

"Chopper!" He yelled, pointing and eyes widening. "It's here! Quick let's go!"

Searchlights groaned as they swayed back and forth, illuminating clouds as the helicopter hovered above the broken landing. The group of survivors raced for it, running off pipes and weaving through everything. Louis swung, cracking skulls open and bashing faces in as Jordan and Keirstan did the same either side of him.

" _Hurry! Come on you can make it!"_ Yelled the pilot.

They pumped their arms and legs up the walkway with the blazing horde still coming for them. The Tank exploded from the fire, its frostbitten skin now black and charred. Screaming in blood curdling fury, it first punched down a structure then threw more pieces of debris at them before racing frenziedly at the helicopter. Hearing the sick were just feet from them, Francis stopped at the base of the walkway, glaring at the infected as the others ran by and began firing at both those climbing up ladders to the pad and in front.

"Hey! Come on!" Kayla shouted, skidding to a stop. "Get your ass on the helicopter! I'm right behind you!" The biker screamed back.

"No Francis! Let's go!" She tugged on his arm frantically.

"I said move Goddamn it!" He pushed her away.

Bill pulled her back from him as Beth screamed for their brother. Ian slammed a door open and everybody started jumping inside. "Jesus Christ…" They heard the pilot whimper, staring out at the horrific scene.

Francis darkly stared at the Tank, shooting a few more rounds at it before he too ran for their rescue. They encouraged him to run faster as some shot into the screaming crowd. The Tank howled again, and right as Francis was about to leap inside with the helicopter rising, it threw yet another piece of cement at them, colliding with a landing skid. The helicopter rocked and knocked his balance off as he tried climbing inside. With a shout he was jerked backwards, frantically attempting to but was unable to grab on anything in time. A hollering Beth, Kayla and Jordan reached for him in panic. Francis tumbled out and fell from their grasps; but at last second he was able to snatch the skid with one hand, body snapping from his weight. Now dangling in the air he grasped with the other hand yelling cusses and grunting. The Tank swung at them from below repeatedly while he looked down at the raging infected, who were jumping in a crazed fashion flailing their limbs and roaring over one another trying to grab and pull him down. A number of them were climbing over themselves and fell off the pad. Either onto another part of the roof or falling off the building completely. His knuckles turned white from his hold and he tucked his legs up as they rose higher, Francis could feel hands quickly grabbing his clothes in the meantime to haul him in. His comrades looked at the blazing rooftop while doing so. The door was slammed shut, muffling all wails and roars while the helicopter's tail blades sliced up infected as they flew off.

The team all laid and sat where they were for some long minutes, panting deeply and dropping their weapons as the helicopter hummed. Zoey eventually, and tiredly crawled over to peer through the window, watching the fire from the roof of the hospital. She looked at the group and raised her hands up halfway laughing and smiling.

Everyone cheered and high fived one another, whooping at their victory. Someone raised their gun as Bill sat back smiling and dusting his hat off. "That's how you beat ass!" Ian yelled in triumph.

Bill chuckled, "I knew we weren't getting away without making a mess."

"I'm sorry I took a little bit," the pilot spoke up. "I had to go rescue another group. Their position was crazy too, but not that crazy!" He wiped his brow and swallowed as they laughed.

"You're all safe now. I'll be taking you to a zone. And you won't have to deal with this anymore."

"Good to Goddamn know." Francis huffed as he and the sisters leaned back in exhaustion together. He looked down at them, both were small limp heaps against his body. The biker smiled at them again, but it faded when Beth's question lingered in his mind. He stared at the equipment hung up on the helicopter's walls as others started falling into a much needed sleep.

Bill was now making conversation with the pilot as Louis stared out the window. The helicopter moved through the sky over the infected city. Francis listened to the few voices and sounds the machinery made until he too felt his sleepy eyes slide shut.

 **...**

"Oh no."

Worrying noises made Francis stir from his slumber sometime later. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around, and saw his friends staring in concern at the cabin. He could also hear slow, deep coughing emitting from it.

"What's going on?"

Francis moved up, waking the sisters as Jordan backed further in the helicopter. All were staring at the pilot who gagged where he sat. "What's wrong wi..."

"One minute he's fine and talking to us," Louis explained nervously. "Now…"

"Hey uh, are you alright?" Amber cautiously called. Kayla looked at everyone until she stared unmoving at the pilot, who started twitching freakishly. The red light from above him gave off an eerier appearance. He cried and gagged violently, making the team move away. The pilot then convulsed in his seat; blood dribbled from his nose and mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Crimson sprayed all over the windshield from another violent cough; while sweat and saliva dripped off his skin and dark veins slowly crept up his neck as the helicopter jerked. Finally He let out another gag before he stopped moving. Sitting limp in his seat. Everyone looked on in shocked silence.

"...Is he...is he dead...?" Keirstan trembled.

Another short silence. "I...I don't-"

Keirstan's question was soon answered, and Jordan stopped when the pilot lifted his head and glared at them through a rearview mirror with veiny, yellow eyes.

He gasped and shrieked as the helicopter dove. His twitching dark from jumped from the seat and he lashed at them while clambering for the group. Everybody moved back shouting as the chopper thrashed. The pilot dropped to his knees and went to claw at them again when Zoey held him still with a foot. She took one of her pistols and fired a couple of rounds through his helmet. The bullets exit the back of his head and lodged into the helicopter gears.

Smoke wafted from the dashboard and an alarming beeping filled the air. Warnings appeared on a screen as all were thrown around when the chopper thrashed once again. Screams erupted as Bill fought his way to the front of the craft to study the ruined gears and frantically trying to think of what to use.

The helicopter plunged for the earth, "we're gonna die!" Ian screamed. "No think positive!" Louis wailed. "We're gonna die painfully!" Ian shrieked.

Kayla nervously peered out the window, "if we die, we die in style!" She exclaimed.

"Stupid! That makes no fucking sense!" Beth hollered.

"Oh fuck, oh shit!" Jordan panicked, as he and Beth vice gripped onto rails. Amber and Zoey screamed as Francis hurriedly looked for parachutes among other items flung around. "What fucking chopper doesn't have those?!" He angrily wondered out loud. He was tossed back as Bill tried different gears before grabbing the steering handle, desperately trying to pull the craft up into a much steadier landing position.

"Come on you bastard..."

He remained in deep focus and tugged slightly harder on the handle. The craft started to level just a bit, although it was nowhere enough to land safely.

"Come on..." He shifted again with sweat forming on his brow and pulled upwards. The gear grinded in his hold.

And then, it snapped in half in his hands.

The result made him stare at it in complete horrified disbelief.

"Bill!" Keirstan shrieked.

He couldn't say anything but stare at the broken handle. Finally he spluttered, and threw it down. "Hold on to something! This is gonna get bad!" The veteran cried. He jumped back over to the group and all braced for the impact in absolute terror.

The helicopter's blades made a scraping, whooshing sound the closer it got to the ground. Finally, its nose slammed violently into it. Digging up dirt and gravel and cracking cement as everyone clutched on to what they could shouting in surprise. The pilot's body was thrown through the windshield as the craft slid vertically, clipped a building which broke the tail off and knocked it horizontally. Then rolled on its sides. Grinding as it went and denting the metal body heavily while throwing its wailing passengers all over. The blades snapped off and glass shattered everywhere as it dragged across the ground, crushing infected and leaving a large, long trail of dirt, dark blood and organs behind.

At last, it came to a stop. Smoke pillared from the engine.

The only sounds now, was of the craft groaning where it laid. And nothing more.


	14. Refugees

Fire crackled from nearby and the smell of fumes was strong. A bit of time had passed before anything else occurred.

There was a ringing in his head, along with faint coughing he could hear. He couldn't hear much else.

Francis squeezed his shut eyes tighter as he eventually and stiffly moved a little; a groan escaped from the back of his throat, he could feel someone grasping his arm.

Beth pulled away from Jordan's hold then pushed wires and other things dangling from above to the side. Tears streaked her cheeks, she quivered and crawled over to him, clutched his crimson splattered shirt and shook him weakly. "Francis…" a sniffle. "...Fran…"

Something sparked as his eyes slid open. Beth shook him until he looked at her; more tears dripped from her corners as a noise emitted from his lips. When he fully came to, seeing the mess around them and the bruises and blood staining her skin, he immediately pulled her in a hug where he laid with his free arm. Resting a hand against the back of her head while Jordan stumbled over, a blood trail visible from down the side of his temple. He coughed as he fell in a sitting position next to them, clenching his teeth and eyes shut.

Francis murmured in her hair as everything that happened ran through his mind. "Goddamn it," he rasped quietly, voice filled with distraught. He punched whatever was next to him in agitation then rewrapped his arm around her. "Damn it…"

Jordan watched them frowning when something caught his eye. He looked to the right, finding Kayla curled up and gazing around with large, traumatized orbs. Shaking in a corner and bleeding from a hand. More of it streaked her arm from what he could see through her ripped clothing.

Francis glanced to see who had a hold on him. Zoey. Her face was pressed in his slashed up coat shivering in her torn, bloodied clothes. He continued to cradle Beth as glass dropped in the helicopter. Louis painfully rose followed by Amber and Keirstan. The analyst whimpered while shuffling in a limp over to the doorway. He slowly pulled himself out as Keirstan rested against it tiredly with fits of coughing until she went silent and breathed shallowly. Bill winced greatly while slowly moving into a sitting position as Ian placed a hand on a cut over his eye, pursing his lips in pain. Zoey opened her orbs to stare at what was in front of her before hesitantly letting go and rising to look at the two holding each other. Her ragged hair fell in her face, then she and Jordan met gazes. His lips thinned as he looked down.

With a moan, Louis limped away from the downed craft as voices soon wafted from it. Half his vision was impaired from a black eye and he felt nauseated. He fell to his hands and knees, blood flecking through his tattered wear from open wounds. He vomited. Soon he could hear movement stirring from the helicopter. Very slowly, everyone had grabbed their belongings after having to look around among everything else and spilled out from the wreck. They were all battered. Torn clothing, large visible bruises and cuts, blood staining skin and wear. Some had limps and everyone showed emotional upheaval through body language and faces.

Bill turned around heaving his breaths and stared at the burning helicopter in disbelief. "God, I can't believe this."

"Where are we?" Amber asked, looking around in concern. From what she could see they were in a ruined parking lot with abandoned vehicles and buildings spread around. There was also a line of train carts sitting on some tracks above them. Everything looked vacant. Keirstan too observed her surroundings. "...Well," she started, squinting at some signs and landmarks for clues; she held her cracked glasses up to see better. "I think uh…we're in an industrial area. It looks like Whitney County. An hour away from Fairfield by flight. Yeah. I've passed through here with my mom and dad a lot."

"Mm-hm." Bill nodded in agreement as he walked ahead. Most of the team had to sit down, still woozy and pained from the ride.

"The pilot...he was infected." Ian mumbled, his gaze low with arms resting on his knees. "He was infected, how could he not say anything about that?"

"May have not known. Or he did. He said the other group he was rescuing was in a fit too. Probably got attacked himself and pushed it in the back of his mind thinking he'd be alright." Bill made his guesses; then looked off to a building. "Speaking of who, he's over there." He pointed at the same time Francis motioned ahead with an arm and overlapped his words with an exasperated remark.

"There he is Zoey in case you wanna shoot him again."

Everybody had turned to face the body, a large dark mark stained the wall behind it. The spine looked broken due to the odd angle it was slouched in. Saliva dripped from the corpse's dead lips and dotted its veiny greying skin.

Zoey glared at him from the body. "Really, what the fuck was I suppose to do."

"Give us as warning first?" He walked over to Kayla with Beth and Jordan close behind him. She clutched her head with her back to the three, huddled beside a barrel as Amber shuffled on her knees to get a better view of the victim.

"Mr. Pilot! I'm sorry you were shot!" She cried.

Francis knelt down. "Kay-" he stopped seeing her jump at the sound of his voice before looking at him. She had wrapped her hand with a piece of torn clothing. Francis took in how shaken up she was. How everyone was, then turned to the group seeing how tired and beaten they actually were. Including himself. He looked back at the sisters and Jordan, "we need to find a place to rest and heal up." Bill announced before the biker could say anything as he examined the body. The veteran found nasty teeth marks on the collar bone. His features darkened.

"I was right. Bastard was bitten." Bill pushed off his knees and moved on with a limp of his own.

Louis carefully placed a couple of fingers over his eye and winced at the pain. Several minutes passed before the others decided to follow as their leader waited patiently.

"Come on," Francis coaxed. A small noise of discomfort emitted from Kayla as Jordan hissed and Beth cringed, he couldn't hide that he also flinched from his own wounds. Louis quietly limped by, he watched him go.

"'Eh Mr. Positive, we crashed. Got anything good to say 'bout that?" He asked gloomily.

Louis stopped. He cast his eyes at the ground then looked at him again. "We're walking away from it ain't we?"

His face softened at the response. "...Alright. I'll give you that."

As they traveled away from the crash site, the group checked over what damage inflicted their defenses. Jordan was going to need a new melee weapon, his axe fell in half when he lifted it to take a look. Keirstan lost hers, the blade of Ian's hatchet was missing and Francis' machete was also snapped in half. Their firearms were alright, although some were thinking about finding new ones since some barrels were a little bent up.

"Beth, you should take your inhaler. I don't want you at the risk of having an asthma attack from being in that smoke." Jordan advised. She nodded, her breath slightly wheezy, "ok." She pulled it out and did just that. He glanced around after noticing they were just going in a random direction. "Does anyone know where we should go?"

Ian and Zoey looked left and right, both ways were alleys with debris and obstacles littering them. "That way," both answered and pointed in unison. They looked at each other questionly.

"I think we should go this way," Zoey encouraged the left.

"We don't know what's that way." Ian reminded.

"So you know what's in the right?"

"How about we go straight?" Louis suggested.

"Backwards!"

"Sideways.~"

"Sideways?"

Bill watched the team bicker about which way to go with a look of unamusement as Kayla fished out her knife. She turned it over in her grasp from behind everyone until she noticed a feature on the end of the handle for the first time. Twisting it open, the survivor was surprised to see contents spill out from inside. She turned the 'cap' over and grinned, then held it in the air.

"Do not worry my fellow bitches, for I have a compass." Kayla proudly held it out to them as they looked. "Ok, what does it say?" Bill asked.

Gazing down at it, the compass spun in different directions. She held it flat, but it continued to spin. "Uh…" Kayla's pride faltered and she stiffly walked ahead of them to look around. Contemplating where to go. "It says to um, go...that way, and then this way…"

"Which way?" Zoey asked.

Beth went to see what it read. "It's broken." She said seconds later. "That's why it's spinning."

"Ha!" Jordan mocked seeing the disappointment on her face. Kayla eyed the compass, "what the shit."

"He's probably laughing at you right now." Amber said.

"Yeah maybe. Fucker." She raised a fist and shook it at the sky.

"Who?" Louis piped up.

"Tark. Someone we knew. He didn't make it." Keirstan replied. She looked her glasses over like Amber was doing. Seeing this Beth did the same. They were lucky, with all three pairs, there were light cracks in the lenses. Nothing bad. That was all.

"Let's just go left for now." Bill stated in a low voice. Zoey grinned smugly at Ian who squinted his eyes in return.

Francis silently mocked his words and patted Kayla's back, "good try kid, good…" his voice trailed off when she rubbed at her left ear uncomfortably. Then painfully, until a bloodied piece of it was flecked on the ground. Shocking them both.

Her mouth opened in fright while he quickly went to take a look with Beth and Amber. Brushing her hair back as she asked what was wrong with it, they found a small split through the blood. Running vertically down the mid-upper part of her ear.

"It's just a little slash. It'll be fine." Francis said, "but we really need to hide out 'n fix ourselves up and fast." Kayla nodded and cupped her ear. He made sure both were in front of him while they tiredly pushed to keep up. "I know, just a little further."

He cringed at a sharp feeling in his shoulder blade but quickly hid his discomfort. Bill paused up front at an opening after they maneuvered around everything thrown in the alleyway. He carefully scanned the area and roofs before motioning with his hand to resume. Everybody announced their pain and discomfort in their own ways, whether it was verbal or expressed silently. They were all exhausted, hungry and parched; it was getting darker out which meant the worst of infected would be lurking around more, and none of the group didn't want to deal with them after what had happened. So, the veteran made way for the closest shelter. The few lingering and vomiting sick didn't notice them cross the road.

"A warehouse?" Keirstan questioned.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go any further tonight, so this'll have to do."

"True."

A quick sweep was done before Francis dragged in a barrel to make a fire. It was a bit chilly inside the building. They locked the place up then took a little time to settle down before proceeding to strip off their wear and tend their wounds. Blood sticked to skin on some of the survivors, so they either took their time pulling it away hissing in pain or just yanked their coverings off. They chatted quietly with each other while helping one another out; Kayla's ear was taken care of and covered with gauzes by Beth while she cleaned up her hand and a slash on her arm. The rest she had was deep bruises. Louis made an ice pack by collecting snow outside after his own were patched up. He then brushes his teeth and spat in a corner of the warehouse to rid himself of remaining puke before tenderly placing the pack over his eye.

"Easy, ah…" Amber winced at some gashes on her back. Her arms were also wrapped in bandages and her chest was badly scratched up. "Sorry," Ian mumbled.

"You have a piece of glass lodged in there my dude." Zoey observed after pulling up the back of Francis' shirt. "Just get it out." He sighed. He pursed his lips soon after, when she found some tweezers and pried the fragment from his body. Blood streamed from the gash, and he visibly winced from burning alcohol as she and Beth cleaned out his injuries while he took care of ones on his front; Kayla also helped the three.

Keirstan, Jordan and Ian assisted one another with Louis caring for Bill. It took a little bit with moans and complaints while their remaining ibuprofen and advil was passed around. They were lucky nobody had broken anything. The worst being bad headaches and a few of them needed stitches.

Sleeping bags and even warmer winter wear were discovered among the warehouse storage. Everyone tossed out what they had to eat and drink, which wasn't much but enough to pass by. All made sure the other had their full to stay comfortable until they could search for supplies again during the next run.

"So, what now?" Zoey quietly asked while munching on some ritz crackers.

Louis cleared his throat. "Let's rest our minds for tonight and start fresh tomorrow. We definitely need a break from everything. Even from thinking."

"Agreed." Keirstan nodded, arching her brows.

"What do you mean a Jockey?" Suddenly came Francis' voice in a whine.

The rest of the group turned from the fire to see him looking at the sisters with confusion sprawled on his face. The two were giggling at whatever was said. "I'm just saying if we got infected, if you became a Jockey it'd be a bit scary since you're a big guy." Beth teased.

"Where is this coming from and why would it be scary?"

"My logic to my thinking. Because you're taller than all of us and you'd KO everyone once you jump on us. Plus Jockeys are creepy."

"I'm creepy? Now you're being rude Beth. Wait, are you saying something?"

"No, I-"

He grinned, "yeah? You'd be a terrifying Witch for sure. Not."

"Well I ain't seven feet tall either!" She wiped her nose with sass.

Francis stood from where he sat and stared down as they craned their necks up. "Six foot five, little lady." He corrected. Beth slapped her chest and puffed it, standing as tall as she could. Kayla tilted her head and did the same, trying to look intimidating to him. He didn't have to put in effort whilst puffing out his, and the girls tried as much as they could until Beth fell into Kayla. Francis smirked with satisfaction.

The three talked and chuckled with each other, not paying attention to the others as they picked on one another. More jokes then sparked about what kind of special infected each would be. Eventually they had came up with their own imaginative infected. Some had sounded more horrid than what they've dealt with.

"Hey, what would I be?" Kayla raised her hand.

"A Hunter for sure." Beth answered, not second guessing anything else. "I agree," their brother nodded.

While taking in their answers she thought it over. "I guess I would be." She shrugged. "Ok, no Jockey," Kayla added sarcastically, throwing her hands up. "So what else you think you'd be, uh?" She punched his arm, making him grin as Beth made a ghostface look during a yawn.

"I dunno. A Tank or probably a Hunter."

The sisters watched him before looking at each other. "Boomer." Both said confidently.

"Oh come on!" Francis yelled as they cackled, "that's disgusting!"

"Now you can be a Witch with all your sobbing." Beth chortled.

"Warlock," Kayla corrected.

"This is uncalled for. I'm being attacked." He sat back down, trying to hide his smile he was miserably failing at.

"You hate Tanks remember?" Kayla kept it up. "If you became a Tank you'd have lots of self loathing Frannie."

He pointed a warning finger at her, "don't you start with that."

Louis covered his mouth from snickering as everyone else chuckled lightly. "Frannie?"

"Quiet!"

"I forgot about that!" Beth laughed heartily, leaning into her sister's shoulder and slapping her hard. "It's a nickname from when we were super little!"

"Frannie grannie!" Bill called with a cocky smile.

The biker gave him the eye as he rose again. "That's it." He walked over and picked both of them up, Beth over his shoulder and Kayla limp under his arm. The pair babbled while vanishing around a corner.

"That's adorable." Amber commented.

Zoey nodded. "It really is." She cooed in admiration, with soft eyes looking where they've gone.

They could hear the trio's laughing and protesting intensify from their seats around the barrel. Until Bill spoke up again, in thought of those infected jokes. "We may be immune. But, anything can happen. We could...become infected anytime."

"Way to kill the lightened mood." Ian scoffed.

"I'm just saying. This world is much more unpredictable than how we knew it."

They all went quiet.

Keirstan rubbed her arm in the long awkward silence. "Well," she started, "does anyone have any stories to tell and pass time with?"

"Oh!" Louis stomped a foot, grabbing everybody's attentions. "I have a good one! So, this happened back when I was a kid. My dad and I…"

Francis had placed the girls in a large box. "There. Now I'm gonna ship you off to the islands."

"What islands? There's thousands of them." Beth gave him a judgmental stare.

"Yeah 'n how?" Kayla reminded.

He sighed as they looked up at him quietly. "Stop," he kicked the box lightly.

"Common sense!" Beth held three fingers together.

Kayla made a poor guess. "So...Jockey then?"

Francis grumbled and pursed his lips. "No you little shit," he pushed her over and flicked Beth's nose. She cringed back opening her mouth in a deep frown and made an odd yowling noise while sinking in the box. He knitted his brow together in confusion and concern, "what the?..."

They both rose again after a minute and the three of them listened to what the others were talking about. Jordan was telling an experience he had in childhood. They then looked out the window together the box was under, watching the infected shiver in the cold as snow quietly drifted down in the streets. Kayla eventually half squinted her eyes, then closed them entirely. Francis yawned as well and Beth rubbed her cheek. As her sister climbed out of the box, and rummaged through another, she spoke. "It feels really late but not at the same time. Wonder what time it is."

A clock was chucked hard at her. Startling her badly when it hit and sends Francis into an immediate silent laughing fit. She gave Kayla a tense look, then checked the clock over. "It needs batteries you idiot!"

She went to look for some.

"No!"

"You asked, I answered." She folded her arms.

Beth sighed in defeat. Then odd noises erupted from their brother. Causing both to look at him. He laughed even harder from noticing their gazes. "Are you snorting?" Beth questioned, a grin forming on her face. "That's a first."

He waved a hand at them, "that just happened too fast." He whimpered.

Kayla's arms dropped as she too laughed again.

They continued their shenanigans for a little longer before returning to the group to warm up more. Where Bill was telling his stories and experiences of war in Vietnam as they settled down further. His young audience listened and reacted in suspense. They were interesting, entertaining and most of all, terrifying. He moved on to share what happened in his travels as Francis had leaned against a wall listening from a distance. He didn't show it, but it stunned him what the veteran had gone through.

"All you can do is keep fighting. No matter who you are. It's how you keep going to prove how great you are."

Hearing this, the words soaked deeply in everybody. In Francis especially. It showed, but no one said anything. Francis watched them as they quietly waited for the veteran to continue. He didn't.

"Well," Bill softly added as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to get some shut eye. You should too after our 'little adventure' today."

He walked off for a sleeping bag while the others soon did their own things. Francis blinked after him.

 **…**

Late in the night, the biker was strolling around the warehouse. Glaring about with the shotgun gripped in his hands and listening carefully. Something had woken him.

Louis was also awake. He was just restless. The analyst spotted his large friend anxiously patrolling the building. "Francis," he whispered, careful not wake anyone else and tiptoed towards him. "What's up?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said what's up?"

He shifted his eyes away. "Thought I heard something."

Both strained their ears intently, with Louis' eyes on him the whole time before he also shifted his. He shrugged, "what?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a banging or scratching sound."

"It could've been ice falling off the roof."

He didn't answer.

Louis smiled kindly and nudged his shoulder. "Hey dude, get back to bed. You need sleep."

Francis gazed at him a second time.

"I'm a bit restless so I can keep an eye out for a little longer."

A silence ensued before he gave in. "Ok," he handed his weapon over. "Thanks Louis."

"No prob. Good night Frannie."

Louis chuckled and grinned madly at the passing glare and slight push he received.


	15. Guiding Hope

Zoey peered around outside at the cold grey world. The white frost covered everything in a fresh layer of snow; including the sick who froze to death in the middle of the night. She nodded at Bill who returned the gesture before stepping up as everyone waited from behind them. The whole group woke up sore; sleeping on the ground didn't help their conditions. They resumed their trek, snow and ice crunched under footfall.

"Senpai, you can't take it with you." Keirstan stated dryly with hands to hips.

"I ain't leaving this box behind." Kayla sat in said box with her bag while changing batteries from her flashlight. They had found her closed up inside sleeping, according to her it was a pinch warmer. "Well how do you plan on carrying it around?" Keirstan gestured with her hand, envisioning her old friend inching her way out of the warehouse and down the sidewalk from inside. The infected would probably be confused seeing a cardboard box jerking pass. Not knowing how it was moving.

Jordan ran up and kicked the cardboard hard, resulting a cry of protest from the occupant. "Go you jackass, the box isn't worth it."

"Francis and Beth! Come get your Cat." Keirstan called as they bickered at one another yet again. Both looked over at what was going on, seeing a pair of hands swatting at Beth's partner who grunted and rolled his eyes when he tried to bribe her to come out by stealing her flashlight.

Francis simply pushed the box over, "I'm sure you'll find plenty more later on." He assured. The biker slanted his eyes when Kayla started rambling where she laid. "Why are you yelling?"

"I want to be sure you can hear my voice from way up there! You're so tall sometimes I wonder if you can!"

"Loud 'n clear," he reached down to help the older sister up when she refused to rise. She latched onto his arm, Francis instantly lifted her up with ease until she dangled in the air with her legs tucked in. "Holy shit," Keirstan muttered, taken back at his strength.

"Set to go?" They were eye level with each other.

"Not without my box."

Beth marched over, "move it." She went to punch her sibling and she flailed, dropping to the ground before Beth could hit her soft spot. "Oh hell," Jordan giggled as Francis caught her. "Stop! I hate my stomach being touched." Kayla argued.

"We know."

Bill called over his shoulder to them, "when you children are ready, we'll be out here. Take caution it looks slippery."

"Say the same for your bad knee grandpa." Francis retorted back, "wouldn't want ya skatin' and ballerinin' around like that Tank out there."

"You'll be ballerining when I'm through with you."

"That Tank had dreams." Louis defended. Despite his limp and injuries, he leapt out towards the road spreading his arms apart. "You just got to believe!" He started sliding and dancing around; and Amber snickered as she pointed at something from inside the entrance. "'How to not get murdered when stepping outside.'" She read a scribbled message on a wall. "'...I don't think there is a way. Just run and pray nothing gets you.'" She tensed with a frown at the last part.

Ian shrugged, "we've done good so far."

Louis skated down the road, "we should find new weapons before anything else." Zoey suggested, "there might be a police station or sears around here we could raid." The analyst slammed into a car with a loud, pained grunt.

"Yup." Bill agreed. They passed through the ruined area, some glancing at the eerie vacant buildings. A small group of shaking infected were scavenging through garbage. They whimpered with desperate eyes. One bumped against another, causing it to lash out. The first one growled as it swatted in return. Soon they were attacking each other wildly, making the rest jump back and snarl in agitation. The two started biting in each other and tear flesh from bone, swallowing it whole eagerly during their fight. Lingering sick sneered at them until they all started turning on one another. Snow swelled around them as they fought and shoved. The white ground was turning red as they brawled and consumed their own meat.

"Oh God," Beth repulsed in a mutter.

Louis, Ian, Keirstan and Amber couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them, although there was nothing they could do. The survivors quickly turned the other way. Leaving the rioting, starving infected behind to kill themselves.

"Do you think they'll become wendigos?" Ian asked for some humor, as he looked back from the corners of his eyes while traveling through another alleyway. Jordan stiffened, glancing at him. "I think that'd be worse than what's already out to kill us." He shivered, "those things are scary."

"So are skinwalkers." Zoey stated. "What's a...wendi...skin…?" Keirstan turned to them with confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"They're both Native American stories. Skinwalkers are witches who wear the skins of animals and are able to shapeshift into any living creature. Including people. Wendigos are spirits who possess people that've eaten human flesh and make them into cannibals. A lot of sightings I've listened on youtube describe them as looking like Deer. They're usually in the woods. I doubt they would turn here."

"Do you think they're real? Be honest." Keirstan inquired.

Zoey spread her hands out a little. "Haven't seen one and hoping not to. But I think there's too many stories for them not to exist. So…"

"Same. Both scare me." Kayla said.

"Dorks." Francis smirked, earning himself a look from Zoey. "Don't be calling us dorks. Remember the infected are 'vampires.'" She blackmailed.

"Mm…" turning away, the biker glanced up and spotted a snow covered logo hanging above another warehouse once out in a second opening. He mouthed the title and a scowl spread across his face. "I drove for Hersch once. Until some guy laughed at my little brown shorts, and I beat 'im to death."

Beth instantly tried to hold back the snicker trying to escape from her when she saw Amber eye him in extreme astonishment. He walked ahead, she watched him go. "Did he really?..." She asked, looking at Beth with slight fear. She pursed her lips and shook her head, "no" she waved it off. Amber relaxed.

"Close though."

Another frightened look.

"He sent the guy to the hospital in critical condition. They got in an argument in the man's doorway until he started mocking his uniform and...yeah. He's alright n-uh, not sure now."

An open frown stretched down Amber's features, making Beth laugh into her shoulder.

Bill looked around at the scattered structures and spotted a tractor supply in the distance. "There," he nudged with his head, "we could probably find something in this place."

Hurrying over to the large store, the survivors spotted infected running towards the battered double doors from inside. As they pried them open, they were decapitated or had their throats cut as they lurked by and started their hunt for new weapons.

"Where do you think there could be a gun store around here?" Ian asked, and Zoey looked back outside.

"Once we're done here we'll-"

Zoey pointed at something in the distance, "hey, I was right! There's a police station just down there." She gazed at her comrades as they also took a look. "There's your answer."

"Alright, why don't we split up and we'll meet halfway. Those who need new guns can head over there, those who need new melees will stay here." Bill planned out.

The veteran, Amber, Zoey and Ian headed back out with the others venturing further inside the building, quickly spreading apart in threes.

"Wait, Ian needs a new weapon here, why is he going with them?" Francis watched them leave.

"Amber." Beth answered.

"Oh."

Soon after Keirstan was scanning her eyes around as she walked down a messy, dusty aisle. There was already someone crashing around from a few lanes away, making her cringe and glare in the direction.

"Jesus Christ guys," she glanced at the remaining items hung up on hooks from either side. Her face lightened upon finding some cricket bats. Picking one up and brushing a thin layer of dust off, Keirstan looked it over before making some practice swings, followed by some downward strikes.

As she left the aisle there was a strange whooping sound. She witnessed Jordan come swaying out from an opposite lane, swinging a sledgehammer around and hitting everything around him while laughing a Wilford Warfstache laugh.

"Jordan, what the hell are you thinking? Stop making noise!" Louis scowled when he found where the noise was and marched towards him. "We don't know what's in here."

"Says the one who was yelling and dancing around outside."

Louis went to say something but stopped while Keirstan side glanced him. "He's got you there."

Jordan nodded as the analyst suppressed a sigh and he continued swinging. "But seriously, you should stop because…" Keirstan's voice trailed off when all heard the faint sound of a door squeak open. Coughing and desperate gagging sounded while something else knocked items over from a shelf out of sight. Next, gurgling wafted from an opposite murky corridor as Francis and the sisters approached the three from behind. Everyone stared ahead when a Boomer waddled into view.

"Good job," Louis whispered sarcastically, holding a thumb up. The six quietly backed away. The Boomer looked around in confusion. It appeared thinner than what they were used to seeing from all the vomiting. It then held its stomach as its face contorted in pain and dry heaved, while the coughing was heard from behind them now. "Shit...what are we gonna do?" Kayla whispered.

"I've got it." Francis gently pushed the two back, and motioned the others to move further away until they were at a safe distance. Although the Boomer wasn't as bloated, these things were full of surprises. Louis and Keirstan were pointing their firearms at the special when it walked out more; as Francis made some careful steps forward, reaching out for a stuffed puppy teddy. His eyes flicked from the toy to the threat until he grabbed it. The coughing was closer now; the biker placed the toy against the end of his barrel and held it in place against a glass display case.

Beth turned around right as a Smoker manifested from behind them. In a silent panic she went to warn her partners when Jordan rushed passed them. "I'll handle it don't worry."

Francis closed one eye, "little more you nasty bastard..." he murmured, waiting for the Boomer to stand in perfect line. The Smoker hissed from behind, Keirstan and Louis glanced back and forth at the two scenes. Jordan was Wilford Warfstache laughing again, bashing the Smoker's tongue away and raising the hammer high.

"Thank you," Francis said before he fired. There wasn't much noise as the bullet shot through the plushie, the only sound was the glass shattering on the floor. The Boomer staggered backwards when its stomach tore open. Intestines spilled on the floor and fluid splattered across the tiles as it dropped. He rested his shotgun on his shoulder, turning to his younger survivors. "Problem solved."

"Nice one."

The Smoker hastily backed up, clawing at the survivor when Jordan brought the sledgehammer down hard on its head with a sickening crack. Caving it in deeply and breaking its neck. The special continued to stagger around clumsily, it twitched and grabbed the air before falling to the side. Where it laid, the body curled inwards shaking before going still.

"Maybe I'll keep the hammer." He grinned.

"Nah dude," Beth disagreed as Kayla rummaged through knives in the glass. "You should grab another axe, it'll become too heavy to carry eventually."

"Ah, fine." He dropped it on the body and headed into another asile.

Kayla compared her knife to another by holding the two blades next to each other. Satisfied the new weapons were an exact match, she debated on taking a bronze one or one of the same color. She went with the same color and sheathed both before following Francis and Beth.

The biker observed different machetes and took one. Flipping it over in his hand, he glanced sideways when Beth called his name. "What?"

Smiling, she held up a small pocket knife to him. He slouched his shoulders, "what can I do with that thing?"

"You'd be surprised," she joked. He shook his head dismissively. "Alright, I'm all set." He announced as they walked off to regroup with the others, Jordan had found a new axe and hatchet for Ian. "Let's head out."

Once maneuvering through messy walkways and fallen obstacles, then grabbing the last of small snacks and little water supplies stocked where the cash registers were, the six squeezed through the double doors. They were hit by a cold gust that whipped pieces of ice into their eyes at once. Everyone cried out at the feeling shielding their faces, until Francis took the lead before he looked around.

"Where's the?-Oh." He walked ahead for the station, the girls close to him for some protection from the wind. Louis and Jordan trudged behind, occasionally looking back to see if they were being stalked. The doors were pulled open, and they just about bumped into the rest of their group, startling both sides.

"Fu…" Bill mouthed the rest of the curse as he turned away. He held some papers in his hand as Zoey motioned for them to come in. "I think we found where the army may be stationed at." She stated with pride.

They stared at her, half doubtful, half taken back. "Wait, really?" Francis mused.

Soon, a map of U.S military outposts was spread across a desk. Illuminated by flashlights, many of the circles have been crossed off with red X's. Next to it was a map of CEDA showing how far the infection spread. It had crept into Canada, wiped out all of the east coast and had traveled into the west. Every place was crossed out as being far too gone to be saved. It didn't look good, no one knew how long it's been since this was updated. It was most likely so much worst now.

The only good sign was a mark circling a place far down south.

"New Orleans?" Keirstan guessed.

"New Orleans. This map tells us where the military is, where they've been and where they're going." Bill traced his finger around the map as everyone had encircled the desk. "Once we get to them, that's where we'll be heading. Right now they're in Riverside, Maryland." He stood tall and fished out a new packet of cigarettes, lit one and stuck it between his lips. "And we'll finally be rid of this fucking nightmare."

"Finally," Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He eyed the cancer stick, "I saw you run out in the subway."

Bill motioned with his eyes over at a second desk, flashing a light on the body of a frozen dead sheriff slouched in a chair. "Gave me a generous donation."

"Well we ain't walkin' to Riverside." Francis punched his arms in the air to stretch them, "unless you want to freeze."

Ian poked him after Jordan handed him his new hatchet, "we saw a sign about a truck depot not far from here. That's where we decided to go."

Francis nodded, Amber folded up the maps and placed them in a bag.

"Let's find that truck stop."

As they began to head back outside, Francis paused hearing a commotion behind him. He looked to find Amber, Keirstan and Beth pulling Kayla, who would not let go of a box across the floor.

"Nnooo! Too much has happened! I deserve the comfort of a box!"

"You're not carrying that everywhere!" Beth exclaimed.

"Senpai, for the love of God!" Keirstan grunted.

"Boxes are good for the soul!"

"Release it!" Amber yelled.

Francis watched them struggle and argue over one another in silence.

Eventually, the battle ended and they caught up with the rest. Finding infected running at the team. The biker absorbed what was happening as they took action, jogging ahead with them away from the attackers and positioning their weapons. He barged through a couple then picked them off; another leaped down at him from a van with its arms raised, teeth grinding together and frenzied eyes slanting angrily. Francis looked up when its shadow loomed over him and stabbed his machete through its teeth, impaling the back of its neck. He slid the corpse off the blade and felt the need to stomp its face in until he took a second look around everything and everyone.

"ZOEY! Just pretend they're all helicopter pilots!" Francis yelled, now cutting down a few more from one side.

Kayla dropped to her knees next to him as she, her sister and some others burst into laughter. He grinned while she took some moments to stand and help with the defense. Zoey was yelling back at him, but he couldn't hear what was said clearly. "Speak up darling!"

"Nothing, it wasn't important!" She ran for an infected who jumped over a vehicle and sprinted towards her, blowing a hole in its neck as the others were taken care of. The last one fell in a pool of blood, everyone took a look around themselves for anything else while leaving the area, "which way to the depot again?" Ian called.

"Uh…" Bill twirled a hand in the air as he walked, trying to remember what the sign said. Then directed to the north. "...This way, I believe."

The team traversed through the streets, killing sick standing in or charging out of storage units and weaved through abandoned vehicles. They were a little surprised they haven't seen or heard any specials, probably smart enough to find some sort of shelter. Although the wind began to die down drastically much to their luck. They hopped down on a ups truck onto another road, steering clear of a burning semi hanging over the edge.

" _~Deck the halls with boughs of holly...~"_ Kayla sang.

"Why Christmas carols?" Beth judged.

" _~'Tis the season to be jolly…~"_

"I thought you were all Halloween." Francis reminded.

" _~Now we slay and paint the roads red, oh ho ho, ho ho ho, ho ho…~"_

Francis smiled a little, "that's better."

Beth gestured at them oddly when crossing under a freeway. Then Zoey hollered out. "Hey, isn't that the Whitney County bridge?" Everyone looked to see a dark outline of said bridge, which was partially engulfed in a snowy mist. "It is," Louis nodded. "Maybe we can try crossing it and see where it takes us. It could possibly lead straight to the depot."

"Let's try to sneak our way back up over here." Francis suggested, motioning to a small hill.

They scurried over and hunkered down. The old, strange groans and gibberish noises from dangers wafted all over as the survivors crawled upwards, taking extra caution in case something bursted out from the frosted bushes. Reaching the top and peering over the ledge, they spotted a large M35 truck parked nearby, armed with a minigun and howitzer. Louis giggled quietly through his teeth; a crazed, excited look in his wide eyes as he stared at the large weapon sitting in the trunk. "Oh God not again." Ian closed his eyes beside him.

Francis was the first to carefully rise as he strained his eyes and hearing. He moved forward, gun ready. Pausing, the biker held still for a moment before giving a hesitant signal it was ok. The group moved over to the truck, it wasn't long when Jordan looked ahead and threw his arm out. "Come on, there's a barricade." He announced with frustration.

At the base of the bridge, there was a large black blockade.

Francis stared at it and sighed in irritation.

"They must've used it to protect civilians from the infected." Amber put her hands on her hips, "burning it down somehow will get us pass it."

Keirstan gestured to several gas cans randomly laying around the truck, "how about these. This looks more than enough to do the job."

"Are you sure? That barricade looks pretty sturdy." Came the next question as Kayla looked at the howitzer. Tilting her head while they discussed, she cast a glance at the blockade before swatting a hand down on the trigger. A loud boom startled her and the others as her eyes followed a propellent flying across the land and exploded against the obstacle. Fire immediately overwhelmed it, consuming everything in its hungry hot flames.

"I'm so sorry!" Kayla hollered as the screams of frightened infected shrilled around them. "No you're not!" Ian shot down. They all went from taking in what just happened to quickly clambering in the back of the truck and stood back to back as the sick sprinted through foliage and climbed over containers to get to them.

"No I'm not!"

They jumped towards the truck and were kicked back and killed off. Amber, Louis, Beth Keirstan and Jordan swung at them with their melee weapons, breaking necks and cutting heads off as Francis placed a boot on the edge of the cabin and hacked his machete into the frontal lobes of others climbing on the hood.

"Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine!" Louis chanted as he charged for the minigun all of a sudden. "Shut up, you sound like those Seagulls from Finding Nemo! I wanna try it!" Zoey protested, shoving back a common before shooting it and pushed against the analyst. The pair argued and twisted the gun side to side, releasing a shower of bullets as they yelled at each other. The gas cans were set ablaze, almost circling the truck completely.

Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head while Ian howled, taking his hatchet and slamming the blade deep into another's chest. He hacked a second's windpipe open and slashed a third's face apart before kicking it away.

More emerged from where the fire was burning, however they were caught in the inferno as bullets whizzed passed their shrilling, pained forms. They tried running for their targets, their melting eyes locked on the survivors' bodies; some fell to their knees and reached out screaming in fury and agony. Some were still able to run for the truck only for their suffering to end when they either succumbed to the element or were blasted or hacked apart.

Snow from above melted and began to splash down on the barricade, revealing how much has been burned away. "Come on, just a bit more," Bill muttered before he turned away and took care of ones climbing over a container from behind.

"Can I try!" Keirstan called from beside Zoey and Louis, who were still trying to overpower one another for the mounted weapon.

"No!" Both yelled together.

Taken aback for just a second, her brow raised and she pursed her lips. "Well that's too bad!" She jumped on top of them and joined the brawl. Increasing their shouts and retorts.

Francis shot off three more bullets before reloading, the truck shook beneath everyone due to so much going on. Throwing them off balance. He felt his body temperature rise from the heat of the fire as he looked ahead. Kayla slashed a couple with her pair of knives beside him; Beth stabbing her katana through another. Beside her Amber knelt down on one knee, jaw set as she aimed into the tall bushes and fired with precise accuracy. Crimson liquid streamed upwards from what they couldn't see, but they could hear the corpses rolling back down the hill.

"Awesome hun! You're getting better with that gun!" Ian shouted, shooting in the opposite direction from her.

She nodded with a grin, "I know I am!"

Francis held a hand over his eyes after shooting through the back window into one trying to climb up it. Snow doused the fire to where he could see the damage properly. "The barricade's down! We can get across!" He yelled. He tugged at the sisters to get them to follow, everyone grabbed proper ammo from multiple abandoned piles in the trunk, stored it and jumped from the vehicle over the flames. All but Zoey, Keirstan and Louis, who stopped fighting for the gun and now stood yelling at each other.

"Will you three move along?" Bill grunted. He slammed the butt of his gun into an infected's head and shoved it back down the hill.

Jordan pushed the trio from the trunk, they slipped and staggered in the snowy path before composing themselves as he leapt down after them. "Next time, _I'll_ be in charge of the mounted gun." He stated, pointing at himself.

"Bite me turbo, I'm gonna fire the next one." Keirstan shot back.

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Nope, It'll be me." Zoey said.

Louis roared something at them while they made their way over to the bridge. Embers sizzled in the wet ashes. A charred infected choked on the ground as they passed it. Black, crumbling fingers stretched for them. And were ignored.

"Look how foggy it is…great." Amber cast her eyes around, feeling hesitant to move on. Up ahead, a thick mist had engulfed everything. Like they had seen from below, only now it was more intimidating. The outlines of abandoned vehicles, including buses sat eerily in place; barely peeking out from the fog. It impaired what they could see beyond that. Masking what was waiting for them on the bridge.

"Just stay together and we'll be alright." Bill advised, flicking his flashlight on. He went first.

Francis exhaled while studying the mist. "Guys stay close to me. I don't want you to-"

"Yeeeee!" Beth squealed. Her and Kayla shoved through him and Zoey.

"...Wander off." He stared after them then groaned, gazing away.

"One challenge after another," Zoey chirped. They headed towards the bridge.

"No kidding. They've always been up for challenges."

The college student smiled, glancing down. "They've learned through you, remember?"

He looked at her and raised a brow. But couldn't hide the ghost of a smile of his own spread across his face. "Damn right they have." He replied boastfully.

With that, the two followed the group on the creaking bridge. The fog consuming them completely.


	16. What Lies Ahead

The structure settled in the cold atmosphere. Icicles hung from the beams above as mist swirled around over the road. A single common shrieked, throwing its balled fists in front while lunging itself forward; and its neck was snapped. Multiple flashlight beams penetrated the thick fog and illuminated many abandoned vehicles and the murkiness. It was daunting, especially when the lights didn't do much to help them see.

"It shouldn't be allowed to get this cold." Ian wrapped his scarf securely around his neck and over his mouth, then pointed his firearm in front of himself. His eyes scanning around carefully. "I agree." Keirstan said, "how about we just forget the military and head south?"

"I thought there was no plan if you did that." Bill reminded.

"Aside from getting out of this weather, not yet."

"We'll be warm once we get to them. Don't worry."

The team maneuvered through the angled vehicles; there were bodies sitting in seats of a handful of them. Beth looked in at a long dead couple while passing by one car. Some of the group looked up for any Hunters or Smokers lurking above them, others searched the backs of delivery trucks. Where mostly trash and empty containers were left behind.

Zoey shook a gloved hand, flexing her fingers and hissed at the chilly air. Her breaths came out in clouds and she cleared her throat trying to ignore the cold. "I kind of feel like I'm in that horror movie the mist. Get it? 'Cause we're in mist?" She looked at Francis with enthusiasm, he turned to her strangely. "Uh? What movie?" She frowned.

"The mist. I'm guessing you haven't seen it."

"Nope."

"It's a Stephen King film. A fog rolls over a town in New England and it's full of monsters hunting people."

Francis glanced around at the foggy surroundings. "Oh," he chuckled softly "I guess this is almost the same."

"Just about. This is creepy."

"It is."

They kept walking with ears perked and eyes strained when something crossed Zoey's mind. She took in a breath, and her chest tightened at the thought of the question.

"Do you wonder what happened to everyone else you knew when this all started?" Her voice was full of longing and dread. It was a haunting thought that ate at her.

Francis lowered his eyes and his lips parted at the question. Feeling lost all of a sudden when the faces of people he loved filled his head. His family and friends. He was damn lucky for finding two of them.

"...Every single day."

A silence.

"Sometimes I wonder about what's in the west. I hate thinking we could be the only ones left. We can't be. There's no way."

"I'm not sure Zoey." His gruff voice was quiet. "We haven't seen anyone else."

"There were those survivors your sisters met." She remembered.

"That was then. Not now."

Zoey looked at him a second time and dropped it; sadly casting her eyes away.

With the thought chewing at him now, he went to call for the sisters for their whereabouts but stopped when there was a thump ahead. Louis' voice rang out. "Hey guys, I found some hand warmers!" He twirled his flashlight around where he stood. A chorus of voices stirred while they stampeded to him. The analyst saw the flashlights coming and suddenly he was surrounded.

"Gimme!"

"How many are there?"

"Enough. Hold on!"

"I'm succumbing to frostbite, hurry up."

"No you ain't."

"Feels like it."

Louis passed the packets around as they babbled, quickly peeling their gloves off to slip the warmers inside. Meanwhile Beth sat in the back of the delivery truck with her sister as Keirstan rubbed her hands together, relieved to regain feeling in her fingers. "Are we almost to the other side?"

At this Bill and Ian looked around the truck. Some moments passed when they spotted silhouettes of highway signs hanging above the street a short distance away. Beyond that, there was a faint outline of something large they could barely see through the mist. "I think so," Ian replied. He gestured with his hatchet, "a bit further and we should be there."

"I don't know where to go after this," Bill said as they walked ahead, "I…"

There was a faint screaming. An abrupt, far away scream sounding like it came from behind the group. Everybody paused cocking their ears, Beth raised her head as Francis turned his. They stood unmoving until it faded and it was quiet again. They looked in all directions, at each other; their alarmed states turning into confusion when nothing else happened.

Everything was absolutely still.

Bill and Jordan exchanged glances, brows knitting together when it wafted again. Now it sounded farther away. If the cold didn't cause goosebumps on their skin, this screaming certainly did.

"Hel-?" Louis went to hesitantly yell. He was stopped by a hard smack from Zoey. "Are you serious? Why would you yell?" She scowled deeply.

"It could be another survivor."

Her face lightened; she looked at Bill who merely shook his head. He kept going, "do not holler back. You know better. That didn't sound like a survivor."

Francis held his gun up with his back against the girls who nestled nervously in the truck. "I want you to stay close to me." He quietly said, staring in the direction they came from. "...Let's move."

They hopped out of the vehicle and hurried after him when the biker led on, the other girls quickly sticking with them. "It's probably a Hunter." Amber guessed. She lifted her eyes as Ian joined her side, lacing his fingers with hers. Both looked behind themselves. "Could be. But it kinda sounds different if you listen carefully." He observed.

"That's what you did?"

"Yup. It was...a little off for a Hunter to me…" he trailed off, eyes wondering. "I hope that's what it was."

Seeing him so uncertain from just hearing something made her feel more unsettled. Amber decided to go with what both were hoping it was to avoid further anxiety. A Hunter with an odd shriek. He felt her discomfort, so Ian brought her pulled closer. "It'll be fine, it can't find us long as we keep going." He smiled tiredly.

A few commons ran through the wrecked traffic hissing and gurgling and were taken care of, one staggered away when Beth shot a single bullet, blasting its front open. It stepped on its long intestine causing it to snag and the common fell over.

"Louis, your stupid idea led us to another blockade!" Francis complained. He stared at the enormous semi trailer taking up the entire street. It tires were deflated to the ground, so they were unable to crawl underneath and the cabin was tipped on its side taking up the rest of the path. "I didn't make any guarantees," Louis stormed forward "did you see another way around?"

The biker yawned and ignored the retaliation, walking over to where Kayla, Keirstan, Jordan and Beth were. The four looked over multiple parked FedEx and Hersch vehicles below, short talking and making guesses what they heard was. He looked ahead and strained his vision at another sign above the trailers.

"Eastern waterworks…" he puffed, "is that where you get your crying supplies Bill?"

"Nah, that's where Jordan gets his." Kayla snorted, resting her chin on one arm and hanging the other over a rail.

"You wanna see tears-"

"Enough," Bill called, stopping Jordan's rant and eyeing Francis for a second. Keirstan facepalmed. Beth kept her sibling from throwing ice at him. "We can try cutting through this warehouse down here to get by."

There was a whimpering close by as he talked. He motioned to an opening through a broken guardrail.

The group made way for the hill, with Jordan tripping the older sibling who barely caught her balance. She kicked snow at him, Beth shoved him away and Keirstan pushed Kayla's head forward to get her to move along. The whimpering continued and Zoey looked over at a van, finding a shivering Jockey stuck in place in the ice. Its leg appeared trapped under the vehicle. The special dug at the frozen surface in a desperate attempt to free itself with bloody fingers, chipping its nails away. The Jockey giggled and whined before it gazed over at her. She watched calmly as it tried to jump at her just and was stopped. It grunted, pulling at its leg and clawed at the metal while Zoey resumed down. The Jockey lashed the air after her and kept trying to get away.

Everyone hopped through a doorway. Beth scanned the items inside boxes and containers when an idea popped in her head. She picked up a large umbrella, opened it and twirled it in the air. "What are you planning with that?" Francis asked seeing this.

"I! Have found the prevention of being Boomer bombed."

"Oh my God," he grinned as she closed it. "It has to work. Those nasty fucks have nothing on us now. Ya'll, grab an umbrella!"

"How you gonna carry it?"

She looked up at him as they walked, "I'll just hold it for now."

"And when it's puked on?"

"Then I'll have to find another one."

Zoey, Keirstan and Kayla retraced their steps, racing by the two to grab one of their own. "What a good fucking idea dude!" Zoey exclaimed. Beth smiled, "see?"

"I didn't say it was bad." Francis held his hand out in defense.

The girls opened and closed their umbrellas repeatedly at each other like it was some sort of language. "Whoever doesn't fall through with Beth's plan is at risk!" Keirstan hollered.

"Of?" Amber replied from an office room.

They folded the umbrellas up and started sword fighting with them. Francis leaned against a wall and stole a glance outside; eventually Keirstan held hers with both hands as a barrier now, while Kayla pushed hers down into it. Beth and Zoey were really getting into the battle as he watched silently.

"On guard! Haha!"

"You're gonna break 'em you know." Francis said.

Ian poked his head around the doorway. "We're leaving!" He announced.

The biker pushed off the wall as all four girls pointed their umbrellas at each other until they held the them away. They moved through the building, until they heard the screaming again.

"...What is that?" Zoey muttered, her full attention on the entrance.

"Something I'll blow the fucking head off of if we run into it." Francis threatened.

They entered the office. Jordan successfully tripped Kayla where he hid behind a door. She stumbled forward and he laughed while she quickly regained herself and spun around to flash her umbrella in his face. "What the shit!" Jordan pushed it away.

She squinted her eyes and looked at the walls as Amber and Louis continued to read the messages scrawled all over. Amber mouthed the words as Kayla went to write a message on the wood.

" _Don't believe the signs…"_

" **WHERE IS CEDA?"**

" _CEDA blows!"_

"Go back to poetry school." Beth chuckled at a message written over a paragraph.

Zoey and Francis looked around at the writing. His eyes narrowed. He did not like what he was reading about CEDA in the messages.

" **CEDA IS** **NOT** **COMING."**

" _ **ThEy LeFt Us To DiE."**_

 **"Guys I got it. The infection is an std."**

" _That's disgusting you freak."_

 _CEDA don't fucking care about us."_

" **PETER, ARMY'S STILL IN RIVERSIDE. CEDA'S GONE. WE FINISHED THE TRUCK, GASSED AND READY. WAITING FOR YOU AT THE DEPOT. IT'S NOT FAR. HURRY."**

Amber breathed deeply. "This doesn't look good."

"I know," Kayla murmured next to her. She raised a hand, "this grammar's awful!"

Amber and the others gave her wild looks as Francis went to find Bill. "What? That's not how you spell bitchasaurus."

"And what did you write?" Keirstan questioned.

"Guys, I don't think that's the point." Louis sighed.

The older survivor flashed her knife at her message. It was in response to one saying, **"WE DESERVE THIS!"**

" _Speak for yourself tweedle dick. Maybe you did I didn't do anything."_

"Hey," Francis rested a hand on Bill's shoulder. The veteran turned to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"We're heading for the army...right?"

They got outside. "We are. CEDA and the military are two different operations. I didn't like what I saw either."

He stared at him. "Are you sure?" Came the next hesitant question.

"I am Francis. You're worried for their safety. I get it. And I'm helping you get them there. Everything's going to be alright. I assure you."

They kept their eyes on each other for some quiet moments until the biker finally nodded. "Ok."

"-And now there's something screaming in the horizon." Zoey pointed a thumb behind herself mid-conversation. Jordan tossed Louis a protein bar, swinging his bag back over his shoulder as the analyst tore it open. Ian and Amber chased each other around, jumping over debris and circling a wrecked car, giggling at one another when he darted for her again. She slipped through his arms and kicked the back of his legs before he turned around and she leapt into him. Seeing this Beth knees Jordan in the ass then slaps it hard. With a cry he went to grab at her and a slapping war erupted between them as they walked. They leaned away while their hands almost blurred until a large snowball exploded against both of them. The couple yelled at the cold dripping down their skin while Kayla laughed and pointed at the two. She went to throw one at the other pair and they ran off as the snowball soared after them. She was then assaulted when the four threw fists of snow back rapidly.

"Quiet down so we don't attract anything," Bill hushed. He gazed at the rooftops suspiciously, "bit unusual we haven't seen any specials yet."

They acted they were on mute, mouthing at each other as if they were yelling and making silent gestures. The only sounds coming from them were footsteps and their backpacks shifting.

Bill squinted. "Smartasses."

"How much further?!" Louis called through chewing.

"We'll get there when we get there." Bill answered as Francis also looked at the rooftops. Why hasn't anything attacked them yet? Was whatever they heard scaring them away?

If so…

What the hell is it?

"Hey, I told you to stay close!" Francis called in an authority tone when his attention fell on Kayla and Zoey moving around ahead. "We not far off." Zoey stated the obvious as they passed walls covered in graffiti.

"Yeah but still, something can happen."

"Oh! I love graffiti!" Kayla exclaimed, holding her hands up.

"Hold on," Ian replied in surprised suspicion. "Did you say you _love_ something?"

She looked over at him, "yes, I said I love…"

"Guys hold on! Do you hear that?" Louis hissed, spit and crumbs flying from his mouth and holding his finger up. Everyone froze in their tracks, their eyes on him for a second before listening for something.

A sobbing filled their ears. It was coming closer.

Alarmed, Francis growled for Kayla to get back to his side which she obediently did. Everyone took cover by hiding behind two vans, shutting their flashlights off and waited for the infected to pass. The crying was louder now.

Amber shifted her eyes. "This one sounds different. Like a guy."

"It is a guy. Look." Jordan nudged his head.

A lanky, pale figure slowly made its way closer. The male Witch stopped in between the vans as the survivors carefully peered around. He wiped at his face, nicking skin with long bone white claws splattered in red. Long deep gouges ran down his arms and abdomen. They were still bleeding as if he inflicted the injuries on himself.

He let out a wail and they all ducked away. Bill gritted his teeth tensely staring at the brick wall in front of them as the special dragged talons across one of the vans. The scratching made some of the team wince at the noise. They moved further back when he came into view and held absolutely still, staring at the danger in suspense. As if he would abruptly turn around and attack. He very slowly vanished around a corner.

The group waited for a pinch longer as his cries faded. Bill rose, gesturing a signal with his fingers to quickly move on.

They eventually jumped down from a ledge between a chain link fence. Bodies of torn up infected, including what looked like a female Hunter laid at their feet and scattered around. From what could make of it, they were recently killed.

"He got some of his frustration out it looks." Ian said.

"Sure I guess." Beth replied, she looked through the fence as Keirstan climbed a downed part of another leaning against a truck, balancing herself as she went. "Looks like the depot's right here."

"We can hop this thing to get in." Keirstan pointed ahead. She walked across the trailer and hopped down with the others following. Beating commons back while they jumped down as well.

Once passing through a container, darted through trailers and buses and rounding a propane vehicle, all saw a large garage illuminated by bright lights with its doors left open. The group went over to it, finding another truck parked in the middle of the building. It was armored with steel drilled in its body. A shield with sharp teeth spray painted on it was attached to the front.

Beth walked over and glanced at it. Checked her surroundings, then gazed at it again. "Is this it?"

"Has to be, it's the only armored truck."

Ian stared at it with a gaping smile. "It's perfect! We can haul ass to Riverside without a problem in this thing."

"Let's just be real quiet getting ready to go. We haven't seen much of them." Keirstan reminded.

Francis had looked around and spotted bodies laying against the truck, another sprawled on a set of stairs. All were gutted and mutilated with their faces frozen in pleading horror.

He stared at how painful it had to be. He couldn't imagine the agony they felt.

"Looks like Peter and his buddies didn't make it." He muttered.

He peered in the vehicle after their belongings were thrown inside, including the umbrellas, seeing the keys weren't in the ignition. There was a jiggling sound from behind him. He turned finding Bill holding a set up from a corpse and tossed the ring at him; he caught them one handed. "Alright guys let's hit the road!"

The group trotted back to the garage from clearing the area; Louis and Jordan descended the stairs from a roof as Francis turned the engine over. Not knowing how loud it was going to be.

And loud it was.

"Holy shit!" The large man jumped at the noise while the headlights flashed on. A song also blasted from the speakers causing them to vibrate.

"Musi-hic!" Beth screamed in absolute joy, sprinting for the truck like she was about to cry.

"Turn it down!" Amber shouted.

"No! Do you have any idea how much I miss music?!" She listened to the lyrics. "And it's Demon Hunter! Turn it up!"

Suddenly, the bushes beyond the fence were shaking. Shapes emerged from the dark and abandoned structures; climbing over the barrier and running through vehicles. There was a scream from a Hunter where more buses were left behind, leaping in a frenzy towards them.

"Ah, there they are." Bill mused, aiming and shooting at the sick.

They screamed in fury as Zoey and Kayla looked back at those rounding the propane truck. Kayla rested her gun on her shoulder and gazed at Zoey. "Run like hell?"

Zoey rolled her eyes at the combat of her own words. "Yes Kayla, run like hell."

"Hurry! Hurry!" Someone called as a bullet pierced through a Smoker's tongue.

The survivors raced for the back, pushing each other inside as Francis slammed the driver's door shut, followed by the back end. "Why can't I drive?" Beth whined from next to him. He gazed at her from the corners of his eyes and puts the vehicle in drive. "The thought of you behind a wheel makes me nervous."

"So what, you make me nervous."

"Can it small fry."

The music continued playing as Jordan slid a window open. "Plenty of targets, big ass shotgun…" he moved his firearm around as he talked then aimed at a Spitter flailing through a doorway from the rooftop, "hold still you fugly son of a-"

"Just shoot it before it shoots at us!" Keirstan whacked his shoulder.

"Go Francis!"

He stepped on the gas and sped out of the garage. Jordan landed a perfect shot through its skull as they went. "Which way?!" Francis hollered, running over infected sprinting from the front.

Beth sang loudly to the next song, resting her arm on the window frame as Bill pulled out and checked over the map. "Take a left!" He yelled back.

A horde ran after them from behind. Louis, Amber, Ian and Kayla mocked them from out some side windows until they were thrown back when the truck was turned sharply in the direction. It got onto a main road, Francis also rested his arm against the frame.

A Hunter jumped down from some beams above, it beat and scratched at the roof. He screeched the truck to a halt causing the special to jerk from the top, slam into the hood and roll off.

"Ohh!" Zoey and Beth hooted.

He resumed the drive as it tried to get out of the way. Its shrieks were cut short as it was violently smashed by the shield and ran over. Blood splashed onto the windshield and Francis simply switched on the cleaner fluid and wipers.

Beth looked through the music player's tracklist as she continued singing. "Enjoy it while you can hun." Her brother chortled.

"Oh I will, they had good taste!"

A second horde appeared down the street a short time later. With the first slowing from exhaustion. Every single one of them glared at the incoming high beams sneering in hatred. "They were all hanging out back here?" Jordan asked as he stared through the windshield.

"Who the fuck cares they won't be standing for long." Kayla snarked.

"Run 'em down!" Zoey pointed and Francis gladly obliged. As they charged for the truck he mowed them over; the survivors felt their bodies being crushed and thrown away by the armored menace with little effort. The wipers quickly cleaned fluids off until they were cleared of any infected. Next the truck hit a very rough part of the road almost right after, surprising them all.

The truck shook crazily over the bumpy concrete, its engine roaring as its driver took care in keeping it center on the lane. Everyone started laughing heartily and loudly as they rocked in their seats; Bill held onto a handle and some fell out onto the floor. They were enjoying themselves, it was like a sketchy carnival ride amid the apocalypse.

Eventually they hit semi-smooth road again. Francis had to take a breath, he looked over at his sister who immediately burst in laughter once more. He wiped tears from his eyes with a grin while the others untangled themselves.

"Ok," Keirstan breathed. The music was turned down a little.

"The map tells us to go straight for a little bit, then you'll see a route 607. Take that." Bill read through some giggles.

"Sure thing."

"We're finally home free!" Louis threw a fist up, "ya'll thought we wouldn't be. I told ya so!"

"I didn't doubt you." Ian shot back.

"How long is it gonna take to get there?" Amber cocked her head, resting back on her hands.

Bill sighed, "why does everyone keep asking that. We'll get there when we get there."

"Just to annoy you."

"Keep trying sweetie."

Her and Kayla then chanted the question annoyingly at a brisk rate and leaned closer to him. Bill put his fingers against his temple and closed his eyes groaning through his lips.

Then Louis had stuck his head and chest far out the window, as Zoey held on his shirt to prevent him from falling out. "Home...FFFRRREEE!" He bellowed wholeheartedly as the truck moved farther away from the industrial area.

Further away from another ominous scream in the distance.


	17. Lonely Road

**A/N:**

 **Me: *Hears extremely loud, rioting sounds and yelling outside of my room, then someone pounding on my door in a panic over the noise. Tries to ignore it.***

 **Francis: Viper let me in! Help!**

 **Me: No...**

 **Francis: PLEASE! *Claws at door.***

 ***There's a very loud boom. Francis, Bill, Zoey, Jordan, Louis, Beth and Ian all scream. I just cuddle in my blanket nest sipping on hot chocolate as Kayla, Amber and Keirstan laugh maniacally. The chaos continues. I'm too lazy to see what's happening.***

 **There's a mention of drug use here. There's also dark content in the next chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The truck rumbled down a deserted road. Its high beams were switched off once there was enough light to see clearly ahead. Beth held the music player and scrolled through the tracklist. There was a little more than half of battery life left in it. Songs skipped when she changed tunes, humming to herself while trying to decide what to play. "Play the one you just passed, that's a good one." Ian requested from behind her.

She pressed the reverse button, "yes your highness." As it played, Beth recognized its lyrics as a Daughtry song called "Deep End".

They have been driving for a little while now, the industrial area was far behind them. Wind blew through a cracked window noisily, until Francis rolled it up completely and rested his temple in his hand on the frame with his eyes straight ahead. "Can I drive next?" Beth asked pleadingly, seeing the look in his orbs. He shifted them on her, "I'll think about it."

"What confidence you have for me."

"Ya haven't had much practice."

"I will if I can drive next." She patted her chest as she spoke.

He raised his brows and blinked. "Sure. Just don't kill us."

A pair of fingers slowly moved towards and pushed his cheek upwards. He reacted to the touch and glanced at Kayla who sat in the small space between their seats. "Yes Cat?"

"How we doing on gas?" Louis spoke up.

Francis peered at the dashboard while Beth turned the heat up a little then kicked off her boots and curled up in her seat. The flicker read just below half a gallon mark. He announced the amount as Kayla turned back to Zoey, Jordan and Amber in a conversation. The topic being of urban exploring again. It was quite the interesting and fun thing to talk about for them. The vehicle thumped over potholes as they talked.

"Beth and I were chased by Dogs into an abandoned house we lived close to during a walk one day as kids. That's how the hobby started for us." Kayla explained.

Bill smiled hearing this. "Least they weren't zombies at the time." He commented.

"They acted just as vicious. And before you ask, I didn't stop to take a guess at what kind they may have been. All I saw was they were big, loud 'n after us." She held up three fingers to list off the traits.

"Why the hell would you stop?" Jordan shot her an odd stare.

"We've been asked before."

Beth leaned over, "yeah we have. Quite stupid to ask when you're being chased in my mind."

She continued. "Ever since we've been to a shit ton of places. Our favorite spot is a huge abandoned radar base."

Amber perked, "the one you wanted to take me to?"

Beth nodded.

"I love that place," Kayla mused.

"You're starting to worry me Ms. I hate everything." Ian poked fun of as he crawled over to his backpack for his water bottle. "I have a short list of loved stuff," she defended, using her finger and thumb to show just how small the list was. It was very, very short.

"Are you talking about the base way up in the mountains in Vermont?" Francis gazed at Beth.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright," he turned back to the road. "Yeah they dragged me out there a couple summers ago during a road trip. And then you guys left me in the dust on the hike!" He exclaimed, slanting his eyes looking at Beth again.

"We were excited! You weren't alone our aunt was with you."

Zoey giggled. "A radar base in the mountains away from everything. Huh. You know, that actually sounds like an awesome holdout from these zombies."

Francis and Beth shifted in their seats. "Eh…" both replied, "it...would be, but there's a lot of problems with that. It's been sitting there unused for almost sixty years." Francis explained. "That's the gist."

"You like it," Beth teased. "Meh."

She poked him with her toe repeatedly, "come on, you didn't hate it."

"I hated how steep that mountain is." He recalled. "It is a cool place though. The view from the tallest tower is insane."

Amber slouched against the wall. "Now I really wish we could go. But no, the world had to end." She crossed her arms grudgingly.

Beth moved closer to see them better. "I know! We were planning to take you too, remember?"

"We were."

Francis tsked. "Amber, if you guys did you'd have to put tracking devices on 'em. Let these two go in the wilderness and they're gone." He snapped his fingers after 'they're', earning a giggle from everyone in the truck.

"I'm not kidding. They'll take off like Bats outta hell and I'm left wondering, 'where the fuck did they go?'" He chuckled as well during the explanation, staring out the windshield.

"Last summer I tried climbing up one of the ladders on the tallest tower." Kayla placed a hand on her bandaged ear through her hood. "But the wind was too much and I froze half-way. Plus Amy, Kansas and Francis were hollering at me from below to get off. Which scared me more."

"Maybe because we didn't want you to die?" He scoffed, peering at the rearview mirror thinking of the moment while Amber and Jordan looked at her frightened.

"'No! The answer is no! Seriously get the hell down!'" She mimicked their yelling in a semi- hushed tone.

Jordan leaned back against the pile of bags. "Well shit even I wouldn't do that. I'm in the same boat as you Amber, I was looking forward to seeing it too."

She rested her head back with a disappointed noise wafting from her lips.

"There's an old farmhouse down the road from our school we found." Beth said, then she listed many other sites she, her sister and Keirstan had gone to.

"Damn," Zoey breathed, "you've been everywhere. I'm jealous I've just been to houses and this theme park called holy land usa in Connecticut with my cousins. We almost got caught in that place; we could hear police yelling somewhere in the park so we took cover in some underbrush and army crawled away. Until we found a path and booked it for our jeep."

Keirstan shrugged a shoulder from her seat. "It's somewhere."

"How close were they?" Louis eyed her.

Zoey gazed around thoughtfully. "Not exactly sure. Not too far but not close either. In the middle I guess."

The conversation went on as Bill pulled out a packet of skittles and chewed on them quietly. He gazed out the window, spotting ruined little shacks and run down houses they passed every once in a short while. The veteran eventually gave them an questioning glance when Kayla spoke up again about a different experience.

"I drove home from work pantless once. Another time, Keirstan and mom were with us, I was stung by a Wasp multiple times when taking Beth to work."

Keirstan's eyes widened. "She was driving and all of a sudden she's yelling that something was biting her." She explained dramatically, "we were going almost sixty miles an hour down all these hills, and their mom and I see these big thick legs sticking out from under her thigh. She pulled over safely thankfully, and jumped out. That was a big fucking Wasp." Keirstan looked over at her friend.

"It hurt so bad." Kayla sobbed with a pained expression, "mark's are still there but they're fading."

Beth tucked her lips in and Francis shook in laughter as Louis asked the next question. "And you drove home pantless because…?"

"Eighty-five degrees, it was hot."

"Ok," Louis nodded.

The biker finally lost it. "That doesn't happen to anyone." He squeaked, shaking his head referring to the Wasp. "It just doesn't."

"A lot of the shit that's happened to us doesn't happen to anyone."

Zoey was laughing silently with her eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, as Bill looked out the window with a half-smirk. "I know," Francis agreed strongly. "Both of you have lived through lots of...of really crazy stuff." He said the last words breathlessly.

"Now look what we're in." Beth held a hand out towards the windshield. "And everything that's happened so far."

The whole group reacted differently at the statement, listing off what they've gone through since the epidemic started. Until the awful panic in the beginning was mentioned. At once, the horrific memories invaded their heads. How unfortunate souls must have hurried to grab whatever supplies they needed, pushing and shoving through one another in the messy markets and stores they scavenged. Those who were killed by people who went mad or were simply frightened, or by the infected. The absolute chaos in the streets the news broadcasted, the survivors remembered vividly what those reports viewed and what they witnessed in person. Dark black smoke filling the air in thick streams from multiple buildings, people running down streets in masses and being chased, or getting driven into the ground by the crazed sick and bludgeoned to death beyond any recognition at all. There had been several huge vehicle crashes where they smashed into each other or something else, sometimes even sliding down roads and murdering victims who couldn't get out of the way in time. They thought of soldiers shooting and killing infected. Streets filling with dark crimson and gore. Buildings crumbling down. The explosions. The screams…

At the end of it all, everyone else who lived were either most likely dead or infected themselves.

They became hushed as they went over it. Until all were silent completely.

And Francis swore, he could hear the echoes of screams he heard that day haunting the cold air outside.

"We can't dwell on the past," Bill broke the quiet. "As hard as that is, we need to keep it behind us. Because it'll cause distractions which will interfere with our survival."

"Right." Keirstan muttered. Being the only one to reply.

The truck began to slow as a shape of a sign appeared in front. "Kay Bill which way?" Francis mumbled, glancing down the next street numbly.

He read the sign. Route 607, and looked at the map. He felt breathing down his neck as he placed a finger against his chin. Bill turned finding Ian staring intensely at the directions a little too closely, he pushed the young man away by the face. "Take another left."

The group wafted back into mixed conversations steadily as they traveled until Francis pulled over. "Gotta piss, anyone else have to go 'cause I ain't stopping till we get there."

Louis' face tightened and he abruptly burst the back door open; leaping out into the icy wind. He left it open half way to not be locked out while Francis slammed his door behind him. Calling out to the analyst in his gruff voice as he walked off.

Beth leaned forward watching him vanish from sight, she threw herself into the driver's seat and scrambled in the right position. Jordan huffed and she looked at him. "He said I could drive." She chirped.

"I know, just don't crash."

She lidded her eyes and stuck her top lip out as the truck rumbled where it sat. "Hey Zoey, you like Pokemon right?" Keirstan asked while crossing her legs in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I do.~" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Well, the senpais and I do this with people a lot. What Pokemon types do you think fit well with everybody here?"

Zoey took a look at everyone and rested on her hands. "Um...I'd say you're a...uh…" she squinted an eye and raised a brow thinking carefully. "Normal...fairy type. Maybe water…"

"No triples." Keirstan pointed a finger.

"Yes triples! This is the real world we can do that." Beth lunged from her seat and Keirstan made a devastated expression. "Pokemon." Bill muttered as he kept his eyes outside. "Isn't that an anime?"

He received a number of answers ranging from the show, a series of games and merchandise. He looked back at the youngins. "Move your fuckin' legs!" Kayla exclaimed in mid-conversation, kicking away Jordan's limbs after he sprawled them in her space just to annoy her.

"Beth, I think you'd be a-" Zoey stared at her for some seconds as she made a dorky face. "Water, ghost or psychic type. Or all three. I can't decide."

"I can have all three."

Keirstan held her hands up partly "that doesn't make sense!"

"You don't make sense!"

"Senpai!"

Zoey grinned. "Well there you go. Kayla's easy as fuck 'cause I can see it clearly." The older survivor cast a glance at her. "A ghost-dark-dragon type."

"Shit yeah," she fist pumped proudly.

Zoey continued. "Bill in my eyes is definitely fighting. Francis...I don't know. Fire-steel? Or steel-ground. Maybe ground. Maybe. Louis, either water-flying or just water. Jordan's certainly fire-dark. Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smirked.

She raised her hands, "pause. What am I?"

"What are your favorites?" Amber asked.

"Poison, ice, electric, ghost, fire, bug..."

Bill cleared his throat. "Are you making these guesses based on personality?"

"Uh yeah, and just for fun." Keirstan shrugged a shoulder. "Ok, Zoey to me you're probably a poison...poison, uh...hm." Beth rubbed her chin. "...Ground and probably electric?"

She thought about it and pursed a lip. "Eh."

"Don't 'eh' me!" Beth cried.

Zoey continued, "poison I agree with. And probably fire too? I have no idea."

"What about me?" Ian sat on his knees.

Keirstan looked at him. "Electric. To me you're a normal-electric. I think Amber is either water-flying or grass-dark-flying."

"I like water-flying." Amber said.

They went on with more type guesses as Bill held his hands together. "This is a long piss br-"

A tapping on the window interrupted him. Beth looked at and rolled it down, and Francis watched her calmly as he folded his arms on the frame. "What?" She mewed "you said yes."

A light smile crossed his face for a moment before he walked over to the passenger side. She followed him with her eyes. "What I thought!" She held out and clapped her hands once.

"Where's Louis?" Ian gazed around.

"I'm coming!" He shouted right on cue outside. Francis shut the door and looked out back, "go, go, go Beth!" He grinned. "Hold on! What gear?"

"Oh right." Francis showed her as Louis sprinted on the road, one arm pumping the other stretched out. Beth drove the truck back on the snowy pavement and sped off.

"WWWAAAIIITTT!"

"Bye Louie!" Francis hollered over everyone's reactions. Keirstan slammed the door shut to his horror, and the group laughed in unison while his panicking form showed in the review mirror chasing after the truck. "Come on now, this is just mean." Amber chortled dryly. Francis then explained to his sister how to properly drive the vehicle, when Bill stepped in, correcting some wrong directions. The two started arguing over one another how to use what as Beth pressed a button. "Like this?" Cleaner fluid sprayed all over the windshield as the rest loudly encouraged Louis to keep running. "Nope." She flipped on the wipers.

"Stop the truck!"

"No, you don't have to use the clutch for that!"

"Yes you do!"

"I believe in you Louis!"

"Something's gonna jump out of the woods! STOP!"

"You need to watch out for black ice, it's shiny but sometimes hard to spot."

"Ok."

"If ya hit ice, don't slam on the break. Carefully steer the truck until it's back where you want to go."

"You-"

"Bill I got this! You're breaking her concentration!"

"Gotcha." Beth nodded.

"Always, _always_ ," Jordan rose between them "hit speed bumps as hard as you can."

Beth started to scream-laugh. "Yes!"

"Potholes too. You want your soul to leave your body upon impact."

Francis partly squinted his eyes at him from over his shoulder as Louis continued to scream in the distance. He laid his gaze back on Bill and argued about another feature.

"Can we let him in now?" Amber called worryingly, "he's gonna die."

The biker sighed, "fine." So Beth slammed on the brakes a little too hard, jerking the team where they sat at the same time Louis slipped on a piece of ice. The analyst snapped forward and everybody heard a thump against the door.

"Sorry," Beth flinched.

"You're alright." Francis comforted.

The door was slid open. Ian and Keirstan poked their heads out finding him laying in the snow. "Get yo ass back in here!" Keirstan ordered, motioning with her eyes. "All of your screaming and sobbing must've attracted every zombie in a mile radius!"

Louis groaned as he stiffly sat up and dragged himself inside. Ian shut the door again and they continued on. "Beth!" Zoey cried, "the proper way to drive is Ace Ventura style!"

A mixed orchestra of nos and yeses erupted among them including more laughter. Someone mimicked the actor's yodel. "I can try!" Beth shrilled enthusiastically, she pretended to jerk the wheel as Francis chortled a 'no' while reaching towards her.

The truck rolled through the cold terrain. In a far distance silhouettes of crumbled buildings stood eerily against the empty sky; Beth practiced for a while longer until she became more comfortable with it and switched off with Zoey. Bill resumed reading off the directions as they took turns driving while the trip progressed. They didn't realize how far they were from Riverside, but they would get there. They had eventually quiet down a little with lingering small talk, while most minded themselves by staring out at the scenery. Snow and ice flecked away from the glass as water dotted the vehicle's surface.

Francis pulled out a bottle, unscrewed the cap and took sips of water. He eyed the bottle and jiggled it around some; the liquid inside swished until he took another swig glancing outside. They were going to have to find more soon. He twisted the cap back on and pulled out a pop tart, as much as he hated these pastries, it would keep him a little full for now. His chewing slowed as he thought of the CEDA messages written on the walls around that office. He stopped completely, staring at the floor when he remembered Beth's question about the safe zone.

" _What if it's not?"_

It had to be. It had to. As much as Francis hated the military, they were their only salvation. The old man told him, they weren't going to CEDA. They were heading for the army he quickly reminded himself. Where else was there to go?

"One rainy night I was coming back to campus from a drive." He heard Kayla start another story to pass time. "It was around finals week, so everyone was stressing out about it. Some were even going nuts. As I'm walking back to the building I lived in, I hear a riot of yelling in the distance. But I couldn't see what was happening. What I did see though, was a friend of Beth's crawling around on her hands and feet cackling like a Jockey."

Louis squinted his eyes and raised a hand. "Why?"

"Gettin' there. I went up to her, I was like, 'what are you doing?' She looked at me wildly with a freakish smile and answers excitedly, 'I'm looking for earthworms!'" She reenacted her confused expression at the time. "'Why?'" Kayla then cupped her hands together. "She shoves a whole handful of 'em in my face. 'To eat them!'...I'm like, 'alright…'" she continued, leaning away from everyone. "Then she runs off into the darkness laughing hysterically as I watched her go. I was like, '...ok, bye!'" She waved.

"I remember you asking me if she was on anything." Beth chortled.

Keirstan laughed. "Did she really eat them?"

Beth's sister shrugged. "I don't know. But the yelling out back was still going on, but since it was raining I went inside. A few days later, I was told some guy was runnin' around naked all over the place and pub safe was chasing him. Which was what the shouting was about." She exhaled, "they caught 'im. He went even more crazy and chucked a bible at another officer's head in the office. Don't ask me where the bible came from. He got away again and they chased him to a covered bridge. But they caught him there too."

"Sounds like he may have been on angel dust." Zoey guessed. Kayla nodded, "probably. I guess he was alright afterwards."

"The Worm part though." Ian huffed lightly.

She continued. "During finals week, a real bad wind storm came through 'cause we were outside a tornado warning. Took out the power, ripped down trees, part of a wall to one of the residence buildings, Beth saw a ghost by our room-our campus is haunted-a tree destroyed some guy's truck...then we had to evacuate the building we were in. Since the alarm went off, so did an automatic voice saying there was a fire. We were trapped outside in that disaster till an officer came and shut it off, and let us back in. Someone lost a bra outside in the storm..."

Amber casually thought of the night as her friend told it. She calmly nodded at the experience.

"Your college is haunted?" Zoey asked curiously.

The older survivor uttered a noise as a 'yes'.

"Kayla and I dormed together last year. One time we woke up from a nap, looked outside and saw a bus had burst in fire in the middle of the courtyard. Already, firefighters were taking care of it. We just went right back to sleep." Beth shared a quick memory.

"For fuck's sake!" Louis cried as Zoey listened in astonishment, her face contorted in bewilderment and wonder. "Never mind this apocalypse, your school was one."

Keirstan spoke up. "It was."

Francis tried to smile, but his mind was in a cloud. He noticed they were now surrounded by trees. He scratched an itch around his eye and shook his feeling of uneasiness away. Determined not to be bothered by it. "We're going to have to find gas soon," Jordan announced from the front. Causing the biker to look up at the same time Amber turned his way, unexpectedly meeting her eyes. He watched her face turn into worry, "you ok?"

He must've had the stupidest look on his face for her to ask. He fully returned to reality, blinking his eyes hearing her question. "Um...yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired."

"What's that up ahead?" Francis heard Bill ask.

The analyst turned his attention on the men up front. Soon the truck started to slow once more, a shape between the trees emerged in sight above them. Jordan rolled towards a hidden path he noticed. Gravel crunched under the tires until the vehicle came to a stop with a soft squeak. There was a chain link gate with a tall fence stretching out into the woods. Beyond the gate was a line of telephone poles and wires leading up a hill where a building sat on. A single dim light shimmered through the tree's branches. Jordan leaned closer to the window, trying to make out anything else as he contemplated on what the structure could be. Louis and Bill did the same from beside him. Finally, Louis spoke up.

"Guys, I think this is a lighthouse."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:**

 **Me: *Listening joyfully to Breaking Benjamin's newest album.***

 **Zoey: *Batter rams my door down and marches in breathing heavily in a mess. She stares at me as I wave.* Do you not hear what's going on out there?!**

 **Me: For once I want to stay away from destruction.**

 **Zoey: Wow, what a shock!**

 **Me: I know!**

 **Were any of the stories here true? Zoey's was not, although it happened to her haha. The urban exploring stories, Kayla's last few and the Wasp are true. OH MY LORD THAT HURT SO. DAMN. MUCH. Also, dumb poll but what Pokemon types does everyone think fit well with each survivor in this story? That'd be neat to hear in reviews. Just no flames please! No one likes flames.**


	18. Abandoned

"Why are you stopping? We can't stop at every place we see." Ian inquired as he moved over to gaze outside. "I just said," Jordan sets the truck in park and shuts it off. "We're going to need more fuel soon. Maybe there's oil or diesel somewhere up there."

"Let's hope, who's gonna go?" Zoey voiced as Francis rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a pause. "I'll go. I'll check it out. Everyone else stay here."

He rose for the door grabbing his gun. "Dude no, you know not to go anywhere alone. Even if it's a short walk like that." Keirstan said while he proceeded to pull it open; he glanced back at them. "I'll be quick." He assured.

The door rolled open and so did Bill's eyes. "For Christ sake kid, why do you feel the need argue with everything? You ain't going by yourself I'm going-"

"How 'bout you stay right there and quit ordering me the hell around for a bit?" Francis shot back harshly with thick annoyance lacing his voice, glaring at him as Beth tugged his sleeve. "You make me sound like I can't handle myself anywhere, and it's not fucking far."

"Because anything can happen, even as you step outside! You ain't going alone." The veteran growled, turning to fully face him while the others remained quiet.

He sneered, "I'll be back." The large man lumbered out, Bill barked something and voices protested. He went to shut the door, when the sisters darted out pass him. It startled him and he whirled around where Francis watched them stand in front of the trees. He sighed quietly. "Get back inside."

"Make me," Kayla folded her arms defiantly.

He went to push her and she scurried away. "Guys come on." He reached for Beth only for her to slap at his hands and back up. He tried to herd them in the vehicle, stretching his arms and storming after the pair in a feeble chase uttering curses under his breath; and looking all over when they scattered. He stopped after multiple failed attempts, when both parted from opposite sides of him. "Please just get back in the truck! I don't want anything happening to you!"

"So nothing could happen to you?" Beth rumbled, her eyes darkening. "It's not just you looking out for us, we look out for you too."

He thinned his lips and closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. "Better me than you. So get inside damn it I can hold my own."

"You're not going without backup I don't care what you say." Kayla strictly defended.

Another door squeaked open and slammed shut as Louis chuckled, jumping out from the back as well. The biker turned to him exasperated. "Your stubbornness as karma."

"I gotta piss!" Jordan announced, strolling towards a frozen brush with his back to them. His pant zipper sounded and so did a stream seconds later.

"Go already! We have to leave!" Zoey hollered from the cabin.

Francis stiffened. Staring at his girls. A noise emitted from him as he raised an index finger. "Stay. Close. To me. You hear? I know you like to wander off," he gazed at the older sibling. "Yes ma'am," she replied and his eyes drooped, unfazed at the comment.

They grabbed a couple of umbrellas in case Boomers showed up and the five ventured towards the gate as Amber fidgeted nervously, she looked back at the others. "Should I go with them so those two don't do anything idiotic?" Through the window Louis was now wildly pulling at the gate until Jordan held up a hand with sass, then proceeded to open it leaving him struggling as well. "You should stay, Francis has them they'll be fine." Ian advised, chipping dried blood off the blade of his hatchet. "You just don't want her to leave." Keirstan teased. At this, Ian looked at her then Amber, "no I don't!"

Amber half-lidded her eyes before taking another uneasy look outside. She drummed her fingers on the window frame. "Alright I'll stay. I guess." She hesitantly decided. "Be safe!"

Jordan hauled at the gate with Francis pulling from next to him. It was heavily covered in ice; which chipped and crunched with each tug. "I hate ice 'n gates." Francis grumbled. "Hold on," Jordan backs up then raised his axe high, slamming the blade into the frozen liquid. He hacked away and Francis tugged, "why not we just climb over it?" Beth suggested.

"We don't know what we'll find and if anything, we shouldn't risk any containers bursting open if we throw them over." Louis pointed out as the two finally yanked it ajar. The gate stuck again. To their annoyance, once inspection Jordan found a heavily frozen rock partially buried in snow blocking the path. He sighed, "just squeeze through. This thing will take too long to dig out."

The girls went first, sliding through the small space with ease followed by Beth's partner. Louis had a pinch of struggle leaving Francis stuck on the previous side. He studied it while they waited, he was too big to get through. "Ah shit, ok." He handed Kayla his firearm and looked at the top of the fence, then grasped onto the chain links. He struggled to catch a firm grip but pulled himself over as quick as he could, landing next to them with a heavy thud. He slipped and fell hard on his ass, the fence jiggled stiffly when he fell into it and a chorus of poorly stifled giggles erupted from the four. "Yeah laugh it up you guys, I hear you." He mumbled, rising as he spoke. He could also hear the others in the truck, especially Bill, who was roaring in laughter now. Francis raised a middle finger high at the vehicle and led the way, taking back his gun as he passed.

"Aww," Beth cooed. The group started marching up the hill, taking caution of the woods and what could be watching them among the snowy trees. "Least you didn't break your back again."

"Oh God, don't remind me." Francis groaned as he rested his head back. "You broke your back? When?" Louis proclaimed through breaths and looking at him.

"About four, five years ago. I got a little too drunk and for some ridiculous reason I didn't listen to anyone in a bar. I was heading out before I was kicked out, on my way home I crashed my bike in a ditch and send myself into some rocks ahead in the woods, hard enough to snap it. Didn't know it was broken till I tried getting up and I heard the crunch. I realized I couldn't feel my legs but felt the pain kicking in. Laid there for two hours unable to move much, my phone was smashed so I couldn't call anyone. Finally a family drove by, saw the crash 'n stopped. They found me tryin' to stay awake and called an ambulance. I was paralyzed waist down for six in a half months. Then it took another three weeks to get my strength back to walk. Worst pain I've ever felt in my life holy shit let me tell ya, that hurt. Doctors told me I'm lucky I can walk again."

"Yeah? Sounds it. Jesus you're lucky you didn't die." Jordan said, "do you have any problems with it?"

Francis looked forward to see how close they were getting. "I used to I mean, once in a great while I get aches. But they're not enough to bother me. Other than that no. But then I have these two jumping on me from time to time." He lazily eyed the girls.

"Damn…" Louis muttered.

"So we added 'brokeback bastard' to the list of nicknames." Kayla said. He gave her a playful scowl, "well? Don't drink and drive idiot."

"Hey, you know I haven't since."

Both boys laughed at the name. "There's more than Frannie?" Louis wanted to know.

"Yep. We've got those two, Francine, Francisco and Sasquatch."

"I love that." Jordan chuckled at the last one.

Unamused the biker frowned, furrowing his brows while they roasted him. A booming sound suddenly echoed through the air from ahead making them stop and Kayla recoil uncomfortably. "Hell I hate that sound."

"I love it!" Beth exclaimed, "it's just ice shifting on water, why is it so creepy to you?"

"It just is, especially hearing it at night. I hate it."

They approached the top of the hill where a small group of buildings sat in the center beside a cliff surrounded by trees. The survivors scanned the structures while cautiously sneaking towards them, since there were lights on inside. Some infected lingered around and spots the group. Jordan swung his axe through the head of one and shoved it away. It bounced off a wall while Beth ran pass another, slicing its stomach wide open, and it gargled in agony. Time was not wasted killing them off, Francis took another look at the buildings and realized they were connected. One was a small storage shed, the other a garage with a set of fog horns on its roof and a stairway leading to it and the third being the lighthouse as Louis guessed. There were also a series of ladders around the three; he gazed up at the top of the tower where the light was shining off into a distance.

"Jordan and I will take a look around the shed and garage, you guys can search the house." Louis offered. The two moved off as Jordan rapidly and dramatically blew kisses at Beth, who started fake-sobbing so he dragged a finger down his face with a devastated expression. She reached a hand out as he started to vanish into the shed, both giggled silently just before he did.

The trio stepped inside. Wooden floor beams creaked under their boots. In the room sat a bookcase, scattered chairs and a large desk. Written on a wall in thick blue marker was a message: _"Maddie, if you can read this, RUN. They followed us here. Only way out was the way we came. There's thousands of them now. I love you.-Dean."_ Francis read it quietly.

Thousands...

He turned away disturbed. And saw a doorway stood open ahead. Seen through the entrance was a small hall leading to what looked like a bigger area. A gaping hole was blown in the structure next to a fireplace and various dark spots stained the floor among scattered living supplies. An old heater also hung partially out of the hole. "Can we check out the top before we look for oil? I want to see the view." Beth asked. "We ain't here for sightseeing, gotta keep going hun." Francis replied. "Come on, maybe there's some up there...what? Sometimes you'll find what you need in the weirdest places." She chirped when he gave her a suspicious glance from the corners of his eyes. "You just want to see the view."

"Life is short, especially now." She snapped her fingers.

He blinked and gazed away, "I'll go look!" Kayla declared and walked up a set of spiral stairs. "N-guys no, we have to leave." Francis argued. The older sibling quickly eyed him then vanished up the steps. His jaw set sternly.

"Your listening skills are flawless." Jordan and Louis heard him sarcastically mock from inside the shed, the structure creaked and the sounds of footfall ascending followed. "Nothing can kill their curiosity it seems." Louis chuckled, looking through old shelves and shaking different containers.

Jordan kicked items on the floor and picked up a gas can. "Nope," he agreed. Then he started joking around by saying, "Hey Louis, how's life in the apocalypse?"

It took him a moment to register this as a funny conversation. His face lightened, "oh! Oh, you know. It's alright. A lot of the time we're being chased by murderous sick people and mutated monsters."

Jordan rummaged through a chest. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis gathered some half-full oil tins. "We crashed and burned in a helicopter-literally. Sometimes we have acid spat our way, or we're puked on; or we have a car or truck thrown at us. But everything's fine."

"Everything's fine?"

"Everything's ok." Louis grinned, "we're still breathing." Both laughed lightly as they moved out from the shed, since there wasn't much more they could scrap from. "I think we've done well with avoiding being vomited on though." Jordan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh well, the four of us had all gotten it before we met up. It's disgusting."

The pair headed for the garage. "Really? I thought it'd be refreshing." Was the sarcastic reply.

"So refreshing."

 **...**

"See Frannie? Told you there could be oil up here. They probably use it for the light." Beth boastfully said, turning to him and holding up a large bottle of it. He glanced down smiling "yeah I see it. Is there anymore?" Beth ducked back into the cabinet she found the bottle in as he searched a storage room. "Yup, there's a few more. How much do you think we'll need?"

Francis picked up a jar to examine what it could be. "Not sure but let's take as much as we can find."

"Ok." She gathered the bottles as he pushed old, empty containers away on shelves then reached towards the back, shining his flashlight inside with the other hand. It was empty with dusty cobwebs. He crouched down to the lower level and rummaged around.

"Yo ho!"

With an arched eyebrow, Francis looked back as Beth stared upwards oddly. Kayla had her hands on her hips with one boot on a crate and a face full of seriousness. She stared out a window at a large frozen lake beyond the lighthouse. "Guys, I've decided my fate."

"What the hell's that?" Francis quirked.

"I've decided, I'm gonna quit this apocalypse shit," she grabbed Beth's katana and unsheathed it gracefully, pointing it at the waterscape as she spoke. "And join the PIRATE'S LIFE!"

Suddenly and unknowingly, all three of them envisioned each other in pirate uniforms at the same time. They could also hear ocean, sea Bird and yelling, rioting men sound effects in their heads while standing on a wooden ship as salt water sprayed against the boat. They stood behind her. "It's gonna be glorious!"

"But today's pirates suck. Do you mean pirates from the 1700's?" Beth guessed.

"Yes."

"What if they're vampires?" Francis reminded. "Zombies." Beth corrected from beside him. "They're vampires Beth! Why can't anyone else see that?!"

She squinted her eyes scornfully.

"You're both wrong. These things are aliens you scrum. Alas, I'll tame 'em or throw them to the Sharks."

"You do realize this isn't the ocean right?" Beth pointed out. "It's a lake."

Kayla whirled around suddenly shaking a fist, "damn you for pulling me back from my dreams!" She scowled in annoyance, her siblings jumped.

"How are you gonna pull that off?" Francis asked.

She blinked thoughtfully. "...Alright," their imaginative display faded back to reality. "I need more time to think."

They were about to resume searching the room when a loud clanging abruptly filled the air. "Son of a fuckingsaurus!" Kayla shouted in a cracking voice, jolting backwards into a wall and letting go of the katana. It soared out the window as the other two also jumped again. "My blade!" Beth yelled in sorrow, running for but could only watch it fall out of sight.

The clanging continued until protesting shouts erupted. Francis stormed over and peered down at the forest floor, spotting a startled Louis feet away from the impaled katana and Jordan holding a metal rod standing by an oil tank, staring up at them suppressing a laugh. "I go to scare you guys and you throw a sword at me?"

The girls peered down as well from beside him. Kayla looking murderous, Beth appearing strained. "Great way to get attention. Did you find anything?" The biker asked.

"We did," Louis held up and jiggled a full container. Two others were next to him. "There was a fuel pump in the garage."

"We found some oil up here, think we're good?"

"Should be."

Beth took in the view as Jordan and Kayla were flicking each other off now, spewing insults at one another until the ice boomed again. She abruptly stopped and stared at it worryingly, becoming stone still. "Fuck this noise I'm out." She went back inside. Her sister stayed by the window, relaxed and leaning against the frame breathing in peacefully. Jordan watched her and smiled. She loved the water after all.

Her brother waited behind her. "It's nice up here. I wish we could stay."

"I'm sorry we can't."

"Why are you sorry? I know." She gazed at him then back at the lake. "It's pretty."

Francis smiled weakly. He felt bad they couldn't enjoy these moments like they used to anymore. Eventually, after a quiet time Beth straightened. They collected their umbrellas dropped on the floor and headed downstairs. "Fuckingsaurus?" Francis repeated, "is that a thing?"

"Is now."

He chortled, "alright."

"What Francis, have you not made up your own dictionary of curses and insults?" Beth demanded.

"Haven't put much thought in it."

"Get outta here then!"

"Why?" He cried, "sorry I've been-"

"Sorry don't cut it. You're falling too far behind already if you don't have one of those."

"What's with the sass?"

"Can't handle my sass?" Beth shot back, Kayla laughed to herself as he grinned. "I'll sass your ass till your grandchildren's children feel it."

They were approaching the hall where he threw his hands up in defense. "I never had kids! How'll that happen?"

She paused thinking of an answer. "Yeah, yeah! Exactly!"

"Hurry the hell up you're slower than death!" Jordan exclaimed from the entrance.

"Shut your ass up or I'll move slower just to piss you off." Kayla threatened as they pass a door in the corridor. "And you can't leave me 'cause Sasquatch won't allow it."

"Damn it!"

Louis burst into laughter again. "Sasquatch! Ahahahaha!"

Then Francis heard something from behind the door. He barely caught it over everyone. It became slightly more audible once he was alone. Francis froze, listening intently. Turning his head back and shifting his eyes. It sounded like a voice.

"...So...why…"

He looked at the door from over his shoulder. Francis carefully approached it, leaning his ear close to the wooden barrier. From the void he could hear soft whimpering and scratching against a surface. It was faint, as though far away; the voice also sounded feminine.

"...Left...me…"

He raised a fist and gingerly, almost timidly, knocked. "Hello?"

The sounds stopped.

"Hey, are you coming?" Jordan appeared in the entrance. "Hang on, I think I heard someone." He tried the doorknob, it was unlocked.

"Hello?" Francis voiced again. "I'm coming in. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

The girls stood by Louis at the front door, looking at Jordan. Perplexed at what was happening.

"Hey I'm coming in ok?" Francis turned his flashlight on, then slowly and cautiously cracked the door open. It creaked at the motion, the sobbing started up once more. Louder.

"They left me!...They left me!"

"I-it's alright," Francis stuttered, carefully shining his flashlight at the floor. "We were left behind too."

"What's he doing?" Louis hoarsed. Jordan eyed him, "I think he found someone."

Their faces lightened in wonder. "Someone…" the analyst repeated.

Francis peered inside. His light illuminating the floor, next a part of a figure. "I'm here to help." He said softly. He moved the light up at the same time the figure shifted, and his body tensed in fright at the sight of a girl looking around the siblings' ages. She faced him with head bowed and was terribly skinny. Chunks of blanched skin were ripped from the side of her face he could see and bare arms, revealing bone. Clumps of light red-brown and violet highlighted hair draped across her, and her flesh she dropped on the ground. She was in the middle of tearing out another handful. Although stopped, her clenched fist at her head holding a bunch. The girl held her stomach with the other. A long and green T-shirt she was wearing was covered in dark-almost black-blood around her abdomen. Her naked legs were also caked in it. Several scratch marks covered the walls and floor nearest to her as well.

She silently gazed up towards him with sad milky white eyes.

Francis hardly had time to react when the girl sprang up with unnatural speed. And was racing for him.

He spluttered and flailed clumsily, shooting off a poorly aimed bullet. It caught her arm however, causing her to jerk and drive her into further rage. He tripped and fell through a window across the hall from the room as she swung, barely missing him. The glass shattered loudly and Jordan hopped away. Unprepared as she barreled pass with everyone else rushing over, alarmed by the bullet. She growled menacingly, leaping through the window in a crazed way and grinding grossly stained teeth. Showing bits of skin and meat stuck between them.

Jordan ran for the window, "what happened?!" Beth shouted.

"She's infected and after him!"

"Who?"

"Her!"

He motioned at the girl and the two jumped through as well. Louis and Kayla jogged across the room out the door. Francis hastily backed up with panic sprawled all over his face as he fired at his attacker again. Glass splinters rained off him as he turned to run, twisting his body to fire more as Jordan and Beth appeared behind her hollering at the girl to get her attention. The other two sped around a corner, pointing their guns. She moved too quickly, and most of their bullets missed. The ones that caught grazed her skin and tore her shirt. All four ran to catch up, and Louis tried to tackle her away; but the girl shoved him back with a swipe sending him into the snow and mud.

So Kayla pulled out a knife when she was close enough and went to strike but the girl rammed into the biker with so much force and speed, he slipped and they tumbled down the hill into the forest together.

"Francis!"

The girl wailed as he cried out painfully, bouncing off tree trunks and snow covered rocks. Bullets flew overhead during the fall when he finally landed hard on his front and his firearm clattered in fallen branches out of reach. He slowly pushed himself off the ground in a daze, voices yelling mixed with frantic footfall and gunfire from above and now ahead of him. Francis looked up, seeing the girl rising as well and breathing aggressively. He took action when she charged again, and knocked her on her back. He pinned her down with a knee against her chest and unsheathed his machete, preparing for the kill.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed again, while digging forming claws into his pant leg. Tears trickled down her ruined face.

"Why didn't they want to help me? Why did they leave me all alone?"

At the sound of her voice, Francis hesitated. His face slowly softened from a hardness. An infected was speaking actual words.

Her agony, lament and how human she sounded made him freeze completely. He stared down at the hysteric girl, his weapon quivering in his hold.

She was forgotten like they were. But unlike her, they were immune. As far as they knew.

They had a chance.

She had nothing.

They were survivors.

She got sick.

And she was going to die. Afraid. Hopeless. In pain. She was so young too. Looking as young as his sisters.

"...I...I'm…"

"How are you so lucky?..." She whimpered "I miss my dad. My mom. And they left me behind. Where'd they go? Where are they? I don't want to be here, I want to go home…"

Francis lowered his arm subconsciously, he felt his heart flutter and his chest and throat tighten. Screams of infected began to fade as the numbers dwindled into nothing. Here he was holding one down at his mercy. But was unable to bring himself to end her misery.

"I'm sorry...this happ-"

He was cut off, so was her crying when another gunshot exploded somewhere near them. The bullet drove through the top of her head and she went still.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" A furious voice made him gaze ahead. Bill was storming towards him with anger unlike he's seen. "Get up! Now!"

He obeyed, he stared down at the girl until Bill spoke again. "What was that boy? Do I seriously have to remind you? You don't hesitate! Hesitation could get you killed!"

He slanted his eyes, "I had 'er calm your tits."

"Really." Bill overlapped his words. "Didn't look that way to me."

Francis retrieved his gun and looked at Bill glumly. "Well I did so you can back the hell off!" He snarled. Amber, Ian and Zoey were on standby, but were listening with somber looks on their faces. They must have seen it too.

"If she was after one of your girls would you hesitate like I just saw? They're not people anymore!"

He held his arms up. "I know Bill! I fucking know! God!..." He turned away, arms dropping by his sides and bowed his head.

He shook his own head disapprovingly. "Move your ass," the veteran growled "that was fucking stupid."

At this, Francis felt anger swelling inside of him. He went to yell something back, but stopped himself. He glowered at the old man and cursed at himself, shoving his melee weapon back in its pouch roughly, while glancing at the body. He then moved back over and knelt next to the girl, with Amber and Zoey joining his side.

"What happened?" Zoey softly asked.

"...She could talk." He said quietly. Barely audible. Francis closed her eyes, then gently pushed her head to the side. Showing the half of her face she didn't tear apart.

He rose again staring at her then looked at the sky. He downcast his orbs with a quiet sigh and walked off without another word.

Amber gazed at her a final time. "Hm…"

 **...**

Soon Keirstan and Ian were pouring gas into the tank then stored the leftover fuel in a cabin on the side of the truck. It was turned over while the back door was slammed shut and they drove off, leaving the lighthouse and its deceased occupant behind in the cold snowy forest on that cold snowy hill.

Much of the group was quiet again. Kayla fell asleep with her hood back on next to Beth and Keirstan, as Francis watched the girls with droopy eyes before he shifted his stare outside. It's happened to everyone who was left in this nightmare. But he couldn't shake how disturbed he was for that girl. She was left to die, just like that. By her own family and from what he understood, they didn't even try to help her. Not like they could once she contracted this fucking disease; but they hadn't thought of ending her suffering either.

This hit him harder than previous times because, it made him think if she was immune in the beginning. These thoughts faded into another possibility. A possibility that absolutely terrified him...

What if one or both of his girls started losing their immunity, and caught it?

What the hell would he do?

He remembered the silly conversation they had, of what special infected the three thought each other would be. It now bothered him more than it should.

Beth noticed his behavior and moved over to him to place a hand on his shoulder. He felt his throat thicken a second time, but tried to push the sadness and loss he could feel for that victim down. She heard his words tremble. "I'm ok."

"I'm not asking if you are. Because I know you're not. She isn't suffering anymore, remember that."

He pursed his lips for a second. "I know. But…"

Francis didn't finish what he wanted to say. Beth waited patiently in case he going to, although he never did. He hadn't looked at her, she settled in her spot next to him.

He thought of how everything left became so much crueler since the world died. It was either find who you could or you were alone for good. It didn't matter. Because at the end of it all, if one was unable to escape, it was fatal.


	19. Impulse

**A/N: Hi. I know a majority of campaigns in the first Left 4 Dead take place in Pennsylvania, but I don't want them all to in this story. So, the group will be traveling across different states instead. Okie, enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think we're almost there." Zoey read the maps. "Right?" She showed them to Bill for him to confirm. He also read the directions from the driver's seat and checked around for indicators. "Yes. We're almost there."

"Oh good."

Beth bobbed spiritually to the music from beside Francis who cracked an eye open to look at her. He smiled softly and reclosed it.

" _~Thunder. Thunder thighs. Lightning and Thunder. Thunder thighs!~"_

Keirstan slapped her knee and gave her a disapproving expression, "oh sure Beth. You have the biggest thighs I've ever seen."

"I do. Look at 'em." She drummed her legs. _"~Feel the thighs,~"_ she head bobbed and hand danced, _"~enormous thunder thighs!~"_

"Stop," Francis sighed slapping her lightly.

She continued dancing. Her sister shifted in her sleep amid the nest of temporary unworn jackets and bags and Francis slumped in his seat. Resting his head against the wall continuing to stare outside; unable to erase the memory of the girl at the lighthouse. It upset him greatly. He couldn't stop feeling absolutely terrible for how her fate turned out to be.

"Oh Francisco!" Jordan voiced, he excitedly shoved pass a spooked Ian who leaned away, earning himself a tired look from the older man. With a smirk he held a hand sideways in front of himself propping his elbow on one of the seats. Francis looked at what he wanted but didn't move. "What, you afraid?"

He huffed lightly and as Beth drummed his arm encouragingly he shifted from his seat to the challenge. Hands locked together now they began the arm wrestle.

"Francisco?" Keirstan chirped, "is that what Jordan calls you now?"

"No."

"We have a list for him." Beth leaned back with hands behind her head watching the match amused. "Mind if the others know?"

"I don't care."

Beth revealed said list and Francis told a shorter version of his accident to explain why 'brokeback bastard' was one of them. Most of the team had reacted by giving him pained looks during and after the story. "Be glad none of ya felt it." He rumbled.

"I am glad," Ian rubbed his lower back uncomfortably. "Mine aches just from hearing that."

Amber vibrated in her seat giggling to herself with a grin. "Sasquatch."

An inaudible grunt emitted from Jordan before his hand was slammed down. He breathed a short laugh and positioned his other hand for a second round. "Alright, let's go again."

Francis smirked as Louis moved by him to the front. His mind was slowly fading away from his brooding thoughts while he clasped his in Jordan's again. They looked each other in the eye as their arms trembled, both completely focused on defeating the other.

"C'mon you weakling, I'm sure you're better than this." Francis challenged from behind Louis, Bill and Zoey. "Well don't break him either." Beth reminded. "I'll try not to."

Keirstan chortled from across them. "He can use the cast we make for his arm to beat the zombies around."

"I can see it now." Jordan fantasized. His opponent grinned and drove more strength in. "Hey, hey, hey!" The younger survivor cried when his hand was slammed down again. A victorious cry erupted from the biker. "What I say?" Beth punched his shoulder, with Jordan shaking his hand away.

"What? He ain't broken."

Ian rested his chin in his palms from his seat. "Yet." He snorted.

"Ok...ok...ONE more round," he held an index finger up then slammed his elbow down in fierce determination. "Come at me bitch!"

"Says the one who lost twice already." Francis reminded with a genuine smile. Round three began.

Louis looked around through the windshield as the truck crushed branches and pushed old vehicles on the semi-empty street aside. They scraped against the pavement on rims or rolled away on flat tires. The area was foggy, but it wasn't thick enough to where they couldn't see. Sounds of encouragement and talk continued from the others. "This is the first time I've felt relaxed in a while. The scenery is calming to me in a way." Louis said thoughtfully.

"Even as we're passing these cars?" Zoey eyed him suspiciously. "Not as we're driving by the cars! I meant the forest setting."

She shifted her eyes back outside and shrugged, "you words, you said this makes you feel relaxed."

"Not the cars."

"Yes the cars."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

They mumbled and repeated themselves for some seconds without looking at each other. "Nuh-uh forever and beyond." The analyst insisted, she tsked and he snapped his fingers. "There! I win."

"If you say so."

"Alright you two." Bill said.

Jordan shouted in failure as Francis grinned. Amber traced a third invisible tally mark for him on the wall.

 **...**

From within the woods, a Tank stomped through aimlessly. Commons hurried away until it stopped. Unable to twist its head, the huge infected stood dead still listening to its surroundings carefully and heard rumbling in a short distance. Although it was loud enough to agitate the special as the noise made its head throb and its ears hurt and ring immensely. It growled menacingly whilst turning around and began storming back where it came. The Tank sped up when the noise increased in volume. Releasing a loud grunt of anger.

 **...**

"Ian! Get outta my shit!"

A loud boom exploded ahead of the truck, alarming its occupants while Bill and Zoey whipped their eyes back at the road. She gasped as he slammed on the brakes, the wheels screeching until he steered away from a ford thrown pass them. A roar filled the air while the Tank appeared from the forest to the pavement, pounding its chest. Bill cursed loudly and stepped on the gas to swerve by the brute as it began its destructive path after them, slamming its fists into the cement, and throwing different vehicles and tree trunks away.

"Faster! It's gaining up quick!" Amber pressured over everyone's panicked rambling. The veteran glared through the rear view mirror and swerved aside when one of those tree trunks soared by at a dangerous speed. He slowed a little to drive around it when it landed. "Don't slow down! It's almost right on our asses!" Ian shrilled.

"I can't drive over all the obstacles in the way!"

The Tank caught up and drove a meaty fist into the back of the truck, leaving a heavy dent and sends it violently jerking forward.

"Kayla!" Keirstan screamed in disbelief seeing her friend still asleep on the floor. "Kayla get up you idiot!"

Everyone yelled when they suddenly felt it grab and lift to shake the back end around. Wheels spinning loudly with the engine roaring, the occupants tried to avoid falling on top of each other and being pressed up against the windshield. It screamed again. Dropping and punching it away once more. Francis, Keirstan, Jordan and Beth grabbed their weapons and fired through the door with bad direction from being jerked around.

"Wake her up!" Francis boomed.

"We're trying!" Louis shrieked back. He slapped Kayla while Amber shook her by the collar aggressively as she remained limp in her unconscious state. Ian gripped onto what he could to prevent from being thrown around, hollering in fear as Bill tried to keep them far ahead from their attacker. Swerving away from whatever it chucked as best as he could. Both he and Zoey were thrown into the steering and dashboard when something slammed into them. The two cried out at the impact and buckled their seat belts before the shaking college student gazed in the side mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" He changed gears as she continued staring in the mirror, watching the special growing in size with a demented look in its eyes.

Zoey turned her head, "Bill…"

He glanced at the rear view again with wide blue orbs. The Tank ran up to the side and tried to ram them with its massive shoulder, however the veteran hit the brakes and it stumbled away. He sped off and it slapped the truck's side, flinging it off course and making it skip across the road. Alarms went off as they smashed through other vehicles and glass cracked. They death clutched on their seats from where they landed cussing in fright.

"Kayla! Get up for fuck's sake!" Amber grabbed her again and threw her around, "how are you still asleep?!"

Bill and Zoey's hearts dropped in their stomachs when a destroyed bridge appeared in front of them. A trailer hung off the other side.

Francis shook her firmly when Amber moved away. "Wake up! Come on!" He shouted in her face.

Her body jolted at his yelling and her eyes rolled open. Now confused she narrowed her brow and listened to the chaos right as another punch sent them barreling straight for the edge, despite how hard Bill pressed down on the brakes. The truck bounced towards it and sailed over, everyone lifted in the air as they plunged for the ground. The roof scraped roughly against a caved in section of bridge as Kayla looked out a window, spotting the Tank jumping off after them with its arms raised high. The truck creaked when it hit and dragged across the earth. Finally it smashed into a concrete wall under the other half of the bridge, denting the energy absorber inwards.

It took some time for Zoey to uncurl her body from an attempt to protect herself. Hesitantly, she peeked through her arms, and sees snapped branches on the hood from a small tree they crashed through. She quietly scanned around realizing everything stopped moving and looked at Bill. Her breathing was ragged, so was his. Veins were visible in his neck and he white gripped the wheel. He returned the gaze uneasily.

Beth uncertainly opened her eyes finding Francis hovering over her, Amber, Kayla and Jordan. Since they laid tightly packed by each other. He clutched a rail looking down at them with a sullen stare.

"Is everyone alright?" Ian called through a series of uncomfortable moans. Before they could answer, all cringed when the Tank bellowed from behind.

Bill and Zoey hastily unbuckled. The survivors struggled and dove for the floor in the back, listening as the special's thundering steps became eerily louder. Hearts thumping and blood rushing, they remained stone still and silent while it rumbled, studying and circling the bashed up vehicle. Oil began leaking from underneath when the Tank picked up one end, causing it to strain. It snorted and abruptly looked inside with its aggressive breaths fogging up the glass. There were stifled yelps while the group stared back. Fortunately it seemed too dark inside for it to notice anyone. They felt their truck drop. The Tank lurked out of view and came back around to peer in the front; jiggled the shield and gave it a smack.

The infected inspected the truck some more as if wondering why it wasn't making noise or moving any longer. Alarms continued to shrill from the bridge, increasing the fear in everyone that a horde may be on the way now. It looked over the truck for a bit longer before the Tank snorted in aggravation and charged away up the hill. Where they could soon hear it rampage and destroy more vehicles; alarms were smashed in silence one by one. The team remained where they hid while the booming sounds began to fade. When it stopped entirely, they checked all around, straining their hearing for what they could see and hear if it was alright to emerge from the wreckage.

"...I think...I think it's ok now…" Bill whispered.

With the doors smashed to hell, Jordan and Francis worked to pry a window open with their melees as quietly as they could. The rest pulling on their jackets and gathering their supplies, then cringed badly when the cracked glass and frame popped out and fell noisily against the body out of their flailing reach. Jordan slowly peeked outside when nothing else happened. Shifting his eyes around then looked at the rest and nodded. Keirstan kept an eye on the other side when all climbed through, taking Francis' hand and hopped into the frosty weeds.

"Good thing you're able to get through the window." Ian joked.

He wrinkled his nose, "you saying something?"

"Saying what?"

"Get out."

Ian shuffled away as Kayla appeared in the frame next, looking lost. "You look terribly confused." Her brother chuckled. "I am confused," she jumped down with her bones cracking. "Oh! My hips don't lie."

"I can't believe you slept through that." He added in amazement while she rubbed her hips, looking at the bridge then followed the trail the truck left before it crashed. "Um, I saw the Tank fallin' after us. Where'd it come from? That was rude."

"Rude?"

"I. Was. Tired. Asian. Boy." She clapped her hands at each word then yawned.

Ian gave her an unimpressed face. "I'm not Asian."

"Well you look it so…"

Louis and Keirstan breathed short laughs at the comment. "Hell of a thing to wake up to. Good thing is we're all ok." The analyst stated. From behind, Beth and Amber scanned their surroundings until Amber pointed upwards. "There's a ladder over here!"

"Yeah we shouldn't be sticking around after this." Keirstan reminded while they snuck over. Francis insisted taking the lead. He climbed it, disappearing on a landing with a gurgling infected soon flying overhead whilst they climbed after him. They could hear the biker cutting through more of them with something shrilling in the woods. Making him pause to look in the direction across the bridge.

"Do you hear that?" Francis pointed with his machete. "Hear what?" Zoey questioned.

"That."

The survivors stared pass a truck cabin and listened intently. However none heard anything, they looked at him almost in unison. He gestured with his hands, "you didn't hear it coming-there it is!"

A scream broke through the trees. It was not far from where they were.

"...Sounds like what we heard from where we got our rig." Francis added in a hushed tone.

Bill snarled and marched for a turnpike. A broken traffic light hung loosely next to it, lighting up a sign hanging above reading, **North to** **Riverside. Exit ½ mile.**

"Can never get a Goddamn break." He grumbled bitterly while they entered. Their flashlights were switched on. Several more abandoned, destroyed vehicles, dividers and debris littered the inside. Further in there looked like holes and storage areas in the sides. "They never get tired." He continued as footfall erupted from where they came and ahead. "You take one step outside and something's already after you."

They came into view jumping over obstacles, some setting off alarms as they leaped over cars; wasting no time to attack the survivors. "I feel you Bill," Louis held his baseball bat up with a hard stare. "But we're going to be alright, I promise you just stay positive. Everything will be ok."

"Says he as we're being attacked again!" Francis shot down, looking back with Zoey who was already firing her pistols.

Infected were climbing up the ladder and staggering out of withered branches and trees. A long appendage shot out from one of the holes and snagged around Beth's wrist, both she and Francis looked where it came from as it yanked her forward, he turned to fire at the Smoker hiding within the wall while she tried to resist, unsheathing her katana and quickly circling a bumper sticking out from a van. Causing The special to pull her against it. She raised her weapon and hacked down several times, fluid and taste buds squirted out on her clothes. She cut free at the same moment the Smoker was blasted backwards with a hole in its chest, slamming into pipes and breaking one open. Steam cloaked its body and Jordan ran to her side, prying the disemboweled tongue from her wrist with her as Francis stalked up behind them.

They were spared from an infected about to drop on them with a bullet and Zoey rushed pass, "we need to push through before that Tank comes back!" They followed as she shoved and kicked them away. Francis grabbed a pipe bomb from a side pocket of her bag. He threw it towards the entrance as all ran deeper in the tunnel; an explosion echoed off the walls in seconds and caved in half of the entrance, making a cloud of heavy dust swell over everything and more alarms shrill.

Keirstan speedily opened her umbrella and motioned for Beth to duck behind it to avoid the dust from overwhelming them. Everyone else was left to cover themselves in a series of coughing fits. Enraged gurgling then spluttered from behind the two girls, glancing back they saw a silhouette of a Boomer emerging from the haze. Both spun to face the enemy as Beth grabbed hers from where she carried it on her back and opened it in time as it vomited. Ducking down the vile caked the thin barriers. Chunks bounced off and stained the ends of their pant legs. Commons charged for them as the two pushed the Boomer away, it clawed at the umbrellas until Keirstan folded hers and speared the tip through its eye.

"Eat shit fucker!" She screamed.

The special moaned grasping the end while they worked together to keep it back. It tripped over a divider and fell on its side as Ian ran up from behind and blasted its head apart. They scrambled away before they were splashed with puke, but were smeared with it here and there. Keirstan swung a couple away from her before taking her magnums and fired ahead at ones climbing over a pile up of vans. Beth doing the same in the opposite direction.

Bodies dropped from climbing up as Bill and Zoey stood side by side to take them out. "Girls where are you?!" Francis shouted close by, squinting his eyes from the dust.

Kayla opened her eyes and dropped her arm from her mouth. With a knife in each hand she rose from behind a divider and waited for commons to reach closer. Frowning she simply stabbed one in the face, then slashed through the rest closing in quickly after it. They clawed at her and she beat them off as best as she could.

Amber roared, firing some feet from her at more scrambling infected. "Let's go!" Amber yelled as something crept up from behind, "there's a!-" A Jockey leaped on her shoulders and thrusted her forward in the older survivor. She hollered while Amber was jerked away, the sick surrounded the two as Kayla bashed and stabbed at the special.

Francis decapitated the sick lunging at him from the front, with more grabbing his clothes and trying to pull him down from all around. He yelled trying to shove them back, so Louis and Jordan rushed to hack them off. "I think I saw Kayla over there!" Louis pointed before looking around. They spotted the struggle with Ian and Zoey running over to help, he did the same as Ian grabbed a hold of its head, Zoey held them in place while the Jockey flailed and bit at the air looking at them wildly. It tried to steer its victim out of their grasp however Ian broke its neck before they got far. The infected slumped off whilst Bill and Francis shot all over to give them a path. Amber rubbed her neck as she went, picked up her weapon and jogged away.

Bill waved a hand where he stood on a car in a motion for them to hurry. A bullet whizzed pass him, he looked in time to watch a common tumble away. "Pay attention old man!" Louis exclaimed, he fired more as the group raced for where the eldest survivor was.

"We have a clearing! Move!" Bill turned around and shot a Spitter multiple times, its aim jerked making acid spray on a forester. Burning the metal away. Another appeared from one of the storage areas, and he charged forward as it did the same. From somewhere behind everybody a second cloud of dust burst in the air from something slamming into a trailer. Bill grunted, slicing the second Spitter's windpipe open and shoved it away. The saliva ate its flesh. It seized on the ground as the survivors ran and shot away together.

The familiar, deep bellow of a Charger came next. The large figure stomped in view, spotting the targets jumping or vaulting over broken cement and vehicles. It picked up its pace and roared as Francis was about to jump over. Louis, Jordan and Bill were shooting by him. The three backed away when it crashed into the car. It heaved forward and made the biker lose his balance. "Whoa shit!" He hollered falling off.

His left leg fell and caught in between a tire and concrete. He tried pulling it out whilst taking Louis' hand however, the Charger rammed again and pinned him. There was a loud popping noise and suddenly pain was screaming through his leg. He shouted in agony as he fell forward on his hands, the burly infected lumbered onto the vehicle, rocking it and sending more pain throughout. Louis shouted as he went to help him. But instead was shoved away when the Charger crashed down. Infected were swarming them constantly, leaving him alone to crawl and pull his leg out hissing through his teeth. With a yelp and a final tug, his leg dropped on the cement floor and he flipped himself in a sitting position, grabbing his weapon. He pushed away from the car and towards a collapsed section of wall behind him, heaving and glaring at the Charger who was about to attack Keirstan and Zoey. The two ran off firing at the thing as bodies dropped all around everyone.

He vainly wished for some whiskey and pumped the gun, "get back here you fucking wimp!" Francis bellowed and fired a double round between its shoulders. The shots booming, it staggered before shifting to glower at him. The Charger veered, beginning its stampede towards the injured man. He fired another bullet at the infected. Then Beth unexpectedly ran up from behind. Now standing in front of him facing the special with a fierce look crossing her face and startling her brother.

She unleashed a furious round of gunfire. Next, a second spray of bullets attacked from the right. Kayla appeared beside her, both standing over him shooting into the swarm everywhere. He could tell they were yelling things at each other, but it was so noisy he could barely hear what. Blood sprayed from the Charger's body heavily as it finally fell face down; while Kayla gestured at her ears then pointed a finger at what was happening. Beth shook a fist, next she looked down at him while Jordan and Louis ran over to the two.

"Once again the other side's blocked off!" Louis shouted at the siblings, "there's a path just before the collapse! I think we can get out that way!"

"Can you get up?!" Jordan held out his hand. Francis took it and flinched badly when he tried pulling him up. "Hold on! Hold on, augh!..." Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw, the large man repositioned his good leg underneath himself. His girls tried to support him despite their sizes compared to his. He struggled to stand as Amber chucked a bomb overhead far from sight, infected ran by while he tried to put weight on his injury. His face contorted uncomfortably at what he felt. His comrades jerked to bolt but waited until he could go. Francis hobbled, whimpering quietly but pushed himself to keep moving. They didn't have time for this. He beckoned for them to stay ahead, declining the boys' several offers to use their shoulders. He forced himself in a limp and staggered along, shooting sick individuals climbing over wreckage. The girls kept looking back and remained close to cover him until they came across a doorway as Louis said. Leading down a set of stairs. Ian held it open while everyone rushed through as whoops and shrieks resounded. "Come on you guys!" He encouraged the last three, firing pass them.

"Go," Francis panted. He pushed the two ahead but they refused. "Guys just go, I'll be ok."

"Do you realize how bad you're limping!" Kayla motioned a hand at his leg. "I call bullshit you say you're ok!"

They helped him through the entrance. Ian slammed the door shut behind everybody, and Bill rushed back to help him deadbolt it securely. The metal sheet was now being pounded on in almost an instant.

Francis cringed while descending several flights of stairs and rushing through rooms until they stopped in a ventilation station. Searing pain coursed through his limb with each step. He leaned against a wall, trying to keep his composure. While blowing through his lips and massaging a throbbing spot, he noticed his leg was angled wrong.

 _'Shit…'_

Agitation worsened, so he stopped rubbing and kept weight off it. Straining his other leg and trying to ignore everything as he limped ahead. He placed a hand on a wall for support. "You gonna be alright?" Ian asked in worry. He nodded, "I'll live. Don't stress." He answered in a breathless tone.

The pounding intensified, "where does this even go?" Zoey voiced with her hands raised. She glanced at a large exit across the station.

Shrilling, then loud banging. "We're about to find out kid," Bill answered. "Everyone keep going!" He gave the order, but gazed at the biker with concern. Francis snorted, "I said I'm fine."

Bill scoffed at his attitude "alright then keep up."

Kayla shut the next door they went through as the large man took another moment. "Keep up with them," Beth encouraged her partner. "No, I need to stay with you guys." Jordan insisted with urgency in his voice. "Jordan we'll be ok have them wait at the top of the stairs."

They bickered with each other about what to do until Francis stood as tall as he could while holding his leg at a comfortable angle. "Why are we standing around? Move already." He ushered them forward, pulling Kayla back in front as they headed for the stairs. "Bloody hell, it leads back outside!" Keirstan called.

"Where else would it lead? It'll be alright, we've gotten this far." They heard Ian beam.

The group gazed back at the staggering three almost more than necessary because they were further ahead. They found themselves in the woods once more, screams continued on the other side.

Unknowing to the others, Francis struggled up the steps and leaned against the opening to catch his breath again. The pain was horrid. Did the Charger brake it?

"Frannie?" Called Beth nervously. Kayla stood feet away from them, glancing between the two and the team who were almost lost from view now.

He moaned quietly and waved a hand. "Catch up, I'll be right behind you."

"Ok how many times do we have to tell _you_ we ain't leaving your ass anywhere behind us?" Kayla abruptly stormed over to them annoyed. "You're hurt and you just want us to leave you like this?"

"I can care for myse-"

"No you can't!" She snapped. Beth tried to shush her, looking around at the woods in concern. "Even before this fuckin' shit storm you've pushed people away saying that. 'I can hold my own', I can take care of myself.' You're not immortal. You almost died from that bike accident, you almost died from fights, alcohol poisoning, overdosing. We were told how you were after your mom passed away and seen you after everyone else we've lost. We've seen you in pain, in the hospital multiple times. We've seen and heard your cries. You've struggled harder than we have witnessed anyone, and couldn't get through more than half of what you got in without help. You can't do everything alone so what the hell makes you think you can out here when everything is out to kill you?!"

His eyes were lowered.

" _Alone._ "

He didn't answer.

"You're our brother. We love you and I know, all you want is to get us away from here." Beth took over, hoping their sister would cool down. "You know she's right. No one can do this by themselves. Even if we're just a little more ahead, it's not worth risking. All we want for you is to be safe too."

She looked towards the path, the group was nowhere to be seen. Wails sounded closer, and they swore they could hear that mysterious scream mixed in.

He swallowed dryly. "...I'm sorry for frustrating you." He quietly replied, absorbing their energy and words. He gazed at the pair, flicked Beth's nose and rubbed Kayla's head. They waited until he was ready, which wasn't long and marched off.

Shooting through the trees trying to keep the sick away, the trio hurried to find where their group had gone. "Shit they can't be far!" Kayla grunted. She ducked away from a common. It rolled across her back, snatching her bag strap and making her stumble. Beth quickly took care of it with her katana. The two looked at Francis limping over to them, blasting rounds where they came. They kept going whilst picking up noises of distant shots.

"I'm about to run out!" Beth announced holding her firearm, picking off ones charging either side of them. "I am too! I don't have any extra ammo either!" Her sister replied.

Francis hit an infected away and smashed its face in with the butt of his shotgun when it fell. He cringed at the pain in his leg again, placing a hand on it before almost dragging it behind himself.

"Augh fu...augh…" he ignored it as much as possible, seeing the girls realizing they were a little far for their liking and started jogging back to him. "Can you move your leg at all?" Beth hollered.

He shook his head, "I don't know if it's either broken or dislocated. It hurts like hell right now."

They were almost right in front of him. Kayla yelled something as she emptied her AK-47 on another. Suddenly, a deep shriek tore from the forest.

It was loud. It was furious. It was blood-thirsty. They could hear it tearing through trees, breaking branches in its wake. Birds flew off in a hurry, chirping in panic as the sisters tried to help support him to get away quicker.

On impulse Francis shoved them away, and stopping Beth from shooting into the thicket. "Run! I heard what you said and I understand I really do! I'll take care of this piece of shit and I'll be right with you, I promise! Just go please!"

It continued screaming while he begged them to move. But they didn't leave him. Beth fired into the woods aggressively and Kayla slashed away at some remaining sick. She returned them to their pouches, then came back around to take his hand.

A dark figure appeared between the trees. Wildly clawing and jumping its way through at the three. He looked at the figure in time to see it leap straight for the girls. They ran before it could get a hold of them. It gave chase before they could try to slip around it and Francis desperately hobbled to keep up. However it was on them faster than they could think.

"HEY!" He roared and fired furiously. Anger was fresh in his eyes, his blood rushing in rage. It looked at him for just a second, then veered back on its prey. "Get away from them!"

He was ignored.

He fired a second time.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Poor, poor ending. I couldn't come up how this'll end knowing how the next chapter will start. Forgive me if it doesn't make sense. Or if it's dumb.**

 **This...has a really big word count already. Wow. I wonder how exactly big it'll be when this fanfic is finished. Is there a limit? I don't think so. Right? Hope not.**

 **...Cookies.**

 ***Nom.***


	20. Always By You

_Suffering is all everything is now. Just pure, dark suffering._

 _He laid on his side on the ground. His head pounding and skin slowly paling, as he could feel his own blood draining from him to stain the cold earth._

 _Fuck everything hurts..._

 _Francis could hear them coming in the distance. The infected, screaming and still in pursuit of them._

 _It never ends._

 _The biker cracked his eyes open. Groaning softly to see Beth on his right desperately fumbling through her bag for any medical supplies and spluttering to herself._

 _"You're gonna be ok Francis. You're going to be fine j-just hang on..."_

 _Francis' exhausted eyes fluttered half-shut for a moment before lifting them and settled his weak gaze to his left, where Kayla was. Her eyes were full of tears, as she stared in disbelief at the large, devastating wounds all across his chest and stomach. Revealing intestines, muscles and parts of his rib cage._

 _With the rest of the team ahead, they weren't sure how much further, a Hunter-a big one-had seen and tried to attack the two young sisters. Exploding from the shadows of the trees causing them to scatter. With both out of ammo now, it advanced on the pair. One swipe from this thing would easily kill them._

 _Francis went to shoot at it again. But his gun clicked, signifying he was out of bullets too._

 _Despite the pain in his leg, he had thrown it down; he charged with the machete in hand now and shoulder barged the special away from the girls. It screeched and a fight between them erupted._

 _It was strong, but Francis was not going to let it hurt them. He sliced into the thing multiple times with it trying to tackle and slash him open, cutting through its arms and stabbing its chest; it dodged whenever it could. Mostly when he tried striking the Hunter's head or neck._

 _Francis drove the machete in the special's arm. It grabbed ahold of the handle, hissing inches from him. He tried pulling away whilst it clawed his neck, leaving marks across the side. He couldn't see or hear what the girls were doing. Probably trying to find a way to get it away from him. It was so close and loud that it was all he was focused on._

 _Their attacker thrashed away, yanking the machete out violently and chucked it far across the land before jumping at him. He had nothing else other than bare hand to hand combat now; Francis was able to land powerful blows. He went to grab the thing however it bit his wrist. The large man recoiled and swung with his other. Until it happened._

 _The special pounced a third time, successfully pinning and started to gore him. He tried to keep the swipes back and the girls raced over to assist him, but he screamed to stay away._

 _The Hunter eventually tore through his clothes and stomach wickedly, slicing his flesh open with ease before working on ripping his chest apart._

 _Francis bellowed in unbearable pain. He could hear Beth screaming too until Kayla ran towards them again. The Hunter saw her coming, and rabidly went to swipe at her but Francis had caught its wrist._

 _"Your target's me fucker!" He spat._

 _The Hunter snarled with its full attention on him again and continued its assault. Kayla hollered, trying to shove and kick it off him repeatedly, but it was as if it wasn't fazed at all. Beth also ran shouting for the others and looked around for them. Where the hell was everyone?_

 _In the heat of adrenaline she couldn't think clearly right then. Suddenly, Kayla remembered, and grabbed one of her knives. She quickly rose and drove it deeply into the Hunter a number of times, causing it to squeal when a gunshot rang through the air. Narrowly missing the monster._

 _Francis watched as the infected and his sister both looked to see where it came from. Another shot, followed by Zoey's voice. The bullet caught its shoulder making it scream and leap off, nearly knocking Kayla off her feet as it vanished back into the woods._

 _And this is where he laid._

 _Kayla trailed her gaze off the heavily deep wounds, allowing their eyes to meet. As the group ran for them from wherever they came in one direction, with the horde drawing closer from the other. Beth pulled him a little on his back and placed a hand towel she retrieved over the injuries in a pathetic attempt to stop the bleeding._

 _"Please hang on!"_

 _Francis wheezed. "You're in...denial hun...you...know I'm finished. I ain't gonna make it..."_

 _"Yes you will!"_

 _Kayla went to speak, but Francis stopped her. "...Gotta get going you two..."_

 _"We're not leaving you!"_

 _Tears cascaded down the older sister's face, neck and chest as more blurred her vision when Beth yelled this._

 _She went to grab something else from the bag when Francis weakly tugged on her sleeve, earning her attention. Her face also drenched with tears._

 _He shook his head wearily. "...Ya have to now. Lo...look at me," his voice was distant and tired, as Kayla held his other hand. "I'm not pulling through this. How can I?"_

 _Beth looked at the wounds again, the towel now entirely soaked in blood. There was no way anyone could live from this, or to successfully stitch the injuries up._

 _She let out another silent sob._ _Francis reached up with strained effort and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, until agony he didn't know was possible screamed through his shredded body._

 _"Ngh!...Augh!...Hah...God this fuckin' hurts..." Francis hissed through gritted red teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he slightly turned back on his side. His wheezes faded into a weak and dark wet cough as he did so._

 _Silent moments passed until Kayla quietly spoke up._

 _"Francis, I-I..." she wept, voice cracking, before he weakly squeezed her hand. He wheezed softly, his glazed over eyes half-lidded again. "I love you both so much...yo...came so far fr...wh..."_

 _His breathing started to slow as he talked. Beth looked over his body in horror as tears streamed down her face again. They didn't notice the rest of the group stood around them. Preparing for the horde and watching the three in sorrow some feet away._

 _"Guys!...We have t-we have to go!..." Ian cried in fear and sadness "they're coming!"_

 _He watched as both looked at Ian, over to where the charging infected which were now in sight were; then slowly, Kayla placed her head and arms on his shoulder, weeping uncontrollably. Using what little strength he had left, Francis tiredly placed his arms on her back and rubbed it gently._

 _"Go on," he whispered. She lifted herself to look at him again as Beth withered in wracking cries. "Kick this apocalypse's ass for me..."_

 _Kayla shook her head, and he smiled at her defiance. "I-I-I caaaaan't!..." The last word dragged out as another sob escaped her, gripping his hand tighter._

 _"Yeah you can. You've showed me. We had a good run...you're gonna make it..."_

 _"Fra-n...cis..."_

 _The biker inhaled a shaking breath. "...It's ok..." he quietly comforted._

 _He could now hear bullets firing and Louis' and Keirstan's voices desperately screaming to hurry, with two other figures joining the girls' sides. Amber and Jordan quickly collected their bag, knife and empty firearms, then helped them to their feet. Resulting them to cry even harder. If that was possible. Francis' hand slipped out of his sister's and dropped to his side as both looked down at him, tears welling up in Amber's eyes now._

 _Francis took another deep raspy breath. "...Take care of 'em..."_

 _Jordan stared into his eyes for some solemn seconds, and silently nodded._

 _They began to hurry away from the dying man, until Kayla pushed away, ran back to him and dropped to her knees by Francis again. Amber cried out her name and followed, to pull her back up, but she immediately struggled against her._

 _"No! Let me go!...Francis!..." She wailed, voice cracking again in heartbreaking anguish. Her vision blurred over once more, as she weakly reached an arm out for him._

 _"Kayla! I'm so sorry! We can't!"_

 _He felt a burning in his eyes hearing and seeing them this way. 'I'm gonna miss you kiddos too.'_

 _Jordan held Beth against him while Amber was able to drag her fighting sister back to the fleeing, crying group. Some shot a last tearful look at him. Including Bill. He stared at him then turned away, squeezing his wet eyes shut in remorse._

 _Francis watched them grow smaller the further they ran. Their figures becoming fuzzy, his face calm but sad. "...Bye...guys..."_

 _He closed his eyes again. The infected ran pass him like he wasn't even there. Soon afterwards, he heard the vicious, yet soft growl from a Hunter over the horde. Most likely the same one. Then he felt its sharp clawed hand resting on his shoulder. The talons kneading his skin._

 **…**

All had faded before him. It was quiet. Nothing but black. It was peaceful.

But then...he could hear...something.

Something unclear.

Next he felt a poking sensation. It caught him from the void he felt himself falling in, and whatever he was hearing was suddenly clearer. His body twitched and his eyes moved before he unlidded them, A figure was within his blurry slit of vision now. It shifted as if eager for him to respond better.

"-Nk he's waking up..."

Francis clenched his eyes shut again, lip twitching, then slowly opened them once more. Beth was hovering over him and her face brightened from a worrisome, grim expression seeing he was awake. A gaping smile crossed her features, from the other side Kayla sat in a chair reacting the same way. "You're awake! Thank God!"

"Finally!"

"Shut up Kayla! You're ok, holy shit…"

Speechless, he looked at them stunned. Mumbling a noise he went to sit up, noting he was resting in a bed in an old withered room. The walls and ceiling were cement, which were stained with age. And his shotgun rested next to him. He stopped, resting on his elbows and flinched from sharp pain and deep aches throughout; then Kayla moved to push him back down by his shoulders as he could hear Zoey's voice call to them outside the space. "He's up?"

Kayla answered with a 'no you're hearing things', now sitting on the bed while Beth reached for her water bottle from the floor and screwed it open. "Easy. Here, drink this." She handed it to him, but Francis declined, shaking his head and pushing it away. Beth took his hand and pressed the metal container against his palm, he silently blinked but didn't refuse a second time. He swished it around, it was full. Wait full? As he recalled, they didn't have much water left. No questions asked he gulped it down, the cool liquid soothing his raw throat. "Louis made a fire, we boiled snow and ice. If you're wondering. Also your face is fine." She added when he massaged his cheek worryingly.

He handed it back nodding, then cringed again and looked down at himself. Francis lifted his ragged shirt, finding bandages and ripped clothing across his abdomen and chest. He also found a makeshift splint and cast tightly covering most of his leg when he pulled worn comforters away. He carefully sat up as Zoey, with her arms crossed then appeared in a doorway followed by Louis, Bill and Jordan. Their faces also lightening seeing he was awake. He stared back stupefied.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" Louis asked warmly.

"Probably still pretty damn sore." Bill guessed. They stepped inside as they spoke while Francis remained silent for a little longer. Finally, he quietly answered. "...I'm-m...achy." He looked at a dusty window. Snow dressed the frame outside.

"We're in a shelter." Zoey said as if she read his mind while Jordan wandered over to Beth. Guilt was etched in his features. The other three's voices wafted from where they came. "Do you want anything, like water or a little something to eat?" Zoey offered, resting her hands on the bed frame as Bill leaned against the window. Francis shook his head, trying to ignore the slight dizziness he felt. "I've had some water but thanks…" he trailed off and gazed at his sisters, then noticed Kayla wearing something important.

"You've got my vest?" He curiously murmured.

"Oh no." Beth sighed seeing her face fall. "Uh-uh. No," Kayla held an index finger up. "We got swamped, you got hurt. The others went ahead so the two of us stayed with you because you were too slow," she began excitedly, and pointed her finger at him with a lazy expression. He listened, squinting an eye at that but remained silent. "Since you dislocated your leg. We were out in the open and this Hunter on steroids came barreling out of the forest after us. Then you got quick and were on it. After that!..." She suddenly spaced out. "What happened next?..." She eyed the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You-"

She held her hand out. "Jordan! No one asked you!...Oh yes! We were trying to get it away from you, but were afraid to use our melees 'cause you were fightin' so damn violently we could've hit you instead. We were thrown away from several tries of pulling or pushing it back." She reenacted some actions while speaking. "It nearly went ape shit on you when finally, it knocks you the hell out." Kayla slapped her hands together to emphasize the last word.

She started to settle, thinking of what she saw. "It either hit your head right, or when it took you down you bumped it. I'm not sure. Everything was happening too fast. We started hacking it up, attempting to fight it away. But it just wouldn't stop. Soon the others came back when we were able to get it off you at last. I distracted and Beth killed it. After we were shouting your name but you weren't responsive. So Louis and Bill half-carried, half-dragged you out of there. We could also hear the Tank had returned. But we were able to avoid it till we found this place and fixed you up. Then I took your vest." She adjusted the sleeveless jacket which was far too big on her and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Praise the LORD the vest wasn't ruined. Wait no, there's a tear here. 'N here…" she pointed at multiple spots.

Francis watched calmly. "Not like you've robbed me of them billions of times before or anything." He reminded.

"What are you going off about?" Keirstan also walked in with Amber and Ian; assembling everyone in the room. "Just telling him what happened." Bill replied. "You were out for a few hours or so. As said, your leg was dislocated; popping it back in place was a pain in the ass. It'll probably take a day or two at most for you to walk comfortably again. That Hunter clawed you up good but they're not too severe thankfully."

"Two days?" Francis repulsed, his body tensing, "we need to go, or we'll miss the evac."

"You are injured and you won't get far with how your leg is right now."

"I'll drag it for all I care we can't stay here!"

Louis stepped forward holding his hands up with some of the team reacting in silence to themselves. Although Zoey, Bill, Louis and the siblings weren't surprised he'd react this way. "The army's gonna be there for another few days or so. According to their schedule; as the map says it's not going to take us long to reach them. You really need to rest. Not only will it put stress on you but on all of us if you don't."

He sneered, "'another few days or so.' They could leave sooner, think 'bout that?"

"Come on."

"Well?" He held his own hands out to the sides riled, "they've left us once before. And we watched them go. They were gone when the kids tried to get outta here. Hell they probably left already! Those fucking assholes!"

"Enough." Beth pushed his arm down and he looked at her. Louis rubbed his face and eyes, Keirstan and Ian snuck out of the room uncomfortably. "Enough. We'll get there. We will ok? You're tough I know but even you have your limits. Arguing isn't going to settle anything. You need to relax."

"You can't not be worried."

"I am. Believe me I am. But I don't want to stress over it either. Just take your mind off it for now, give yourself a day or a day-half and see how you are then. Alright?" Beth gazed at a scowling Bill, who returned the look. Then stiffly nodded. Francis grimaced and turned away before his face scrunched up and he laid back down. "Fuckin' Hunters…"

"See?"

Bill walked across the room, soon they all were leaving to escape the heated atmosphere. Though Jordan and Amber stayed put gazing down at the floor. "I'm sorry," he mumbled shamefully, causing the four to look at him. "I thought...you were still behind us."

"I thought they were too." Amber said.

Jordan went on. "We didn't...I didn't…"

"It's fine." Beth soothed. "Things happen. There was a lot going on."

Amber shifted uneasily remembering how psychotic the attack was. How they all were. It was something she would never get used to, and they were going to get worst.

Jordan inhaled. "I'm...gonna leave you guys alone." He announced weakly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry…" he muttered again, glancing at Francis. They watched him leave. "If you need anything, just holler." Amber stated. She too departed the room. The three were silent for a long time.

"That was close." Kayla finally broke the quiet. Francis turned to look at her, seeing exactly how stressed the incident made her. How it made both of them. The mixed emotions of fraught and angst deeply set in their bodies and faces. He didn't know how to respond, so he tried with the first thing that came to mind.

"...Was it really?"

It was ridiculous to ask. It even sounded ridiculous, and the question made him feel idiotic. They could tell Francis regretted this immediately, and wished he could take it back. Of course it was close. The fucking thing was right on him. That Hunter would have gutted him alive like it had in his dream…

A dream that felt so real to him. The pain. The anguish. The tears and sorrow. All of it felt so damn physically real, he was sure it was actually happening. Until he woke up. Now he will have scars to remind him in reality it nearly came true.

"Yeah." She replied breathlessly, not returning the gaze. Kayla's body language expressed disquiet, fidgeting where she was. "I know they stop once something's dead. And you looked dead. But that one kept attacking you..."

He was now tracing his vision around on the patterns of the comforters. Beth rested her chin in her palm just as quiet; as Keirstan called to Louis in the other area for something. Soon footfall was stomping across the floor.

"Did...anyone see what's making that weird screaming?" Was his next question.

Beth hummed while their sister hesitantly shook her head in reply. "I thought I saw something darting between the trees. But it could've been anything. It was tall, so it may have been a Smoker." Beth recalled.

"Huh. Was there anything weird about it?"

"Not that I could make out. Like we said there was a lot going on and all I saw it was tall and it kept its distance."

He nodded silently. "Thank you for helping me." He said, taking the water bottle from Beth again.

Kayla blew between her lips and looked at the doorway. "No, you were doing so well on your fucked up leg it was amazing."

Francis rubbed his eye and brought the bottle to his lips, watching her the whole time. "Oh shut up."

"I ain't lying!" She assured sarcastically, placing one hand against her chest. "We made that all up I promise." A snicker escaped her as Beth shook her head and thinned her mouth. "Also, those gloves of yours were gettin' nasty."

He stared at Kayla suspiciously, "what did you do with them?"

"Threw 'em in the fire."

"Why?!" Everyone heard him holler. "How am I suppose to keep my freaking hands warm?"

"Boy," Beth started. "One, they were fingerless. I doubt they were doing a good job. Two. We have an extra pair. They were nasty and old. 'Course we were gonna get rid of them."

Amber sighed at the ruckus, setting her can of beans down and getting up from her spot by the fire. "I'm going to check if they want anything to eat." She wandered towards where they were. "Don't get jumped!" Keirstan exclaimed after her.

"I'll try my best." She looked inside about to ask if they were hungry, and stopped when she saw Francis trying to grab his vest back repeatedly. Kayla stood by smugly holding it just out of his reach. "You want this back?"

He tightened his lips and sighed through his nose before looking her up and down. "Goddamn it you little shit!"

She threw it over her shoulders again as Beth laughed. "Karma's a bitch when ya have a little version of yourself."

"Help me Beth!"

"I ain't helping your broken ass." She flipped her hair as he turned to her incredulously, "my ass isn't broken."

"It will be when I'm!" She pointed at herself with intimidating eyes. "Through with you!" She then pointed at him.

Amber placed a fist by her mouth chortling hard with Ian calling out a confused question from behind her. "Ambee! Would you like to torment with us?" Beth invited when seeing her friend.

"No," Francis pointed at her. "I can hardly handle these two."

Amber raised her hands in defense, "I understand you sanity issues."

"Oh I'm Francis Rivers," Kayla mimicked his voice and actions. "I'm indestructible and hates everything that moves or..." she raced away when Francis hobbled out of the bed, discomfort showing in his face from the condition of his leg. It hit the floor and he hopped after her. "Get over here!"

"The hell's going on?" Zoey walked over in wonder, holding a lantern she found for light.

She peered in to investigate, finding him wobbling after the two with booming steps but couldn't keep up. He eventually lost his balance and flailed his arms trying to grab on anything but fell over, passing them all and slamming hard on his back with a mighty pained yell.

"That was graceful." Amber crossed her arms. Zoey covered her own mouth, flinching at his agony as if she could feel it too.

They stared down at him. Kayla suddenly looked bored as Beth pointed over his face. "Get your broken ass back in bed! Who said you could prance around like a princess?"

"That didn't sound very princess-like!" Louis stated with a grin. Jordan closed his eyes and laughed lightly through his nose. It helped lighten his mood a little.

"Well it was so there!" Beth yelled back, as Francis fake-sobbed where he laid and stared at the ceiling. "Why me God, why do you hate me so much?"

Bill snorted softly at the noise. He turned back to the window he was smoking a cigarette out of, looking into the woods with a suspicion in his eyes. Something else was out there. They heard it, and it was close. He swore he saw it on their way here; stalking them through the trees, watching them carry the unconscious biker inside to care for him. Whatever it is, it was probably looking at him right now. Under the cover of the forest and growing darkness. The daunt of not knowing what it is chilled him more than the cold did.


	21. It Lurks

Night had quickly descended over the woods. Dim lights bobbed around inside the old shelter, passing by barred windows. Some glowed in the room where Francis was resting, currently, he was trying to move out of bed again. He carefully shifted his injured leg where he wouldn't have to put much weight on it and used the wall for support to hobble for the doorway. It took some time before he grabbed the frame and he glanced around at the others, who were tending to their own needs.

"Hey, is there a bathroom in here?"

Ian returned the gaze. "Uh yeah but it's disgusting. Like broken, smeared and wet disgusting."

He drummed his fingers against the frame. "Lovely. I rather take my chances and shit in the woods." He muttered. He retrieved his machete, hobbled over to grab a lantern then noticed a discarded roll of paper towels on the floor. Bending down on his good leg, he took it as well then gazed around and spotted the exit. "Be right back. Got some bathroom business."

Beth was in tow to keep guard and Zoey gave him an aggravated look. "Don't take long your leg won't heal if you're always on it."

"I know," he replied sarcastically, his expression reading 'no shit.' He went to add something else when Beth slammed the door behind them. Over this Amber's stomach gurgled. She pulled her backpack over to herself and fumbled through it for some pringles. The items inside clunked against each other until she grasped the small potato chip container, noting how lighter in weight it was than before. She yanked it out and peered inside through the see-through lid, and saw there was less crisps than last time. Amber inhaled deeply, her body bristling. She began to grunt aggressively.

Keirstan noticed this behavior and stopped what she was doing, which was cleaning her weapons and checking over her ammo supply to look at her in concern. Her back was facing her but Keirstan could clearly see how tight Amber was. "Are...you gonna be alright there child?"

Amber's grunts became more aggressive and loud, so Keirstan backed away for her safety. Finally, she slowly turned to look over her shoulder, veins showing in her neck, eyes and face. Sweat dripped from her brow and teeth clenched tight with a wild expression on her face. There was so much intensity it was enough for cracks to break across the concrete structure.

" _KKKAAAYYYLLLAAA!..."_

Hearing her name booming in the slow, threatening tone made her stare off in the direction unfazed. So did Louis but in wonder. "What did you do?" He asked meekly. "What didn't I do?" She replied, as a pringles container appeared from around the corner. Amber came next, her hard orbs boring into hers. "Oh, that's it?"

She marched over holding the object in front of herself. "You thief! I was lucky to find these!"

"I was hungry, and ya'll complain I don't eat enough."

"You don't." Her and Louis said in unison. As an answer, Kayla held out a hand. "Problem solved."

Amber slapped her arm while she said the words. "Hey, you just had some beans." Kayla blackmailed as the door burst open with a loud creak; then Beth's voice sounded before Amber could retaliate. They ventured back to where everyone else was, "can't even shit in peace." Francis groused as he limped for the bedroom once more. He vanished through the doorway, leaving blood dots trailing to the room that dripped from his weapon. More of it did the same from Beth's as well.

Jordan tossed some sticks from their reducing pile of kindle in the fire and brushed his hands off. "Would be nice to have some card games to play or something." He rested his arms over his knees, staring into the flames.

"We could make up our own." Ian suggested whilst Amber hunkered down next to him. Bill was looking over the maps behind them with a lantern sitting beside the instructions. He traced a finger around mouthing words to himself mindfully. The veteran lightly nodded in understanding and put a finger to his lips, eyes retracing everything to memorize the coordinates.

"Has anyone played 'never have I ever?'" Zoey piped up.

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Keirstan stated.

"Yes but, if ya'll want to play we could...clap." She raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands together with a shrug, hoping they would comply.

"It'd be better with drinks but sure, I'm down." Jordan said and moved closer. Shortly the group was sitting in a circle. "We don't have any so get over it." Beth pushed him by the shoulder, and he rested his arm over her own shoulders. "Bill, wanna play?" Zoey asked as she turned to look at him. His eyes shifted to meet with hers, "ah. I'm good go ahead."

"Take a break and come play." Louis encouraged as he moved aside to make a spot. The eldest survivor glanced at them again.

"I wanna play a game." Suddenly came a sinister voice from behind him. With a startled cry, Bill jumped as Kayla stood up from a crouched position to walk off for the next room. Her dark clothing made it hard to see her even in the dim light. "Fucking jigsaw. Alright I'll play." He sighed, sliding the maps away and going over to take a seat next to the analyst. The game began with Zoey thinking for a moment, then asking a question.

Francis tenderly moved his leg in a tolerant position, then shifted with his arms upwards to get more comfortable. He settled down with a light sigh.

Kayla was suddenly in the doorway. He made a double-look once noticing her standing there with hands in her hoodie's pouch.

"Ghost."

"Cripple. You hungry?"

"Um…" he rubbed his arm in thought, casting his stare on the wall in front of him. "I could ea-" he stopped when a met-rx bar was tossed in his lap, and he picked it up to examine it in silence. "How many do you have left?" Francis asked worryingly, fixing his gaze back on her.

"Two I think."

He looked at the bar conflicted for a second, then back to Kayla when she spoke again. "Take it. I'm fine." Her darker eyes shifted away as she started to move from the door.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

He still felt hesitant to take it despite the answer. "Seriously, take it. I stole some of Amber's chips earlier."

"Oh. Ok...thank you."

She made a quiet noise and walked off. Francis waited some seconds before ripping the wrapper open and took a bite. It tasted like cookie dough. He nestled in the old pillows savoring the flavor, listened to the team ask the most unbelievable 'never had I' questions he's ever heard and wondered whose bed this was. It was a bit concerning to think about, but it didn't matter now, he remembered. The previous owner was either long gone or long dead.

"Alright!" Louis raised his hands after clapping them to a very humiliating question. "Never have I ever…"

"Did you really go streaking and jump through someone's window as they were pulling out?" Keirstan leaned forward with a huge grin. Eager to know more. Ian threw his head back bellowing in laughter over everyone else's cackling from beside her.

"Yes. I did. It was a graceful leap too."

"Why?" Jordan chortled, holding his hands in front.

"I was invited to a bachelor's party at my friend's and I had too many mixed drinks and not enough water."

"So you stripped and ran through the neighborhood."

"Yup. Poor lady she couldn't drive off either because of traffic. You should've seen her face."

"I can only imagine." Bill shuddered.

"Never! Have I ever!" The analyst exclaimed, "questioned my sexuality."

Zoey clapped. Then she looked around when no one else did. "I ain't ashamed." The college student brushed it off. "Never have I ever...hm…" her tongue clicked, "uh, fallen through a floor."

Bill answered to that, "never have I ever vandalized or stolen."

Kayla replied, and then dabbed. "What a surprise." Jordan mused sarcastically, his face reading boredom. "I thought urbexers didn't vandalize."

"I wasn't urbexing. Never have I ever…" she tapped her finger and looked away. "I dunno. Skydived?" The veteran slapped his hands together, then went to ask a question. "Hey no, you've already went." Keirstan pushed Jordan and Beth away and pointed a finger at him, earning a strange look from the old man. "Ain't that how this works kid?"

"Not with our game. Never have I ever got hot sauce in my eye."

Beth and Ian applaud; which caused Amber stare in question at the responses. "Why in the hell did you guys put hot sauce in your eyes? Especially you Ian?"

"Kayla dared me to when we were kids."

"Of course."

Ian placed a hand against his chest and leaned back on the other. Clearing his throat while doing so. "Well, I got into a fight with one of my cousins as kids. We were in his kitchen, and it went from a punching match to grabbing the closest things to hit with. Eventually the bottle of sauce he had burst open and sprayed all over me. Don't ask me what we were fighting over it was stupid."

Beth then slapped her hands down on the cold floor. Everyone looked at her in suspense before they could respond to Ian's story. "Never have I ever smoked marijuana."

Her sister, Bill, Jordan and Zoey clapped together. "I have not once, ever," Jordan raised a finger; "flipped a car and crashed through a building before the apocalypse."

They all stared at him in quiet judgment. "No one?"

"Son that's completely absurd." Bill said, as he checked over his packet of cigarettes then put them away. The younger survivor folded his arms, "one of you must have. You just don't want to admit it."

"Why would any of us do that?" Louis squinted his eyes in a huff. "Have you done it and is saying you haven't?"

Jordan shrugged a shoulder, "I may have. It's quite possible."

"Sure ok." His partner playfully slapped his chest.

"Never have I ever," Amber started, staring extremely intensely at Beth. "Drank like it was the end of the world and got severe alcohol poisoning!"

The sisters cheered and high-fived, causing mass confusion in Zoey, Bill and Louis. "Yet we're still alive!"

"It's true!" Francis called.

"Well if we find some booze, we now have a reason to."

Zoey rubbed her chin, "what happened?"

By how traumatized Amber suddenly looked, Zoey could only guess what happened. Amber held her hands up a little. "I-it's a long, disastrous story. I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it."

She leaned back, "I can imagine."

They continued with the game for a little longer, leading to some good laughs, bad arguments and bizarre stories. Francis raised his arm where it rested over his eyes to stare oddly at the doorway from hearing one of Keirstan's experiences. She had seen a group of rednecks four-wheeling through a field on fire many years ago. She made a guess they were having a bonfire which spread out of control; and decided to foolishly drive through it rather than attempt to put it out for some fun. She then suggested they switch the game up by saying what they have done.

"I've survived a collapsing building." Bill began.

Everyone clapped. He grinned.

"I've...been stalked home by a creepy dude once." Zoey piped up as Ian rose and ventured for the exit, grabbing his hatchet and flashlight from where they stored their supplies. He vanished outside, as some replied to the statement and watched her in concerning curiosity. "Yeah, I was walking home from work one day and this creep in a dark hoodie came from nowhere. He started following me. Actually, he didn't follow me all the way home, but close. I hid in a store and called my mom. Didn't happen again luckily."

Keirstan shifted in her spot, "one of the many reasons why you should carry."

"Or just fight it out." Francis voiced. Zoey looked over at the room and rose on her knees. "Dude he was a big guy what damage could I have done?"

"Touche. Never mind."

 **...**

Strips of moonlight broke through clouds and snow fell from branches. Ian wandered around a corner of the shelter to do his business, shining his flashlight around low and cautiously where he stood. He then looked ahead with his back facing a cluster of trees. Where a tall, black silhouette lurked quietly.

He felt a heavy sensation to look behind himself. An instinct screaming at him to. He stiffened at these feelings at first, then whipped around; he moved his eyes around and squinted them before he raised the flashlight; and his face filled with horror at what he saw.

 **...**

The survivors were now arranging where their sleeping bags would be, when Ian returned inside with fear sprawled on his features. All eyes were now on him as they sensed his unease. He bolted the door shut and shuffled away from it. "Did the trees mutate and attack you?" Keirstan asked jokingly. Ian pointed towards a wall ignoring the question completely, "there's something out there."

"There's a lot of somethings out there."

Louis and Zoey frowned with brows furrowing as he spoke in a nervous voice. "No! There's something else I just saw it. It was hanging back by the trees, I don't know if it's still there but I know it's not a Smoker. It would've grabbed me."

"What it look like?" Jordan inquired while Francis shifted in a more sitting position from hearing this. "What's up?" The biker went to move out of bed, and flinched badly from a heavy, sharp pain. Deeper than before from his gashes and aching limb that stopped him.

He tried again, but it was too much. Grumbling he laid back down.

Bill stalked over to a window, a lantern in hand to carefully peer outside with Amber behind him. They both crouched down while Ian explained. "It's tall, it has long arms and I think I saw claws on it. The thing was standing in an odd way, like this." He leaned back slightly, allowed his head to tilt to one side and dangled his arms by his hips. "It was stone still too. I got too freaked out to see its face and just rushed inside." He stopped, and slid his eyes away as his friends watched him. "I think...it may be what we've been hearing."

"I see it." Bill growled.

Francis knitted his brows together at the shuffling and murmurs, "what's going on?" He called in growing annoyance.

The group gathered by the window, taking caution and trying not to be obvious. Moonlight illuminated a part of the forest ahead of them and the figure among the trees. It was what Ian had described; as the wind blew around, they could faintly make out tattered clothing draping its body.

"Do not make any sudden movements." The veteran instructed, breaking the quiet some moments later. "Move slow."

"You think it sees us?" Amber quietly asked.

"It does see us."

Francis leaned over trying to see into the other room. "Just to let you guys know, being ignored is fan-fuckin'-tastic." He groused. Soon, he heard footsteps coming his way. Beth appeared in the entrance unnerved. "The hell's happening out there?"

She opened her mouth and rested her fist against the frame. "I think Ian met the mysterious infected."

He gave her a look of puzzled bewilderment. "There's something outside staring in at us. It's not acting like a Smoker...I don't know what it is." She looked over at everyone.

"Could it be what you might've seen?"

She eyed him worryingly. "Could be."

"Grab your guns…" Bill said softly, "I found silencers in the closet over there." He motioned to the storage place, "we're not gonna shoot, but if we have to it's best to be prepared. Turn off some of these lanterns."

Slowly they did as told. Retrieving their weapons and silencers from the space, then quickly switching off the lights after the silencers were connected. Their leader kept his eyes on the thing, which remained still.

Finally, it turned away and in a Spider fashion, scurried off into the dark.

Bill hesitantly rose from his crouched stance. Unblinking eyes remained fixed outside. "It's gone now." He announced solemnly.

"Great," Zoey replied in a small voice. "But it could…"

"We'll be alright." Bill assured, "I'll keep watch."

"No I'll keep watch." Jordan stood and placed his hands on his hips in a serious manner, his eyes level with the veteran's. He wanted to make up for leaving Francis and the girls behind like he did. Accidental or not, it was inexcusable despite what was going on.

He seemed to have read his aura, because the old man sighed. "Fine. But if I catch you sleeping on the job, you bet my wake up call ain't gonna be pleasant."

Jordan nodded as he walked off, then looked at everyone else. Seeing the uncertainty in their faces while they moved around to settle for rest. Although unsure how well they'd sleep after what they had seen.

"Sleep well love," he knelt down to peck Beth on the cheek after strolling over to her. "Don't be up too late, I can take the next shift when you get tired." She offered. He grinned slightly, "don't fret."

Beth gave him a warning look.

He rose and ruffled her hair.

"Night ya'll." Louis yawned. But knew it'd be a while before he actually drifted off.

"G'mornin'." Kayla mumbled lazily from under her sleeping bag.

 **...**

For a while they had laid awake like they thought. But were able to fall asleep eventually. Nothing more happened for several hours, it was just quiet now.

Francis however struggled to sleep. He shifted, turned and reposition his leg in an attempt to keep it comfortable. As hard as he tried, he could not drift into unconsciousness or quell the pain. The lumpy mattress was no help. Neither did the odd dreams he's been having. His face scrunched in a pillow before opening his eyes, exhaling silently as he stared into the dark. He could hear footfall close by. "Jordan?"

"What?"

He turned to his voice. His comrade entered the room with flashlight low as he held his forehead. "Do we have any painkillers left?"

"Um...I might. Hold on." He left again and returned seconds later with his backpack, set it down and fished around for the medication. He pulled out some advil, from how it sounded there wasn't much left. "Here."

"Thanks…" Francis took a couple and dry swallowed them. Then settled back down quietly.

"Francis."

"Mm."

"I really am sorry."

He raised his head. "What for?"

"For what happened. Leaving you guys like that." The tone of his voice told the biker he was sincere. The guilt was chewing him up spitting him out and chewing him up again, and he couldn't stop feeling horrible for it. Francis blinked and laid his head down again. "Mistakes happen kid," he sighed tiredly, the sigh turning into a yawn as he closed his eyes. "I know you didn't mean it." Then he added, "happens again though, I will kick your ass. If I live."

A silence. "...Fair. It won't. How are you feeling?"

"Been better." He kept his eyes closed. "You should get some sleep. Have one of the boys take over."

Jordan tsked, "not tired a single bit."

Francis released a short huff. "You'll feel it tomorrow you stubborn fuck."

Both chuckled lightly, then fell quiet once more.

 _Thump._

Jordan turned his head at the noise as Francis reopened his eyes. They stared out the entrance, until the younger survivor went to carefully shine his light.

 _Thump…_

He paused, the flashlight illuminating the floor in front of them. Jordan moved forward slowly, his boots quietly thumping against the floor and holding his axe low. He turned his head and glanced from the corners of his eyes while Francis watched him slink out of view. Both knew it couldn't be a branch, none were hanging by any windows from what they've seen. They couldn't make such a sound if they bumped against the building either.

As he got closer to where it was coming from, he could hear some of the survivors stirring in their sleep.

"...What's that noise?..." Keirstan slurred sleepily.

A dark figure stood outside the window when Jordan laid sight on it. He froze seeing the silhouette, the moon's glow partially illuminated it from behind the cloudy cover. It stood still like before, until he watched as it leaned its head back and bashed it off the barred glass.

 _Thump!_

"Guys, our friend's back." Jordan announced loud enough to wake everyone. He kept his cold stare on it as he backed away to trade the axe for his gun.

Alarmed, Francis propped himself on his elbow and tried to see through the blackness. "Oh fuck."

The team was now clumsily thrashing around, some spluttering incoherent words while Jordan aimed his firearm.

The figure slammed its head against the barrier before standing still once more. Next, its torso moved as it inhaled deeply. Then it screamed.

A scream so loud, so piercing and distorting that it scared everyone to their feet, yelping and shouting nonsense. It sounded like a mix of a strangely pitched woman, screaming as if being slaughtered alive and animalistic wailing. Jordan pumped his gun as it continued this. The noise made all of the survivors' skin crawl.

Someone hastily turned on a lantern as the figure scurried away. Kayla looked around in panic by the light as Jordan ran for the door.

"What the fuck?! What was that?!" Zoey hollered, her confusion and fear echoing in Louis' face.

"Jordan no! Don't go rushing out there!" Bill yelled. He was ignored, however, as the man did just that. He narrowed his eyes and fired at the thing, which he could see running off in the forest. Still screaming its ghostly screams.

"Jordan!" Beth was suddenly by his side grasping his arm. He shot one last silenced bullet. He looked at her afterwards as she stared ahead, pulling on him. "Come back inside now!"

Suddenly, they could hear strangled shrieking. Several shapes emerged from the trees racing straight for the shelter.

"Holy shit!" Beth exclaimed as Jordan cursed under his breath. He pushed her inside as the others raced to grab their weapons.

Meanwhile Francis snarled loudly in frustration, his condition still keeping him from getting up. "Can someone tell me what in the actual fuck is going on?!"

"It attracted a horde!" Amber called back in alarm. She ran over to him. "Its screaming attracted a horde! We're being attacked!"

His hard expression dropped. "For God's sake…" he mumbled, placing a hand over his face.

"Get ready!" Bill shouted. All were standing outside side by side now, their weapons prepared.

They were coming.


	22. Grave Night

**A/N:**

 **Francis: This is bullshit! I hate injuries and I hate not killing vampires!**

 **Bill: How about you do us all a favor and shut your colossal whine ass up?**

 **Francis: Make me old man! You guys better leave me some.**

 **Bill: *Picks off multiple commons and a Boomer with a grin just to piss him off.***

 **Zoey: *Sees Francis gives him an unfriendly glance.* Not his fault you had to go and get hurt. *Kills a Smoker.***

 **Francis: Not mine either, shit happens!/Louis: *Furiously firing into the horde.* This freak infected WILL PAY for disturbing my beauty rest! *Veins bulge in his eyes and neck in anger.*/ Zoey: Sleeping on the cold hard floor?/Louis: Yes! *Blows a hole in a Spitter's chest.* HA!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Smoke wafted from guns as bullets flew into the infected. Those who were hit stumbled with large holes in their bodies; and they swiped the space between themselves and their targets until they collapsed, piling over one another. Others flew backwards and crashed in the snow; the survivors reversed if some came too close as they ignored the cold temperatures chilling them. Completely focused on the task at hand.

"Keep an eye out for that special! Try to kill it off before it attracts more!" Bill hollered as he bashed one away and blowing its face off. A couple more rounded one corner and grabbed Keirstan causing her to slip and fall. Taking both with her. She struggled to keep them back as Zoey ran over and kicked them away, one bit into her pant leg; so she shot a round in their heads before they could get her flesh while Keirstan jumped up, and took her snow covered firearm back. Covering her partner by picking off infected charging Zoey from behind. The college student whirled around and assaulted a few emerging from the trees. She stared ahead and squinted her eyes, glancing about, concentrating to find the thing that has been stalking them.

She finally spotted it standing to one side. Barely. It lingered far off in the shadows. Stock still with its head cocked.

"There!" Zoey fired her pistols, "it's over there!" She yelled, from beside her Louis was slammed into the building by another infected; gnashing its teeth dementedly at his face. He grabbed its throat aggressively and regained his footing. He shoved it off him with Amber and Jordan back to back, assisting Ian and Beth with either side. They quickly turned in all directions to keep them away. The analyst slammed the flailing common's face multiple times into the wall, causing a growing stain to show on the surface.

"You hideous bitch! How you like that?!" He shouted while it grew limp. He dropped the corpse and swiftly killed off the sick who jumped from the dark merely feet from him. Bill and Kayla shot down those climbing over and jumping down from the roof, as Amber looked on with Zoey.

"Where is it?!" Amber yelled.

"Out there!" Bullets whizzed into the forest, Amber took some seconds to analyze where to shoot. She aimed and fired beside Zoey, killing off infected before they could lunge in view. Keirstan did the same until one of the girls managed to hit the special. They saw it jerk back a couple of times; a horrid, savage howl ripped from its vocal cords as it staggered. It then ran off with an unnatural speed out of view. Bill saw it go and joined in to shoot after it, when they couldn't any longer he turned away and fired at another common about to jump down from the shelter on Kayla, who was busy murdering those coming from the other way.

They slowed, then stopped coming as Beth, Jordan, and Kayla eliminated the last of the swarm. Their weapons streamed smoke, the silencers searing hot; everyone looked around tensely but were bracing for if anything else was coming. A short time passed. Nothing did fortunately. They didn't see the mysterious special again, only piles of corpses laying all over the forest floor. So quietly the group returned inside. Eying the woods warily.

"Jesus Christ." Francis heard Ian say as the door was barred shut once more. He stretched his neck out trying to see anyone, highly curious from hearing all the noise. "Did you get it?"

Kayla and Beth came wandering in the room as he asked. One of them turned on a lantern; they were tired. Their eyes looked heavy whilst Beth's shoulders drooped; she rested her gun against the wall, he blinked as Beth looked at him. "Good job guys."

Beth held a thumb and pinky up with a deep yawn, as Kayla massaged her eyes soothingly until she paused and slid her fingers down to stare out the window. "My turn for keeping watch." Bill announced.

"Did anyone get it?" Francis asked again, "or at least see it out there?"

"Mm yeah we saw it." Kayla mumbled. "Don't know if we got it though."

"Oh," he quietly replied and settled down again. Beth sat on the edge of the mattress and he rubbed her arm where he laid. "Get back to bed, you look beat. Both of ya. I'm proud of you."

Beth smiled lightly as Kayla closed her eyes where she stood. "Now to return to the land of nightmares!" Louis slurred in joy. Seconds later, they heard him thump on the floor.

"Same." Kayla shuffled for the doorway. "I was done before I was conscious. See you tomorrow." With a final wave, she left to return to bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Beth asked, turning to him. Francis thought about it, then slightly shrugged with a half-squinted eye. She gave him a look, "stay off the leg and you'll heal sooner."

"I know, I know."

She lowered her gaze and went quiet, picking at the comforter with her fingers. "...It's a bit scary knowing there's a new special. At the same time, not knowing what it is."

"I agree." Francis' eyes flooded with concern.

In the next room Bill made another fire, and tossed extra kindle to keep it going for a while longer. Everyone else were back in their sleeping bags, some already passed out. The veteran sighed and looked at the door.

"'We'll be alright'?" Jordan echoed from his spot. Bill gazed at him and propped a hand out. "Hey, we made it through another one. If it shows up again, I'll blow its fucking ass away. I don't care how quick it is."

The younger survivor rested his hands behind his head. "Good to know."

"Night hun." Francis murmured when Beth got up. She turned the lantern off for him and left as well. Soon, it was dark and quiet again. He nestled in the blankets. This time, with all the excitement wearing his body down, he was able to fall asleep much quicker.

 **...**

 _He was running through the streets. Running for his life. The cold rain and hail poured down in his eyes as he slipped in the icy slush. Water splashed underneath his boots as his heart hammered in his head. Francis didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he was alone. Everyone was gone, from what he saw most of his friends were killed mercilessly. They were overwhelmed in seconds, running out of ammunition and tiring quickly. As he heard their screams dying away while he desperately tried to help them, blowing round after round of bullets, wildly slashing the sick into pieces with his machete and smearing himself with gore, he realized it wasn't enough. He suddenly couldn't hear his teammates anymore._

 _Francis slowed in his horror. The infected now had their piercing, ill eyes locked on him with hellish soul shredding anger._

 _Run._

 _Sometimes, the only thing left one could do was to just run. He had no one to help him. They were all gone._

 _Even…_

 _No. They got away. His sisters had to have gotten away. He just had to find them. Francis prayed to God his girls and whoever else who may have escaped were alright, they were just separated and had to find each other. He kept telling himself._

 _Heaving a breath, he turned from the road and scrambled up a porch into a home. He quickly but quietly threw the door shut and bolt locked it with trembling hands. Not that would do much. He then threw curtains hanging off the door across its window. Francis staggered further in the house trying to catch his breath and dropped his machete. It clattered on the hardwood floor as he rested his hands on and leaned over a table. Clenching his eyes shut and muttering incoherently until he lowered on his knees, his heart still beating loudly in his ears._

" _Fuck!...God fucking damn it! Why?..." Francis laid his forehead on his hands for some moments, with the images of his group strangled to death, beaten and torn to shreds seared in his mind. He stayed there for a little longer, then he shakily rose and shuffled away. He explored around a bit, finding this was a large home until he paused and rested his head on a doorframe. Lidding his eyes and shivering from the cold and fear. He wanted so badly to go back out there to look for them and anyone else, he couldn't believe they were all dead. It just couldn't be. But he had to wait for the swarm to leave._

 _Suddenly, Francis heard frantic noises and bumping from a floor above him. He peered his eyes up, the noises died down. Then there was a crash followed by something falling with a heavy thud. He gripped his gun tightly with his orbs still on the ceiling while taking slow, cautious steps for a stairway he passed by. After climbing the flight, Francis raised his weapon, looked both ways and quietly strolled through a hall. Sounds of struggling and wailing increased, so he rushed for where it was coming from, hoping it could be one of his own._

 _He approached a room, catching glimpses of quick movement before spotting Zoey on the floor, choking on her blood, tears streaming down her face as she cried and pathetically tried to fend off what was on her. The thing smiled wickedly at her, ripping into its victim as Francis stormed inside, pumping his gun. "Hey!"_

 _Zoey cast a glance at him as he fired, he got it in between its shoulder blades. It thrusted forward with a pained cry, but Zoey was no longer moving. Her cold still eyes remained on him as he stared back, his heartbeat and breathing rising again as a new wave of terror and sorrow washed over him. It was quickly replaced with hot white hatred when he glared dangerously and aimed again as the Hunter slowly turned his way._

 _He was met with a familiar face._

 _Every drop of blood he had drained. His eyes widened and his mouth slacked ajar as his gun dropped from his hold. Kayla, or what looked like Kayla, sneered at him. Her lip curled up revealing bloodied pointed teeth. Her skin a light grey now, the hood of her black hoodie over her head. Red stained, sharp talons tore through the skin of her finger tips. Face and neck smeared with blood, bruises and cuts. Her eyes...the whites were a odd greyish color, whilst her irises were also deep black._

" _Kay…" he whimpered and backed a couple of steps away, holding his hands slightly out when this demonic-like version of his sister rose. She stood over Zoey's corpse staring at him with dark bitterness._

 _He tried again holding back tears. "...Kayla…" his voice trembled the name horribly._

 _The Huntress perked lightly, tilting her head and now hinted curiosity in her gaze. A rumbling came from her throat as she watched him gesture to himself. Could she recognize him?_

" _Kayla it's me...it's me! Your brother! Please, please can you hear me? Can you recognize my voice? It's me, Kayla please it's…"_

 _The rumbling subsided as he pleaded, and she snarled at him again. Alarm filled him as she released a vicious scream. He ran back down the corridor forgetting his firearm entirely. He heard her crash into something from behind and hiss as she charged after him._

 _Words spluttered from him unconsciously as he ran, skidding to a stop and stampeded down the steps. Almost falling over himself. At the bottom Francis gazed around hurriedly, the house now looked like a maze. He took off for the left, when he heard another voice yelling for him. "Francis!"_

 _Louis._

 _He stopped again and turned around. Louis rushed around a corner, his eyes wild with fright and heaving. He gripped on the frame tightly with both hands, "dude we got to get the f!-" He was cut off when Kayla rushed up, leaped at him with claws outstretched and latched on his back. Biting into his neck and bringing him down. Louis howled in agony as the Huntress began to gut him. "Help me! Help me Francis HELP ME PLEASE!"_

 _He froze staring in absolute terror at his friend being savagely slaughtered in front of him. He snapped out of it, however by the time he did it was too late to try to stop her. She looked up, chuffing as he ran off again, and dragged a claw across the floor leaving a mark on the surface._

" _I'm sorry Louis, I'm-m so, so sorry…" Francis grabbed a baseball bat hanging out of a closet as he ran, when another figure slowly shuffled into view by the end of the room. He slowed, holding the bat close. It wiped at its eyes with a trembling, long clawed hand and sniffled before looking his way. Again, he felt his heart stop as his world crashed down._

 _Beth watched him with sad filmy eyes. She looked blind, but she was staring right at him. Another shriek erupted from their sister far off as his knees buckled and he shook his head. His grip loosened on the melee, but didn't drop it. "No...God please no...no!..." He choked in an anguished moan, while he bowed his head as tears leaked from Francis' eyes._

 _Beth watched him with grief, her skin was also a light grey. She was missing her glasses. Her torn clothes revealing slashes and cuts across her body with blood and bruises also smearing her face and shoulders. A gauze hung loosely around her neck and left hand. The claws ripped through her tips as well, mutilating her fingers. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail, strains of her bangs hung in her face._

 _Her own tears fell down her cheeks. "Frannie..."_

 _He looked at her in incredulous distraught, then backed away when she started to walk towards him. She remembered him, at least. Something caught his eye behind her. When he looked, he saw a body partially in view from where she came. It looked like Jordan. He wasn't sure, but it did. He pursed his lips and returned his gaze on her; reversing away quicker. This caused more tears to form in her eyes, she didn't have to look at what he saw._

" _I'm-I'm sorry." She squeaked, sniffling again. "I…"_

 _He shook unable to speak. The sounds of something being torn up sent a chill down his spine._

" _Do you...still love us Francis?..." Beth looked up at him with hope. His mouth quivered, followed by another whimper. He ran off back down the hall as she called out his name again._

 _Francis hurried in a bathroom and locked it. Then barricaded it with what he could before collapsing with his back against a tub. The bat clattered by his side. He trembled badly with a heavy, devastating onslaught of loss, despair and heartbreak overwhelming him. He continued staring at the door as more tears fell down his face._

" _...I can't kill them…"_

 _Beth had quietly followed after him, although not in a frenzied chase. But shuffled where he had gone. She approached the door, stared at it and knocked. "Francis?"_

 _He raised his head from his hands to look at the entrance for a short time. Then rested his forehead against his palms again as she clawed the wood, crying for her brother._

 **…**

Francis was bellowing in his sleep, screaming in absolute terror. Thrashing and throwing the comforters on the floor until he woke up. In a panicked hurry, not completely aware he returned to reality, grabbed his shotgun as voices and lights erupted. He pointed the weapon in the direction right as figures ran inside and the firearm discharged with a loud bang. The bullet flew pass barely missing them and leaving a hole in the stone hard wall. Raining plaster and chips of concrete down on a shocked Bill, Kayla, Louis and Beth who stopped just in time and they all stared at him wide-eyed. The large man held his weapon tightly, visibly shivering in his bed until he realized what he almost caused. His fearful expression fell and softened in one of humiliation. He too stared at them and shifted his sight on the hole; which deepened the embarrassment and made him react in an upheaval of stressed consternation.

"Oh shit...shit I'm sorry guys I'm so sorry..."

"What in God's name is going on now?!" Keirstan demanded in cranky annoyance. "Is everything alright?"

Lanterns moved about as Bill ran his hands down his face. "Everything's fine." He answered, returning his gaze on the biker who was rubbing his temples. The girls moved over and remained close to calm him as he murmured and babbled apologies.

"What the hell dude are you ok?" Louis agonized.

"Ye...yeah I'm fine I'm...just had a bad dream..." He didn't look at them.

"Yeah?" Kayla snorted, brushing debris out of her hair. "Bad enough for ya to wake up shootin' at the walls?"

Beth rolled her eyes at the retort then cautiously pulled the gun away, switching the safety on as he laid back lidding his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok Francis?" Kayla watched him in worry. He cracked his eyes open again, then widened them a little seeing all four looking at him the same way. He nodded, sighing. "I'm fine. It...was a bad dream as I said…" his eyes slid away uneasily, thinking of what it was about.

"Go...back to gettin' some shut-eye. I didn't mean to scare everybody. Or that..." He cast another glance at the hole, a troubled look sprawled on his face now.

"You don't need anything?"

"No."

"Ok…" Beth replied quietly, hesitant to leave his side. As Kayla was; but he assisted once more he was alright. With a little more ushering they began exiting the room. Turning off the lights and leaving the gun by the doorway. He pulled the blankets back over his body then shifted on his side and stared at the wall. Hesitant himself in falling back asleep, concerned with having that nightmare again. That is, if he could drift off.

Louis exhaled quietly, then found everyone staring at them with tense concern, especially after hearing the gunshot. He gave them a reassuring look. "Discharge. All's good, nothing to worry about."

Zoey arched a brow doubtfully with a quizzical face. "Really, there's nothing to worry over?"

"It's fine Zoe, a nightmare scared him awake."

The words took her by surprise a little. She didn't judge though. After all, it was what they were living in. She wished she could say that's what this whole thing is. A terrible dream.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep at some point tonight." Ian threw himself back down into his sleeping bag, snuggling close to Amber. "Can we?" She asked hopefully, as everything that had happened in the recent hours flashed through her head. "What a fucking night."

"I just hope nothing heard any of that."

"No, we should be fine. Shelters like these are usually soundproof. But," Bill looked outside. I'll be up for a little longer anyhow. Especially for the lookout for that special."

Zoey almost immediately passed out, with everyone taking a few more minutes. Beth curled up next to Jordan who rested an arm over her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, sighing deeply. They were most likely going to sleep until late morning or early afternoon.

Bill glanced around at the heaps on the floor, keeping his flashlight low. He shined it where Francis was, being careful not to disturb him. His back was to the old man who wasn't aware he was the only other one awake. He kept his gaze down, feeling his eyes growing heavier every minute. He didn't have nightmares very often. But this one was certainly the worst. Eventually, his eyes closed as he quietly exhaled through his nose.

He would always love them. And he wouldn't be able to handle the situation well if it did happen. Especially knowing he'd failed them.

But the more he thought about it, his girls getting sick…he would have to do it...

As much as he didn't want to, he would have to. So they didn't suffer.

And he would suffer horribly with it for the rest of his life. That he'd failed to protect both. That _he_ would have to end them.

In all honesty, if he got infected, he'd kill himself so he couldn't hurt them. As hard as that would be for the sisters. To live on without him. His heart started to hurt and his chest tightened terribly at the thoughts. Francis stiffened feeling his eyes burn and water from under their lids. It was an overwhelming fear of the worst thing imaginable.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:**

 **Louis: *Collapses face down in sleeping bag.*/Zoey: Same my dude.**

 **Francis: After all that none of ya didn't shoot down the thing?**

 **Bill: Next time we'll bait it. You'd be perfect.**

 **Francis:...**

 **Louis and Zoey: *Laughing smugly.***


	23. Follow The Cold Dead Way

As hoped, the rest of the night had passed without further disturbance. Sunrays filtered through tree branches and windows from high above, bringing little warmth to who laid within reach.

The only sound was Francis' legendary snore. Zoey sat up still half-asleep hearing it and looked around in confusion. Shortly after she laid back down pulling her sleeping bag over her head.

"Is it always this horrendous?" Jordan quietly asked, glancing at the entrance then at his partner who was currently using his arm as a pillow. She waved her hand in a so-in-so manner, "try having both him and my uncle sleeping in the same room when they're this tired."

"I bet it's deafening."

Beth raised her brows and widened her eyes. "Believe me, it's enough to crack open continents." She guaranteed as Bill started fumbling around from his spot on the floor. The couple gazed over when he sprang up uttering cusses while he stormed for the room.

"Francis!" He yelled glaring inside from the doorway. The biker laid on his back with his mouth gaped open and didn't respond at all. So Bill went over shouting his name again, his voice muffled from the monstrous snoring. "Shut up damn it!" He slapped his face a few times until Francis jumped and came to with a startled yelp.

"Ah! What? What's happening?" He gazed around spooked seeing nothing wrong. Just the older man staring down fuming at him with light bags under his eyes. "You. That's what. Yer snoring might as well attract the rest of America."

"Thought you said last night these shelters are sound proof."

"Usually. But how loud you are you'd break that."

Francis scoffed and laid back against the pillows, closing his eyes as Bill left to lay back down as well. His snoring soon resumed at a much more tolerable volume.

From their spot, Amber sighed as Ian stared at the ceiling, listening to the disturbance. He let out a hum, "this is completely random but…"

Amber raised her head slightly, "what's that?"

"I'm so craving an omelet right now."

"That's a delicacy in the apocalypse. But sadly, Ian, omelets have gone extinct."

"I'm sure we can find eggs somewhere once it warms up enough." He pointed out.

"Yeah but what about other ingredients? Like cheese and vegetables and spices?"

He frowned at the realization. "Oh my God I forgot."

"I didn't."

"Maybe the military will have some."

"But we're not there yet."

A devastated look spread over his face. " _Reeeee,_ nooo ooomeleeeets…"

Amber grinned, "not yet."

"No…"

"In Soviet Russia, the omelets eat you!" Kayla hollered. Both slanted their eyes as Louis cracked opened his with this being the first thing he hears, not the snoring at all. Keirstan chuckled in her sleep as she could now hear the national anthem of the ussr in her head.

Eventually, all settled back into sleep.

 **...**

The survivors woke up again. Peacefully this time, in what felt like noon or so. Keirstan stretched her sore joints where she sat and rubbed her back, grimacing slightly at the hard surface. Louis yawned obnoxiously for a time causing her to throw one of her boots at him. He chucked it back and rose with a smile, then he walked around in an attempt to wake the rest of his body up and almost tripped over Ian and Amber as they rolled all over the place, tangled in their sleeping bags in a playful wrestling match.

Francis massaged his leg as he looked down at it, the painful throbbing had subsided into an odd stiff feel. He gazed outside and squinted his eyes from the sunlight. The little shadows of Birds fluttered pass as they chirped and sprinkled puffs of snow from branches above the shelter where they perched. He then lifted his shirt to check on his other injuries, old dried blood stained the gauzes and cloth and making him growl at the sight of it.

"Figured we'd have to change those soon." He turned to the voice, finding Beth walking over to him holding her water bottle, some roles of new gauze, cloth and disinfectant. "Where'd you get the cloths?" He asked.

"We found some clothes in a chest stuffed in a corner."

He gave her a questioning face, "and you're just taping them on me? Are they even clean?"

"Ah relax," she set the items down. "We've checked, they're clean." She carefully tugged on one piece. "Hey careful, don't just be tearing 'em off."

She tsked and eyed him, "suck it up." She pretended she was about to do just that, and smirked when he scowled at the movement. He sighed shaking his head a little disapprovingly, then sat up pulling his shirt off so it wouldn't be in the way. Francis attempted to unravel the bandages and found most were sticking to the wounds, "here I got it." Beth said as Kayla stepped in and strolled over to them. She peered down at the gashes while Beth unscrewed her bottle and dripped some water to soften them enough to remove without sticking. The biggest ones were stitched up while a couple were still open, still bleeding, he figured they ran out of stitches and kept a close eye on those to keep them from getting infected. The rest were large scratches.

"I wanna get up and move around." Francis said once the three were done cleaning and wrapping them up. He threw his shirt back on and started to rise, "leg's stiff as hell and it don't feel too comfortable."

"Alright I guess. Just be careful." Kayla replied whilst tossing the old bandages in a corner. Francis placed his leg down, then took a couple of moments sitting on the edge before he rose, quickly holding his arms out to the sides for balance. He limped some steps away, it felt numb and sore but not as painful; as long as he didn't put too much weight on it. He tried to walk until the bullet hole caught his attention.

He paused, and soon felt a pang of guilt sting him while staring at it. "Oh, that." Kayla suddenly voiced. He glanced away. "Talk about a fuckin' surprise."

Francis looked over at them. "You know it was by mistake."

She returned the gaze scornfully. An eyebrow raised with eyes half-lidded. "What was your dream about to scare you like that?" Beth asked. Both knew he was a man of strong constitution and didn't frighten easily. Especially with dreams. He's been startled out of his sleep before but never once woke up screaming like he had. It was quite upsetting and bewildering for them to witness.

"Um…" he started and blinked. "It was nothin'. Don't worry." Francis lied, he didn't want them to worry over it further; as he did not want to think of it or the thoughts that followed.

"Didn't look or sound like nothing."

"Seriously," he held a hand up and shook his head. "Forget it." He wobbled to the entrance. The girls dropped the subject and kept a close eye if he was about to fall over. Francis looked out at the rest of the group with Bill being the first to see him up and moving. He grunted exasperated, "I swear you listen as well as a five-year-old."

"It's stiff and doesn't feel great." He argued and limped away to take a look out by the front of the shelter. Jordan quickly threw his shirt on. Birds continued chirping as he leaned his hands against the frame, spotting corpses lying in view and scattered about towards the trees. "What's today's plan? Or are we staying here." He groused the last part.

"You obviously still can't go anywhere right now. And we've already told you, we're waiting another day or two." Zoey answered coming up to him; he glanced at her as she talked and let out an agitated noise. Rolling his eyes to look back outside.

"You just said your leg still doesn't feel right."

"Whatever."

Keirstan, Amber, Louis and Ian were sat in a circle rummaging through backpacks and tossing their edibles in a pile in examination for how much they had left. Ranging from some crackers, a less than half-full bag of chips, those pringles, some granola and protein bars and a packet of trail mix. "Think we'll be ok till we leave?" Keirstan asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We should be...long as we portion it and make sure we all have some." Louis rubbed his head looking at the items; it may look it was enough but in truth, they were running low. It was no help there was ten of them either. Francis looked at the pile then at his girls and pointed, inquiring if they ate anything. Kayla nodded as Beth gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded as Bill moved by putting his jacket on. "Someone come with me. I'm going to gather what we can burn while we're here."

"Sure, I'll come with." Ian volunteered and rose with Jordan. Both grabbed their melees and headed outside with him.

"Let's hope it'll be quiet during the rest of our stay." Louis piped, "it'd be a nice break after all that's happened recently."

"Louis, we're in an apocalypse." Amber reminded flatly. "It's never been quiet since it started."

"We've had some moments of peace." He defended. "Rarely, but we have."

"I guess." Amber admitted. "God only knows what's coming next." She muttered under her breath.

 **…**

To the survivor's luck and Louis' smug glee towards Amber, two days had passed without much happening. A small handful of infected appeared once in a while, which were taken care of without effort and there wasn't any sight or sound of the new special they have yet to meet. But it may had returned sometime during the final night. Keirstan had found and pointed out fresh footsteps in the snow circling the shelter several times the following morning.

Fortunately with much forced bed rest Francis was healing nicely, as he looked and felt better. While showing little to no signs of pain or discomfort. But it was Francis, Bill suspected he was hiding what he felt so they could leave already. Although once seeing he could walk with more stability again, the old veteran gave in. Deciding they could move on. They would have to take great care if he started to slow.

Zoey took in the warmth of the sun and breathed in the smell of pine. "God this feels nice." She commented, for once able to enjoy nature.

"Spring, is that you my friend?" Louis exclaimed to noone in particular. It was certainly warmer now, causing a sweat to break on everybody underneath their winter clothes. Zoey said something to make him chuckle which added some light to the already bright day.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Keirstan gazed around herself, as Jordan rushed up to Ian from behind. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed a tree branch, plunging snow down on his companion. Ian let out an unmanly shriek feeling the cold quickly melt and drip down his back. He arched, yelling as Jordan skipped away. He tripped over an unseen log and fell on his face. So Ian took the opportunity to chuck snow at him.

"Yes." Bill's eyebrow twitched while holding open the maps. Looking the directions over once again. Why do they always ask? He knew what he was doing. He gazed ahead and saw a clearing opening up not far off. As they maneuvered closer, they made out several large train carts parked on tracks. Some that were not in use sat by the sidelines forgotten. A couple of vehicles met the same fate. There were also multiple large buildings. Most appeared to be for storage or garages, one serving as the station, and one showing as a tall watchtower. He folded the maps and tucked them inside a pocket to his coat.

"Riverside's just beyond this trainyard. It'll take us northeast right in the town."

"Finally. I can't wait! Ain't got anytime for these zombie freaks.~" Keirstan snapped her fingers while swaying her hips excitedly.

"Why did they have to hold out in Riverside anyway?" Francis spoke up shortly after. "Canada's the worst place I've been to so far. I hate that place."

Amber gave him a quizzical expression, as did Zoey, Louis and Keirstan who stopped her dance. He looked ahead from watching their surroundings, then glanced at the four who were watching him judgmentally. "Hi?"

"Canada." Amber repeated.

"What I said. I hate it."

"We're nowhere near Canada. We're in Maryland..." Louis corrected. A little concerned. He shifted his eyes over to the girls, as Keirstan merely shrugged to a degree Francis couldn't notice. "Wait what?" His face scrunched in wonder.

"We started from Pennsylvania and traveled here. Maryland, U.S.A. The country we've always lived in." The analyst explained, mock criticism of the large man's knowledge lacing each word.

"How long have you thought that?" Zoey questioned.

He shrugged trailing his eyes away. "I dunno." Was the quiet answer. Bill shortly broke into laughter. "And you graduated school. You have no sense of geographic location." He grinned madly.

Francis squinted his eyes menacingly, "least I don't act delirious. I've heard you whisper some weird shit to your gun in your sleep."

The veteran continued snickering smugly. He mouthed insults and threats and glared at something else. "Why don't you say those to his face?" Zoey challenged, causing the biker to look at her and back at Bill. He gazed over his shoulder and stopped. The two men stared at one another until Francis looked away once more, muttering to himself. He wasn't in the mood.

"Lighten up we're just picking on ya." Amber stated.

He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. Figuring he should shut the hell up so he wouldn't be a laughing stock anymore; Francis lingered behind them in silence now, shooting them bitter looks until something soft exploded against his back. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. Beth stood staring at him with another snowball in her hand. She tilted her head enthusiastically. Her brother flashed a small smile and turned away to keep going.

Another explosion against his back. Then another and another. Soon there were enough snowballs raining on him from two people. He quickly looked at Beth again, then Kayla caught his eye from behind a train cart. They continued throwing snow at him. He stood there getting bombarded with snow, until he gave in and shot them a challenging face before ducking to collect a snowball of his own. In seconds he was chucking them at the girls, Next the three were dropping their weapons to run around yelling things and laughing at one another while dodging or being hit.

Ian and Louis turned to see this. So did Jordan. "Should we wait for them?" He asked.

"Nah," Ian replied. "I think they'll be fine."

"But..." He stopped. "It'll be alright, we won't be far this time." Louis comforted. It took the guys a couple of tries to have him go, as he was highly hesitant. However seeing they were enjoying themselves, Jordan softened a little and left them alone.

Francis got one directly in the face. He shuffled away brushing snow out of his eyes before tossing another one at Beth, who was in the middle of chucking one at Kayla as well. The older sister threw two at a time then ducked behind a second train cart, where she began to build a pile of snowballs as quickly as she could.

"I think not!" The biker hollered as he charged, he got her in the side of the head before she could raise her arms to shield herself. She then grabbed another and threw it up at him as he did the same, however at Beth, who raced at him and smashed one in his chest. So there they now were, hollering over one another chucking snow at the other and trying to block it in a small space between the cart and a fence.

"This is outrageous!" Kayla laughed as she army crawled away. Tried to, at least, when she felt a boot gently but firmly press down on her back. Another ball was thrown down on her head by one of them. She covered herself when the boot was shoved off and she slithered to escape. Beth hastily backed out with a smile before she threw herself around a corner. She hurled one like a grenade whilst Francis slipped on ice; he jerked backwards but was able to grab on a ladder attached to the train. His next snowball flailed forcefully out of his grasp and exploded against Beth's face when she peered out. She recoiled, squeezing her eyes shut and her mouth flew open and she started spitting the liquid out.

"That one had ice in it you assbag!" She cried making him laugh even more.

"Suck it up." He slyly combatted her words. A couple more where thrown at her from behind him until one connected with his neck. He whirled at the source as Beth tossed one in return. He assaulted her while she wasn't looking, then jogged away with a pair soaring by missing him completely. Francis took cover behind a snowbank as a ball fell against the pile, his leg started to ache a little bit, so did his torso but he grinned and pushed it aside to pack two more up, then quickly threw both at the girls. They dodged and hid, continuing to throw the cold frozen liquid at each other yelling battle cries.

The snowball war went on for a time. They soared all over high in the air, the three chased one another across the area; chucking them as they went whilst taking caution not to trip over the frosty tracks. The trio crept through obstacles like the carts, buildings and vehicles where they couldn't be seen to throw one from a safe spot and having a good time. At one point Beth snuck up on Kayla when she was busy trying to keep up with the amount of throws Francis was making. She shoved a handful of snow down her sister's shirt, making her lurch and yelp at the sudden chill on her skin. Quickly Beth chucked another at their brother who attempted to take cover behind some tree branches. But failed, the ball hit him in the chest again. Snow from above fell down on him as well; and he too cried in surprise.

Beth laughed until he burst from the foliage and got her three times in a row. He chased the siblings until the two hit another icy spot. Both tried to keep their balance and get away from him, however he slipped once again, ramming into them full force before either one could scramble out of the way. They were all thrown against another snowbank and landed on their fronts.

"Awe damn it, are you alright?" Francis exclaimed as he pushed himself up. He must've felt like a train to them. The sisters didn't answer right away which deepened his worry. "Hey, you ok?" He poked Beth in the shoulder.

"...You fuckin' Bull!" Kayla finally cried through laughs and placing a hand on her back. "Holy fuck." Beth breathed, rolling on hers and stared upwards. He was about to apologize but trailed off when their laughs increased once they were able to eventually take back the wind that was knocked out of them. "I swear," Beth chuckled, "I saw an x-ray of my back cracking in my head the very second you hit."

"I did too," Kayla agreed. "I felt mine crack entirely. It was nice actually."

"Well there." Francis chortled. "All tension's now gone."

"Thanks to you, broke back bastard!" Beth yelled as they lunged at him. A play wrestle erupted in the snow with more laughs and protests for a while until they settled back down. They laid next to each other, watching the blue sky. Flinging snow in each others' faces.

Images from his dream of Beth staring at him with tears dripping down her cheeks and Kayla shifting to face him with those black eyes flashed through his mind. He finally sat up staring at the ground in front of him blinking. He then glanced at the girls and smiled warmly seeing how content they looked. Beth continued staring up at the sky dreamily, until she closed her eyes.

"You ready?" He softly asked, dropping snow on her stomach.

"Sure, I guess so." Beth smiled back rubbing her face. With that they all rose brushing themselves off, the two staggered as they could still feel the impact; but were fine and collected their weapons. Then headed over to the station they saw the group traverse over during their battle.

The trio climbed a set of stairs, when Jordan stepped out from a room, voicing he was there so they wouldn't shoot. "Told you it wouldn't happen again." He rested his firearm against his shoulder.

"Glad to see." Francis replied. "Thanks for keeping your word man."

Jordan nodded before looking out at the frantic footsteps and wrestling marks among the train carts. He nudged his head leading the way, as Beth laid an arm over his shoulders. Kayla leaped onto Francis' back over his belongings, catching him by surprise again. "Really?"

"Yes really. You be the one to shoot my soul outta my body."

He chuckled as Jordan laughed, "saw that. It was majestic, sparked a tear in my eye." He joked, gesturing at the clearing with his axe.

"Bet your ass it was." Beth chirped.

They hopped off a train and traveled down a road. Passing by a bus and eventually finding a home where they could hear voices inside.

"That's a creepy ass house." Francis observed, tracing his eyes over the structure and property.

"You don't know creepy unless you've urbexed." Kayla playfully punched his shoulder and casually strolled by as he watched her go. "I have before."

"Once! The base!" She teased by the stairs. He squinted his eyes and she stuck her tongue out. He did the same until Jordan thumped him on the back. "It's alright my dude, I've never gone once."

"Yet. Haven't gone yet." Beth raised an index finger to correct him whilst Ian appeared from inside the house. "'Bout time you guys made it!" He boomed, startling Kayla to look at him. "Happy to see you weren't torn up again." He joked darkly.

"Shut up." He earned a hard slap. Ian snickered as they clambered inside. It was a spacious one-story home, completed with a large living room they stepped in and a semi-large kitchen. On their right was a long hall with several doorways.

"We've found an arsenal." Amber motioned over to a gun cabinet when she saw them. "Plenty of ammo for about every gun we have. Whoever's house this was must've been a trigger-happy asshole." She added as Francis went over to examine any proper ammunition for his weapon. Firearms of multiple sizes rested side by side as he looked them over and took what he needed.

"Did anyone find any food?" Zoey called.

"Uh...nope." Louis answered in disappointment, throwing a cabinet door shut. Keirstan and Bill appeared from a stairwell leading to a basement with the veteran shaking his head sourly. "Shit there has to be something somewhere." Zoey grumbled, Keirstan shrugged with a sigh and nodded. Finding food and beverages these days was like finding a gem in the long run.

The team spent time cleaning up in the bathroom; taking turns in stripping down and found body wash to lather grime and blood off their skin as best they could. Since the water wasn't working, a little drinking water was used. The foam was wiped away with old wash cloths, brush their teeth and tried to get some stink out of their clothes with the same soap and body spray. Everyone clipped their nails and cleaned their ears then changed and tended to injuries. The oldest finally healed into life lasting scars.

"Hurry up whoever's in there." Bill instructed when opening a back door. "I'm comin' old man keep yer beard on." Francis huffed from behind the wooden barrier. He exited the restroom, throwing his vest and coat on in the process and grabbed his belongings.

Outside they traveled through a backyard. Some commons heard snow and sticks crunching; so they wandered in the direction to investigate. They sped up in anger seeing who was making the noise. Ian jumped ahead and drove his hatchet into one's face, then pushed it off making a cracking noise. He shoved one back from Amber as she caved in its head with a powerful blow of her bat, the others receiving a bullet between their eyes.

Keirstan gazed down the road, noticing a sign reading _"welcome to Riverside"_ , with hell spray painted in yellow over the town's name. A single army truck sat far behind it. She looked across the street, and spotted a fenced in cemetery with the gate broken off and lying on the side. "We could probably cut through there as a shortcut." She suggested.

Kayla took in the scene excitedly as the group approached the graveyard. "Ah yes, my playground." She grinned sinisterly. Zoey eyed her in wonder as she speedily went ahead, slipping in and out of the markers. "See guys! Proof they ain't zombies. The earth wasn't dug up and this is a cemetery!" Francis boomed and pointed.

"They're not vampires you dumbass." Bill shot down with a glare.

"Yes. They. Are."

He sighed and left it alone. "I'm gonna shoot you if you keep doing that!" Louis warned, becoming increasingly jittery as Kayla lurked through the graves.

There was a church not far away.

Ian observed the building with joy gleaming in his eyes. "Could be their main base. Let's go!" He exclaimed taking the lead. Amber followed close, "hey maybe we shouldn't rush towards the people who have the bigger guns." Beth suggested as Bill looked around.

"Let me take the lead and do the talking." He advised.

Hearing this Amber glanced at him and tugged on Ian's hand. "Let's do what he says so we don't get shot."

As the couple obliged, Francis turned around as Beth and Jordan walked by. "Get moving grim reaper." He said, shifting his eyes around attempting to catch her among the stones. "Say somethin' so we know it's you."

Kayla had paused to read some of the graves, brushing dirt and moss away to read the much older ones clearer. Many of them dated between the 1800's to early 1900's. She mouthed the wording quietly, until she caught Francis' voice. "Eh, come on let's get going." He waited until she trotted in view and caught up with him.

Bill noticed it was far quieter than expected. They should of heard something already. Trucks, voices, helicopters. Anything. When they got closer, it dawned on the others as well. Their faces slowly fell realizing there was no sign of movement or sound.

"Shouldn't someone be out here to you know...investigate?" Came Keirstan's perturbing voice. Louis gazed upwards as she asked, "I would think so. Hello?"

Was anyone here?


	24. I Wouldn't Leave You Behind

Bill held his weapon in front of himself as he and the others cautiously walked inside. He went ahead and stepped inside a chapel. The veteran looked around, then stopped and slowly lowered his gun as he scanned their surroundings farther. Benches and seats were pushed aside, as tents were their replacement. However most were torn apart, windows were smashed in and red stains smeared the majority of the floor. An old piano was left in the middle of the area close to the entrance they came through. It was probably used as a barrier in an attempt to keep the sick out. They had seen the doors broken down with splinters and pieces of wood trailing towards the instrument.

Zoey walked him. "...I'm going to check out front."

She ventured over to the main double doors, noting they were barred with some nailed thick pieces of wood and tools holding the handles together. She yanked them out, tossed them away and started to pull at the wood. It creaked with her struggling quickly. Soon she saw Francis before she heard him. He ushered her away to take them down on his own as she watched. He pulled them away easily with an unfriendly look settled on his face. The wood split noisily and broke loose with nails popping out and clinked on the ground.

He chucked down the last of it and both pulled the doors open. The two stared outside at a deserted town. No soul was in sight.

' _There's no one here.'_

The thought sliced through Francis' mind like a knife as he stared in disbelief. Zoey was rubbing her face and held her hand against it from beside him; whilst Ian and Louis quietly walked over to see what was left as well. "I guess Riverside couldn't hold out after all." Came Ian's hushed voice. Louis sighed through his nose, looking over the mess.

"God…" Zoey moaned. Bill pushed through them all, and Francis' eyes followed him. The veteran could feel them boring a hole in his back as he marched down a small incline.

"We missed them. We fucking missed them. Again." Francis glowered after him before staring at the floor. He turned away and stormed back inside before Zoey could speak, moving by Keirstan who slid both hands down her face in disappointment. She held them against her chin, eyes down with Beth and Amber looking at one another uneasily. Beth traced her gaze away, settling her eyes on a door in front of them that was cracked open. From what she could tell. She nudged Amber's shoulder and pointed to the room; and the pair went over to investigate.

"Where have they gone? Whoever escaped that is." Kayla asked. Jordan shrugged lightly, "dunno. We can check the maps again, but who knows. They could of changed routes." He replied with uncertainty in his tone. He looked over at Francis who had sat down with his head bowed and Keirstan shook hers thinning her lips. "I uh, I wouldn't know. Hopefully they didn't go far and we can find them quicker."

"I hope so too." Jordan agreed while watching the girls slip behind the door. "Where are they going?" He gestured their way, making both turn in the direction. "Amber and Beth, they just went through that door."

Kayla tilted her head and the three also walked off. Francis looked to see them go, then he rose and walked back outside. The others were down by the street. They heard his footsteps as he approached, brooding and glaring at the remains of what was once their hope of escape. Bill had knelt down on one knee to examine tire tracks and gazed ahead. They looked almost fresh. It couldn't have been long ago whatever was left of the military to abandon this place.

"They probably tried barricading themselves in. And it took just one infected."

While Bill said this, a Smoker clawed its way over a roof of a market behind Francis. He heard it long before it could position itself to launch an attack on them. He turned around, pulling his gun in front of himself and blew it apart, the shot ringing off an echo over the vacant streets.

"We should of kept going like I said." Francis snarled after everyone had jumped. They turned to him, his attention was focused on Bill. "We wouldn't of been late if we just moved."

"Francis for God's sake don't start." Louis moaned tiredly, holding a hand out pleadingly.

He huffed, "wasn't I right? Now they're gone. A-fucking-gain."

Keirstan and Jordan poked their heads inside a room and watched as Kayla climbed a small wooden ladder leading to a second floor. "Where the hell are you going?" Keirstan questioned as she stepped inside.

"We're up here." Amber announced.

"What for?" Jordan inquired, the pair climbed the ladder as well with Beth answering. "I was thinking we could find information or supplies in here, but it doesn't look like there's much. Only found…"

They reached the floor as she pointed at something.

"Him."

The two shifted their eyes to what their friends were looking at. There was a man's body slouched against a wall. A pistol laid in his lap, with the back of his head splattering the structure behind him. They could see a bite mark on his hand and next to him, on a sloped section of ceiling, was scribbled and scratched lettering. Repeating themselves over and over.

" _Better safe than sorry."_

Larger text of the same message was written over in red. From what the youngins could make out, he looked like he may have been turning into a Spitter. Due to the way his jaw was breaking and how his skin was stretching, including burns marking his flesh.

"He died alone too, I'm assuming." Keirstan mumbled sadly. Kayla looked away and spotted a sniper rifle lying on a desk. She walked over and snatched the weapon, examined it and found a bag of leftover ammo on the floor. She then went to open another door leading to a balcony.

"Don't just be taking his stuff like that." Keirstan scowled.

"Kayla seriously." Jordan overlapped her words.

She gazed at her friends carelessly. "Not like he's gonna use it or anything." The door was opened, and they were met with a chorus of arguing from below while the older survivor hopped out. She paused for a short moment, yet continued her task by leveling the firearm on a railing and peered through the scope.

"Now what are they fighting about?" Amber strolled beside her friend, holding the ammunition bag. Shots were fired long behind the others, causing Ian to look up at them with a pitiful expression. He shook his head and glanced back at the two men, as Louis and Zoey tried to break them apart.

"You were hurt Francis! You wouldn't of made it far at all with how your leg was!" Bill exclaimed angrily.

"I would of been just fine." Francis sneered, his lip curling. "I've pulled through much worst. Don't you fuckin' tell me what I can and can't handle you hear me? Two days. What a waste of time."

"Guys enough!" Zoey cried over them and tried to push Francis back, who was getting too close to Bill for her liking.

Louis held his arm in front of the old man. "Now's not the time or place for this!"

They were ignored, as both continued yelling at the other over the pair's struggle of keeping them separated. Neither spared a look at anything or anyone else.

"Excuse me for being sure you'd be ok. You know, Francis, the day I met you I had a hunch you'd be as stubborn as you are stupid. I was right. I could've left you in that blizzard. I didn't have to bail you out. But I did. Because I'm not a selfish brute like you are half the time. It amazes me you haven't gotten yourself killed with how reckless you are out here. Hell, how you haven't gotten any of us killed."

Ian and Louis cast surprised, even slight frightened faces his way, as Zoey stared at how the large man would react. She saw his frown deepen and eyes darken. So did Bill's.

"What?"

Amber handed Kayla another magazine when she reached for it. She reloaded the gun and peered through the scope again. Picking off infected running their way which they couldn't see.

"Junkie-I mean Jockey." Kayla murmured. It scampered towards the commotion with Amber gasping. "Oohh, could I try getting a shot?" She grabbed the rifle, startling her companion. "You just ruined my perfect aim!"

"I wanna try!"

Keirstan rubbed her eyes as the two pulled back and forth bickering at one another. "Just pass it between you two! God turns still exist." Beth exclaimed exasperated.

"Not now Beth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" Amber proclaimed, turning her head but not looking at her.

"For once, it ain't with me." Jordan noted, a bit relieved.

"You'll have another one soon." Keirstan predicted with arms crossed.

Their squabble continued until the firearm discharged five times in a row. Each bullet pierced the ground either side of the Jockey, who didn't slow.

Both stared at the special until Kayla shifted her eyes on Amber unblinking. She let go and held her hands up in surrender.

"Tell me again how anything that's happened is because of me. I'm a reckless selfish brute? I haven't done anything to put us in danger!" He pushed by Zoey aggressively, who immediately threw herself in front of him and tried shoving him away.

"Knock the shit off right now!" Louis yelled, pulling Bill back.

"Does it make any sense to taunt what can tear you to pieces in seconds? Yelling at infected." He growled, and yanked himself from Louis' arms. "The most absurd thing I've seen anyone do. That is reckless, which is putting all of us in danger. Even y-"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Who are you, putting yourself in charge of everyone. Because you fought in Vietnam, it makes you the all knowing soldier? Fuck that! And fuck the army! They even left you, twice now!"

"Hey!" Zoey shouted, glaring up at him. He returned it. "Show some respect. The army does what it can to keep us safe. But they can't keep everything under control. You think they had any idea it would get this bad?"

"Zoey, let me handle this." Bill placed a hand on her shoulder, staring Francis in the eyes.

Ian heard a familiar cackling and turned where it was coming from. The Jockey was scrambling over a pile of sand bags. He pulled out his hatchet and swung it across the Jockey's throat when it jumped and it soared by everyone. Thudding against a vehicle whilst he turned back to them. "You both seriously, this really isn't the place to yell in."

"I don't care what you think of me. I really don't. But damn it someone has to keep the other as ill-mannered as you can be in place."

He snorted. "Well ya know what, tough shit. You ain't keeping me in place, and you ain't in any position to order me around like you think you can."

"Is that so. From I've witnessed you've taken those orders well. Since you're still here." Bill retorted coolly.

At this, Francis growled with his face scrunching a little. "Because of your orders," he nudged his head and threw a hand out. "Oh, let's sit around in a shelter for a couple of days. This happened. What a fuckin' dumb decision. Did you make mistakes like this back in the day too? I wouldn't blame them if they left you. I'd gladly leave you behind my damn self." He finished venomously.

All slowed hearing this, and everyone excluding Bill looked at him shocked.

"Yes. I have." Bill softly answered. "And by miracle, I was one who didn't go home in a box."

Francis stared, his gaze still hard and frown still deep. But he listened.

"A number of my soldiers did. Because of those mistakes." He revealed, his eyes glazed over now. "It haunts me. Every day. I learned from them to better myself to keep those I care for safe. I ain't repeating myself. But like it or not Francis, I view you as one of my own."

The eldest survivor turned on his heel and stalked towards a parking lot without a backward glance. Ian ran a hand over his hat, watching him go.

"He doesn't mean that right?" Keirstan eventually asked lowly, gazing at the sisters in nervousness as Zoey's angry voice sounded.

Beth sighed through her nose with a shake of her head. "H-he uh...I don't..." her eyes lowered as she trailed off.

"Guys let's just get down there." Jordan looked at their comrades solemnly on the street. "I'm sure we'll be leaving soon."

Francis had sat in the back of a delivery truck glancing to the side sourly. He cast this look on Zoey who was still going off on him. "You just go and crap on him despite everything he's done for you. How do you take any pride in that, everyone's upset and stressed but you don't have to be a dick to him about it. This isn't his fault!"

"We would've been outta here by now."

"You! Because of you!" She spread her hands open in front of herself, and her face contorted in deeper anger. "What part of you were hurt do you not understand? We don't know what or when this happened or who's even alive anymore. You need to back off!"

He rose to his feet as the rest of the team arrived and began to leave. He stopped when she spoke again. "Sorry nothing's gone your way Francis, ju-"

"Zoey shut up! Stay out of it!"

"Hey, everyone stop already." Louis begged before the college student could retaliate. "Look if we find the river and a boat, we'll probably be alright."

"Sure about that Mr. Fuckin' positive?" Francis hissed, glaring his way.

Louis groaned softly, shooting a quick look where Bill had gone before returning his eyes on the biker. "What else can we do. I don't hear any ideas coming from your mouth but pissing and moaning over this!"

"Wow. Gue-"

"Stop!" Beth hollered infuriated. "Just stop Francis!"

Everybody else looked another way or at the ground as she stared over at him. "We all feel the same way. But no one else is pointing fingers at him over something that wasn't under his control. We have to accept what happened, there's nothing any of us can do about it. Bitching and fighting ain't gonna make things better and you know that." She said in a strained, distressed voice. The emotions etched deep in her features. "You honestly need to quit that. What I heard was uncalled for."

Francis kept his eyes on her for another few seconds. Next he turned away and stormed off. "We going or what?" He then rudely barked.

Without another word the others reluctantly started after him. Soon finding themselves entering a small store where Bill was found on the other side leaning against a large window smoking his cigarette. He glanced at them from the corners of his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets while looking away when the biker came into view.

Both Zoey and Louis saw this, and the analyst looked at her next when she spoke. "I hate it when they fight like that. I feel like one of them's eventually gonna pull a gun out."

"They scare me too Zoey. It seems like they would but I don't think it'll get that far."

"Let's hope it doesn't."

He nudged her shoulder and glanced at Bill. "I'll be back." She nodded.

Footsteps met his ears and Bill looked to see Louis coming towards him. Trying to offer a small smile yet pity was set in his face. He didn't budge. "Don't even ask. I've had worst said to me."

His boots scuffed pavement until he stopped. "I want to be sure if you're alright."

"He's got anger to keep better under control. But they're just words, whether he meant it or not. I don't care."

"Sure. Although sometimes words hurt more than physical conflict."

Bill dismissed it with a grunt and cast his gaze ahead as the younger survivor continued. "I was telling them maybe we can find a boat by the water, you know, we might run into someone that way." He flashed a hopeful expression.

"I don't see why not." Bill pushed off the window and flicked the cigarette away, crushing it under his boot afterwards.

Louis nodded once, "ok. Sounds like a plan." He ventured inside.

Kayla sighed quietly in annoyance as she tossed an empty cookie box away. There had to be something somewhere, she kept looking as the others were until Francis came up to and poked her shoulder. She gazed at what he was trying to give, a small packet of pretzels. But she waved it away. "Keep 'em."

"I don't like pretzels. Here."

"I'll find my own. Keirstan or Amber can have them."

He shook the packet in his hand to get her to take it, and she rolled her eyes while doing so harshly.

"What the hell was that?" She spat and glared at him coldly. "You ain't like that with my uncle, so why are you with Bill."

She paused as they stared at one another.

"I know I'm no better when arguing with people, but that was fucked up to say to a veteran. A _veteran_. In a way you grabbed everything he tries to keep in the back of his mind and shoved them in his face because you're pissed off 'n shit. What a crappy thing to do."

"Are you done? I know what I said." He moved away while snapping at her. She didn't respond. She only looked sourly at him before dropping the pretzels in her backpack.

After a time the group was traversing down blocks, killing off infected and veering through several large trucks and vans. Bill hacked one who was throwing itself towards him open, then searched the ground. There were military officers lying among the bodies, he kept silent reading names off the badges he could see.

"I think the river's south from here." Ian spoke up from across the street and keeping an eye on the roofs. "Sooner we get there the better."

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to rob a house first. These clothes are done for, they're so gross they're starting to itch." Zoey announced and headed for one of the homes. She trotted up a set of porch steps and vanished inside. "Me too!" Keirstan jogged after her, soon they were all agreeing with the idea, venturing inside houses and scoping them out for any dangers in them.

 **...**

Francis examined a rack of clothes before pushing them to either side and found some jackets hanging in the back of a closet. There was another vest. It looked a pinch smaller but wearing it would stretch it out. He snatched it then grabbed a grey hoodie with camouflage sleeves and a new undershirt. Once changed into those, he rummaged through a wardrobe, dug out an unopened package of boxers, winter socks and a new change of pants. With his old clothes thrown on the floor he observed the bedroom he was standing in; and saw a picture frame fallen over on a night stand. The biker strolled over to pick it up. In the photo was a man grinning brightly with two little girls. One on his back, the other nestling in his chest. Both laughing at the camera. It was a photo he could hear.

He blinked then set it down and left.

"This is better." Louis was also exiting a second room in his new outfit, just as Francis shoved by him. Not uttering a single word; Louis batted his eyes in slight surprise to suddenly have his large friend so close before he descended down some stairs. The biker's stomach then growled. So did the analyst's.

"Shit." Francis quietly mumbled at the pains as Louis followed pursuit. "Let's check around real quick." The younger survivor suggested when they reached the bottom. "There has to be something."

 **…**

"This is so soft." Amber whispered the last two words creepily and pulled her new jacket over herself. "I'm glad you like it," Ian rubbed her shoulder and she gave him a smile equivalent to Jeff the killer's. He pulled his hand away a little startled as Zoey strolled by them and a living room. She crossed her arms and entered the space, examining it carefully.

Keirstan, Beth and Jordan came through from the other side shortly afterwards. Walking around to see what was left as well. No one said anything to each other, until Francis' voice erupted outside, snapping something they couldn't hear clearly at either Louis or Bill.

"We should hurry before your brother has another shit fit." Zoey said to the three grimly, dropping her arms.

They remained silent. Beth did nothing but raise her brows with her gaze on something else.

From another part of the house, Amber spotted her companions heading for the entrance. Keirstan eyed and waved an arm at them to follow; so then Amber bent down to pick up a discarded shoe. She turned away and threw it at Kayla, who was currently rummaging through a hall closet. It bounced off her thigh causing her to jump and cry out in protest.

"We're heading out." Ian stated, when the older survivor cast the couple an unfriendly look.

"Oh, ok." Kayla replied, swinging the door out of her way to move over to them.

 **...**

Windchimes clinked in a soft breeze as they snuck through the quiet neighborhood. The biker checked to see the siblings were close by as he led with Bill. They weren't saying very much to each other. But when they did it sounded like they were discussing options with small talk. Although the energy between the two remained bitter.

"This river plan better be the end to this chase for the military." Keirstan breathed, readying her weapons ahead of any problems that were lying in wait. "It will be, it's another chance for us." Louis replied confidently, looking at her with determination. She cast her eyes away from looking at him.

"Seems like we're running low on chances." Zoey piped up from hearing the pair by his other side. "Tried flying. Tried walking and driving, and it all turns to shit."

"Not a boat yet." Louis perked. The college student made a noise with Keirstan catching up to Amber.

"How'll that go I wonder." Louis frowned at her cold response. "Honestly...I'm starting to think if we'll make it out of here at all."

"Hey," the analyst rubbed her back as they kept going, and they met eyes. "Sometimes..." he exhaled quietly, gazing down for a moment before locking with her orbs once more. "Sometimes when everything seems to be fading away into the dark, don't let it become you. Somehow there's always a way to find a new hope. And besides, I have a good feeling about this." He grinned.

Zoey chuckled sadly. "Whenever you say that, chaos comes for us."

"I know." Louis replied, his hand slipped from her back while looking what was in front of them. "But as I said Zoe, no one here can give up. Not on this and not on ourselves. That's how I get by."


	25. Good Ole' Little Things

Beth had stopped to peer through broken windows of a pet shop they were passing. The whole store was empty. Excluding vacant tanks and smashed cages. Food and accessories spilled across the tiled floor.

"I hope every single animal in captivity were taken to safety." Zoey heard her say as she was about to stroll by. "I do too," Zoey replied as Beth resumed walking with her. "Hey you know, we haven't seen any strays-er well, besides those zombie Dogs."

"I doubt they were all strays." Beth sighed. "I felt so bad. They were far too gone, but I can't help but feel terrible."

"I know." Zoey mumbled.

"Seeing those Dogs makes me think of ours." Beth went on, "his name's Sarge. He's such a good boy. His bark says 'I'll tear you the fuck apart' but really he's a huge goof. Loves to play and swim..." She gazed downwards longingly. Zoey smiled, "what breed is he?"

"A big, beautiful and fluffy austrailian shepherd-black lab. He'll be six this year."

"Now I wanna meet him."

"Everyone does. Or wants him. Keirstan, Jordan and Amber have. It's funny to watch him bully Francis around or drag Kayla with ease across the road to a lake we used to live on."

"Francis being bullied by a Dog." Zoey chuckled with a grin. "What a sight."

"It's true! Sarge has caught him off guard and taken him down so many times I lost count. Right brother?"

Francis looked over his shoulder emotionless from ahead of the two as she called and repeated what they were talking about. He didn't answer right off, allowing a quiet to linger.

"Oh. Sarge." He eventually replied dully while turning away. "Yeah he's a strong Pup."

He didn't say anymore. Leaving them in silence until Beth spoke up again, to ignore the slight awkwardness. "Do you have any animals?"

"No. I wanted a Hamster or a little Fish tank, but no one was ever home and we didn't have anyone to watch over them if we got a pet."

Beth listened then looked away. "I'm praying mine are all safe…"

"I'm sure they are. You'll see them again." Zoey nudged her arm. "Don't make me get Louis to go full-on optimism on you. 'Cause he just did with me."

Suddenly both heard wet footsteps stomping madly from behind. They braced before a pair of arms were thrown over their shoulders, and they grunted from the impact of his body slamming against their backs. "You in need for a little optimism?" He started, then pushed Zoey away and held Beth face to face by her arms. "Hang in there girl! We got this, you know we got this!"

As Francis heard this he bit his lip in an attempt to keep any negative remarks from slipping out. He knew it was the last thing anybody needed, let alone want to hear more of. He just wanted to know how Louis could keep this positivity of his up all the time. Same with Ian. Both of them. They kept saying everything was going to be alright. But they didn't know. None of them did. They were still alive merely because all worked together and watched out for one another well.

It didn't stop the unpredictable from coming.

If the infected didn't kill them, something else would. The elements. Starvation. Dehydration. Anything. And the group was exposed to it all. He wanted to think the same way, however it was getting harder for him to as help seemed so far away. Proven through each failed escape.

They kept walking through the empty ruined town. Nothing much changed in scenery among the wreckages; he eventually heard Amber make an uncomfortable noise and saw her take a large swig from her bottle, probably to quell hunger pains. She wiped her mouth with a sleeve then put the container away and swung her pack over her shoulders. So he reached inside a pocket, pulled out a hershey's bar he was going to eat later and handed it out. Which caught her eye, she looked at it then at him.

"Just take it."

"Um, ok. Thanks." Amber said uncertainly.

"Sure." He paced ahead as she opened it, offering half to Ian who declined.

Shortly afterwards he felt a punch between his shoulder blades. He looked to see Kayla, dropping to her feet by his side from what he guessed was a jump to hit the spot. "Saw that. Look at ya sharin' stuff." She complimented.

He shook his head, "how the hell did you pull that through this slush? God you're quiet."

"Hence my nickname Ghost."

"Why haven't I named you that."

"I dunno Francisco, why didn't you. Also you doing ok? You keep giving your shares away left 'n right."

He shrugged lightly.

"Yeah well." She slapped something against his chest from her own pocket. Looking down he saw it was a couple of cookies packaged separately. Must have been what she scrapped from that store. "I was expecting that answer."

"Does Beth have anything?" Francis muttered. "Spea-oh, I think so. Beth!" Kayla turned towards her, and the younger sibling perked at her name. "You hungry?"

She made a face. "Meh, not right now. I have something in my bag I'm saving for later."

Francis knew she was lying about not being hungry. The team hardly had anything in the last two days from protioning among themselves. He gazed at her in doubt and stored the cookies away. He'd give her one later and made sure she takes it.

"Someone make a guess what I'm looking at." Jordan suddenly voiced and waved a finger around.

"Bodies?" Came Ian's.

"No."

"Wrecked cars?" Keirstan asked.

"Nope." He waited for anyone else to guess, and when no other reply came he pointed at the answer on their left. "A motel that could have medical supplies. I know for sure we're about to run out from changing and dressing new injuries almost constantly."

 **...**

Glass cracked under Francis' boot while approaching the motel. He glanced around as his comrades slipped through vehicles to enter other rooms. So did his girls from either side of him. As he took the lead, Kayla looked at Beth and punched her shoulder hard. Making her jump and hold the spot. "What was that for?" She cried shooting a look of surprise, and only received a smile while their sister looked ahead.

"Easy you two." Francis said. He headed for a bathroom as Beth walked over and checked through suitcases for anything they were looking for. Francis pushed the ajar door open to be greeted by a messy sight. A cabinet to a bottom drawer of the sink was left open, needles and white powder dressed the counter and floor. The toilet was splotched with old vomit. He shifted his eyes around frowning before pulling the door shut.

"Actually let's check another room." He pushed the suitcase Beth was rummaging through with his boot away in caution of what it contained. She didn't ask why, just cast a wondering look then straightened and followed as Kayla moved away from some drawers.

"I found a couple of things in the lobby, not much but I'll double look." Keirstan announced. From close by as she tossed the items in her pack, Louis found a bottle of pain medication spilling out of an abandoned purse discarded by the main desk. He picked it up and shook it, only to hear one pill left.

"Louis did you find anything?" Keirstan asked she turned his way. Her face dropped unsurprised seeing a sobbing expression on his and clutching the bottle like his life depended on it. "No," he meekly answered. "This bottle is gone."

She listened lazily. "Anything else popper?"

He hopped to his feet and gazed about. "I'll keep looking." Louis held a thumbs up enthusiastically and sprinted through a large hole in a wall into another area, whilst Ian and Bill approached the entrance from inspecting vehicles to see him go.

The team made the sweep as quick as they could, rummaging through luggage, closets and so on. But found little of what they needed, they regrouped back together in the lobby Keirstan was in where Bill shook his head with a sigh. "I guess that's that. Unless we find a better area with more supplies."

"There could be somewhere you know, we're lucky with what we have." Ian reminded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and kicked at some glass before he went to step outside. Francis tsked softly to himself as he rubbed his eyes while also about to head out. "Doubt such place exists anymore. Everywhere we look there's hardly anything left."

As he said this, Zoey slightly held her head back vexed. "Will you please stop?" She tiredly moaned with Jordan, Beth and Kayla investigating the main desks further. "Like Ian said at least we have some stuff."

One of the three threw something glass before anymore could be said. It shattered against a bookcase. "Hey!"

The others turned to the trio who paused as they stared at one another challengingly. Then Kayla reached a hand out to swat a small vase off one of those desks where she stood. Jordan snorted smugly and kicked a plant pot over. He then glanced at their comrades and held his hands out to the sides at the disapproving looks they were receiving. "What?"

"What do you mean what. You know what, don't vandalize!"

Beth began to throw magazines around giggling. "Gotta let frustrations out you know, especially you." Jordan finished, pointing at Francis with a wide smile.

The large man stopped and retraced his steps back inside. "Fuck yeah I do. Excuse you!" He pushed pass Louis and Zoey then headed for a stand, picked it up, and chucked it down. Smashing the wooden object in pieces. He then kicked the pieces around.

"Why would you do this?" Bill almost whined, bending his knees and holding his own hands up to shake them a little pleadingly. "It feels good, try it you'll release stress." Kayla looked at the veteran with excitement washing over her face, and saw Zoey slowly reaching over to knock a book off a rack.

"I rather not attract something and die."

Keirstan and Louis also started to walk around and push nicknacks over cautiously, then looked outside together nervously.

Beth noticed their fidgetiness. "Don't worry about them, let's wreck some shit!" She cheered, as Ian chuckled while grabbing portraits from walls to throw them in random directions. They soared through the air, and Amber saw them coming. She quickly grabbed her baseball bat and went to swing. However she missed, so she chased after them cursing loudly trying to score a hit.

Francis had grabbed a chair, threw it as hard as he could outside and through the windshield of a battered jeep. Glass exploded all over but luckily-surprisingly-no alarm went off.

From deeper in the motel, Keirstan found some snow globes to throw around, smashing them off the ceiling and walls, then chucked her last one towards Louis who watched it sail his way. As he tried swinging at it, Amber came charging in with her bat held high; her face contorted in a wild battle scream. Louis' twisted in panic with a shriek tearing from his throat. He was tackled by her and she swung at the same time as they fell. But she missed again, and the snow globe smashed against a window behind them while Keirstan exploded in mad laughter.

For a short time, Bill stood in the middle of the lobby unimpressed as destruction erupted all around him. He headed out, almost casually, to keep an eye on any threats.

In one room, feathers polluted the air after pillows were torn apart. Zoey and Kayla were throwing handfuls of the white plumage at each other as Jordan ran through smashing everything in his path with his axe. Meanwhile, Beth and Francis made themselves busy by ripping desktops from outlets and assaulted them with their melee weapons. They shared a good laugh together as Beth jumped on the desk and kicked several items including a keyboard away. It dangled off the edge, so Francis grabbed it, snapping the cord and threw it into a door.

Kayla rushed for a flatscreen and snatched it in her hands. With a little struggle, she hoisted it to where she could give it a good throw. She chucked it blindly through the feather blizzard and through a window pass Bill. He didn't jump startled but stayed leaning against the building with his arms crossed. Another window exploded from his opposite side, thickening the layers of broken glass on the pavement.

Ian was now running across several rooms through collapsed walls. He grinned widely when passing through the feather mess as Kayla turned around behind him. He grabbed a suitcase as he went and chucked it. The suitcase broke open and everything inside rained down on the survivors as if in slow motion. Louis gasped when he saw a container of tylenol soaring his way and danced towards it lovingly before reaching and catching it. The analyst kissed the bottle while shifting his eyes ahead and horror spread over his features. He bent backwards as a vacuum cleaner flew over him.

Ian flipped a table and broke its legs, then went to break apart the bookcase with his hatchet as Keirstan took her cricket bat to smash up some mirrors. Amber did the same, but she was destroying wall decor and windows with Jordan blowing large holes in doors. Zoey was now tearing drawers out and breaking them apart before tossing splinters everywhere, as Kayla and Francis shredded sheets then flipped a bed over, knocking nightstands over in the process. Next, both dismembered the bedframe and tore down curtains until they heard Beth scream in fright. Alarmed they looked where she was in time to see her chucking a doll away from herself. Her face was scrunched and red with her mouth wide open; Amber raced ahead preparing herself to make a hit this time. She swung the doll back over at Beth, who screamed even harder than before when it collided with her face. Amber was now cheering, holding her arms up high in victory she was able to finally make a successful score.

Louis threw mugs everywhere then started blowing holes in walls with his own bat. He went to do so on the door Francis secured for what he found inside. The biker saw this so he grabbed the analyst by the scruff of his jacket and yanked him away before he could make the damage. Over the noise he shouted what was in the bathroom. He didn't want anyone near it regardless being in only that space as far as he knew. Louis nodded and both headed for the lobby. They charged for the damaged bookcase and knocked it over together which made it break through another window.

Zoey and Jordan ran around destroying small chests, chucked lamps on the floor and tore phones down from walls while Kayla jumped on and slashed a recliner open, then threw its stuffing their way at one point. In another area, Keirstan and Ian were bashing some televisions to oblivion with Francis wrecking another desktop. Finishing it off by blowing open the pc.

Hearing the rampaging had finally started to settle, followed by some lingering glass breaking, Bill pushed off the building and walked a short distance before he turned to face it. Soon the younger survivors were emerging. His features soften a little when he saw the satisfied, amused looks on theirs. "Feel better?"

"Wait no I forgot to break something." Zoey turned around but Amber grabbed her arm. "I think that's enough."

"I saw how much you liked swinging that bat around."

She didn't deny the fact. It did feel pretty good. "Why yes I did, shows how dangerous I am when I go Ape shit."

Keirstan broke in laughter again as Zoey replied, "nothing better than boosting your head smashing skills."

"Nope."

"Hey Francis," Keirstan chortled as she pointed at something and turned to face him. He met her gaze so she continued, "tried stealing that flatscreen too?"

Francis looked at the TV lying next to a van, all broken with its screen smashed to hell. "I could've." He huffed, "let's take it and find a place to see if we can get it to work."

She snickered saying they could. It would just need some duct tape to hold it together.

He felt a little better letting off some steam. Breaking shit has always been a favorite hobby of his. Francis then glanced ahead as the motel vanished from sight when they rounded a floral shop, hearing Louis call Beth out. "Are you scared of dolls? I saw you freak out when Amber swung it back in your face." He playfully teased.

"Yes!" She gave him a wide-eyed frightened look. "I fucking hate dolls, they're too creepy. You know what this fucker would do with them to me?" Beth motioned towards Kayla with rage. "She would find and collect old dolls around our neighborhood and set them up in my bedroom. All. Over. The place. So when I woke up, I would see nothing but those things everywhere. I thought my heart gave out one time."

"That's terrible." Louis commented, poorly hiding his growing enjoyment of hearing her childhood trauma.

"Don't give me your false pity," Beth held two fingers up to her eyes and flicked them his way. "I can see you're laughing."

"Remind me to find a doll next time we raid a house." Francis heard Kayla threaten. He smiled.

"No fuck off!"

He thought of those days. The older sister would pull all sorts of pranks on poor Bethany with any doll she could find. Both at their home and his. As kids and teenagers he would hear Beth screaming her lungs out, then angrily spewing every worst possible profanity or curse in the book while chasing Kayla throughout either house. Which would sometimes end with a wrestling match. It was always entertaining to see.

The memories soon faded to every house they've been in so far. Making him wonder if any survivors had gone through theirs. Although he wasn't there, the thoughts left him feeling intruded. Not like one would find anything of his worth keeping in his opinion. Still it's...was his home.

Francis pulled out of his thoughts when Kayla's wheezy laugh filled his ears. He gazed at what she was going off at and saw her standing underneath a ramp with a common choking at her feet from a gash in its throat. It grasped at the wound, while swiping its other hand at her pant leg at the same time. "Amber!" She cackled and looked at her friend, "Amber this guy's name was Wyatt!"

Amber smiled with a roll of her eyes huffing out a short chuckle of her own. "Alright, put it out of its misery." Keirstan instructed. Her comrade did just that as she spoke with a quick stab between the eyes and walked off laughing madly. "That's a bit sadistic." Zoey's forehead wrinkled seeing this.

"No it's not what you think." Amber began. "So, Kayla and I dormed together our sophomore year. Our room was on the second floor. One night we had our windows open 'cause it was hot, I had come back from a shower as Kayla was relaxing and watching TV. As I was putting my stuff away, we suddenly hear a bunch of guys rioting outside until they started pounding on the windows of the room right below us. And were hollering for some guy named Wyatt. They were so loud we couldn't hear what we had on."

She exhaled a shaky breath at the memory with another bright smile. Next to her Kayla was rubbing her cheeks and giggling. "They were getting no answer from him and I was growing annoyed. Kayla was just lying there watching my rage increasing, waiting for what I would do. Then out the window I subconsciously screamed, 'Wyatt! Answer them!'" She reenacted how furious she was and yelled the last three words in a hushed angry tone.

Both sisters laughed harder over the others' different reactions. Although he'd heard this one already, Francis did too through his nose. He always enjoyed hearing their escapades away from home when everything was normal. Even if it was a repeat.

"The guys went quiet," Amber continued. "They couldn't see us, but they went dead quiet. I surprised myself and slapped a hand over my mouth and we both just lose it. We went out into our residence hall dying, Beth's room was next to ours and we told her and whoever else was out there what happened in the middle of our fit. A couple nights later, I think we found the dude. We met a kid and he introduced himself as Wyatt."

"Was that him?" Louis pointed back at the corpse.

Kayla mouthed a 'no' shaking her head. Then paused, "I don't think so at least." She trotted over to it for a closer look.

"You killed Wyatt?" Amber exclaimed jokingly. "A Wyatt, this one don't look familiar." Came the reply as she bent down holding her knife out. "I'm sorry Wyatt, here's your blood back." She wiped the blade clean with the common's shirt, then mumbled something about a business the victim must have worked for.

"Always something with you guys." Zoey commented as Bill pulled his hat over his eyes, chuckling deep in his chest as well.

She pulled out the other and looked between her weapons. "...You think I can juggle these knives?" Kayla called. She flipped both, catching them by the blades and gazed at her friends curiously. Next she moved like she'd throw them.

"No!" Amber and Francis both hollered in alarm, staring at her with large orbs. "I think you could, go for it!" Jordan rooted, shaking a fist which earned himself an eyeful from the biker.

As she sheathed them and caught up with her brother, Louis was currently slipping down a heap of snow and gravel burying wires and a news van; which poked out from the rubble across the street. He slammed hard on his back and stared at the sky.

"Boy what are you doing." Bill called out. The analyst gazed saw him staring oddly as the others ventured in a movie theatre. Francis was snickering smugly from the sight, until the girls tried tripping him inside. "Assholes and elbows son. We're passing through here to avoid that." He added while Louis staggered to his feet. Obviously he hadn't paid attention to where they were going.

"Will you stop?" Francis chortled when Beth rammed against his body and caused him to stumble into a wall. "I'm not doing anything maybe you should tie your boots better." She said, and he rolled his eyes then closed them. "I think my-sto-hop!" He cried before he could give her a playful nudge, when both assaulted his legs by kicking the backs of his knees and tripped him multiple brisk times. He grabbed on a rail to stop himself from falling, "it's like tryin' to fight off Chipmunks." He said as they scurried around him while he tried to push them back.

"Better set a trap then." Ian suggested as he watched the sisters herding him in an area, that he guessed was where film rolls were stored. Francis' protests became muffled the further he was pushed in.

"Where are they going?" Zoey turned just in time to see them disappear, and Ian shook his head. Waving off the question, "ah they're just picking on him again that's all."

"Or about to sacrifice him to something."

"Maybe...wait huh?"

"Somedays I don't understand you two." Francis held an arm up as Beth dangled off it. He shook her gently and her body swayed. During this he looked over in time to see Kayla flip over a small desk, kick over boxes of film roles, then hop in one of those boxes.

"Move your ass." He ordered, Beth was now making odd noises so he smothered her face with a hand.

"Fucking make me."

"Alright, no more wearing the vest." With that, he walked away carrying Beth in his arms.

Kayla gasped and went to jump out, only to struggle and break through the cardboard. She leaped up and started to chase him. Knowing he was smirking now. She hurried by another room with a stressed expression until she slowed when an odd scratching sound caught the young survivor's ears. Her face dropped in one of confusion as she turned, and reversed towards the doorway in curiosity.

Carefully and with a knife ready, Kayla peered inside. She was met with a disturbing sight.

On the floor with her stomach ripped wide open and intestines spilling out of the wound and mouth, was a corpse of a Witch. Her eyes wavered for a moment in shock as a freakish giggling continued to waft in the still air; making her orbs shift to someone standing by movie equipment. Head lowered a little and back facing her. It shivered and twitched slightly where it was, but visible enough for her to see. Unblinking, Kayla started to back away with as little sound as she could muster over trash littering the floor; keeping her gaze traced on the infected.

"I guess you don't want the vest!" Francis yelled.

Hearing his voice and upon stepping down on a beer can, Kayla cringed and the infected's giggling faded.

It stood completely still. She kept moving back more carefully, hoping it hadn't sensed she was there. It wasn't long though, at the same time she did it started to shift her way. While its joints and bones cracked with every move, a deep, nightmarish growl rattled its chest as it slowly turned to face her.


	26. Devil Spawn

**A/N:**

 **ScarJade: Thank you so much! I try to have everyone interact well. There's plenty of adventure for the team waiting for them ;).**

 **SharkyDarky: I enjoy writing him this way. It's different for me too because like you I haven't seen any stories of him with a life like this either. (Best way I can put it I guess). Also Francis is adorable.**

 **Mystery Guest: That's exactly how he was haha.**

 **The Wyatt story from the previous chapter is true. I've never laughed so hard at my best friend's fury like I did. I thought it fit Amber and Kayla best because the more I write about them the more I feel their close friendship matches ours. Okie, I'll shut up now. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Francis slanted his eyes staring down the theatre's corridor.

"I'll burn your hoodie for acting slow!" Beth threatened as she also looked in the direction they came from. "Play nice." Francis squeezed and set her down to retrace their steps. "I'll get 'er."

He almost reached the turn but stopped when Kayla scrambled around the corner in a full sprint.

"What did you piss off?" He questioned at the same time Beth asked what she did.

"I dunno!" She cried, running by them.

The answer startled both. "Kayla! What was it?" Beth exclaimed as they followed. "I just said I don't know!"

Hearing panicked footsteps made them pause and look where it was coming from. "Just keep going." Kayla waved a hand as she moved by with extreme nervousness washed over her face.

"What happened?" Ian inquired, looking back. Everyone was asking, sparing quick glimpses and waited impatiently for an answer. She opened her mouth trying to reply. "I…" and held out her hands to the sides quizzically while entering the lobby. "I heard something, and got stupidly curious. I saw this thing back there and it killed a Witch and when you called for me," she gestured to Francis in increasing overwrought. "It…"

"Did it see you." The biker spoke. She was shivering. "Hun," Francis grasped her shoulders and locked eyes. "Did it see you?" He repeated as Jordan and Ian held open an exit's double doors. They watched the two in concern, never have they once seen their friend this unsettled.

"...I'm not sure." Came her hushed reply.

"Let's keep up," Keirstan said to them. "Maybe it'll leave us alone."

As she said this, Kayla and Francis looked down the hall together, and saw the infected peeking out from one of the arenas. Gripping the door edge tightly, its visible wide eye never blinked as it stared though messy dark bangs. Francis pushed her towards the doors as he stared back. "No it won't." He growled and clutched his shotgun. Swinging it out in front of him. Bill was also watching it carefully and aimed his rifle.

Zoey tried peering through them to get a look, "what's-"

"Go." Bill ordered.

She hesitated at first, staring at the old man uncertainly. Although obeyed as Amber waited for her, worryingly glancing between her and the two men. Bill looked to be sure the youngins were out of the theatre with Francis keeping his hard stare locked on the infected. It did what he wouldn't expect. He saw a thin smile creepily trail across its face.

The sight unnerved him deeply. It left a pang of unease in his chest, but he didn't show it. He raised and leveled the gun between its eyes as it opened its mouth; Bill looked back at him right as a sound was about to erupt from this thing. It was interrupted when Francis shot at the infected, and he was surprised when it ducked and the bullet broke splinters off the door; more shots soon rained towards it from behind him as it scurried in the arena.

"Hello?" Louis cried in alarm.

Francis snarled and went to chase after it. But a solid hand shoved him by the shoulder in the opposite way instead. "Kid stay the fuck away from it." Bill advised. He shot the veteran a harsh look and shrugged his hand off, then marched for where it ran off to. "Are you deaf? Stay away from it!" Bill rushed after and grabbed his arm, and he pulled out of his grasp. "This fucker's got to be dealt with."

"For the love of God quit going against what I say! Francis!" Bill shouted angrily. He ignored the veteran and disappeared through the doors. Bill set his jaw and clenched his eyes, "where's he going?" Came Beth's voice.

"What now?"

A series of questions spilled from the exit. He saw the siblings, Jordan, and Ian watching them with troubled faces. Beth and Kayla went to step back inside until he threw a hand out. "Stay out there." With that, he too stormed towards the arena. Francis was yelling a taunt from inside; and Ian had pulled Kayla back, saying they would be right with them as Jordan was able to have Beth comply.

Francis shone his light around the murky surroundings, carefully scanning the place. He finally caught a dark shape racing through the seating area and fired a few times. The thing released a strangled shriek and ran out of view as his gun clicked.

"Son of a bitch…" Francis quickly pulled ammo out his pockets to reload.

"Didn't we just have an argument about this?" He heard Bill. The biker saw him coming inside scornfully.

"I don't care," he growled. "I'm not having another one of these freaks adding more danger than those two are already in."

 _Ka-click, ka-click._ He walked away to find it. "There could be more than one, there's always more than one. You know that."

He didn't answer and continued looking around. Bill had illuminated him with his flashlight as he pursued. "Will you be reasonable with me! It's probably gone or bleeding out somewhere!"

"I'd like to confirm that."

"Your girls are waiting to-" he stopped when a slimy tongue coiled around his arm. He released cry as his assault rifle dropped from his hold. Before he could unsheath his knife, the tongue quickly constricted his body. Dragging him across the floor towards the awaiting, gagging Smoker. Francis had whirled around in time to see this all happening. He raced towards them as Bill kicked and struggled against the special, who started scratching and punching him with Francis raising his barrel. His shots where knocked off course however, blowing through the walls behind them when he felt something slam against and making him stagger.

He uttered a stunned noise as he stumbled, then quickly tried to regain his balance and focus to aim. As he tried, another force slammed into him again; causing him to almost fall on his knees. "Mother fuck!" He bellowed, and pushed himself off from a row of seats. He turned around finding a shape emerging from the shadows.

The little light casting from the hall illuminated its features. It was feminine. Tall, thin, ghostly translucent and its head dangled to the side. The fingers were mutilated into claws like a Witches. Not as long, but black. It wore a tattered, stained white gown underneath the remains of a straight jacket it must of torn out of with those claws. Its grey pants were patchy with old and worn brown shoes. The thing's messy dark hair was neck length, and its inky rimmed eyes were grey. No iris, no pupil, just haunting grey.

As it stalked towards him uttering a crackly noise, it showed a gaped smile.

"Fr-a!-C!-"

He reversed away from it in a frantic pace then turned to help Bill, shooting off another bullet, which was knocked off target a second time when the infected threw itself in a wild frenzy to knock in and catch him off guard. They twisted as they fell, slamming hard on the floor.

Francis cried out on impact and it pinned him by the shoulders. It traced a set of claws mesmerizingly across his chest. Seeing this he quickly grabbed its wrists before it could do anything and it tilted its head again, meeting his disconcerted gaze. The thing flashed a demented black toothed grin, then inhaled deeply.

An unnaturally loud scream in different pitches tore from its lungs. Streams of saliva flew on him as he squeezed his eyes shut uncomfortably. He tried to wrestle it off as the thing raised a hand when he grunted and managed to get it off. He held his ears moaning at slight pain he could feel while turning on his side.

A few seconds passed until he struggled to stand. "I'm-m, I'm com!-" It hooked him by his jacket, attempting to pull him back to it as he tried getting up. It kept screaming and raking at him until Francis shoulder barged the infected back. Next he gave a solid punch in the jaw to keep it at bay.

Black dots began to cloud Bill's vision. He gasped as he could feel his strength slipping away. He could faintly see Francis trying to fend off the new enemy and get to him at the same time, then snatched the discarded shotgun to point it his way. The Smoker, startled at the noise, tightened its hold which cracked his joints until bullets rang out from different directions. Suddenly he felt everything grow limp. He collapsed with the Smoker, lying there trying to gasp for air. Instead, he inhaled a lungful of smoke fuming from the corpse. Bill started to cough heavily, so was whoever had grabbed his attire to pull him out of the cloud.

"Get your ass up Bill! You ain't done yet!" Louis shouted through coughs. He held an arm over his mouth and nose while slapping his back until Bill was able to breath and see correctly. He pushed Louis aside and staggered up, with the analyst gripping his arm for support.

Amber and Beth were now staring in disbelief at the freakish infected once they were able to beat it off Francis. He regained his footing and ushered them back as it twitched, snarling madly at the survivors. They heard Zoey shriek in fright from seeing it, and it charged towards the group releasing another scream. The thing shoved through them aggressively, receiving cuts and hits as they staggered trying to take it down. Beth was slammed against a wall as Amber fell on the floor at the same time Francis tripped over her; she yelped when his heels dug into her ribs. He fell over a seat while it ran out of the arena, as Zoey and Louis scrambled away from it in bewildered shock into hazy smoke causing them to gag.

"Seize that infected! It's gonna attract a swarm!" Bill roared and threw an arm out with his hat over his eyes.

Another scream ripped from the infected's vocal chords as it charged Keirstan, Jordan and Ian who all shouted at the sight and dove out of its way startled.

"Don't let it go kill it!"

Ian turned to the others with his comrades shooting and jogged off for assistance. "Guys where's Kayla?"

A door burst open while he yelled and slammed hard in his face. She stepped out adjusting her pants, then sees the infected running away with half the team firing and chasing. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO FUCKIN' HARD!" Francis boomed.

"Bro wait!" Beth hollered after him as they ran by her.

Ian whimpered rubbing his face painfully before gazing at her with squinted eyes. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I had to piss what do you want."

"YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU WON'T SOON FORGET!"

Just when the infected reached the exit, Francis swiftly blew a large hole in its back. As it toppled forward with a shrill he shot the back of its head, raining gore all over the glass. The body fell face first in the door and left Francis heaving where he stood. The others slowed to a stop when they saw it was now dead.

Francis flashed his gun in triumph. "That's mine."

"Nice kill." Jordan praised. "I thought you said you'd beat its ass."

He clenched his teeth in a frown turning to him. "Would you like yours beaten?"

Jordan backed away with a nervous huff. Holding his hands up. "I'm good." Was the answer with Kayla now shaking a little in laughter at her brother's outburst.

"Uh, I don't think we're done yet." Keirstan said, and pointed outside.

Frostbitten infected were emerging from where they hid, searching in agitation for the source of the scream. Francis watched as they staggered around until one turned towards the theatre and saw its expression grow bitter. "Girls, over by me." He instructed.

As the siblings complied they all kept low behind stands and eyes trained on the creeping sick. Who continued to stumble and try to find where the disruption came from. Two started fighting each other while another bumped into the door, and the survivors paused in their steps. Watching it warily. It tilted its head at the mess that streamed down the glass, then raised a limp finger to trace along stains. Next it shifted its eyes while shuffling away, so Francis resumed leading to the back of the building and spotted a fire exit. The door had been knocked down; he motioned for them to wait as he went ahead to see if it was alright to move on. He could hear the commons out front beyond the mound, however the area they were in was clear as far as he could tell. "I think we're set." Francis announced quietly.

He looked back as they snuck out of the theatre, being sure Kayla and Beth were right by him. The two looked around at the roofs while Amber pointed her rifle inside the theatre until Louis pulled on her sleeve to have her follow.

"I don't remember seeing that infected in the packet you guys found." Zoey said in a disturbed tone, looking at Ian. He shook his head equally shaken. "It's missing some pages. But we haven't seen anything like it either till now."

She turned away nodding. It was a sight that certainly horrified her. More than Witches ever had.

"Now we know what's been following us."

Her bones chilled at those words. She swallowed a lump in her throat, not saying anymore.

Francis felt the same. The infected looked like it came from the darkest, blackest pits of hell. It was something else that would haunt him now. Especially how it moved, how it looked at him and smiled. He could hardly believe it was human.

"What should we call it?" Keirstan voiced as they approached an alley. "Thing screams a lot...actually you know what a Hunter's scream doesn't attract infected like that one does. I kinda wonder why."

"It was louder. More agitating with those pitches." Jordan analyzed from memory.

She rubbed her chin in thought. "True. We need a name, in case we see another."

Bill was now suggesting what to call it with the two. As they were, a clump of mixed snow and ice broke off a gutter and exploded all over Louis. The ice bounced of his neck and he jumped when the snow started melting down his back. He clutched the spot and his face contorted while trying to hold in a yell that was building up. But as pain increased in his neck, shooting down his spine it was getting harder to do that.

The analyst unleashed a booming scream, making everyone also jolt and look at him in bewilderment to see what the hell his problem was.

"Pain! All I know is pain!" He shrieked, prancing around and rubbing his neck; sobbing wildly with water flecking through the air. "Will you calm your face?" Amber hissed, she rushed towards him to try to brush the rest of the snow off.

"It's so cold and it hurts!"

"No shit, shut it." Francis sneered over harsh shushing. He glared at the analyst who ran at them and stomped a foot down. He stood in a hunched position, held his hands out in front then bellowed monstrously while looking pissed off. Kayla and Beth stepped away to watch from the side until they were shoved ahead. "Down the alley, now." Francis ordered as Louis kept throwing his fit, with Zoey chasing to hold him still to help dry him off.

"Why you gotta be screaming about it like that?" She scowled with Bill facepalming not far from them.

Shrilling erupted from the other side of the mound. "Thanks Louis!" Amber yelled.

Commons were soon clambering over it, then either slid or fell down the other side. The survivors immediately started shooting while retreating for the alley.

"Remember when chunks of ice would fall from your roof and break through your porch?" Beth smiled.

Francis half-lidded his eyes, "then we'd get to your house and found the same thing happened to yours?"

Kayla snickered at the irony, when aggressive snorting made her stop and look ahead. A Charger stormed into view. It leered at them, next it started to rampage towards the three. "Get back! Get back!" Francis hollered, running in the previous direction with the grey giant bellowing as it picked up speed.

"Move outta the way!" The survivors heard him shout. All scrambled with surprised cries out of the area once they saw it and separated while racing away. Beth slipped into Jordan, both fell on a snow pile as the Charger ran through and ended up chasing Ian. He shrieked constantly and veered out of its path while it slammed so hard through a wall the bricks collapsed on its head; and the special stumbled falling inside with a loud boom.

"Ok let's go the path looks clear!" Bill yelled as he picked off infected who were jumping out windows from above them. Keirstan swung her bat and broke an infected's neck who was racing for the veteran. Amber, Zoey and Louis shot away at those climbing up the gravel.

"You good?" Jordan asked in the middle of themselves getting up. Beth nodded at the same time everyone suddenly heard a high-pitched, grating and Tarzan-like yodel. They looked around to see where it was coming from, and saw a Hunter swinging down from a roof. Holding onto a Smoker's tongue like a rope. The Smoker held on an air vent as tightly as it could with a pained expression while its partner swung over the entire street. The Hunter let go with claws out just to be shot up by Francis in midair. It then crashed through a window of a small sky bridge above the group while the tongue flailed in the air.

Kayla leapt to catch it. She grinned savagely at the Smoker, who's single eye widened in fear and tried to reel in the slimy appendage. She wrapped it around a fire hydrant before climbing up and perched on a truck cabin while looking at Jordan and her sister.

"What the hell are you up to?" Francis yelled from behind. He jogged over and grasped her arm, "don't be fooling aro-Kayla!" He scowled when she pulled away. Meanwhile the Smoker was yanking wildly against its restraint trying to break free; Beth couldn't help but laugh at the failed attack, then she felt the tongue slap against her face. Next it was bouncing off her feet. Jordan felt the same thing; both gazed at the older survivor who wore a small smile.

"Knock it off!" Jordan barked. They were about to leave but were stopped as Kayla kept hitting them with the tongue. Next she started whipping their legs with it, which made them trip over each other when they tried to step back wherever they could. "Kayla stop!" Beth hollered.

She laughed while quickly swinging the tongue over the two like a jump rope, leaning back against her free hand in amusement. The couple either jumped over the tongue or tripped and slammed against each other yelling as she kept tormenting them.

"You make me wanna shoot you!" Beth shouted.

"You have yet to do so."

"Francis stop her!" Jordan exclaimed, lying his wild eyes on the biker who watched perplexed. He cast his gaze on her after. "But why, it's jump rope that's great exercise!" Kayla protested.

"Knock it off!"

"Jump rope!"

At one point Beth almost fell on her face as Jordan leapt up again, slapping her ass hard while yelling a threat and raising a fist in the air. The Smoker was now holding its end trying to keep from falling off the roof releasing desperate shrieks.

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Keirstan wondered out loud as she and Ian also stared at the sight. He shrugged while another roared ripped through the air, the Charger barreled pass them as both jumped from the noise while it crashed into a bus.

"Meanwhile that Charger's having problems." Ian commented as he tripped a common with his boot and drove his hatchet in the back of the head. "I know it acts senile." She replied; not far off Zoey, Louis and Amber were running by either still firing bullets or swinging their melee weapons around.

"I'm so sorry!" Louis exclaimed as corpses dropped in a trail. "You will be once I whoop your sorry ass for this!" Zoey retorted.

"Come on people this way!" Bill gestured to the alley, and fired some rounds ahead to keep the path clear.

Francis was now reaching out to hold Kayla still and cut the tongue off as the Smoker shrieked in pain. "I think they've had enough."

"Just a couple more?"

"No!"

"Fuck you!"

The tongue dropped and he chucked the piece they had away. He was surprised when he aimed at the Smoker to kill it, after it gave him a thankful look and waved. Then it ran away sobbing choked sobs and dragging the mutilated tongue across the road and up the wall.

The couple panted with both resting their hands on their knees until Beth looked over at Kayla. "You bastard."

"We both are."

"Quit stalling!" Bill shouted and interrupting Francis from commenting on her remark. She hopped off the truck with the veteran following Keirstan and Louis through the alley. As they were about to pursue, Kayla noticed Amber giving her an implausible expression; she must have seen the odd 'jump rope' game she caught the two in. "Are you serious?"

"As a Shark attack."

"Hussle guys!" Francis exclaimed while he herd them to where everyone else was going. That is, until odd movement caught their attentions.

They all looked ahead seeing a row of common infected with their arms over each other dancing can-can style. At times they separated and spun around clapping their hands; then would lock arms and pranced in circles and perform other dance moves before lining up and kicking their legs out.

"What the hell?" He murmured as his girls and friends stared quizzically.

"That's...just..." Amber trailed off.

Beth then applaud from next to Kayla and Jordan, who watched in quiet puzzlement while the sick got closer. "Not bad for an infected dance group, am I right?" As she amusedly said this, one common picked another up by the waist and hoisted it in the air. The other dancers were now jumping and twirling over or around each other.

"Um..."

During this the Charger appeared and was suddenly racing at them again. It sucked Francis' attention from the show and he barked at them to get to the alley. Everyone scrambled out of its path and it tripped over a downed telephone pole, slamming face first in the truck's bed rail. While it laid there in a daze the survivors had reached the alley and raced down it to catch up with the rest of the team. "I was about to say have ya'll aged sixty years? You're slower…!" Zoey trailed off as she stared by the five of them at the dancing, flailing infected. She knitted her brows together and pointed judgmentally.

"I don't know they just showed up dancing." Francis answered her silent question.

"It's quite entertaining though." Beth shrugged as the Charger, while rubbing its face stepped in the entrance. It gave them a determined, hateful gaze while it released a deep bellow and gave chase a fourth time. Hell bent on grabbing one of them to break every bone in their body.

"This way!" Zoey yelled as she fired at the rampaging crowd. Her friends did the same. They passed a small shack right as the Charger smashed through several trash cans and into another wall, sending those cans and everything in them flying everywhere.

"I've got it!" Keirstan screamed in joy, shooting an infected's face off. "I know what we can call that fucking thing in the theatre!"

"What would that be?" Louis hollered while everyone hurried through a torn up chain link fence towards a garage.

"Screamer! Ain't creative at all but fitting!"

"Great job Keirstan, now let's get inside before something else happens." Bill said.

The door to the garage was luckily already open. Everyone threw themselves inside; Francis looked around as soon as he was in, eventually finding a couple of propane tanks lying next to a tool stand. He picked them up and chucked both back outside, then quickly started to pull the heavy steel door down by ropes with Beth and Zoey firing at the tanks. Both exploded almost in unison, creating sparks and black smoke that engulfed the incoming swarm.

The explosion made Francis stumble a little as he threw an arm up to cover his face. He immediately resumed pulling down the door before the smoke faded away and whatever survived could get to them. Ian ran to and pushed it down faster, then latched it to keep it from sliding up right as they heard the Charger again, roaring and crashing into something loudly.

Francis backed from the door, staring at the barrier as thumping shortly sounded. "You two alright?" He asked quietly, turning to face the sisters with slight anxiousness. "I'm fine." Beth held a thumb up with her answer. Kayla nodded after finding another box to hide in and peer up at him from.

"Ok…" He breathed. He shuffled behind them to find a spot on the floor for rest. Beth moved where she was to settle next to him; he wrapped an arm around her securely.

"So you think Screamer's a good name for that demon?" Zoey rested her arms on her knees looking at Keirstan, who motioned with her hands at the question. "Sure I mean, it did scream a lot 'n it's easy to remember."

Zoey stretched her lips thoughtfully as Bill seemed to have already gone with it. He shrugged a shoulder as he pulled out a cigarette, then counted how many there were left before he tucked the packet back in his pocket. "Sounds fitting." He said whilst lighting the nicotine.

From behind them Kayla's box shook as she tried to get comfortable. Francis glanced at and scuffed it, as Jordan hurried over and kicked it even harder like he did from an earlier time.

"If there's boys, shouldn't we call them Screamers and the ones like we just saw Sirens since it looked like a girl?" Amber suggested where she laid across a hood of a large white van.

"Nah," Bill replied. "I think sticking to one name for each of these bastards would be easier for us."

A fist flew up from inside the box and connected under Jordan's jaw. Both Francis' and Beth's eyes widened a little and amused shock spread over their faces while he yelped and took a few steps away rubbing the spot. He stormed back to and heaved the box over, making Kayla spill out on Francis' legs. Beth facepalmed as Francis stopped her from getting up by pulling a leg out from underneath, and laid it on top of her. Pinning her between his shin and calf.

"What now little one."

She started to untie his bootlaces.

He watched unsurprised and opened his mouth whilst she pulled them through the eyelets. "Is this the right way to the river, we kinda took off in a random direction for cover." Francis pointed out.

"Hang on, let me check."

"No need for that," Ian spoke up. He had strolled out of an extra room. "We're here."

"How do you know?" Louis asked with all eyes on him now. Ian pointed a thumb behind himself. "I just checked up front. Down the road there's a sign saying 'Riverside park, next half mile.' We made it guys, we're here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Not entirely satisfied with this chapter. My mind was all over the place instead of letting go when I write. This one's just...meh.**

 **I don't think I've seen a Screamer in a fanfic before. I know that is not how they act and they're boys, but since most of the specials are male how about making it as a girl for now. I have ideas to play around with too, so that'll be fun. Also clumsy Charger is clumsy. Inspired by how much I suck playing as a Charger unless the survivors are standing still most of the time.**

 **Me: *Grabs Francis' vest and runs for the hills.***

 **Francis: Hey!**

 **Me: BBYYEE!**


	27. Crossing Paths

**A/N: Poll time! Who's your favorite out of the six OC's and why: Beth, Kayla, Keirstan, Amber, Jordan, Ian.**

 **Who's your favorite survivor and why: Francis, Louis, Bill, Zoey.**

 **Now for one that's not related to L4D at all. Avatar: The Last Airbender is my most favorite show. Sometimes I fantasize what kind of bender a person can be for fun. What kind of bender do you see each survivor as, or is someone a nonbender.**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know, whenever we're attacked and run off, we find where we need to go most of the time." Ian intriguingly continued, placing one hand on a hip and the other under his chin.

"Ironic dumb luck I guess." Keirstan replied, when she returned from taking a look for herself. He raised a shoulder and eyebrows then stuck a hand out. "It helps. We're here."

"Tip of the hat to Louis for this." Bill said as he tilted his brim, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I said sorry." He replied and sheepishly rubbing his head.

An enraged howl disrupted from outside. Followed by the Charger sounding like it rammed in something heavy and knocking it over. Next, the survivors could hear it taking its frustration out on the commons. Due to squelching and shrieks of panic or agony.

"Hold on." Zoey started, making them all pause to look at her. She shaped her lips before going on uneasily. "What if the river's frozen, or there's no boat?"

Francis turned his head away and laid it back against the van while Louis answered. He hung his arms by his hips, gazed away and looked back at her. "We're just gonna have to try to find one. But what I do know is if it's a big river, it won't be entirely frozen over."

The old veteran raised a hand when Zoey went to speak again. "Save the questions for later. We'll figure it out once we know what there is." He cut in while heading for a front entrance.

A door creaked open shortly as the siblings went to stand; and Francis had reached in his pocket. "Wait," he pulled out the two crumbled cookies. "I want you to have a little more to eat."

Kayla shook her head, making him flick the treats insistantly. "Please just take 'em, I'll find something."

"I gave them to you for that reason." The older sister protested as Beth took a large puff from her inhaler. She held it to her mouth while taking a deep breath, eyeing the cookies with Francis now resting them on his knee. He then read the flavor, and looked at Beth during her second puff; holding one up to her again. "They're chocolate chip."

Her face tensed excitedly and he smiled lightly as he tossed it up to her. He knew she couldn't resist her favorite cookie. He fixed his bootlaces then rose and kept the other for himself since he wouldn't get Kayla to take it. Everyone gathered by the entrance with Amber and Bill scanning the street to pick off wandering infected. One released a strangled cry coming from Amber's right, she turned to face it then brought up her rifle to lodge a bullet in its forehead before the team emerged from the garage.

"Down that way," Ian pointed to a sign a short distance away.

There was a small crowd of commons by the front of a salon. Some were bickering with each other, some were stripping meat off their fellow infected to ease their hunger as they shrieked in pain and tried to pull away; the rest rummaged through litter and trash. The survivors passed by another abandoned military vehicle where Francis thought if there were any bombs inside. He headed over to it whilst keeping his eyes on them. Leaning in the humvee he frisked a corpse before pushing it back to look around the passenger side. He spotted a backpack and grabbed it, dug around in the contents and felt a familiar shape. The biker pulled out a pipe bomb and looked out at the horde again as he flicked it on and chucked it over their heads.

"Got anymore of those." Louis piped up with the lure going off. He glanced at the pack and rechecked it, then the back of the humvee and shook his head once. "Shit, it'd be great if we had more of them."

"I know. Maybe we could learn how to make some."

"Probably...at least molotovs are quick to pull together. If we can find alcohol or gas." Louis recalled. Those who weren't killed immediately and were left lying in their shredded conditions cried in agony. Either trying to crawl away or just stayed there painfully bleeding to death.

"If Avatar: The Last Airbender was real, this whole thing would be a lot easier for us. No bombs or guns needed." Amber commented over the wails.

Hearing this pulled Zoey from her trance of looking pitifully at the dismembered sick. She fluttered her eyes some times to fully snap out of it. "Heh, no shit." She agreed in a croaky voice. She cleared her throat before adding, "that'd be some wicked action if we could bend elements. I would love to be an earthbender."

"Water." Keirstan said.

"Fire." Francis announced, and Zoey looked at him funny. "You've seen it?" She asked a little surprised.

"Uh-huh," he replied nudging his head at the siblings.

"It's a great show." Kayla reminded. "Water or fire. Or both."

"You can't do that!" Keirstan exclaimed with a tense face. "Can too it's the real world. How kickass would that be. I could waterbend, firebend, lightningbend and bloodbend." She smiled evilly.

"You'd be nearly unstoppable." Louis glanced at her nervously. "Either eclipse happens you'd still be able to bend."

"As I said, kickass." She pointed at him.

"I'd be water or air." The analyst stated his opinion. "Hey same." Amber raised a hand, "if not air than definitely water."

Bill shifted his eyes over everyone quizzically, not exactly sure what they were fantasizing about this time. "What show is this?"

"Avatar: The Last Airbender. You haven't heard of it?" Beth asked.

"I um, I may...have heard of it. Only once. But know nothing of it." Bill replied in thought.

She gasped dramatically, as he earned appalled looks from most excluding the biker. So she began to explain what it was. "I see you as air." Beth commented after. "I'd be water all the way."

The veteran nodded. Deciding to just go with it.

"I'd be the Avatar!" Ian cried. "...Or earth."

"Fuck nah, I'd be." Jordan boasted.

"Piss off I would." Amber tsked with a scrunched expression directed at him.

"You think so?"

"Yes. To kick all of your asses."

"Ok, alright if that's how you see it. I'd be earth or fire. Possibly even both."

A frustrated and long drawn out grunt escaped through Keirstan's lips. "That can't happen." She started and swung her bat around, nearly missing a startled Jordan and Ian who leaned back in time. "There's never been a hybrid bender."

"That we know of." Ian corrected with a raised index finger. "Actually, a child with parents from two nations could probably inherit both elements. Or even form a new hybrid bending." He explained with calm expertize.

Keirstan's face relaxed at the explanation. Her brow furrowed a little thoughtfully as she withdrew her bat from holding the end at the boys. "I guess so," she said. "Forming a new bending style makes more sense though."

"'Pants are an illusion, and so is death.'" Amber quoted very wisely, with her hands held behind her back. It made Bill wrinkle his nose in confusion, "what was that?" He asked.

"A quote from one of the characters."

With their conversation going on, the fading cries of injured infected wafted from behind. Francis turned around, finding most had died; although one pathetically kept trying to crawl away. Its arms collapsed under its weight, weakened from blood loss. But it kept trying desperately to get itself off the road until it couldn't go on anymore.

Francis was about to end its suffering with a shot. Before he could though, the infected tiredly laid its head down as its body convulsed, digging its fingers in the pavement. Until it started to slow. Then, seconds later, stopped moving altogether.

He watched it quietly until he reversed and turned back around to see some of his crew waiting for him; looking at him curiously. He lightly shook his head indicating it was nothing.

Ambient groans of more sick were heard through trees. Some offenders were easily taken care of with quick strikes from melee weapons, while most remained in the woods. They lowered their voices and moved through as quickly and quietly as they could to avoid drawing attention.

"So Francis," Ian started cheerfully and swinging his arms in spirit. "How long have you known Beth for?" He asked in a joking manner, looking up at him.

"All her life." Francis answered, holding his hands up a little then clasping them together. "Ah," Ian reacted, looking ahead. "I'm so sorry. How about Kayla."

"Same. Her whole life."

"Now I'm really, really sorry."

A half grin spread over his face as he looked aside with both girls going off about how sorry Ian would be, once they had lured a Charger or Tank to chase him across the land. "I just had that happen!" He shot back. Then a thought came to him; it showed on his face. "Speaking of Chargers, where'd the one with poor aim go?"

"Who knows and who cares." Keirstan replied.

"It could've known where to get some coffee, I'm horribly deprived…" Kayla moaned, smacking her lips longingly.

"Same." Bill, Jordan, Ian and Beth all groaned in unison.

"But there could be a repeat of the coffee maker being destroyed like in that starbucks." Zoey said with a chuckle as she remembered the day. "Wait where'd-oh yeah there's instant coffee."

"Boil water over a fire, I'd make the Charger do it while I tell it how I killed its brethren." The older survivor fantasized sinisterly. Dark amusement visible on her face.

"If you're lucky to find any." Francis nudged her arm before she hopped onto a tree stump. She was eye level with him now, swaying side to side smacking his shoulder. He tried again and reached in his pocket then held the cookie between them, making her lean away squinting her eyes. "Have a piece at least."

"Frannie it's your favorite, water!" Beth cut in as she jogged over to punch him several times in the ribs. His eyes trailed on her, then to a second sign ahead indicating the river was just beyond it across a wide open park. He sighed unblinking with Kayla hopping down, the thawing ground squishing under her boots.

Wonderful. He hated this. And was hating it more the closer they got; anything works to get them away from here, but water wasn't for him. He could be around it, or stand in it at a comfortable depth; however he couldn't handle being on or in it. He wouldn't show why to the others, unless he was in. Then everyone else would learn the reason why the element terrified him.

"I hate the water." He rumbled, gripping his pack strap tight as they crossed the terrain.

"You hate everything." Amber chortled turning back at him. "Not these two," he insisted though breaths, and yanked the sisters towards him by the backs of their coats to hold them close. "I can't imagine my life without 'em."

"I would hope not." Beth replied, looking at him with concern as Kayla turned against his arm to glance behind them. He chuckled as she went on. "As we're like, 'your love was a lie…?'" She then made an extremely sad and devastated face with him trying to answer.

"N-you know th-" he stopped seeing Kayla giving him a similar look.

"I knew it!" Beth suddenly exclaimed through fake-sobbing, and slipped through his arm to run off in the previous direction. He quickly caught her jacket again. "Come back," he pulled her in front of him, then kicked snow at the two. "Sure, I hate you twits immensely." Francis sarcastically agreed.

"It's ok, we hate you too…" Kayla replied, her voice began to fade in silence when she looked in between the trees, then she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm so hurt," Francis continued while placing a hand on his chest. When no combat was made, he side glanced over where she stood. Her head turned slightly either side; and he paused with a frown. "What?" Francis muttered, as he and Beth who also noticed this strolled over.

She pointed into the woods. "Something likes to decorate."

While she said this they looked at what it was. An infected body-a Hunter's body-was hung up in the trees; its arms were spread apart and tied to the branches with its organs and ripped hoodie. The rest were strewn out across more branches surrounding the corpse, with old footprints and blood staining the frosty ground under the grim display. It looked like it had been there for a while. Due to how stiff and frostbitten it was.

"That thing in the theatre's all I'm thinking of right now." Beth voiced. Francis observed it for a moment longer with the two moving on as he'd want. "You think that's what did it." He replied and caught up with them. "My guess. Doubt any other special's done that before." She pointed out, casting a last gaze over her shoulder.

Kayla remained quiet until they saw Amber giving them a quizzical face holding her rifle low. "Find something?" She chirped, only for Francis to shrug it off. "Nothin' useful." He answered.

Shortly after his reply Jordan called out, "the only useful thing for us wou..." he stopped when a nose stuck in between him and Keirstan. They eyed it strangely before Louis poked his face through then stared unblinking at what was ahead. He sniffed deeply, shoved through them and swung and held a hand over his eyes in a heroic fashion. Next he ran forward and leapt on a discarded picnic table. Jumping off it he lunged himself over Bill, Ian and Zoey. Startling all three when he crashed down in front of them; creating a plume of snow to fly up in their faces. The analyst then raised his head and peeked around suspiciously.

"That was the most majestic thing I've ever seen from you Louis." Zoey mused as Bill sighed noisily next to her and gazed at the sky. He continued to scan his surroundings as he answered, "I know. I'm the most graceful being on this planet!" Bill placed a boot down between his shoulder blades as he bragged, shoving him in the ground and pointed forward. "A boathouse lies ahead." The veteran exclaimed.

The sound of flowing water wafted with the group making it to the top of a slope. From there, they could see a large house with a dock off to the side. "See Zoey, told you the river wouldn't be entirely frozen." Louis proudly said. "Sure but, what about a boat?" She reminded while they started to walk down.

Ian looked over to where the dock was as Louis answered her question. He pulled out his hatchet and drove it in a snarling infected's throat then shoved it back when it barreled out from some boulders. He stared pass those boulders and squinted his eyes at a shape by the end of a dock. Ian took a couple steps closer, realizing it was fact a boat; and seeing it made him feel an ajar smile stretch across his face. "We don't have to go looking for one after all you guys, there's one by the dock already." He announced and cast a gleeful look at his friends.

"Well I'll be damned," Keirstan breathed as Francis looked at it nervously. "That saves us quite a bit of time I'd say." She added and excitedly headed for it.

"Oh joy…" the biker mumbled to himself. But loud enough for Beth to hear. She gave him a soft look and smile. "Just sit on the floor. That'll probably make it a little easier for ya." She suggested right as Jordan snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hoisted her in the air making her squeak, "let's play titanic when we get on." He grinned and kissed her on the neck several times.

Then Beth threw her arms up over her head and quoted in an aggressive, manly tone. "'I king of the wwwoooorrrlllldddd!'"

During the outburst Francis shifted his look away from them and back on the vessel. "I hate boats." He quietly groused. "I know, but try as I said." Beth comforted from out of his sight, "it'll at least keep the water out of view."

"Do you get sick on boats, and that why you hate them?" Amber asked in curiosity from beside the large man. He looked at her from the corners of his eyes, hesitant to answer. "No…" he eyed the ground appearing a little embarrassed now. "I can't swim." Came the muttered answer.

Amber nodded as he went on subconsciously. "I almost drowned in a pond when I was a kid, 'n I never learned how 'cause I've been too scared of it since."

So much for keeping it to himself.

He shuddered at the memory. "Well that's alright." Amber replied, no judgement in her voice whatsoever. "Swimming isn't for everyone."

"Hold up," Bill said from the front. "I think I hear movement inside."

"I'm glad the girls can." Francis said with relief in his words. "If anything happens out on the water, they have a chance of getting away."

"I doubt they'd leave you. Also I think they said they taught themselves how to swim right?"

He nodded. "Mm-hm, they did. Stressful as hell to watch them when they were because if something went wrong, I wouldn't of been able to get them fast enough. Now they swim like Sharks. Believe me when I say that, they can. Fuckin' fast little things. As for boats I hate 'em because mainly, I'm always wondering if they'll start sinking whenever I'm on one. Which freaks me out. So I avoid them as much as I can." He finished.

"So they give you anxiety."

"Terribly. Can you swim Amber?"

"Yup, I can."

Francis went to reply until he saw all had stopped at the base of the dock. Bill had taken a cautious step on it, when a voice rang out from the cabin. "Who's out there?"

The voice surprised everybody. What they heard next was heavy footsteps. The old stained boat, the _Saint Lidia ll,_ creaked where it was anchored. Broken chunks of ice bumped against its body while it flowed down river and Francis' demeanor grew bitter as he backed up, protectively hiding both sisters behind him when a man stepped out from the cabin. He stood at the entrance, holding a double-barrel shotgun and wore a hat low over his eyes, observing the strangers at the end of the dockway.

"Who are you?" He demanded lowly.

"Uh, a group of people who could use some help." Keirstan said. Another figure soon appeared in one of the cabin's windows.

"Group? How many are here."

"Ten." Bill answered, and the man's grim features lit up in surprise at the number.

"Ten! There's ten of ya?" He cried in astonishment, almost unbelievably. His eyes wide.

Kayla then stepped out from behind Francis during his reaction with a lazy face and an odd hand gesture. "Actually one of us just di-" she was cut off after Amber suddenly ran from her left and performed a flying kick. She sent her flying out of view and used a startled Francis' shoulder, who looked from left to right to regain her balance. "There's ten of us." Amber confirmed as snow crunching filled the air.

Zoey, Beth and Ian were in hysterics as Keirstan and Louis stared at Amber in stunned shock. Meanwhile, Jordan looked on exasperated as Francis walked over to help his sister untangle from branches and snow. "Who's the one that died, jackass?!" Jordan hollered.

"Wow." The man breathed, lowering his gun. Someone else emerged from the cabin beside him, peeking at the survivors cautiously.

"...Alright now," he pulled himself out of his amazement. "Let me introduce ourselves. My name is John Slater. My wife, Amanda." He motioned at a woman, who brushed a strand of curly hair behind an ear; then adjusted her winter beanie before giving them a quick wave. "We own this small vessel, circling the water on the lookout for survivors to take them to a military base just down the river. Only...with not much success." His wife gave him a look as he explained. "Unfortunately, this girl is up in her age and the engine began to splutter. So we had to anchor just off the dock." John took some steps and sat on a crate. "I've been trying to fix it, but it makes too much noise which attracts them. We don't have enough firepower to keep them back."

There was a short silence until Bill spoke up after some careful thinking. He shifted his eyes from the side to gaze at John again. "So," he felt there was no reason in saying it, as he could see this man had the same thought from the look on his face. "Both sides need help. We can cover you while you work on the engine. Long as you keep your word in returning the favor."

John nodded with his wife giving him another appalled look. She shaped her lips to say what was on her mind to him but remained silent when he stood. "That'd damn well be helpful. I'll make it as quick as possible."

"Sounds good." Bill gave a final nod, then stepped off the dock whilst John reentered the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Amanda hissed as he passed by, flicking her eyes on the group then back on him.

"We just got ourselves some assistance. In return, we're gonna help them out." He remarked, tugging out a couple of tool boxes. "There's a lot of them John, I thought you meant two or three at a time. What if they're hostile and try taking the boat? Some of them look like trouble like that big guy." She motioned with her head towards the window as John peered back out. Francis was bickering at Bill, questioning his decision with the veteran throwing retorts back before the biker motioned for two girls of their group by his side. He looked more concerned and untrusting than angry. He walked off with the youngins while giving the eldest survivor another glare and remark. Bill waved a hand dismissively. The African-American patted him on the shoulder until they started searching for the best defense spots.

"He looks like a protective dad to me. Or uncle or cousin or brother."

"Ok? What about, how do you know they're not infected?"

"I don't Amanda." He started to walk back out on the boat's dock. "Though it's been over a month or even longer since this started. They seem to look and act fine. I'm not saying one-hundred percent they're alright. But how do we know the two of us aren't. We've all been exposed to this virus out here."

She folded her arms as he set the tools down by the engine. Glaring in the survivors' direction again. "I don't trust them. Especially that guy."

"I'm sure he doesn't trust us either." John twisted around to glance at her. "You want to sit here any longer than we have? With those things out there?"

Amanda didn't say anymore. Only giving him a silent stare.

Tools grinding against metal soon disturbed the silent area. Keirstan flinched at the sound, "God when he said it was noisy he wasn't kidding." She looked over at the boat from her position on a lower porch of the house.

"Agreed." Ian positioned his weapon towards the trees where they came from. "Let's hope he makes it quick as he says."

From the second story deck Francis glowered at the scenery in front of him. He didn't like the thought of boarding a stranger's boat at all.

"Now what's your problem." Zoey rumbled, not surprised at seeing the mood he was in. The construction of fixing the engine grew louder. With the noise echoing off the water, soon, a screech erupted from the woods. Then another and another.

"I'd rather...we find our own boat..." He answered with nervous hesitation. He shot at an infected appearing from some bushes. She didn't seem to detect his unease.

"Well Francis, you see any other working ones?" Zoey spat before gazing down the river. Almost immediately, she saw a half sunken one close to shore a short distance away. "How about that one, wanna try that boat?"

He ignored her and kept firing at more infected with Kayla speaking up beside a window. "Lay off!" She shouted nastily. "Neither you or Bill have to give him shit whenever something is bothering or upsetting him!"

Zoey twisted her head at her with eyes slanted in irritation. "What, so back at the church-"

"That was different. It's whenever he gets loud for showing some kind of worry for us," Kayla pointed at herself. "One of you has to jump." She fired left and right while defending her brother. "I'm fuckin' tired of it. What if the roles were switched, I'm sure you wouldn't like being ganged up on like you do very much."

Zoey snarked. "I don't hear him coming up with any ideas for you two."

Francis visibly cringed at her words. Although they didn't pay any mind to the reaction. His aim wavered, and his face fell in hurt and realization. He cast a quick look in Zoey's direction as the two fought, but quickly refocused his attention and aim on the infected.

"Bill's been coming up with all the plans, and he gives him crap for almost every one. I'd appreciate it if he just suck it up and not throw a shit show over everything he says!"

"I don't hear you coming up with any either!"

"Enough! Focus!" Francis shouted deeply, waving a hand to get them to break off the argument.

"Pay attention at what's happening." Beth proclaimed over her shots from the other side of the porch.

Zoey stormed away, shooting her desert eagles all over until she kicked a common who was climbing over a railing down towards the earth. Firing bullets after it while the thing fell. Kayla had also switched spots but wasn't too far off while Francis stayed where he was. He turned and blasted an attacker off the porch cover, it flew backwards through the air and crashed into others. The biker heard more shrilling from the shelter of the woods in different paths. He looked around for them as Jordan and Keirstan hollered back and forth at each other from below over the gunfire.

He stared ahead until his eyes shifted after rapidly firing more of the sick. He lowered them, thinking about what Zoey had said. And knew she was right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been quite a rough summer for me. My mind has been cramped, and work doesn't help. Among other personal stuff. So I thought taking a quick break would help clear my mind to write good chapters. Not rush it. I'm gonna be a little slow in updating for a short bit, till I find that great motivation and freeflow to post quicker like before. As always stay tuned and let's have some fun with those polls!**


	28. Allies

Zoey was right...

All this time Francis had relied on Bill's plans. Whether they succeeded or not, or how he felt. He hadn't once thought of how to find a way out.

He stood on the porch with his eyes still lowered from the macabre spreading across the ground below. When the infected charged through the woods in an angry rioting mob. They sprinted towards the clearing straight to their deaths from his comrades working to take them out. Right now he was the only one who had stopped what he was doing as the realization spitefully sunk in. Francis wasn't paying attention to anything. To anyone's voices or the violence or shrieks. What she said plagued him. Not thinking of how to get his two loved ones away from everything. Away from this horrific reality. They were his and he should be thinking of where to find safety for the pair. At least, help to. Instead of relying on someone else's strategies.

But so much was always going on, that his primal instinct was to keep them out of harm's way. It was all he focused on whenever he wasn't wondering if they were hurt or alright.

Although during their brief breaks, when they were able to rest, he could have been planning. Going over the maps, trying to find a quicker way to the army and discuss options with everyone else. That was all Bill had done. Francis hasn't helped him in the slightest of where they should go or do. All he did was follow the old man's lead.

What finally broke him out of his shameful trance, was a bullet whizzing by and embedding in an infected's eye after it had scaled the floor and jumped at him from his right. Francis jolted at the shot then looked towards who made it. He found Kayla staring back at him until she turned and jogged for the back end of the porch. unsheathing her knife and slashing it across a common's chest when it ran through a doorway as she went. She was about to disappear inside while Francis resumed assisting the other survivors. He followed her in, pulling out some extra bullets from his coat pocket to reload and cocked the gun. Kayla stopped at and continued firing out second window; as he shot another sick when he saw it throwing itself up a flight of stairs when he reached them. He descended from behind as it rolled down the steps in the lead.

The common gurgled where it laid and tried to scratch him. In response, Francis stomped a heavy boot on its head repeatedly, breaking the skull open and spraying brain matter on the floor. Once it was gone he rushed back outdoors where he was met with a furious battle roar.

A Huntress toppled backwards and slammed hard against the side of the house in front of him with an angered snarl of its own. Francis halted in his tracks at the same time the special went to lunge at its target. But it was slammed and held against the house a second time with a mighty booted kick in the face.

"Think you've fooled me with your assassin's creed shit! I've taken martial arts classes! I'll break your ribs and tear out the bones and shove them down your throat!" Amber boomed with wild rage and fists held up. To prove her point, she shouted again while tripping then punching the Huntress and started jumping up and down on its abdomen. She kicked it several times with it thrashing and shrieking and clawing in retaliation. It started to shrill in pain when its bones started to crack. She kicked the Huntress in the face once more and knocked teeth out while Francis watched in astonishment. He gazed all over as she elbow dropped on top of it; and settled his eyes on her partner after catching him helping Keirstan beyond the porch.

"Ian!" The large man hollered, shooting above Amber into some sick that were running for the dock. "Remember to never piss yer girl off!"

Both turned at the yelling, looking from Francis to the flailing, kicking bodies through the craze and he saw them react in awe like he had. There she was. Snarling, shouting insults, not showing any signs of stopping soon and beating the holy hell out of the special infected with her bare fists at his feet.

"How you like me now." She rumbled, swinging her hands to block any strikes the Huntress tried to make.

"Amber wait I don't want you getting scratched!" Ian yelled as he went to help. But Keirstan lunged to grab his arm and pulled him back. "Dude I think she's got it." She cut in. He looked at her appalled while she said this, as shocked voices erupted from the second story porch over the enraged hollering. "It could grab and bite her!" He protested trying to tug out of her grasp.

"Look again," Keirstan replied nudging her head with eyes forward. "She has it."

"Good God what was that about going Ape shit earlier?" Beth exclaimed as she and an impressed Zoey stared down. Kayla, appearing lost walked in view beside them to investigate what was going on. From gazing at the sight, her face washed with surprise too.

The special was growing weak with blood squirting in the air and streaking up the sleeves of her coat from each punch. Finally, Amber rose with another scream over the unmoving Huntress. Her fists smeared and face dotted with red as she fixed her rabid stare on Francis. He stared at the young survivor unblinking with lips parted, as she clenched her teeth and flared her nostrils aggressively.

"Martial arts uh," Francis started. "You can throw a hit that's for sure."

She flashes a quick smile right as Louis' shouts tore the air. They all faced where the cries for help were coming from and charge across the deck to the front yard.

A small group of commons were fighting over or throwing themselves down on the squirming, shrilling survivor. The sight of him being overwhelmed made them pump their legs harder.

"Get them off! Someone!" He roared, trying his best to fight them away.

"We got you Louie hang in there!" Francis yelled back. He charged towards and snatched one by the collar of its grimy sweatshirt and hauled it away into a stacked pile of firewood. It collapsed on the infected who immediately thrashed to break free. As it twisted around to attack the biker, who was working on beating others away, a bullet blew its head off from above while Zoey and the sisters shot each one he, Keirstan, Ian and Amber shoved off their friend.

With the weight lessening Louis was able to punch one in the jaw and he scrambled to get up. But was shoved down again when another fell on top of him, making his hands slip out from underneath with a frustrated cry. He held it back by the throat until Amber and Ian grabbed either arm and yanked it away. "Take it out quick!" Ian cried pinning it down. She let go, snatched his hatchet from its holster and struck as it raised its head trying to bite them.

"Are you good man?" He called, looking over his shoulder as red stained his neck and cheek.

"I'M! ALIVE!" Louis howled, shoving himself off the ground with his arms in the air. His face full of furious determination and knocking over two more before they could jump him. The analyst ran as he yelled to tackle a common and snapped its neck. Next he spun around with a kick, breaking the other's as well. "Thou shall not take me out." He said, and jogged off to grab his weapons from the snow.

"Nearly did. They were all over your scrawny ass," Zoey shot down from her post.

"They came at me all at once!" He shouted, shooting without looking since he had turned to gaze up at her.

Francis huffed as Bill and Jordan both hollered something from the dock. He then glanced towards the trees when another infected broke through them; and briskly reached down to grab a piece of firewood and chucked it at the same time another piece flew by. The wood bounced off its face making it fall on its back and broke Francis into a fit of laughter. He looked back at who threw the second chunk to see Keirstan laughing with him.

"That was damn perfect." She chortled. Francis nodded in agreement as he walked over, stepped on it to keep it from getting up and the infected soon found a machete impaling its chest. He scowled deeply as it struggled, while holding the weapon in place until the attacker went still.

"Hey I wanna beat 'em with wood." Kayla complained while he straightened, yanking the large knife out.

"You're fine where you are." Francis called back. "Stay up there and tell us when anything el-" his face dropped when he had turned around, finding her already running out of the house and across the lawn. She bent down mid run to grab a piece and started to swing. Cracking it against opponents' heads as hard as she could.

"Can you listen for once?!" Francis hollered, as Keirstan gazed at him and pointed after her friend.

"Get back you unholy bastards!" Kayla resonated loudly over her brother. Anger set in her face as she swung the wood around again, staring into the eyes of a very enraged infected. She slammed it across its face when it was some feet from her; fracturing bones and causing a mass of blood to spray from its nose and mouth as the head snapped sideways. She then hammered it with downward strikes when it tried to regain its balance. "I'll have none of your unpleasantry up in my space!" Segments broke off and flew through the air hitting Louis in the process. Which interrupted his killing spree as he released a startled, pained yelp.

During this Beth came storming out the door firing her rifle pass everyone at the picnic area. Next she hooted, and withdrew the gun as she too pranced away to beat infected with the temporary combat weapons.

"I need backup!" Zoey groused, shooting rapidly.

The biker stood motionless with his eyes half-lidded, and clicked his jaw while Amber and Ian hurried inside for assistance. An infected leapt through a window after the survivors; just to be thrown out almost the same moment it had gone in as fluid squirted from its chest. Soon more wood was being thrown and bashed around; with splinters and chunks soaring all over.

Francis ran a hand down his face and held it there with a quiet headshake. Sighing heavily, he jogged towards the girls. "Watch your ass Keirstan!" He shouted, pulling out and setting off the shotgun at one before it was fully in view; sparing her from its rabid grasp.

On the dock, Jordan and Bill stood side by side guarding the boat. Both men kept their stern focus on the woods with ears full of the sounds of deep screams and booming fire throughout. Infected flew backwards off the wooden deck as they tried racing across it; and Jordan found a woman splashing through the water before attempting to climb over the side. He glowered and stepped on its cheek making it bite on his boot, looking upwards with scarily wide eyes. He shot the other half of its face; then kicked it away as Jordan looked ahead.

"Aren't they getting creative," he snickered, seeing his fellow survivors beating the sick with firewood.

Bill side-eyed what he was talking about, and his mouth opened ajar with orbs squinting at the sight.

Weapon lowered now he watched the younger members take them out using the lumber. Sometimes jogging over to grab a new piece from the front of the porch and lunging it at the swarm. Beth got busy trying to pry one from the ground. She struggled realizing it was frozen on the spot. With an infected racing at her from behind, and Francis after the thing from another, she suddenly jerked then fell backwards. It flew over her, slamming off the sick's forehead and its body twisted sideways to prevent the neck from snapping. Next Francis kicked it down and proceeded to turn it into another victim of his broad blade. Zoey, Amber and Ian continued to cover them from the second story while Keirstan, Louis and Kayla were back to back swinging the timber around like swords.

It did amuse the veteran however, and he shook his head with a faint chuckle.

"How you doing there?" Bill then called, turning to their acquaintances.

Amanda fired a hunting rifle over their heads, pausing to reach for a tool whenever John needed one once he named it and held a hand out. "Just a little more time. Sorry guys! As I said she's old!" John announced working as quickly as he could. Gears grinded as he screwed new bolts into sections he pulled apart back together. Next, he moved over to the tank to check on the oil and gas, until John stopped and whipped his head at the shore when they heard a bellowing howl.

A large, grey infected was crashing straight through the porch beams, spraying water all over as the wooden structure collapsed behind it. The special slammed into a boulder and released another roar of frustration as it started punching the stone; it then rushed up the slope after the survivors stretching a swollen and muscular arm out. Only for it to slip on a piece of ice, falling hard on its side.

Amanda held a hand over her mouth as she laughed from watching its constant failures. Her husband stared after it in wonder as Bill called out an order. "Someone put that damn thing out of its misery!" He barked, Louis and Keirstan turned at his voice. "That Charger's back, it's headed for ya!"

"What is it?" John questioned; the others rushing away from its rampage.

"Charger," Jordan yelled over his shots. His weapon clicked, so he pulled out a box from an inner pocket and slid the chamber open. "We think they're coming up from the south. If it gets ahold of you they'll beat you around."

"Lovely." Amanda said curtly, peering through the scope whilst John watched it a bit longer, then returned to work.

"Here it comes!" Francis exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed Beth and Kayla by the arms, as they were distracted by the enemies all around and pulled them out of the Charger's path. However, it tripped again and crashed through a dead tree; snapping it in half with bullets whizzing through the crowd. They nicked their target who was falling forwards now and splintering timber while the top section of the tree went down.

Keirstan chucked wood at it before she and Louis unloaded their firearms. "Never seen anything this damn clumsy before!" Keirstan yelled, gazing over at Louis, who's eyes widened in surprise. "Shit!" He started backing up while snatching her sleeve in his hold. This shocked her to look at what he was seeing. The Charger had flipped over on its back and thrashed to its feet. It grabbed a couple of commons mid run and was now using them as a body shield. "May be a clutz but it ain't entirely stupid!" Louis added.

Francis was the first to see the two running in the opposite way, both clenching their teeth and faces full of alarm with Ian and the other girls showering ammo down on it as well. "For fuck's sake." He snarled, as it raised and lowered the convulsing, smaller infected to block the attack.

"You two help 'em out. Get it from behind." Francis instructed. Nudging his head as he talked. Both turned from taking out those jumping at the three from the foliage to see what he was talking about.

"What the shit?" Beth muttered and narrowing her brow in confusion. "I know. Go help them I'll cover ya." He gave her a light nudge of encouragement with Kayla already in the lead. She nodded at him, then took off after their sister. They fired at its back which earned the Charger's attention quickly. It had turned and was about to go for them, however they separated making it look either way as they encircled it from a distance. Like Wolves circling a Deer. Shooting and cutting through its skin when they swiftly dodged in and out of reach. Eventually both rushed away when the Charger gave up in trying to block the ammo; and tossed the shot up body shield like nothing more than a ragdoll to try and catch them.

"That's my girls." Francis said quietly. A soft smile on his lips as their comrades came back around. He could hear them hollering at each other, most likely orders of what to do as he kept pumping the gun and fired. Over and over. A frown overtaking his smile, his brows knitting together slightly, as he concentrated on blowing the infected apart when they reached the open yard.

"Are you almost done!" Amber shouted towards the dock.

There was a muffled answer, and her eyes drooped as she tried to hear. However she couldn't make out what was being said. "Speak up! There's too much chaos going on!"

"I SAID!" John screamed, giving the porch a wild side glance.

"He said a few more minutes," Ian passed the message, turning around to find another sick charging through the second floor towards the window. Its hair a wild mess around its head; saliva flying from its mouth, snot dripping from its nose as it punched and scratched its way over to them. Ian pursed his lips, grabbed the hatchet with a firm grip and chucked the weapon at his target. Once driven amid the face, its head flew back while the infected immediately slowed. It reached up stumbling forward, trying to pull the blade out but instead trips through the window frame, falling on its face and driving it further inwards with a disgusting splintering noise.

Ian stalked over to push the still corpse on its back and briskly pulled it out. Spraying blood in a trail across the porch.

"Nice one!" Amber praised and flashing a bright, impressed grin. He ran a hand over his hat in a fabulous fashion, pulled it off and bowed while sticking a foot out. "Thank you," Ian smiled boastfully.

"Louis there's some coming from behind you!" Zoey exclaimed with the two returning to either side of her. She whipped her firearm in the path of the infected, as Louis turned as well from shooting the disorientated Charger. Although a round of bullets rapidly pierced their skulls before either one could pull their triggers, and they looked to see Francis marching in view. Not sparing a glance and firing in every direction.

The burly special snorted and roared in agony as the sisters continued to zip around to attack it from various sides. It twisted in every direction, trying to get them, but couldn't keep up. Blood splashed all over the snow when Kayla ran under to cut it across its jugular; and the back of its knees from Beth. The metallic sound of blades slicing through diseased muscle sharp in their eardrums as it fell on its knees gasping for breath. All the while Keirstan gave it a couple more bullets with Francis facing their way and shot over the girls into the trees. Louis doing the same across from him in the opposite path.

With the Charger finally collapsing in the red snow, Kayla whirled around to find an infected sprinting for her brother. Plumes of snow spraying around it as the thing ran. Swiftly retrieving her clean knife, she flipped it and caught it by the blade then chucked it straight pass Francis. He halted when it flew by, and turned in time to see the weapon impale through the mouth out the back of its spine.

"...Fuck..." Francis muttered, staring at it for a moment until he bent down to retrieve the knife. He glanced at her with a half surprised smile, "you're good at that." He complimented and tossed it back underhanded.

She beamed proudly with a tongue blep and hunching her shoulders. The biker chuckled, then gazed at the deceased special as Beth jogged over to them. "Nice work. W-"

"Guys I think we can go now!" Keirstan announced over shouts from the dock. She ran ahead clearing a path with Louis in tow.

Francis cast his eyes from her to the water and exhaled a nervous breath. Until Beth grabbed his wrist, "you're certainly ain't walking there." She joked, pulling on him. He thinned his lips and followed the girls, as Amber and Ian trotted through the house down the stairs.

Zoey backed for the entrance, picking off a few more before she turned to follow. The trio shoved opponents who were still breaking into the house and climbing over porch rails out of their way; grunting as they did. The college student raised a pistol and point blank shot one through the forehead on their way out; shattering a window and spraying gore out with the showering glass. She unclicked the empty magazines in unison, and both dropped on the wooden structure in exchange for new ones.

"Are you sure it'll work now?" Amanda called, not taking her eyes off her targets.

"Yes." John replied. He slammed the lid to the engine shut, then jogged inside the cabin. Quickly, he turned the key over eagarly. Lights flashed on the dashboard and he growled in frustration. "C'mon old girl, you can do it." John turned it over a few times, hitting the dash once on the last try with the side of his other fist; and suddenly, the engine began rumbling.

"Alright! We're ready to sail!" He shouted out the window.

"Haul ass!" Louis yelled.

The group drew closer to the dock. Soon, their boots were thumping across the planks in a stampede as Jordan and Bill rained ammo into the infected who didn't slow from coming out of the woods. Some were climbing over boulders and jumping off after the survivors; which were taken care of as Amanda shot them mid air.

Francis looked back at the house with his friends climbing in, next at the water. The engine stirred up bubbles and foam that flowed freely down river, much like the ever increasing dread in his veins.

Despite how he felt, Francis got on. The boat rocked underneath everyone, and Francis uttered a distressed noise as he squeezed a rail until his knuckles were numb.

"It'll be ok," Beth held his other hand. He gazed at her with a highly unsettled look. "It's hard right now, but don't think about it. Think of it as anything else but water." She went on, whilst Kayla turned her head to gaze at them from her corners.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt himself shivering a little, and it wasn't from the cold. As Bill and Louis briskly pulled the ramp that was set in place for the crew to board from the deck in, he found a spot on the floor by the cabin. He went over and promptly settled in as advised by his sister. Shortly after the boat was taking off from the shore, the engine revved as it picked up speed.

"Ha! Bitch!" Amber spat at the infected. Some ran straight off the dock and flailed mindlessly, sinking into the depths, as others chased from the shoreline. She started laughing victoriously until her laughter was interrupted by mad coughs. Making Louis, Ian and Bill chortle amusedly.

"Thanks for helping us out." Zoey said. Keirstan released some rounds at the shore. When she was satisfied, she returned her pistol to its holster.

"Same to you." John replied, with Amanda sitting next to him. Hands folded in her lap, she didn't look pleased with all these strangers on their vessel. She kept her eyes on anything else but them.

John stared out front with his hands on the steering wheel. "The outpost is about three to four miles away. We should be fine getting there."

Bill nodded in understanding. "Yes, we're truly grateful." He stepped up. "Are you going to continue helping others like this, or move on?"

"Uh, it depends what happens. We haven't seen anyone in a long time until you came. With how this boat is, we're probably just gonna have to go."

"No sense in waiting. I'd head out too." Keirstan stated.

Francis had bowed his head with knees to chest, his hands rested on them. He was trying to keep his composure since he didn't like anybody to see whenever he was afraid.

"Fuckin' great." He muttered.

Water, the engine, footsteps and small talk quietly continued to stir. He felt someone flop against him. When he sluggishly turned to see who, Kayla was staring at him with comfort in her gaze. He moved to wrap his arms around her, making it look as though he was securing the young girl. But really, it was for his sake.

Beth smiled softly at this. She rubbed his arm and back soothingly. She glanced up at Jordan who was leaning against a rail with his arms folded. He cast his brown eyes on the three, and his expression faltered at how Francis was. Jordan pointed at him, eyed Beth and quietly asked if he was ok.

'He'll be fine.' Beth mouthed the answer.

The biker rested his chin on top of Kayla's head. Who was starting to show discomfort as he subconsciously squeezed her tightly against him.

As the boat drifted down river, he looked up in time to see the roof of the house vanish behind trees lining the shore.

This was going to be a long four miles.


	29. Bite The Bullet

The engine rumbled as the vessel continued down river. Pushing ice out of its path and leaving a trail of ripples and foam behind.

Beth had shuffled away from her brother. She laid her arms on the rail and hummed a tune over the engine's noise as she stared down at the watery depths. Watching the currents flow by.

"Want to go for a swim," she heard Jordan say. His footsteps thumped closer to her until he was leaning against the rail as well. "The water looks refreshing. Let's go for a quick dip." He joked, nudging her shoulder.

"I'm down. It doesn't look too cold." She kept it up with mock enthusiasm.

He smirked as Beth gazed at the river. "You know, sometimes when I'm out swimming to where I can't see the bottom, I wonder if something big is following me."

"That's...eerie." Jordan replied slowly as she rested her chin on her wrists. "You haven't had that thought?"

"No, never. Till now."

Francis remained on the floor with his head bowed holding Kayla close. He didn't register she had started squirming with discomfort, since he was trying to focus on anything else over knowing they were on a boat.

" _Dad help! Please I can't feel the bottom!"_

Feeling it dip and rock made it much more difficult. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, which she couldn't handle anymore. She pushed down on them and squeaked his name until Zoey noticed what was going on and went for the rescue.

"Francis," she leaned down to shake him by the shoulder. "Dude let go." It took a couple tries until he jolted back to reality. He looked up as his grip loosened and Kayla inhaled a large breath of air.

"You were suffocating your sister."

He looked from her to Kayla who had gone limp in his hold. Her eyes closed as she tried easing her breaths. "Sorry, you ok?" He asked, pulling his arms away a bit. Allowing her to push off him. With her eyes still closed, she held up a thumb as an answer.

Francis put his hands together with his low. As hard as he tried to keep it at bay, it was obvious to whoever noticed how nervous he was.

Zoey did. But didn't comment or ask if he'd be alright. Instead, she watched as Kayla tilted her head before tucking herself against him. Moments later she perked with a smile as if she had an idea.

"Hey Sasquatch remember when we were cooking meatloaf one night, and a fire sparked in the oven that almost burned the house down?"

Francis lifted his head as her voice overtook his suppressed memories. She continued so casually, like it was the most normal thing while poking his arm to pull out of it more. "The kitchen was filled with smoke, and one of us knocked the phone off the receiver so it was like the beginning of Scream."

"Then you made the fire worse by throwing water on it. You don't do that with a propane oven." He chuckled, making her throw her hands up in defense. "I panicked! I turned it off first give me credit."

"The meatloaf episode?" Beth asked as she and Jordan turned to them.

Francis lightly smirked when the two joined the conversation. Jordan though, shaped his lips as he knelt down and took in pieces of the story. "What happened exactly?"

"Alright so," Beth began with a clap of her hands, readying to tell him the whole thing.

"I'm not getting a response from base right now." John announced. He set a microphone to his radio down. The connection started to brake, and static faintly crackled from its speakers. "Must've gotten their hands full with orders. Or assisting survivors."

"You hope." Amanda muttered, turning away to look out at the river.

From the other side of the boat, Louis and Keirstan were having an intense rock paper scissors shoot game. The two shook their fists vigorously until Keirstan shot rock, Louis scissors. She pumped her fist as the analyst gave a cry of defeat and she slyly grinned while flicking him hard in the forehead.

"Next round." Louis challenged in determination while Bill walked through.

He ignored the unfriendly look cast by Amanda as the veteran went up to the cabin. "You should come with us." Bill advised. "I don't think you'll find much if you go alone. Staying with the military is your best bet."

"We should. I know we should. But," John emphasized. "I sense we're not done here quite yet. I feel we should stay a bit longer. Just in case anyone else comes."

Bill nodded, his hands on his hips. "We all need the help we can get. Do you know their schedule, so you don't miss them?"

"Mm-hm." John turned around and stepped away from the wheel. "We were given their coordinates so we'll be able to follow them if we need to catch up. Once we're ready."

"We found ours in a police station." Zoey recalled as she stopped next to Bill. Amanda kept watching them coldy as they continued. "How about we pull them out and see if we're both on the right track."

John shifted his eyes away while Zoey went over to their supplies to pull out theirs.

As she did, Bill noticed the man's hesitance. Fidgeting very slightly where he stood. No longer looking at them directly. Bill slanted his brow just a bit observing him carefully.

"Uh yeah. Let me get mine here." He said, as Francis lazily swatted Kayla's hands whilst she did the same with his. He closed his eyes as she poked his neck rapidly with Beth telling Jordan another misadventure. Attracting Keirstan and Louis to sit down with them for some humor as well. Then Francis retrieved his severely crumbled cookie from his pocket again and held it up between her and himself. He laid his head back when she frowned, and ripped the packaging open before taking and pushing a piece of it against her pursed lips.

"Just. Take. It." Francis pressured. Crumbs fell as he continued to push the cookie against her mouth. "Take...it. Why you gotta be so stubborn."

Keirstan looked to see this and leaned over to slap at her companion's stomach. In response Kayla jumped back with a yell of protest. Giving the biker time to shove the cookie between her lips. He pulled back as she paused and then started chewing. He squinted his eyes while dropping his hand.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Keirstan breathed a short, soft chortle through her nose as he took a couple more pieces. Handing one to Beth, he popped the other in his own mouth and continued to pass the cookie remains around between the three.

"See, you miss chocolate chips don't ya." Francis puffed at her content face.

At the sight of them savoring the morsels Louis shuffled back against the starboard. "Now I want cookies damn it." He pouted folding his arms.

"Your loss. Should've looked harder in the store." Keirstan said in a smug tone, leaning back.

"Says she who didn't find any either." Jordan reminded loudly and earning himself a middle finger as he yelled.

Louis had held his shaky hands at chest level with a desperate expression at the sky. "Oh how I _long_ for some fresh cookies right out of the oven now…"

"Stop! I'm trying to think of anything but food!" Ian whined from his spot at the stern.

Then the analyst started to drool. "I used to make them every weekend. I can smell the deliciousness." He inhaled a large breath and said, "warm, melt in your mouth gooey softness."

"You'll be gooey softness if you don't stop talking about it." Amber threatened.

He sucked in his saliva and glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. "Rude." He retorts, dropping his hands.

"Let's try a fire like with instant coffee. Set up a pan over it and find ready to bake cookies." Keirstan chirped.

"Nah everything's expired by now." Bill pointed out, and turned his head to watch John shuffle through his belongings with Zoey holding theirs beside him.

A scream suddenly ripped through the trees. A distorting, haunting scream. It grabbed the alerted passengers' attention to whip their heads at where it was coming from whilst Birds flew off from their perches.

"Aw shit," Ian groaned quietly. His eyes straight ahead and leaning away from the rail. "Sounds like another one of those Screamer things."

Glancing out the window where he stood, John rose and walked out of the cabin. Making Amanda look from the shoreline to him as he also watched the forest.

A very long quiet moment had gone by. Then it came a second time.

"It is another one." Francis growled. He rose from the floor and searched for movement. For any signs they were given from the first one they encountered.

Seeing him move made Bill steal a quick glimpse of what he was doing. "Don't bother it doesn't sound close." He grunted through a puff of his cigarette.

Francis tsked, "so did the last one." He gruffly replied, and continued to scan the shore.

Soon though his gaze wavered down at the water. And he went quiet, immediately feeling his muscles tense with a pang of heavy nervousness again.

He swallowed a lump in his throat but forced his eyes up. Trying his best to push his phobia away to concentrate on spotting the fucker.

"You saw one too." Came John's low voice.

"Those things." He suddenly appeared older when all looked at him, his orbs tired and face wrinkled. "Grey eyes, wearing jackets. Big claws like those crying infected…"

"Yup. We saw one. It was stalking us for a while." Louis answered. Memories of their experience with the horrid special flooded his head. From when they first heard its ghostly cries in Whitney County, to the shelter and theater. They unnerved him greatly, and iced his heart.

Amanda appeared lost in her thoughts as they continued to talk about the infected. Looking sideways with her eyes half-squinted. "What did you call it?"

"Screamer, Keirstan came up with it." Amber credit and shot a thumb at her friend.

"Hey, we were being chased." Keirstan uncrossed her arms and held them out either side. "It just hit me in the middle of all that craze."

"I didn't say it was a bad name." Amber chuckled with hunched shoulders.

Amanda shivered and rubbed an arm uncomfortably. "They're so...sadistic." She mumbled.

"They are." John agreed with a nod. He sighed through his nose and sat on a crate while his wife shuffled into the cabin to take over steering. "This disease. It's affecting animals, it's done all kinds of things to people. Devastated the world, millions are gone…"

He reached over to take his gun from its spot against a wall beside him. Quietly, he looked it over in his hands. "...I never thought the day would come."

"I thought I'd be ready for it. All I did in school was watch zombie movies and play video games. So, I…" Zoey's voice softened, as she thought of her old habits. Doing just that, isolated in her single dorm. Snacks scattered around her bed and TV on with either enjoyment. Hardly touching her notes amid her free time or going out unless she absolutely had to or went home for breaks. There was a silence among the vessel.

"I wish I never wanted real life horror." Zoey admitted in a shameful, timid demeanor. Getting quieter by the end of her sentence.

"Wait what, you thought this would be some kind of fucking game?" Amanda exclaimed whirling around. The movement startled Zoey to look into her chilled, sharp eyes. "This isn't fun. May I remind you what your fucking killing sweetheart? And you thought this would be entertainment?!"

"Alright, alright." Bill held his hands up chest level at her, as Zoey dropped her gaze.

"Amanda calm down."

"No I'm not gonna calm down!" She spat, her raised voice cracking.

Zoey remained quiet, as did everyone else.

"This whole thing is fucked up. Fucked. Up. There's nothing exciting about it and you clearly," she jabbed a finger at Zoey in anger. "Haven't lost anyone or anything to the outbreak if you thought it'd be funny!"

Jordan, Beth and Kayla stared upwards with Francis turning to the confrontation. As he did, Amanda jumped a little seeing him look her way. His expression caused her to take a step back and he went on to say something. Until Zoey returned the look with coldness of her own. She shifted towards him as if she sensed he was going to speak up. Placing a hand on his chest to keep him quiet.

"I have my losses."

"Yeah?" Amanda snarled, her attention on her once more. "What did you do after, think of this as Dying Light or some shit?!"

"I don't think this is funny!"

"Ok enough!" John boomed. He rose and twisted around at Amanda while Louis got up as well. The boatman raised his own hand, "that's enough. Just...go back to steering the boat." He coaxed, his back facing their guests.

Amanda cast another glare as Louis gently guided Zoey away. She reversed into the cabin, but stopped, looking up at her husband. "We need. To talk." She said insistingly, Darkly. Loud enough for only him to hear.

"About?"

"Get in here."

Perplexed, John peeked over his shoulder to see Bill and Francis watching them. He held up an index finger with an apologetic look as he pulled the door shut.

"Dramatic bitch." Kayla snorted seconds later, her eyes lidded. "Be quiet in case she hears you." The biker growled down at her. He eyed the veteran who was now making his way to the stern, where Louis was talking with Zoey to check on her."I mean, she's got a point." Keirstan said quietly. Picking at her fingertips. "They're…"

"We don't have a choice and you know that." Jordan jumped in sharply, stopping her from saying more.

Ian looked around at his group to see Beth encouraging Francis to sit back down, and Bill placed a hand on Zoey's shoulder while joining their talk. "...Well, at least the Screamer stopped." He said in an attempt to ease the tensity.

"Plot twist it was the one in the theater. It just faked its death." Beth started.

"Uh-uh, I got it as I said I would." Francis boasted as he settled. "Where did the blood come from if I hadn't?"

"It threw up a tomato right as you took the shot."

He shaped his lips and wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "...Where would the tomato come from?"

"From-"

"You're a tomato." Francis said resting an arm on her shoulder. "False, I'm a potato." Beth corrected, "I hate tomatoes."

"And I hate potatoes."

"Fuck off you do not. You inhale baked potatoes whenever someone made them." Kayla said in a yawn, shaking out of a drowsy haze she was slipping into. "Especially if there was bacon in the mix."

"Ok fine. Ya got me." Francis admitted with Ian shouting at them, "again with food!"

He rested his head back thinking of the recipe. He placed a hand on his stomach the longer he thought about it. Swearing he could taste phantom flavors of a steaming potato smothered in melted cheese and meat. Lots of meat. Francis felt excessive saliva collecting in his mouth, and he swallowed it down before distracting himself further by tilting his head back to observe the cabin's door. He couldn't see them through the window. He couldn't hear them either.

And he didn't like that.

"Plot twist two, the theatre Screamer was a different one than we saw at the shelter." Amber chimed in. Her eyes widened slightly at the theory seconds after she said it, and she placed a finger on her lips wondering if it could be true.

"Ah come on," an unfazed Jordan called at her. "You know there's always more than one."

Keirstan perked again from listening to the topic and snapped her fingers. "How about we were stalked by multiple Screamers." She challenged.

Amber trembled in a dramatic way as gibberish noises spilled from her gaped frown, delivering a sly grin to spread over Keirstan's face while Francis turned away from the door searching for Bill again.

"Will you stay still," Beth whispered and grabbed his belt when he shifted to get up a second time. "I don't want to having a panic attack!"

"Beth I'll be ok." He said sternly. Francis took a few steps away which cause her to lose her hold. The young survivor stared after him frustrated, Jordan and Keirstan in question, and Kayla stirring next to them. "What now." She grumbled.

 **...**

"I just want them gone." Amanda overlapped John's reply in a curt voice.

He motioned at the windshield with a quick shrug. "What do you want, there's nowhere to stop right now."

"We shouldn't have picked them up at all John. There's too many of them for us to handle. You heard me, and for some reason you decided to take them all anyway. The hell were you thinking?" She tapped her temple in irritated impatience.

"They weren't gonna separate in groups and wait for us to come back." He stated. Then, his tone softened until he wasn't talking anymore. Looking as though he was going over something in his head. Amanda quietly waited for John to continue. She raised her brow at him and held her gloved hands either side.

"Why don't we-"

"No." She shook her head with her hands rising. "No more 'let's do this.' The reason we picked survivors up in twos or threes was because it was easy, remember? The next spot we find is where we kick them off." She dropped her hands then and lifted her solemn eyes to meet his.

"They're gonna know something's up. And we're outnumbered."

John didn't answer right away. The boatman glimpsed from her, as she mumbled in bitter hatred, "fucking cunt played this as a joke…" to at what was ahead through the glass. Picking at his bottom lip with his teeth. "You're right. Ok."

He was answered with a mute side-eye.

"We'll get them off. Just give me time to think of why."

 **…**

Louis was trying to get Zoey in a better mood with some wisecracks and poking fun at himself. She leaned against the stern, lowering her head with a small smile when he threw his drunken streaking incident out too. He couldn't get her to laugh. However, seeing her smile just a bit was good enough for him.

"Dude if I were there, I'd be laughing at you for the rest of my life." She was trying to keep that smile from creeping up her face further as she spoke, and he grinned widely. Flashing a peace sign. "Everyone did for the longest time."

Hearing their conversation made Amber look back at the sisters in slight fear. All of their drinking nights in college flashed through her mind like a tsunami, and she tensed at the bizarre, sometimes out of control results of having too much. She was just glad streaking wasn't one of them.

The girls caught her gaze and returned it with looks of wonder. "What?" Both asked. The older making a challenging gesture.

"Nothing, nothing it's," Amber looked at the sky and ground. "Nothing."

With all resuming their own business Francis crossed the vessel. Keeping his mind off the water as best as he could manage and focused on talking to Bill. The boat rocked as if to intimidate him. And it worked. He froze.

With the dock creaking, he could feel he was starting to shake. His sight subconsciously started shifting towards the river, but he caught this and tore his eyes away. Instead, he traced them on Bill, and only Bill. The water wasn't there. They were drifting on nothing.

Ignoring the light cold sweat and trying to replace his discomfort with his rugged aspect, Francis blew his cheeks while he approached the old man who had stood aside at the port. Satisfied to see Zoey was going to be ok.

He saw those worn blue eyes shift on him. "Can I help you." Was the unimpressed, monotone greeting.

It took a moment for Francis to respond. When he did he said quietly, "I...don't like this. Bill there's something going on here."

"Oh Jesus." He sneered. "You don't like anything." He fully faced the biker and held an emotionless expression as to why he should listen.

"Come on." Francis shot back. He heard strengthened confidence in his rough voice again. His nerve wracking unease suddenly drained away. Replaced by his tough demeanor. The river wasn't his biggest concern anymore. It was whatever situation that could be looming over them.

"I saw how you were looking at the guy. Did you see him pull out a map, he had plenty of time to."

"There it is." Bill blackmailed his attitude with a flicked wrist.

At those words Francis stopped from responding. He studied the veteran's face as both men held still.

"...Bill please, I swear to God. I feel something's up."

"I noticed. I don't need your confirmation."

"What?"

His older comrade glanced at the cabin. "As I said Francis. He was acting strange. I could tell by his breathing. It's different among people, and his was shallow. Normal breaths would make changed pitches in you voice more obvious when you're lying. He was trying to hide that."

As he answered, Francis felt a cold seeping into his stomach. Then, his nose and brow started to wrinkle. "See n' now we're stuck here till whenever they decide to hit land. What now fearless leader, I said we shouldn't of gotten on. I said that and you didn't fuckin' listen!" He exclaimed in spitefulness.

Francis warned something was not right. He said they should've kept going long before the horde had arrived. If it wasn't for the noise, they probably would've been ok. But everyone else took to Bill, leaving him in the wrong in their eyes. Again.

Scoffed at and shot down. He was growing more frustrated feeling this way.

Francis sharply inhaled through his nose. "Huh. I'm the one that puts us in danger. I didn't say let's jump on a complete stranger's boat and hope for the best!" He stabbed a finger at Bill in his rant. His voice slowly rising as he went to take an imitating step forward.

Bill slapped his hand aside and shoved him away, hard enough for him to take that mid-step back. "You can stay right there." He forewarned. "And keep you fucking voice down. We had nowhere to go unless you wanted to stay to get ripped apart."

Louis, Amber, Zoey and Ian cast glimpses at the two in curiosity. No one could exactly make out what they were bickering over now, and they weren't informed of what was going on.

"What's happening this time?" Ian wondered out loud, so Amber went to ask what the problem was until Louis cut her off with a hand wave. "Probably nothing guys. It's Bill and Francis. They always have something to argue about." He reminded, looking over at his partners just in time to see them break off.

"Whatever old man!" Francis spat as he stalked away. Sitting down once more away from the small team. Bill furthered his distance from him without a sound.

"See?"

"But there's always a reason for it." Amber grimly stated, rubbing her chin. "It's senseless to argue over nothing."

"Yeah true." Louis admitted. Drumming his fingers against a rail.

Zoey didn't take part in the conversation. She stared at the foliage listening to everything around her but didn't care enough to spare a look. They stopped talking altogether.

"I'll go...I'll go ask what's up." Louis spoke again.

He moved across the dock as Jordan, the sisters and Keirstan watched on together. Kayla was leaned forward on her hands for a better view of Francis in wonder why he hadn't come back to them. "What do you think that's about?" Jordan murmured. Kayla got to her feet as Beth hummed in thought of what else could be wrong.  
As her sister went by Keirstan looked from the dock to the bow. The sound of ice continued to thump and occasionally drag along its body the further it traversed down river. She soon rose from her spot too, stretching her legs and twisting her torso before heading the opposite way. "Just gonna see what's ahead. My legs are cramping." She announced when the couple peered up.

"Alright. I'm gonna stay here and stay confused." Jordan got himself more comfortable and dramatically yanked himself against Beth, who had to stifle a snicker. "Confused over what?"

Soon after from behind them the cabin door creaked open. John stepped out with his hands in his jacket pockets and checked what all were doing. Nobody paid him any attention. Only Ian who noticed and gave him a wave. The boatman returned it with a nod then made his way to the bow as well.  
 **  
**He found Keirstan with her back to him. Taking in the natural scenery they drifted through. She rested on her elbows, completely unaware he was behind her.  
 **…**

"So where do you think they're taking us." Kayla inquired after listening to Francis' suspicions. She sat cross-legged in front of him. She was nervous. He could hear it no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I don't know." He rumbled quietly. Down casting at his boots. He shifted his eyes up on her. "They try anything on you two they'll have to try it on me first."

"But we outnumber them." She stated with more perkiness now. "We can take 'em."

He went to answer, sighed, then tried again. And rubbed his fingers against his knee they laid on. "Anything can happen Kayla. You'd be surprised what advantages the disadvantage can have."

"How often does that happen though. I think we'd still win."

Francis scowled at her and she hunched her shoulders when a sudden rising commotion of overlapping voices and panic reached their ears.

"Put it down young lady."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey! John!"

"What is that? Let her go!"

Kayla gazed by him as he twisted around, both in alarm. They scrambled up and hurried to what was going on. Finding the survivors spread around the dock, Jordan hastily pulling Beth away from the situation, Zoey pointing a pistol and John gripping a terrified Keirstan in a chokehold. A black needle and syringe held in his other hand. Ready to be plunged in her artery.

"I'm sorry. But we can't help you anymore."

"Please Mr. Slater," Louis cried out. The panic most evident through him. "We mean no harm!"

"Let. Her. Go." Zoey barked, the boat shifting towards the shoreline now. It wasn't long when it started to reduce speed, then slide to a stop over crunching gravel and snow.

She had her pistol aimed at John's forehead. Keirstan held onto his arm looking at her group in pleading fear as John backed into the cabin. Which made it harder for Zoey to see what she was pointing at now. Even if she moved for a better view, he would too. A wrong shot could be made and it would be over for her.

"Keirstan!"

In the same moment Amanda slid out to stand by the doorway. Holding her own weapon against them in return.

"Fucking let her go! What did we do?!" Beth shouted. In fury she was reaching for her katana but was stopped when Bill snatched her wrists away as Jordan was about to do. Both pushed her back towards Francis, who was fuming from seeing the problem unfold.

"I said drop the gun miss," John warned. "Anyone else reaches for a weapon, she gets it." He jiggled the syringe, swishing a liquid inside.

Keirstan glanced at the needle poking her skin during the arguing and tried to crane her neck away. Just for His grip to tighten as Amanda spoke up.

"We got word from the military that they can't take anymore survivors at the near base."

"Zoey put the gun away." Bill ordered, not looking at her.

She remained in her position, her bangs wafting in her eyes as she watched the two.

"Put it away!" Bill repeated in an angrier tone when he saw she hadn't listened.

Amber and Ian begged her to do so from their spot in the back of the group, staring in disbelief as Kayla was. Moments ago she was full of confidence that they could easily take them down. Only to be proven wrong and Francis was right. Just like that. They had her friend. Their advantage.

Francis was storming through and pushed Zoey's hands down when he reached her. He snatched the gun and tossed it across the dock without a care of how she'd react.  
"You wanna tell us why." He challenged in detest and bristling at their "saviors".

Seeing his body language had Amanda train her rifle on him. She didn't answer right then. When she did, Amanda and Francis never looked away from each other. "A couple of survivors there started showing signs of turning and were quarantined. It can't be risked taking more in, so we were ordered to abandon whoever we've found."

"Why are you being so hostile about it? What are we supposed to do then?!" Amber held her hands chest level to show what Louis had meant. "We've got nowhere to go!"

"We feel some of you wouldn't take kindly to this. Like your _friend_ here." Amanda disgustingly nudged her head at Francis.

The large man glowered dangerously. Zoey and Bill could see he was shivering with anger, however he made no retaliation. He stayed where he was.

"Now get off. Or she dies."

"W-wait!" A distraught Ian skittered a couple steps closer with his hands also raised. "Is there anywhere else you could take us, we have nowhere to go. But no one has to get hurt over this!" He desperately pleaded looking between them and Keirstan. She had pursed her trembling lips and eyes screwed shut. Hands still wrapped over John's arm, the needle started to pierce her skin a little when he pushed it to show this was serious.

"No. There's not." John answered coolly.

"Get that fucking thing off her!" Jordan yelled with Beth holding onto his arm to keep him from doing anything. "Than get off," John overlapped in irritation, motioning to the opposite side of where they boarded and roughly adjusting his hold on her. "Must we keep repeating ourselves?"

Along the moments of vicious stare downs between either side, Bill was soon the first to walk around to collect his belongings. He picked up Zoey's pistol and straightened afterwards sending the couple a dire look the entire time.

Francis looked to see Beth had already done the same. She was heading off the boat with Jordan as both shot upset glances at their endangered comrade. He resentfully slung his shotgun on one shoulder, bag over the other and saw Louis and Kayla watching one another in absolute despair.  
The frown he was wearing deepened. "Move it!" He barked harshly. His loud voice startling the two in making them scramble to grab their things. "Quit standin' 'round like Goddamn Deer in headlights!"

She shakily hurried ahead of him and slowed just before she reached the exit. "...Keirstan…" Kayla whimpered. She turned on her way off back at the hostage, who helplessly watched them leave.

She was blocked from view by Francis who trailed closely behind. "Do as they say. They want us off first. And then they'll let 'er go."

There were no words between anyone during this. Hopping off the boat and splashing in the shallows lining the river since neither one set the plank out to cross over. The water splashed and burbled, the gravel crunched. The wind blew through branches. Both parties faced each other after John had emerged in full view.

Finally, he released and shoved her forward. With no hesitation she stumbled for her team, clumsily scooping up her belongings as well and taking Beth's hand as she jumped overboard.

"I didn't want this to happen." John broke the silence looking down on all of them.

Francis was glaring in return as he spoke with Kayla holding a shaky Keirstan in a tight hug. Allowing her to bury her face deep in her shoulder, as Beth rested her hands on her arms from next to him.

"It was their orders. If we didn't follow through, they would have killed us all…"

His gaze slid away uncomfortably from the devastated or angry faces they were receiving. He remembered the promise that was made. To help them as these survivors fought the infected while he fixed the engine.

Eventually John started to back up with Amanda walking out of view. "...I wish you luck."

It wasn't too near the shore to have trouble departing. So with that, the boat was soon returning on the river. Their silhouettes visible through the windows from inside.

"FUCK YOU!" Zoey screamed over the roaring engine. Water speckled on her pants when she ran after it, which was much further away now. She bent down and grabbed handfuls of rubble to chuck at them. "Fuck you! What are we supposed to do you lying assholes!"

"Stop screaming!" Louis yelled on top of her cracking voice while running after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. She bowed her head as her knees buckled so he embraced her as well. "I know, I know Zoe it's…" he trailed off as she cried in his chest. He stopped, staring at the trees and to stroke her hair.  
"This is just fucking great." Amber protested. Ian was sitting on a small boulder next to her with his chin in his hands not looking at anyone. "They didn't even say where we are! The fuck!" She exclaimed while swinging an arm out at the scenery.

Jordan and the sisters were busy making sure Keirstan was alright. She massaged her neck and nodded or shook her head at their questions, "are you ok…?" Ian eventually called in absolute dismay. He hopped off the boulder, Amber turned around and followed him to their friends.

"...I think...I'm...I'm ok…I'll be..." Keirstan replied, her lips pursed again in a frown. Casting her gaze downwards when Amber placed a hand on her back.

Francis continued to hatefully stare in the direction the boat vanished in. Standing from the sidelines, with his back turned to him Bill puffed out a breath of smoke. And flicked the ashes in silence.

He hadn't moved from where he got off. His mind was sinking back in dark thoughts again as Francis grimly shifted his sight on the flowing water.

 _"...Someone! Help!..."_

Eventually, he broke from his trance and lifted his head to check their surroundings. There wasn't anything coming their way, as far as he could see or hear. Then he looked at the sky. And quickly, side stream smoke dissolving high over the treeline got his attention.

Francis turned to get a better look. It was smoke. He watched where it was coming from and headed for the trees.

His footsteps crunching over the pebbles and snow made the others look at what he was doing. "Where you going?" Louis called when he began to push his way through the foliage.

Without receiving an answer, the alerted sisters were the first to chase and pull Keirstan along after him. Bill gazed out from the corner of his eye, and over his shoulder when the rest of the group pursued. "Francis, where the hell are you going?!" Louis shouted between breaths.

"There's smoke. There's something nearby."

"Probably a collision." Kayla made a guess. Then a small branch whipped back from Ian in front and slapped her across the face.

"Well I weren't just gonna stand around n' feel sorry for ourselves." Francis retorted. Climbing up an embankment, passing crashed cars that had fallen down it and pushing foliage and more branches out of the way.

He broke through the trees and was met with a two lane road. Littered with more destroyed upturned vehicles, both on the cracked pavement or hanging over the ledge. His companions made it up shortly afterwards as he searched the area.

There was more smoke ahead from a short distance. When the survivors turned to see where it was coming from, it was realized there was another city close by.

And Beth watched as Francis' face fell in recognition when he turned his head to read the shot up expressway signs. He settled back in staring at the tall dark buildings lining the sky.

"I know where we are."


	30. Ashes

**N/A: FINALLY I'm in Dead Air! As a reminder, they're not in Pennsylvania anymore. I don't want this story to take place all in one state. Also, that meatloaf story mentioned in the earlier chapter? That incident is 100% true too! Hooray for poor choices!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're in Virginia." Francis continued. Observing the structures standing before him. "It's Newberg City."

"You came here a lot didn't you." Louis guessed, also looking at the city spreading across the landscape.

Francis shifted towards him. "When I could. My older brother lives down here." He earned a nod but Louis didn't look at him.

"I'm not really down for going into another city. We should still look for help." Amber grimly deadpanned. Leaning against a burnt car with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"I don't think they were taking us to help at all now." Kayla resonated. The others glanced at where she was. Crouched with her arms on her knees at the edge of the embankment to their left some yards away.

Amber took a few seconds to respond as she watched her partner stare at whatever it was. "...What the hell's that supposed to mean." She demanded, but the unease in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

She turned her head still in her crouched position. Then, holding her knife in her right hand, brought it up to her throat and made a slitting motion before pointing the blade at the water.

"There's bodies down there." Kayla explained, finally climbing to her feet. "They don't look sick. Don't even look they've been dead for long."

"No way." Jordan scoffed when she headed back for the group. A part of him didn't want to believe her, the other half, not surprised considering what just happened. She glared and pushed him by the chest one-handed. "Have a look for yourself then."

He blinked, taken aback but didn't say anymore. Quietly he did as told as bewildered shock drowned every other emotion Amber had. As did Louis, Zoey and Beth. Keirstan was sat crossed legged, rubbing her neck tenderly and downcasting at the asphalt.

"I don't think we have much of a choice than." Francis grunted. "We can't stay out in the open. And it's gonna get dark soon." There was a distant, low rumble traveling closer to the freeway which had Ian glance up and around to see what it was.

"But Francis." He turned to Beth and saw how worried she suddenly was. Slowly, she looked from him to the buildings.

"I'll find ya a respirator mask. Can't have your asthma kickin' up on you."

"It's not just that. It's most likely a whole lot worse here…"

Francis looked away. Back at the city. He inhaled and was about to answer, when Ian pointed and waved a finger at the sky. "Do you hear that guys?" He called.

The rumbling grew louder. Alerting them all to look up as well. It wasn't long when Zoey noticed an aircraft flying high over the river and about to pass them. Upon closer inspection, it was identified as a cargo plane. Humming as it glided over the freeway.

"It's headed for the city!" Zoey exclaimed, and rubbed her itchy cheeks where her tears dried. "That might mean something's still operating."

"C-130 Hercules." Bill observed.

"Over here!" Amber yelled desperately, waving her arms. "Heeeeey!" Louis overlapped cupping his mouth from next to her.

"Don't even bother." The war veteran cut in, making the two look at him. "They didn't see us. Probably keeping themselves busy fighting for what hasn't been lost out there."

"But still," Ian protested. Jordan came back from the embankment looking grim. "It could be the platoon from Riverside. Hell, I see this as a better sign than finding nothing at all."

Bill didn't answer. He continued watching the plane grow smaller the closer it drew to its destination. He, as well as his younger teammates, could see small flicks of orange throughout some of the skyscrapers. Even from this distance. Burning furiously, smoke persistent in the sky. It looked like a war zone.

"Metro's where they'll be since they'll need the runaway." Francis said. "Working plane means working airport. I say we head there."

"Me too. Let's go." Louis obliged striding ahead. Keirstan got up while shouldering her bag as the others started to follow the analyst, walking by Bill who remained quiet. Francis glanced back at the girls. He knew whatever choice they made wasn't a good one and he saw both had untrusting stares locked on him. It made the hesitance he could feel blooming in his chest grow stronger.

"I know it's bad," the biker replied, looking too tired to speak anymore. "But we'll get through this."

 **…  
**

Evening started to loom during the survivors' treacherous hike. Once entering Newberg all were met with how much worse it truly was than the last. While stressed from exposure, they searched for a place to hide as discreetly as they could. The air here was warm enough to melt most of the snow into puddles, which mixed with gore staining the concrete. Smoke and storm clouds so dark nobody could tell them apart danced above the streets, blocking out rims of oranges and pinks merged with the sunset.

Zoey peeked around a brick wall at the devastated blocks accompanied by crumbling shells that were once glorious skyscrapers. She gazed up at the roofs and upper windows as litter skipped across the roads. She didn't spot anything moving wherever she looked, and glanced at Amber who was scanning the other side. Her partner turned, nodded and both pulled back.

"I think we're ok." Amber confirmed crouching down. "As far as I see there's nothing around."

"Same. Francis could we crash at your brother's?" Zoey asked.

He shook his head, "it's too far from here. He was on the other side. We'll just take cover in the closest place." Was the answer as he took a look around for himself.

"So that place." Jordan pointed across the street on his hand and knees from beside him. There was a large, aging brick structure with a glass roof. From where they were it looked like the back side of a greenhouse. A single door with tipped trash bins lying aside was left cracked open.

Francis pushed off his knee with the others rising with him. Jordan dusted his hands clean and they started for the shelter.

"I'm having flashbacks of the warehouse." Keirstan commented. "Again with cold hard buildings."

Bill replied sarcastically about a hotel while Beth took another good look at their surroundings. She stopped to observe the absolute destruction all around them. The buildings through the haze, the streets. Emaciated or burned corpses decorated the scorched earth like the black death. The dead waiting to be taken from a body collector. Although no collector would be coming.

Even as it darkened, the glow of fires lit the sky with an ominous red-orange hue. Ash drifted down like snowflakes.

It was all so broken and lost. It made her feel lost.

"Beth." Francis called. He nudged his head when she turned to him. Waiting by the doorway, Jordan stood in the middle of the road. He held a low hand out to her when she resumed walking and took it while going in.

Cones of light surveyed the humid dark room and illuminating hoses, empty or broken pots, gardening tools and sacks of soil. Next to the tables the sacks were on was a set of metal stairs leading to a second floor. A dim light filtered down and was flickering over the first top steps.

Ian was backing away from everybody else, glancing all around with his back to the dark. He smirked with a short huff and lowered his flashlight. "Least the power's on," he flicked his nose at the second floor. "And warmish. Glad generators still work am I right?"

Suddenly, there was a shriek as Ian felt something throw itself on him. He let out a surprised scream of his own, dropping his gun and flashlight when he stumbled with his team jolting, then rushing to pry the common away. He tried to shake it off as it gnashed at his collarbone, and they bumped clumsily into some tools that clattered on the floor when a _woosh_ rang out. Ian felt the common grow limp. Next he saw the blade of a sickle sticking out of its forehead.

He shoved it off his back, throwing the body into the dark room it was hidden in. He backed away to the safety of his friends as Kayla scooped up the beacon. A wide smile stretched across her face as she studied his frightened one. "Damn Ian did ya piss yourself from that," she teased, grinning now. His astonishment faded in disbelief to annoyance, "you shoulda seen how freaked you were! HAhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Her mocking laughter bounced off the brick walls. Filling the emptiness while Francis watched on. Bill sighed as Zoey shined her light into the room, leaned forward and stretched her neck to see if there was anymore. However nothing else came out.

"Fuck off Kayla. If that were you I wouldn't be making fun of it." He irritably shot back. She was now holding the flashlight under her face, eyes squinted and lips stretched while holding the sickle with her thumb; and wiggling her fingers as he sneered. He went to make a move until Amber slapped a hand on his shoulder to rub it, "enough. Let it go." She instructed. So he shot her a dirty look, and Louis looked like he had a small heart attack from the scare by the stairs.

Kayla tossed the flashlight and retrieved his firearm as Jordan locked then barricaded the door with some tables. He walked over to pick up and throw some of the heavy sacks on it, and stuck a chair under the handle while they started to head up. As Kayla passed between Keirstan and Beth, both slapped her in the back of the head in unison. She cringed and opened her mouth to protest, but her sister pushed her along.

The light flickered as Francis led up the stairway. He was met with a concrete room, four more tables aligned with pots on either side. From overhead, raindrops began to slowly dot the glass, sometimes dripping through holes to splatter on the ground. There were no infected up here, or on the first floor when the biker had walked to and looked over the brick railing. All there was were more of the same various scattered objects. Dead plants hung from racks, rows of lights hanging from wires.

He could see some doors and windows had been half-boarded up by the front of the building. He leaned closer to the ledge to see straight below him before turning away while the others allowed themselves to relax. Jordan drops his backpack then sets his weapons down with Ian sprawling out on the floor, Amber sitting with a hand on her knee next to him. Keirstan, Beth, Kayla and Zoey laid side by side across one of those tables; having pulled off their coats and using them as pillows. Louis and Bill took a seat by the stairs.

"Hopefully we won't run into any more Dogs here." Jordan finally commented, brushing dirt from his jacket until he pulled it off. "Oh God I hope not." Amber covered her face with her hands, "last thing any PTSD needs more of."

"Right?" He walked towards them while Louis started to toss out his food in the center of the floor. "So who wants what." He offered "I've got some chips and granola bars. Take it I don't mind."

"No Louis you ain't going without anything." Bill objected. He rose while speaking and opened his own bag for the same reason, tossing it on the pile; most of the others started to follow before choosing how to portion it for everyone to have enough. Hoping to have some left after.

Amber held up her pringles and shook them which had Kayla raise her head at the noise. The back of her hand rested on her forehead as she laid sight on the container, and Amber held them up higher showing she would share. As she did Francis walked by with Beth and Keirstan sitting up to hop off the table. He slapped Kayla's knee giving her an expecting look, and she followed the girls without protest while he stomped downstairs.

"Oh, I've got the trail mix if anyone wants some." Zoey stated while opening the package. "And I have the crackers." Ian voiced through a mouthful, as she went to pour the snack in Bill's cupped hands; next she strolled around to give whoever wanted some.

The biker switched his flashlight on as they continued to pass around the snacks. He illuminated the darkness, passing the light over the body lying halfway out of the storage room and equipment. Francis settled on the trunk he saw on their way in. He stalked over and swung it open to examine the contents. Dirt crumbled off the lid as he pushed aside gloves, unopened pesticides, packets of seeds but didn't find what he was looking for. Francis straightened, allowing the lid to slam shut on its squeaky hinges and gazed about where he stood.

Finally he tried the other room. Stepping over the body, Francis found packages of unused respirator masks lining the walls among pesticide suits. He examined them carefully, deciding which one to grab when he realized this was taking longer than needed. So he snatched one and started to go back.

"I thought I was forgetting what barbecue chips tasted like." Beth groaned in content through chewing. "Little stale but, fucking good." She adds with Francis reading the masks' labels to himself as he came in view. He glanced up on the last step to see they were all munching on something. Beth held up the trail mix and gestured at their protein and granola bars, which he faintly smiled at. He sat by the two where she dropped the snacks in his lap.

"Here," Francis handed her the mask. She flipped it around in her hands, reading the labels before she ripped the plastic wrapping open. She took some time trying it on as he skimmed through the instructions to help her adjust the mask properly. "How does it feel?"

Beth shifted it a little more, took some deep test breaths and lifted her thumbs. "It feels alright, 'n you can breathe fine."

"Yup." She nodded, her voice muffled behind the filters.

"Ok good." He mused while sitting against a wall, taking some trail mix for himself.

Soon he stopped inhaling the snack as Francis watched her take it off. She went back to eating her crisps and took her water bottle to wash it down when he finally downcast at the ground.

"What." He lifted his head to see her curiously looking at him, so he lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin'." Francis mumbled.

His answer had her offer the bag. "Did you want some?"

"No it's ok."

"Just take some. You need more than trail mix." Beth groused when he swallowed another handful. Francis eyed the bag again for a long moment. Giving in he took one of the protein bars to toss in her lap, then leaned forward for her to dump chips in his hands. "Save some for your sister." He advised scooting back in his corner.

As a response, she rolled it up and proceeded with the bar. She broke it in half and turned to offer a piece to Jordan who at the same time was giving her an end of his granola. Both paused and Jordan grinned while they traded.

"I really hope getting out of here works this time." Keirstan voiced, with Kayla flicking specks of gravel off the railing, and finishing her last pringle to take out the pretzels from her hoodie. "If not you guys remember going south is still an option."

"Well if you think about it," Louis clasped his hands together. "We are going south. We're in the Virginias now according to Francis." He chimed attempting to uplift the stale mood.

"I meant _without_ them Louis." Keirstan quickly snapped.

Too quickly. He barely had time to finish what he said. She watched him shrink as she spoke, the harshness in her words washed all optimism he had away. Replaced by an exhausted frown. "Everything we've done, every chance we get it's screwed over. It's like something doesn't want us to be rescued." She went on as Louis bowed his head. "I wonder how it'll go with this!"

"Keirstan stop ok?" Ian stepped up. "Those two were most likely not taking us anywhere good." He huffed and held his arms at Kayla, who had peered her eyes over her arms she rested on to watch, and Francis who closed his own. "They're supposed to be the negative ones."

"I can finally see why."

"Keirstan! I know! It hasn't gone well so far!" Ian had dropped his arms, staring at her from where he stood across the room. "Yeah, we've had that plan since the start but God knows what'll happen with it!"

"Probably! A whole lot less of this repeating shit!"

"We don't even know what'd we do if we go yet!"

"Fucking stop already!" Zoey exclaimed, holding her head and Beth getting up to try to snap Keirstan out of it. Almost repeating the college student in equal exasperation.

"I'm tired of this!" Zoey yelled, "I'm so fucking tired of this!"

"We all are." Jordan loudly overlapped, after sliding his hands down his face over the arguing. "As shitty as the deals have been, the good is we're still alive. So cut the bullshit and calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You know we could have kept going. We should've looked for that base instead of going to another fucked up city!"

"Are you serious? Where would we have gone, in the _dark_ and _open_. There was nowhere else to go and the plane came this way! They said it couldn't-"

"I honestly think they were lying-"

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"This is not helping us!"

Francis reopened his eyes at the fighting. Beth, Louis and Amber were trying to keep them separate; he looked over at Kayla. Back facing him, she was hiding in her hood now with her arms over her head. He shifted to get up to pry Beth away from it while Bill tried to break it apart as well. As he did, Amber waved her hands around frantically. "Gu-you guys! Stop! Th-shut up! There could be Hunters on the roof!" She hollered in increasing panic. She was ignored, however, and the shouting went on.

"This is ridiculous!" Beth moaned.

Finally, Bill viciously snatched a desert eagle off a table and fired a warning shot at the roof. The bang scared them all terribly, either jumping away with a startled yell or spinning around at the source.

"Enough!" He roared, face scrunched in anger. The force of his tone silenced them all. "Get away from each other and shut the hell up now!"

His stomach dropped seeing a weapon fired so close to her without importance. Francis' whole body tightened in complete fury. He sprung to his feet as it went off, and charged at the old man.

"Separate!" He swung a finger at the survivors who scrambled to comply.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think yer doing?!" Francis bellowed. Bill whipped around to see he was about to throw an arm out to grab him. "Don't you ever-"

"That goes for you too." Bill took a step back with the firearm raised at his broad chest.

Seeing it go up made him stop feet from each other. Hand frozen in mid air. Gun length apart, he stared Bill down; attempted to grab it in retaliation. But the ice cold glare he was given prompted him to stay quiet.

"You're all being absolutely childish." Bill spat, as Francis allowed his hand to drop slowly. Their eyes, both scowling at the other never broke contact. "Get it through your fucking heads what is done is done. So next time you're gonna fight over something that can't be changed, don't."

Bill turned away still glaring at him, and lowered it. He stormed off and slammed it back in its spot on the table.

Louis slowly, hesitantly, raised his eyes and head at everyone. His heart was still settling from a burst of adrenaline the gunshot had caused. He noticed some were crying silent trickling tears of frustration. Or fear, sadness. A combination of all three. He wasn't sure. Louis was too strained himself.

He slumped in a seat and gripped his ripped pant legs. Trying to collect himself. As weak as it was, the breath he eventually took seemed louder than it should have been.

"...You all know we have to keep trying."

"Shut up!" Bill blurted, and sent him the same fierce look.

As Francis watched the analyst jolt once more from the sudden shout, he sneered; backing away when he turned around for his seat against the wall. While Beth briskly walked by, he saw Kayla had whirled around in a position like she was pushed down. A mix of disbelief and shock sprawled deep in her face. Her skin pale.

Jordan joined them as the biker slid down, resting his head back and gave the room an unfriendly look. Stress continued to eat at them so much that they were unable to do anything else. So the group left each other alone. Either sitting down, some balled up, or pulling out their bedrolls to hide in as the anxiety faded into fatigue. It worsened from unknowing what was going to happen here.

 **…**

The rain was coming down harder.

Francis laid in his sleeping bag watching it splatter across the glass. It dripped through in streams, gradually filling water bottles he placed underneath before he settled down. He was the last one awake.

The events on the boat had lingering anger gnaw at him like a Dog with a bone. Francis remembered the unsettled expression on Amanda's face just by looking at him. She had no reason to be afraid. Neither did.

Now, if they ran into the Slaters again, they had every reason to be.

...But what the hell was that black syringe?

It was something they were all wondering about. Francis especially could not stop thinking of what it could have been. Particularly going over the hostage situation; what it would have done to Keirstan if she was injected.

It was horrifying to think about.

Horrifying to do such a thing to someone so young.

He didn't want to know.

Francis yawned and shifted on his side. His bedroll the only soft comfort from the hard rough floor. He listened to the rain for a while, a flash of lightning flickered through the clouds every now and then. Until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Hoping it would be enough rest for what they would face next.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A: Writer's block sucks. I really need to retrain my brain to not think when writing, one reason why chapters have been taking longer.  
Also because I now have online classes, it takes up much of my time too. Never had an online class before. I don't think it's that bad, but I also feel it's much faster with assignments.**

 **Stay safe L4D fam.**


End file.
